


In Another Lifetime

by PotatooftheLand



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Force-Feeding, Gen, Human Pets, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Multi, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Robot/Human Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, Xenophilia, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 119
Words: 134,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatooftheLand/pseuds/PotatooftheLand
Summary: Collection of drabbles with various characters in various AU's mainly from myTumblr.Requests: CLOSED





	1. Starscream (Normal AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Character: IDW Starscream  
> AU: Normal  
> Prompt: My Boy Builds Coffins by Florence and the Machine  
> Time Limit: 15 minutes
> 
> Feel free to request in the comments if there's something you'd like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COME CHECK OUT MY [TUMBLR](https://potato-lands.tumblr.com/) Y'ALL :D (please)

Starscream lowered them into the ground, frame shaking despite his efforts to appear composed. Not that is mattered, there was no one here but him. Just him and another unmarked grave and nameless corpse, another victim of this senseless war. He remembered when his servos had engineered nanosensors, improved spectroscopic technologies, advanced Cybertronian understanding of science. But these things mattered little in battle, when the only shield between oneself and death was luck and quick reflexes.

Still, he had done his best, carved the coffin secretly over countless nights. Moulded every handle, inlaid every glimmering piece of metal. They winked at him in the half light of sunset now, mocking his courage to love as the sky burned violet and red, mirroring the furious storm in his spark.

How cruel the universe is now he thought, to remind him of gentle touches and soft smiles. Of optics shining with mirth and casual laughter shared on lazy afternoons. He wanted to scream, to beg them to come back to him. Instead, he said nothing as they lay indifferently in the hole he had carefully made. Absurdly, he thought it such a shame, that this casket would see no light. That his handiwork would be as forgotten and unknown as the body that rested within it.

But it was a gift for them after all, and for them he would adorn gravestones with gold and jewels.


	2. Tarn (Faeformers AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: IDW Tarn  
> AU: Faeformers, Fairytale AU, Folklore AU  
> Prompt: [Fae Tarn Design](https://zenxenophilia.tumblr.com/post/171110866812/can-you-draw-more-fae-tarn-please-btw-i-love-all)  
> Time Limit: None
> 
> Feel free to request in the comments if there's something you'd like!

“Don’t you remember me?”

No, you certainly do not. You remembered befriending a small, bright-eyed Fae named Damus who loved precious metals and chasing fireflies. Who showed you his treasured rock collection in exchange for little almond biscuits you baked. A gentle soul who played classical music and recited poetry. 

You remembered the day you had to leave, his clawed hands clinging to your clothes as he pleaded for you to stay. _Please, please I don’t know what I’ll do when you’re gone. Promise me I’ll always be close to you, that you’ll always hold me dear._ He had looked pitiable then, blue eyes swollen with grief. It wrenched at your heart.

So foolishly, in your childish innocence you had agreed. Promised him that you would never forget him and that no matter time nor distance, you would always treasure your relationship. _I’ll come back for you, we’ll see each other again._ Perhaps, you were still foolish to have gone looking for a Fae you had so carelessly bound yourself to. You can’t see any of your Damus in the dark, masked stranger before you now.

The decorative tin shook in your hands, rattling the delicate little cakes you had made. How trivial, how absurd it seemed now to bring only this relic of your past with you. So excited had you been to meet your old friend again you had completely neglected to consider that he would not be the same. Fae are ageless, you had thought…but alas not impervious to change. 

He crept closer, his motions barely restrained eagerness. Despite his lack of aggression, you felt fear flare in your chest. You couldn’t help it, he was shadows and darkness, a reaper reeking of blood and promises of pain. You flinched and shrunk away from him, dropping your gift and taking a step back.

“You’re afraid.”

Not a question, but a statement coated in surprise. As if he had expected you to greet him, a towering monster that looked like the embodiment of death with joy and embraces.

“I…well it’s just– You’ve changed.” You managed to stammer out, trying to quash your building sense of panic and desire to flee.

“Do you not like it? I’m stronger now…better at doing what needs to be done.” He explains confidently, but it does nothing to calm your obvious alarm. “Come now, it’s just me.” He assures softly, reaching out with a clawed hand in a gross parody of a comforting pat.

You can’t take it, you turn and bolt before he can so much as touch you. That’s not Damus, no way. The trees blur around you as the path winds and winds ahead, seeming to continue for longer than you remember. But you don’t stop, dare not risk a glance back. You just run and run until your lungs feel like they’ll burst and your legs are screaming. A rogue tree root appears suddenly in your path, catching your foot and sending you sprawling into the ground.

“Look at you, you’re hurt. You mustn’t be so careless anymore, now come there’s much I’d like to show you.”

You recognise the voice even before his shadow falls across your field of vision. How did he catch up so quickly? You don’t ponder the question for long though before you’re lurching to your feet and continuing your desperate bid for freedom. Your limbs burn in protest but you can’t go back, not to him. 

_Crash!_ Tree root again?! You attempt to scramble to your feet but it hurts. Your ankle is twisted in an odd angle and you can only hope Tarn can’t find you now. That you’ve put enough distance between yourselves. But that’s when you realise, with dawning horror the familiarity of your surroundings. It’s the same tree root, you’ve been running in circles. It doesn’t make sense, the path was straight but you’re familiar enough with Fae at this point to know that you’re not leaving this forest until Tarn wants you to.

“Oh dear, you’ve broken your ankle now, haven’t you? That’s alright, let me take you home and we can get it all fixed up.” 

Like before, he materialises from the tree line, hovering over you before leaning down uncomfortably close.

“But first we have an important lesson to learn. Didn’t anyone ever tell you that it’s rude to run from a Fae?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Gift fic](https://potato-lands.tumblr.com/post/171856880900/fae-tarn-au-fanfic) inspired by this one! Please go read, it's great! :D


	3. Prowl (Bugformers AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: IDW Prowl  
> AU: Bugformers, Insectformers  
> Prompt: None  
> Time Limit: 15 minutes
> 
> Feel free to request in the comments if there's something you'd like!

“What is _this_?”

Prowl spun around and darted back into the room, to find Jazz grinning at the small human he had picked up in his forelegs. The soft little organic was merely staring wide eyed back at him.

“Stop that. They’re a human I found, named “a traveller” I believe.” He said, reaching out to grab them. There was a brief moment where he thought that the other bug would refuse to let go.

“Where did you get them? I’ve never seen this species before.” Pressed Jazz curiously, trailing behind them as Prowl scuttled away to set his human in a bed of moss out of sight. They were very squishy and the last thing he wanted was for them to get injured or die in his abode.

“I don’t know, they were wandering around dazed in my territory so I took them home.” He explained as shortly as he could, cutting out the initial loud screams they had emitted when he tried to first communicate with them.

“They’re kind of cute, so you going to keep them?” asked Jazz as Prowl finished tucking his little organic away.

“I guess, they don’t really have anywhere else to go around here. Might get eaten if they wander too far.” He responded grudgingly, hiding the fact that he was already quite fond of them. It was nice to have someone to talk to even if the language barrier made communication difficult at times. Plus, they were warm and soft and felt nice to touch.

“Well, if you don’t want the human, I’ll look after them!” Jazz offered brightly, already digging through the moss bed in an attempt to find the little organic.

Prowl was about to stop him but realised that they weren’t even there anymore.

“Oh, they must have slunk off.” Jazz noted in a disappointed tone as they both just caught sight of a shadow disappearing around the corner.


	4. Rodimus (First Contact AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: IDW Rodimus  
> AU: First Contact AU  
> Prompt: None  
> Time Limit: None
> 
> Feel free to request in the comments if there's something you'd like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just out here uploading all the fics I have lying around xD

“Check out what I picked up!” a familiar and excited voice called from the doorway.

Drift raised his optics and found himself looking at a small organic sitting in his friend’s servo. They appeared to be rather disgruntled but still directed an unenthusiastic wave towards him.

“Hello there.” He greeted politely before rounding on Rodimus. “Why do you have a human?” he asked, standing up and approaching them. “You said we were here to assist Optimus.”

“Well, we are.” Rodimus responded sheepishly, setting the human down on a nearby table. “But during my break, I spotted them outside…so you know.”

“Actually, I don’t. So, you swooped down and kidnapped them?” questioned Drift with a slight frown. “You know how tightly regulated interactions between our species are right now, the last thing we need is an incident.”

“What? No, I didn’t kidnap them! Primus Drift, what do you take me for. I persuaded them to come, they’ve never seen a space ship like ours before!” 

“Okay, but they certainly don’t look particularly thrilled to be here now.” allowed Drift, although he was highly suspicious of the persuasion techniques that had been employed. “How long have you had them anyway?”

“Just a few Earth days-- but don’t worry!” he hastily interjected upon seeing his friend’s expression. “I collected all this stuff for them so I guarantee, they are happy and safe during their stay.”

“Roddy! We’re slated for interstellar launch in a few cycles, just put them back!” Drift exclaimed, tone laced with exasperation.

There was a telling nanoclick of silence wherein both mechs stared intensely at each other, before Rodimus’ optics slid to the floor.

“Well…I was kind of hoping…that maybe I could, you know, keep them? I mean, we’re such good buddies already…”

Drift gaped in disbelief, before crossing his arms and giving Rodimus a stern, and unimpressed stare.

“Look, I know you think that this new sentient species is very cute and all but you can’t just steal one from their planet. Rodimus, before this ship leaves Earth I want you to promise me, that the human will be safely back where you found them.” 

If the sulky expression on the mech’s face was anything to go by, Drift suspected that this argument was far from over. 

“I’m sure it’s what they would like as well, right friend?” he pressed, addressing his question to their resident human.

There was a stretch of silence before both of them realised that the little organic was no longer on the table where Rodimus had set them down.

“Ah, scrap.”


	5. Kaon (First Contact AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: IDW Kaon  
> AU: First Contact  
> Prompt: Prequel to [First Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381119/chapters/30647391)  
> Time Limit: None
> 
> Feel free to request in the comments if there's something you'd like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many fics lying around, I keep finding them in the bushes xD

“If I buy a few, won’t they interact with each other instead of me?”

“Of course not! Humans like a varied company, and given time they will surely warm up to you as well.” Swindle replied easily with a laugh as his customer scrutinized him doubtfully.

“No then, I only want one.”

“Ah, well humans really aren’t suited for complete solitude for long periods of time. They require social interaction, preferably with their own species. They will become sullen and withdrawn otherwise.” He said, pulling out a copy of his human care booklet from the shelf. “If you buy a copy of my guide, it goes through details like this to ensure a happy, healthy human.”

He swiftly flipped to the appropriate chapter, pointing out the first sentence. 

_Humans are a social species and require the company of their own kind, it is recommended to keep at least three together and monitor them initially for signs of distress._  


“I’ve bought a language pack, I can interact with them.”

“Mhm…they might be nervous waking up in a new environment alone with you though, since we’re so much larger than them. It really helps to keep them in groups, especially for their long term health.” Swindle attempted to persuade, surreptitiously adding his guide to the mech’s cart. 

“One. I only want them to get attached to me.” His client insisted adamantly as he flicked the newly added booklet out.

“Alright, well sign here and I’ll have everything delivered by the next decacycle.” He conceded, pushing a file through. 

If this guy’s human died of loneliness it wouldn’t be his problem, he had fully warned him. While Swindle sorted out the paperwork to finalise the deal, his customer went back to cooing over the show human he had on display. Said human was still futilely trying to hide behind a stack of care guides. The little organic would get a stress related illness at this rate he thought wryly, before hurriedly stepping in.

“All done. Pleasure doing business with you, Kaon.”


	6. Tarn 02 (Faeformers AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: IDW Tarn  
> AU: Faeformers, Fairytale AU, Folklore AU  
> Prompt: Sequel to [Fae Tarn Ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794342/chapters/31711701), [Fae Tarn Design](https://zenxenophilia.tumblr.com/post/171110866812/can-you-draw-more-fae-tarn-please-btw-i-love-all)  
> Time Limit: None
> 
> Feel free to request in the comments if there's something you'd like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Feilia+M!

“HELP! Someone, help me! Anyone…please…”

You fell silent as Tarn crouched over you, close enough that his raven black cloak of feathers rested gently across your legs. They were surprisingly soft but they did nothing to disguise the metallic scent of blood that seemed to emanate from him.

“Hush, there’s no need to shout, I’m right here. I’ll take care of you.” He crooned and you wondered how he didn’t realise that you were trying to get away from him.

“Please Tarn, I just want to go home.” You whimpered quietly as he nodded sagely in response, reaching out to cradle your body close.

“Shh it’s alright, you are home now.” He fails to assure you in a voice that is all velvet and molasses, holding you almost lovingly. 

“You’re scaring me.” You said shakily, completely understating your current terror levels.

“There’s nothing to fear, why don’t you just sleep now dear?” he replied smoothly, his shroud of feathers seeming to block out the last vestiges of light that filtered through the foliage.

What? He really was insane, there was not a chance you were going to sleep in the middle of nowhere curled up next to a malevolent shadow creature. Yet…you still felt your eyelids begin to droop against your will. In fact, in that moment you can’t even summon up the energy to panic.

You startle awake, honestly half surprised you’ve lived to see another day at all. You’re lying in a bed of expensive looking furs and feather blankets, and quite frankly you don’t want to know where they came from. You’ve got to get out of here. Testing your ankle, you’re surprised to find it perfectly healed. At least Tarn is true to his word, you thought wryly before slinking towards the door and peering out cautiously.

No one is there.

Breathing an audible sigh of relief you creep out, looking around desperately for an exit. As much as you hate to be wandering around the forest at dusk, you’d much prefer it to being in this strange little house.

“Ah! I’m glad to see you’re awake now.”

You panic, slamming open doors as you desperately search for the exit. His silky voice is nearby but you can’t tell where he is. You also cannot phantom why so many doors are barred by walls. You freeze when the shadows begin to pool together to form an all too familiar silhouette. 

“Looking for the kitchen? You must be hungry. Let’s go back to your room and I’ll get you something to eat.” He says warmly, approaching you despite your rapid backpedalling.

“No please! No, thank you. I…would like to go home now, please.” You stuttered out anxiously, skittering around the room to avoid him.

“Nonsense! You’ve had nothing all day, allow me to treat an old friend to a meal.” He persuades, cornering you and gently grasping your arm.

“No! No, I’m not hungry thank you! Please let go now!” you cry, fear lacing every word as you struggle to yank yourself free.

He ignores this, half dragging, half carrying you back to the first room with the furs despite your shrieks of protest. He deposits you on the bed smoothly.

“Just stay here, I’ll be right back.” He tells you dotingly, even as you scramble to put some distance between yourselves. 

The moment he leaves, you scurry around searching desperately for any kind of weapon. But there’s only a bed in here. Frantically, you rummage through the soft blankets, cloaks and pillows, yanking them onto the floor. Something hard brushes against your hand and you pull it out. A human bone. It clatters to the ground as you drop it in shock. No, no, no, no, no…

The door swings open.

“Oh dear, please don’t be concerned it’s just an animal bone.” Tarn assures you, taking in the scene before him.

He lays down the lavish tray he is carrying before unceremoniously tossing the bone away.

“Please, come eat! I’ve made sure to prepare everything you like.” he says proudly, herding you over to the meal he has laid out and watching you expectantly.

It’s extravagant, delicate porcelain bowls and plates are filled with every kind of food, amazingly, all your favourites. Silver cutlery has been laid on a neatly folded napkin on the side.

“T-thank you, Tarn. I appreciate it but I’m really not hungry…I’d like to go home now, please.” You mumble shakily as you feel him frowning behind his mask.

“Well, that is disappointing to hear after I went through all this trouble. Why don’t you at least have a spoonful of something?” He suggested, feathers sagging in dissatisfaction.

“But…Damus, told me I wasn’t allowed to eat any Fae food…That I'd be trapped here if I do...” you argued weakly, shifting awkwardly under his scrutiny.

“Oh, _I_ never said that (Name), you mustn’t have remembered correctly. It’s perfectly fine!” he encourages confidently, even as you begin to edge towards the door.

“It’s okay, thanks for offering though…”

In the moment you take to blink he is a blur, darting over to where you stand. You try to jerk away instinctively but his clawed hand is gripping your face firmly, allowing you no movement. You flail and thrash silently regardless, desperately clenching your teeth.

“It’s easy (Name), just one small mouthful.” He coaxed, murmuring into your ear in a way that was both pleasant yet exceedingly terrifying.

He raises a blood red pomegranate seed, forcing it past your lips before sealing your mouth and nose with his hand. You’re crying, tears running silently down your face as you know you’ll be forced to swallow.

_1 minute…2 minutes…3 minu—_

You crack, feeling that damning piece of fruit slide down your throat before you’re gulping in fresh air.

“There! Was that so hard?” he purrs, stroking you affectionately even you watch in horror as he raises another seed.

“Open wide~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Gift fic](https://potato-lands.tumblr.com/post/171856880900/fae-tarn-au-fanfic) inspired by this one! Please go read, it's great! :D


	7. Swindle (First Contact AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: IDW Swindle  
> AU: First Contact  
> Prompt: None  
> Time Limit: None
> 
> Feel free to request in the comments if there's something you'd like!

“Can you stop doing that?” snapped Swindle irritably as the customer left without purchasing anything. “You’re turning away business.”

“Oh what a calamity, _I’m_ ruining your business model. Well, have you considered that maybe you’re ruining my life? And the lives of countless other humans might I add, in fact I’m protecting my brethren.” You retorted haughtily, straightening out your clothes as you stood up.

“I could make your life a lot worse.” He threatened with narrowed optics as you merely shrugged defiantly.

“Go ahead, but as I recall I’m your specially chosen display human and you hate losing money on your investments.” you replied irreverently, going back to poking around what other items were in your enclosure.

“I’ll sell you to Overlord, then we’ll see who is laughing.” He growled as he started typing away furiously on his data pad.

“Well, I don’t even know who that is but he’s probably better than you.” you retorted gleefully as his plating flared in indignation.

“I believe you called him, Mr. McScary Lips, you’re lucky he didn’t have a language pack or you’d be a stain on the floor.” Swindle told you darkly.

“Oh! I do remember him, yeah wow that guy has some issues. I doubt he’s interested in human pets, let alone willing to pay for one.” You replied, recalling Swindle’s encounter with the biggest mech you’d ever seen.

“I’ll donate you to him.”

“You? _Donate?_ Doubt it, Swindle and donate don’t even belong in the same sentence, opposite meanings and all.” You scoffed with a laugh as he wandered over to your container.

“I’ll have you know I’m a very charitable mech.” He said in an affronted tone as you raised an eyebrow. "Exhibit A, keeping you around despite the opportunity cost, since you keep on pretending to die and throw up whenever a customer appears.”

“What did you expect, you’re not paying me or anything.” You responded flippantly, you weren’t free labour.

“Please, I pay for your accommodation and food. All I ask is you don’t be completely immature.”

“Yeah, you know kidnapping is real mature too.” You countered immediately, rolling your eyes.

“Tell you what, if you perform well, I’ll let you go eventually.” He conceded after a long pause.

“When?”

“When you’ve made ten times your cost.”

“How long will that take?” you pressed as you watched him closely for signs of deceit.

“Hmm, several Earth years.” He responded after a brief pause.

“I don’t want to support your human kidnapping ways…” you started hesitantly.

“Take it or leave it, at least I’m making an effort to improve our relationship.” He says dismissively, waving a servo.

You wavered, while this was far from ideal, it was a step up. You might be able to bargain for other things later, like actually asking people instead of kidnapping them, vetting of “buyers” or for sales to become temporary…so everyone eventually got to go home.

“…Fine.”


	8. Rodimus 02 (First Contact AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: IDW Rodimus  
> AU: First Contact AU  
> Prompt: None  
> Time Limit: None
> 
> Feel free to request in the comments if there's something you'd like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Felicia+M! Lots of Drift in this but featuring Roddy so...yeah xD

“Oh Primus, what if someone steps on them.” Rodimus groaned as he tore out of the room in search of the rogue organic.

“Calm down, they can’t have gotten far. I’ll comm the pilot to delay our launch if we can’t find them.” Drift assured him quickly, scanning their surroundings.

“(NAME)! Hey, come out now!” Rodimus yelled, tearing down the corridor as both mechs activated their infrared vision.

“You take this side, and I’ll check the other direction.” Drift said before splitting away from his friend.

Trust Rodimus to start an interspecies episode not even decacycle after arriving on their planet, not even a quarter vorn since discovering their species! Drift shook his head to clear his thoughts, that wasn’t the problem now. Said incident hadn’t even occurred yet, there was still time for preventative measures.

“(Name)?” he called out, ducking beneath furniture to check for wayward humans.

He tuned into nearby frequencies, sifting through any which might belong to the human’s electronic devices. 

There! A signal…

Reaching the source of the alert, he spotted their resident human, casually strolling around and taking photos with their phone. He crept silently closer, keeping his footfalls quiet as not to startle them. Being that little amongst Cybertronians must be rather frightening after all. Soundlessly, he pinged Rodimus his location and informed him that (Name) had been found.

In hindsight, he should have communicated nothing…less than a few clicks later, Drift could already hear the sound of frantic pedes crashing down the hallway.

“THERE YOU ARE!” screeched Rodimus as he rounded the corner, with all the tact of a bull in a china shop.

Predictably, such shouting scared the human into trying to get away from them.

“Get it, get it, get it! (Name), stop running!” he yelled, folding into his alt-mode to chase them down, engine roaring.

Drift sighed.

As he neared though, (Name) managed to successfully squeeze their way into a ventilation shaft with grilles too fine for even their fingers to fit through.

“(Name), we’ve been looking for you everywhere! Come on, get out of there.” Coaxed Rodimus futilely as he crouched down in his root mode.

“I…I don’t think I can. There was a bit of a drop and it’s too high for me to reach the opening.” came their sheepish voice from within the wall.

“Well, why did you run in the first place then!” complained Rodimus as Drift arrived beside his friend.

“You were charging at me, I didn’t want to be stepped on!” (Name) replied sulkily.

“Alright, everyone let's relax. Roddy, go get some tools so we can detach the vent and pull them out. I’ll stay here.” He said collectedly.

“But they’re my human, I should stay with them!” he protested immediately.

_Roddy, please…_

“Fine, just don’t stress (Name) out any more.” Drift conceded, quickly standing and starting down the walkway.

His optics shuttered as he updated his running score.

_0 days since Rodimus’ latest bullshit._


	9. Vos (Human Pet AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: IDW Vos  
> AU: Human Pet  
> Prompt: Vos gets a human.  
> Time Limit: None
> 
> Feel free to request in the comments if there's something you'd like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Skullchick15! I was going to put this in First Contact AU but I've already developed Kaon too much there xD So I'll make this Human Pet AU which is pretty much Normal AU but humans are considered rare pets xD

“Kaon, I don’t want to be dumped on Vos!” you complained loudly as he once again prompted you to continue studying Primal Vernacular.

“Yeah, Vos sucks, he can’t even be bothered to speak Cybertronian!” agreed your friend, Kaon’s human as they ran amok in his hab-suite.

“(Name), you’re being _introduced_ to Vos not dumped. He’ll be so happy once he discovers you can understand his preferred language. Besides, I’m learning with you.” Kaon persuaded as he crouched to your eye-level.

“We should unionise, demand benefits like freedom.” suggested your friend, who noticeably hadn’t been subjected to alien language lessons…Kaon let them get away with anything honestly.

“Hush, you’re not helping, I already buy you whatever you ask for.” He admonished gently. “Anyway (Name), you’ve learnt so quickly. You’re nearly fluent in understanding already, I thought you liked picking up new languages?”

“Yeah, but not if I’m getting chucked at some freaky giant robot after I learn them.” You pout, putting your data pad aside.

“You’ll still get to see your friend and I even after you move in with Vos, and you humans get weekly play dates anyway.” He tried to convince you.

“That’s so patronising, we should be allowed to hang out with our friends whenever we want. I mean it was your terrible idea to buy a human for everyone in your club.” Your friend objected loudly. “Did you even check if they liked organics before you did this?” they continued as they pushed various objects off the table to get his attention.

Kaon ignored them regardless.

“So, (Name)?”

“No, I refuse to learn any more Primal Vernacular.” You told him resolutely, crossing your arms.

He sighed, scooping you up gently with a servo before depositing you into your enclosure along with your e-dictionaries and learning modules.

“Alright, fine just get some rest then.” He conceded as you smiled.

Unfortunately, victory was short lived as you startled awake to the feeling of your little room being moved.

“Hello?” you called hesitantly into the dark hab-suite…it didn’t look familiar.

You froze when Vos came into view, optics bright as he reached into your container to pull you out. Oh, you were going to give Kaon a piece of your mind when you saw him again.

“Hello there! I’m Vos.” He enunciated slowly as you sulked in his hand. 

“Yes, hello, hello.” You replied grouchily, not even bothering to use what few words you could physically vocalise in Primal Vernacular.

“Oh excellent! You understand me, Kaon told me you weren’t fluent yet but the best way to learn a language is immersion.” He said delightedly, excitedly chatting away about a number of topics while you continued moping.

It was going to be a long week…


	10. Tarn 03 (Faeformers AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: IDW Tarn  
> AU: Faeformers, Fairytale AU, Folklore AU  
> Prompt: Sequel to [Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794342/chapters/31711701), [Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794342/chapters/31868991), [Fae Tarn Design](https://zenxenophilia.tumblr.com/post/171110866812/can-you-draw-more-fae-tarn-please-btw-i-love-all)  
> Time Limit: None
> 
> Feel free to request in the comments if there's something you'd like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who liked Faeformers Tarn, I don't even know who wanted this anymore or if anyone wanted it xD

“What did you do to Damus!”

“I keep telling you, I _am_ Damus, honestly, humans rely too much on their sight…” muttered Tarn as you continued pacing around your room.

“So you’re still sticking to that lie?” you questioned darkly, glaring at him from your corner.

“Don’t you know, Fae cannot lie (Name).” he tells you exasperatedly, creeping closer. “Let me show you.”

You watch warily as he slowly removes his mask, leaning forward for you to take a look. You don’t recognise him…but you think you should play along anyway. Clearly he wasn’t going to let you go if you resisted, so perhaps it was better to gain his trust first. It was now or never for a turnaround in your behaviour.

“It…it really is you, Damus…” you sputtered out in “surprise”, making sure shock was written on your face.

Tarn smiled, eyes shining in joy as he grasped your hands in his. It almost made you feel bad. Almost.

“It is. You recognise me now, don’t you (Name).” he purred happily, pulling you close into a feathery embrace which you returned after a moment of hesitation. “Come with me, I know just the thing to _prove_ to you that I’m Damus.” He says quickly, refitting his mask before leading you out of the room.

He walks through a series of halls before stopping at a specific door. It’s a large house you realise now, much larger than you had originally thought with winding walkways and numerous rooms. You mask your apprehension when you notice he is practically buzzing in excitement.

“This is where I’ve display all the things you gave me.” He explained cheerfully, showing you his shelves filled with the various knick-knacks of your past, even the broken pieces of things. “Remember the day we went to the river? I still have all those pebbles we collected together.”

It’s…convincing evidence. You notice he has even placed your recently made cakes in a glass capsule on a display stand. He fluffs his feathers as much as possible to appear less intimidating as he goes through the history of each of the objects. Now that you “believe” him, he is much more inclined to touch you freely, leaving lingering hands on your waist or shoulder. 

“So, where are we exactly? I don’t remember you staying in a place like this before.” You ask curiously, attempting to get a little distance from his hungry caresses.

“This place is called _Peaceful Tyranny_ , it’s my own realm.” He informs you proudly, practically preening. “It’s hidden from humans. I can also open gates to various locations from here or pull people and Fae in if I please.”

“That’s so cool, can you show me how to open a gate?” you press, hiding your escape intentions as best you can.

“Maybe later, it needs someone within the realm to manage the portals.” He hums, shuffling closer so that you’re leaning on him fully.

“Oh, okay then.” You say disappointedly, _how else can you get out of this place then?_ “Can we take a tour of the rest of the realm?”

“Of course!” he chirps, slinging a clawed arm over your shoulder to lead you out.

A medical bay, office, living room, kitchens, bedrooms etc.

“What about that room?” you ask, noticing that he didn’t open it to show you.

“Just a storeroom, nothing interesting.” He responds dismissively, swiftly carrying you onto the next area.

It must be an exit, you surmise from his unwillingness to talk about it. This is your opportunity, you don’t want to wait. Even a small display of warmth on your part has him clingier than ever, you estimate that your escape chances will get increasingly slim at this rate.

“Oh Tarn, I think I dropped my watch back in my bedroom. Do you mind helping me pick it up again?” you implored, cuddling up against his midnight cloak. “I’ll wait here until you get back.”

He blinked owlishly, although returned your affection without hesitation.

“Alright then dear, I won’t be long.” He tells you adoringly, savouring your embrace for a few stretched seconds before finally tearing himself away.

The moment he vanishes from view you rush to open the door, peering down the steps which lead into pitch darkness. A feeling of dread settles over you, but it’s too late to turn back now. Your footsteps sound deafening as they echo in the silence. _Please be the exit, please be the exit…_

The dim lighting up ahead initially gives you hope but it is quick quashed. The place looks like a dungeon, floor sticky with blood and dirt while shackles and wicked looking instruments line the walls. Then there is the stench, rotting, putrid flesh and the lingering smell of something burning. Strangely, there is also music playing, “The Empyrean Suite”. Haunted, you remember that Damus had loved classical music and that one birthday of his you had gifted him a music player with this very recording. You want to leave, run and never look back but a faint wheezing sound catches your attention.

“…help.”

Who was that? You don’t want to look. At the same time, you couldn’t leave someone in this festering pit. Shakily, you creep towards the source of the noise, avoiding the various metal instruments and pools of unknown liquids on the ground. There’s a Fae, mangled and mutilated on some awful medical slab. You swallow your panic, approaching slowly as their dull eyes track your movement.

“Stay with me, you’ll be okay.” You say breathlessly, frantically grabbing a bloodied tool from the ground to cut the straps binding them. 

Distantly, you think you can hear someone speaking. It’s hard to tell. But you know it’s not your imagination when the Fae freezes. They start shrieking as you redouble your efforts to free them, sawing desperately. But it’s too late. Their body slumps suddenly in a way you’re all too familiar with. There’s blood on your hands, incisions on the corpse and the far off music seems to get louder.

“Oh (Name), what are you doing down here all by yourself?” Tarn asked, tone syrupy and sickly sweet as he watches you from the stairwell.

You don’t reply, just _scream_ as the horror of this place sets in. You yell and struggle as he grasps you, desperately trying to kick him away but he only continues holding you close. You can feel his mask brushing the edge of your face.

“Get away from me, you monster!”

“Do you know who that was? Do you know what they did to me, (Name)?” he whispers lowly, voice smooth yet razor edged simultaneously. “A Senator. They ripped off my hands, gouged my eye out…for nothing. So, who are the real monsters here?”

You couldn’t speak, the stench of this place combined with your terror constricted your throat. _You are, you’re the monster Tarn._ You didn’t want to believe it, but he exhibited the same abilities as your former friend, Tarn really had been Damus once. You’re still screaming, crying as he gently wipes away your tears.

“Hush now, they’re gone. Let’s go back up, hm?” he murmurs soothingly, ushering you back up the steps.

You don’t resist, you might not be able to stand being near this monster but you can’t bear being in this place more. You’re still crying, hiccupping and struggling to get enough air when the two of you emerge back onto the main floor.

You wished someone had told you Damus had died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Gift fic](https://potato-lands.tumblr.com/post/171856880900/fae-tarn-au-fanfic) inspired by this one! Please go read, it's great! :D


	11. Overlord (First Contact AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: IDW Overlord  
> AU: First Contact  
> Prompt: None  
> Time Limit: None
> 
> Feel free to request in the comments if there's something you'd like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Skullchick15! I did my best, tbh I find Overlord hard to write for in general because I've never so much as read his wiki page xD Hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> P.S. I assume requesters want the same AU as the chapter they commented on, if not please specify! Thanks!  
> Also, I do not do OC's but I can work in certain Reader traits (shy, confident etc.) if the AU permits and you would like that.

There was just so little challenge in murdering other Cybertronians these days, they hardly ever put up enough of a fight to interest him. As much as he loved it…such things could start to get boring after a while. He supposed he ought to try out new hobbies, see what he liked. On account of having a total of zero friends, he would prefer if said hobby allowed him some form of social interaction. He wanted someone to watch his fights after all.

Maybe a human, there had been so much Earth hype going around after all it wouldn’t be hard to acquire one. He could probably collect a whole audience of them. But…that would be hard to manage, they would run everywhere and he’d probably step on them and get it all over his pedes. Disgusting…Nonetheless, it wasn’t a cycle after having these thoughts that he had acquired a frightened little human from Swindle.

“Where are we going, what is this place?” they asked anxiously as he carried their enclosure to the gladiatorial arena.

“A fighting ring, get used to seeing it because we’ll be here often.” He replied smoothly as they paled.

“You’re…not going to make me fight are you?” they asked fearfully as he actually laughed in response.

“Of course not, you’re far too little. All you have to do, is spectate me.” He said with a smirk as his human nodded uncertainly.

“Will you get hurt?” they queried, still very fretful.

Poor, sweet human, they had no idea who he was, did they? They were right to be concerned of course, although not for him. Rather for the unfortunate, uneducated soul who happened to have signed up as his opponent that day. Still, to have someone worried about him was a novel feeling...kind of refreshing honestly, he might just be fond of his human already. He set them down on his private bench before giving them a pat on the head.

“No, I won’t get hurt.” He assured them, a bloodthirsty grin already starting to stretch across his features. 

“Just watch~”


	12. Drift (First Contact AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: IDW Drift  
> AU: First Contact AU  
> Prompt: None  
> Time Limit: None
> 
> Feel free to request in the comments if there's something you'd like!

Why didn’t they include a warning in the Earth pamphlet, lamented Drift as the little organic continued chatting away while washing his hood. It should have included something like, _’While you may feel inclined to collect your own human buddy, that is probably illegal. Should you have low self-control, it is recommended you not travel to Earth.’_

“So, you’ll show me after this right?” you confirmed excitedly, pulling Drift out of his thoughts.

“Of course.”

“Great! You don’t mind if I take a video, do you? It’s just you’re the first Transformer I’ve met, and this whole experience is so surreal.” You continued saying as he hummed in response.

To be fair, they _had_ offered him a car wash for the low, low price of getting to see him transform between his modes so how could he have refused. All part of improving inter-species relations and such…it had been such a blazing summer day as well. His engine gave an embarrassingly loud purr when they started polishing his windows.

“Haha, does it feel nice?” they asked jokingly as he sputtered momentarily. “It must be weird for you guys to come to a planet where car washing is a common thing.”

Weird? No, honestly it was a blessing, if only he could get his own personal human…His headlights flickered guiltily at the thought, here humans were minding their own business before nosy Cybertronians had to come along and increase the kidnapping rate exponentially.

“I find it fortunate actually, thanks for doing this.” He said sincerely as they started drying him off. “I wish I could pay you, do you know how I could earn some Earth currency?”

“No need to pay, consider this your welcome to Earth present! Hm, if you’re happy to have people in your cabin though you could probably sign up with Uber or Lyft. People will pay you to ferry them around.” (Name) suggested as he searched their network for these companies.

“That’s a good idea, thank you for the free wash and advice.” He responded as they finished up. “I won’t be able to transform here though, I’ll need space. There’s a field behind this building that would do nicely.” He continued as he popped open his passenger seat door for them to scramble in.

“Does it feel strange to have someone sitting in here?” they wondered curiously as he drove out from under the shelter. “Because it feels a little funny to be in a driverless, talking car.”

“No, it’s nice to have company.” He told them earnestly as they patted his steering wheel sweetly.

He rolled to a stop before unlocking the door so they could hop out. Waiting for them to get their phone ready, he promptly shifted into his root-mode slowly so they could watch the entire sequence.

“That was so cool! Can I have a photo up close please?” they requested excitedly, bouncing on their feet.

He smiled before kneeling down and putting his hand out for them to sit on, carefully standing up to his full height as they gleefully took photos together with him. His human was just adorable, if it hadn’t been for all his years of self-control training he could have spirited them away to the Lost Light by now. He flinched, realising he had just referred to them as _his_. He could imagine Rodimus’ smug, smirking face already…


	13. Tarn 04 (Faeformers AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: IDW Tarn  
> AU: Faeformers, Fairytale AU, Folklore AU  
> Prompt: Sequel to [Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794342/chapters/31711701), [Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794342/chapters/31868991), [,](https://zenxenophilia.tumblr.com/post/171110866812/can-you-draw-more-fae-tarn-please-btw-i-love-all)[ Part 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794342/chapters/31974024), [Fae Tarn Design](https://zenxenophilia.tumblr.com/post/171110866812/can-you-draw-more-fae-tarn-please-btw-i-love-all)  
> Time Limit: None
> 
> Feel free to request in the comments if there's something you'd like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarn is going to single-handedly raise the rating of this fic xD Also, thanks to an Anon on Tumblr I'll probably be chucking another DJD character into this mess later on if people are still requesting sequels to this xD

“I waited for you for _years_ , every day I hoped I would see you again.”

You’re sitting awkwardly on his lap, as he cards his clawed fingers through your hair and you repress a shudder. One slip and those razor sharp talons would lacerate you...

“When I was alone, after the empurata, I wanted nothing more than for you to come back and comfort me.” He continued pleasantly, even as you shifted uneasily in his hold. “I listened to your music disc all the time, because when it was playing I could pretend you were there with me.”

“But then I thought, even if you did come back, you wouldn’t be able to stay. You’d have to leave eventually, I didn’t have a nice place for you to live, food for you to eat…”

You perked up, maybe you could convince him that your needs were not being satisfied. That you required human things like…personal space from a homicidal shadow demon. As if sensing your thoughts, he fluffed his feathers for your comfort as he cuddled you closer.

“I worked hard to acquire the _Peaceful Tyranny_ , where you would be safe and cared for.” He hummed, pressing his mask against your neck. “The most important effect of this realm though is that your human aging process is slowed almost to a halt as long as you’re in here. It was a lot of trouble working that spell in, most Fae realms just have slower timescales than the human world.”

You freeze, what is he saying? How long has passed in the human world already? How long would he extend your lifespan?

“You…intend to keep me here forever?” you asked slowly, trying not to let the fear creep into your voice.

“Of course, now that I have you again, I couldn’t possibly let you go.” He replied conversationally, as if he didn’t just declare he intended to dictate your entire life. “I’m holding you to your promise after all, you told me you’d _always_ love me~ You wouldn’t lie to me, would you dear?”

“I…I certainly try not to.” You reply, dodging any commitment. “Sometimes things we say are untrue without our knowledge.” You quickly tack on but you can tell Tarn has read through your sophistry, likely because he uses the same loopholes to get around Fae lying laws...

“Do you love me? I want you to promise me you’ll love me forever, and use my name when you say it.” He requests sweetly as you stiffen in apprehension.

His tone is playful, as if this is fun teasing between friends and he hasn’t threatened you with lifelong imprisonment. You can’t promise him such a thing if you ever want to leave his place. It’s bad enough you promised ‘eternal’ friendship to Damus, but the fact that Tarn separates his previous identity from his current self weakens that binding considerably. Damus had always loved too hard you thought despairingly, if he found something he liked he had to consume every piece of it. It could be a cause, music, transformation cogs, substances…people. But it had been manageable back then, he had still listened to reason. _Now_ , he was completely unhinged.

“Tarn, I do care and I’m sorry for all the tragedies that have befallen you…but you’ve done some pretty harsh things yourself. Don’t you think that you should be…kinder?” you suggest as gently as you can, not wanting to rile him up since he was very volatile. One moment he would be calm and the next he’d be murderously angry. Not at you, he never so much as hurt a hair on your head but you could _hear_ what he was doing from your room…

“Kinder? Have I not treated you like royalty?” he asked in a wounded tone, clutching you to him tighter.

“I mean to others…you kill them, maybe don’t do that.”

“Oh others, they are traitors to the Decepticon cause and well deserve their punishment.” He assures you airily as you resist the urge to get the hell away from him for the hundredth time that hour.

“Well, I don’t see how torturing other Fae is part of the Decepticon cause.”

Tarn bristled, eyes flashing scarlet dangerously so that in that moment, you think he might actually harm you. You shrink away from him on instinct as much as you can, given that he still insists on having you nestled against his body.

“Don’t say things like that, (Name). I’m doing what’s best to achieve Megatron’s goals.” He snaps at you shortly, squeezing you just enough to hurt before letting go.

You don’t say anything as he stands, storming out the door. That’s one way to get some personal space. He won’t risk having you close by when he’s pissed in case you get injured, so he’ll go take out his anger on some poor unfortunate soul. Listening for a few seconds longer, you start to relax once his footsteps die away. You shuffle out the door, intent on being somewhere else when Tarn inevitably comes poking around for you again.

You’re half way down the passage you hear it, an awful ear-splitting scream as the lights shut out suddenly in the hallway you’re in. You freeze, only able to see the distant shaft of firelight peeking out from under the door of your room. The ground trembles as you think you can see blood seeping from the walls and shadows dancing closer and closer. An awful, rotting stench is filling the air-- Terrified, you race back to the relative safety of your bedroom, your prison. Thankfully it is just as you left it, slamming the door shut you quickly scramble for the lantern. What the hell was that? That had never happened before…

Your lantern flickers once before plunging the room into darkness as your heart rate quickens…no… You smell the suffocating, decaying vapours before you see viscous liquid start to leak into the room. You’re crying, he’s doing it on purpose to scare you into doing what he wants, you’re sure of it. You think of that mutilated Fae you saw in his dungeon…

“Stop it! Stop it, Tarn!” you cry out as you crouch in the corner furthest from the door, panicking in the impenetrable blackness.

“Help me! Please, Tarn help me!” you plead, desperate enough to even have his presence here to shield you…because despite everything, you know he wouldn’t let harm come to you.

Nothing changes. The phantoms in the shadows leer and reach for you even as you shut your eyes and cover your ears to hide from it all. Through your hysterics, you know what you have to do.

“I’ll love you, Tarn just please stop this!”

You flinch violently when you feel someone gently run their hands over yours, not daring to look. You already know who it is anyway.

“There, there, were you afraid to be without me, dear?” Tarn croons affectionately, eyes shining brighter than you remember.

You don’t reply even as he pulls you into a tight embrace to suppress your trembling, even when he presses surprisingly warm lips to your own. You want to scream, demand for him to stop offering you comfort one day yet terrorising you the next. You just want to go home. He pulls away for only a moment to speak.

“Now, don’t wander the halls without me anymore and that won’t happen again, okay?” he informs you courteously.

Still, you remain silent. Just shut your eyes and imagine you’re anywhere but here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Gift fic](https://potato-lands.tumblr.com/post/171856880900/fae-tarn-au-fanfic) inspired by this one! Please go read, it's great! :D


	14. Soundwave (Normal AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: TFP Soundwave  
> AU: Normal AU  
> Prompt: None  
> Time Limit: None
> 
> Feel free to request in the comments if there's something you'd like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one requested this, I requested this of myself because I will never not love the changing dynamics between characters who knew each other before the war meeting again.

“Soundwave? I haven’t seen you in ages! Look at you, all up in politics now! Come with me!” 

He blinked at your cheerful greeting, shrugging as he followed your bouncing steps back to your energon cart. He didn’t think he looked very much different, he hadn’t changed his frame or armour from since he was a gladiator after all.

“So, how’ve you been?” you asked, offering him a free energon stick which he took gratefully, nodding his thanks. It was nice to know you remembered his favourite flavour. “Seen you and Megatron running around all over the news lately.”

“I’ve been good, and you?” he replied simply, as you hurriedly prepared more snacks. “Had some time to consider joining us?”

“Yeah…well I hate the caste system as much as the next mech but things seem to be getting really violent lately. I know the Decepticons are trying to change things but I don’t know if they’re doing it the right way.” You responded with a huff, knowing he was very much on board with the Decepticon cause.

“They didn’t listen to us, violence was the only way.” He told you firmly as you hummed non-committedly, he was a gladiator after all, you didn’t know what you expected. 

“I guess. Well, its not like you guys will have much use for a street vendor anyway.” You said with a laugh, trying to avoid picking a side.

“That’s not true, you could learn new skills. I know you believe that the Council treats lower caste mechs unfairly.” he counters immediately as you shift awkwardly under his intense gaze.

“Maybe…but there’s a big difference between giving spare energon to hungry mechs and…inciting widespread conflict.” You mutter, voice trailing off towards the end. “If we fail, they’ll just make things a hundred times worse for us.”

“We won’t fail. Things will change for the better.” He assured you as you gave him a hesitant smile.

“I’ll think about it.” You promise, not wanting to disappoint him yet unable to justify some of the drastic measures that the Decepticons had already taken.

He’d let you off then, merely sighed before moving onto less dividing topics. In the end, you hadn’t joined him though. When the war broke out, you remained neutral and fled Cybertron. You often remembered Soundwave though, imagined meeting him again when there was peace again, desperately hoping he wasn’t lost…At least you used to, before the centuries wore on and on. Before you started hating the Decepticons for not letting all the bloodshed end. They had become that which they sought to destroy, you thought, still dreaming of that peaceful world you hoped was on the other side of this war. 

What you didn’t envision was being caught up in a bomb blast, world spinning uncontrollable as alarms and warnings flashed across your systems. You’re sure you were knocked into stasis, but for how long you couldn’t say. Optics flickering on again, you groggily take in your surroundings. Rubble, rocks, bodies, fumes, fire…and a mech standing over you.

You jerk, struggling to get up and defend yourself. You don’t get very far, pedes skidding on the uneven ground and scrambled processor making you unbalanced. The mech steadies you though, propping you up in his arms carefully. A fellow neutral? You hoped they had survived this…they didn’t deserve such a death.

“(Name).”

You blink, that’s not voice you’ve heard in a long time…In fact…

You shove him away with all your strength, stumbling two shaky steps before you feel him grab you again. Soundwave had done this, brought down destruction and chaos upon the innocent, your friends. You can’t stand it, you hate it…yet when he speaks again you hear a recording of your own words from all those years ago.

“ _Come with me!_ ”


	15. Tarn 05 (Faeformers AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: IDW Tarn  
> AU: Faeformers, Fairytale AU, Folklore AU  
> Prompt: Sequel to [Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794342/chapters/31711701), [Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794342/chapters/31868991), [,](https://zenxenophilia.tumblr.com/post/171110866812/can-you-draw-more-fae-tarn-please-btw-i-love-all)[ Part 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794342/chapters/31974024), [Fae Tarn Design](https://zenxenophilia.tumblr.com/post/171110866812/can-you-draw-more-fae-tarn-please-btw-i-love-all)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating out of my request order because I just received a lovely fic for this AU which kindled my desire to update another chapter xD Kaon's POV mainly for this one, hope you like it Fae Tarn Anon xD

Really, he couldn’t be blamed for this. _Tarn_ was the one who came up with all these ridiculous rules around his human that were frankly unfeasible for the rest of the DJD to uphold. It was all, make sure (Name) is well cared for, but don’t let them escape or even make eye contact with them. Quite frankly, it was Tarn himself who was causing (Name) huge amounts of stress in Kaon’s humble opinion. But he knew better than to share controversial statements like that. In any case, Kaon hadn’t really broken any of the rules, he was blind after all so he couldn’t be accused of so much as glancing at them.

He faltered in his stride, feeling the characteristic threads of Tarn’s spell work in the hallway. Cautiously continuing forward, he could make out faint whimpering sounds now. An escaped Fae perhaps? Likely injured at any rate. Sometimes particularly strong traitors broke out of the dungeons, but there was usually an alarm for that…

He rounded the corner, electricity cackling ominously to find…just a lost little human. They were cowering on the ground, shielding their eyes and ears from nothing, periodically shrieking before returning to whimpering and pleading. Hm, likely an illusion spell, Tarn liked using them to terrorise other Fae into seeing their worst nightmares. Kaon couldn’t really see why that would be needed for one human though, especially since it was much weaker than the renditions they used on ex-Decepticons. 

“I’m sorry I left the room again! I’m sorry! Helpmehelpmehelpmehelpme…” they continued chanting under their breath as Kaon weighed his options.

They did look very pitiable and small, like a cute pet…that pulled at his heartstrings a little. At the same time, Tarn got angry when anyone tried to interact with what he considered his. Still, Tarn was out right now and he might _also_ get mad if he found (Name) in the middle of the hallway. It was lose lose for him either way, lamented Kaon. Still, if he was going to get yelled at no matter what he did, he knew which option he was going with. Sighing, he dispelled the hex on the human and approached. 

“Hello? Are you alright?” he asked politely as they tentatively peeked out at him from beneath their arms.

“D-Did you do that?” they whispered, still terrified it seemed, eyes flitting frantically about to survey their surroundings. “Did you get rid of all the…shadows and screaming and—and all the blood…“

“Well, yes. Come on, let’s get you back to your room.” He replied coolly, reaching out to gently take their arm only for them to swat at him violently.

“No! No, you can’t take me back there! I can’t go back!” they protested hysterically, jumping to their feet as he hurriedly barred their path.

“Shh, shh just relax. You’re very stressed right now but there’s no need to be.” He soothed as best he could, trying to think of a way to calm them down. “Listen, I’m Kaon. You are?”

“I’m…(Name)…Kaon, please you have to help me! I’ve been trapped here and I need to go home!” they begged desperately as Kaon heard the tell-tale flickering of a portal coming online in another part of the _Peaceful Tyranny_.

“(Name), I need you to go back to your room now, okay? Tarn’s coming back very soon and we’ll both be in a lot of trouble if he finds us.” He informed them factually, already leaning forward to grab their arm.

Surprisingly, they let him, fear dancing in their eyes at the mention of Tarn’s return. He lifted them carefully before darting through the hallways to their room and slipping them through the door without so much as a goodbye. He promptly made himself scarce, hiding in the med-bay with Nickel who threw him suspicious looks associated with The Pet having eaten something he shouldn’t have.

“Nickel…have you actually ever seen that human that Tarn brought in?” he asked to break the silence and accusatory glares.

“No, Tarn doesn’t want us to.” She replied dismissively, continuing to sharpen her tools.

“Do you think they’re happy here? I mean with how Tarn cossets them up in that one tiny corner of the realm, they must feel pretty claustrophobic.” He pressed hesitantly as Nickel gave him a sidelong glance.

“I suppose you want Tarn to bring them for walks then? So The Pet can have a playmate?” she asked cynically as Kaon frowned.

“Well, the walks idea isn’t half bad. Even humans need some exercise.” He replied earnestly as the miniature Fae huffed in response.

“Hmph, honestly I wouldn’t be surprised if Tarn was hoping their muscles would atrophy enough for them to be stuck here. It doesn’t take that many human years, maybe fifty at most?” She muttered darkly as she briefly disappeared into another section of the med-bay.

Kaon sulked unhappily at that thought, that wasn’t right! Pets or not, they at least should have the right to run around. So strongly did he believe in this that he marched straight out the door to present the idea to Tarn, this way his human would probably like him more anyway. Tarn hadn’t had a pet before, he didn’t know how restless they became when cooped up.

“But you shouldn’t get so invested, it’s none of our business anyway.” Nickel said, returning to the now empty room. 

“Oh, he’s gone.”

Kaon in the meantime had strolled over to (Name)’s room, knocking on the door. He’d wait until Tarn was free but lately, any free time their illustrious leader had was spent canoodling with his human in this corner of the realm. He practically lived there now…

As he expected, Tarn was there. He answered the door, intent on stepping outside to talk although Kaon could see (Name) peering out curiously from behind Tarn’s form. Upon catching sight of Kaon though, the little human brightened considerably and quickly grabbed the end of Tarn’s cloak so they could slip out too.

“(Name), I told you to stay inside.” He chided as they shook their head, keeping their eyes glued on Kaon.

Tarn noticed immediately of course, if his flared field was any indication, he looked irritated as he rounded on his subordinate.

“What?” he snapped as Kaon just barely stopped himself from flinching, this wasn’t a good start.

“I just had a suggestion on how to further strengthen your bond with (Name).” he proposed as sweetly as he could, trying to keep Tarn from blowing up as he was wont to do.

“I don’t need it, (Name) and I are already as close as can be.” He dismissed, already starting to herd his human back into the room.

“I want to hear it!” (Name) protests, dodging around his clawed hands to avoid getting picked up.

“Fine. Spit it out.” Tarn grudgingly agreed, still chasing after the human who kept on ducking around his outstretched arms.

“Well…I was thinking that if you pleased, you should take (Name) out for walks. Humans can get fidgety if they’re stuck in a small area.” He advised as respectfully as he could.

“That’s a great idea! Please, can we do as Kaon suggests?” beseeched the human even as a dark aura seemed to fall over Tarn.

“Oh, and how exactly is it that you know his name?” he asked pleasantly, masking the roiling anger Kaon could sense was building beneath his exterior.

“Um…he helped me earlier today.” They muttered quietly as Tarn’s eyes flashed, shadows seeming to unfurl around him menacingly.

Kaon took an involuntary step back at this display, and unfortunately the human had the same idea. They quickly backed away from the furious shadow demon and hid by Kaon’s side. Predictably, this only further enraged Tarn.

“They were lost outside their room, I just showed them the way back.” Kaon quickly interjected, attempting to shoo the human away from him to no avail.

“Don’t you _ever_ presume to be allowed to speak to (Name) again.” He ground out wrathfully, anger dripping off his every motion as Kaon quickly nodded his understanding.

“Leave. _Now_.”

He didn’t need to tell Kaon twice, the Fae was high tailing it out of there the second the words left Tarn’s mouth. (Name) attempted to follow but didn’t make it two steps before Tarn had them in his grasp.

“Kaon!” he heard them call after him in panic but no one could have paid him enough to so much as look back over his shoulder at that point.

The door to (Name)’s room slammed shut as he hurried away.


	16. Whirl (First Contact AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: IDW Whirl  
> AU: First Contact AU  
> Prompt: None  
> Time Limit: None
> 
> Feel free to request in the comments if there's something you'd like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Skullchick15! Whirl is also hard to write for lol but you may have this attempt xD

“You should know better than to incite a fight near our fragile human colleagues, Whirl. If they had gotten injured or even died as a result, the reports we would have had to file would have been tedious at best. Furthermore, you must be aware that your actions will impact the state of human-Cybertronian relationships significantly, given that our species are just being introduced to each—”

Whirl had long since tuned out, not even bothering to look like he was the least bit interested. He slouched in his chair and clicked his claws in an imitation of ‘blah blah blah’.

“Whirl.” Snapped Magnus finally, displeasure radiating off him in waves.

“Okaaay, I get it. Relax already, it’s not like they would have gotten hurt.” He said exasperatedly, rolling his single optic.

“You don’t know that, you or Cyclonus could have knocked them off the table or crushed them by accident.” Ultra Magnus admonished sharply, shoving a data pad at him.

“Nope.” He responded, tapping his chest where his helicopter cabin was.

Ultra Magnus narrowed his eyes as Whirl turned the windshield transparent to reveal a very jostled human.

“That’s even worse! You had them in there during the fight?” reprimanded the larger mech as Whirl groaned in frustration for the upcoming lecture already.

“Yes, so they wouldn’t get injured.” He repeated, turning the glass-like material opaque again. “Besides, have you seen what Rodimus gets up to with _his_ human? Why aren’t you going after him?”

“You need to take them to the med-bay for a check up, Whirl.” Magnus told him exasperatedly, pointedly ignoring his comment about their captain’s behaviour. “Why did you even start a fight with Cyclonus?”

“He was terrorising my human.” Whirl explained shortly, crossing his arms with a huff.

“That doesn’t seem like him.” Magnus replied flatly, although still jotted it down with quotation marks. “In any case, you have extra sessions with Rung this week as a result of this incident.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He said dismissively, already standing up to leave.

Of course, by ‘terrorise’, Whirl had meant that Cyclonus had glanced at (Name) who had curiously made a comment on how his face looked like a skull. This in turn, had made Whirl sulky because talking about Cyclonus was up there with his _least_ favourite activities...So what better way than to take out his frustration on the source of it all? Not that he cared who his human liked. Picking bar fights at _Swerve’s_ was just the customary Tuesday night activity, that’s all.

“Honestly, it was Cyclonus who should have been hauled off to that office.” Grumbled Whirl as he headed for the med-bay, shifting his screen back to transparent so he could address the little human he was carrying.

“Isn’t that right, (Name)?”


	17. Tarn 06 (Faeformers AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: IDW Tarn  
> AU: Faeformers, Fairytale AU, Folklore AU  
> Prompt: Sequel to [Part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794342/chapters/31711701), [Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794342/chapters/31868991), [](https://zenxenophilia.tumblr.com/post/171110866812/can-you-draw-more-fae-tarn-please-btw-i-love-all)[ Part 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794342/chapters/31974024), [Fae Tarn Design](https://zenxenophilia.tumblr.com/post/171110866812/can-you-draw-more-fae-tarn-please-btw-i-love-all), Fae Tarn Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A certain Anon on Tumblr keeps on feeding me ideas for this AU and now I have fallen into the abyss that is Fae Tarn :< Updating out of order _again_ because they keep on sending me gift fics me that really hype me up on this fic xD Thanks for reading guys!
> 
> COME CHECK OUT MY [TUMBLR](https://potato-lands.tumblr.com/) Y'ALL :D (please)

Somehow, with the combined forces of Kaon’s petitioning, Nickel’s ‘objective’ medical advice and the sweetest pleading that you could muster, Tarn agreed to let you out of the _Peaceful Tyranny_. Accompanied by him of course, and just for a little while. Still, you were ecstatic! This was a step forward, if you could get him to do this once, you might be able to do it again later.

“There, you look exquisite, darling.” He purred as you shifted somewhat uncomfortably in your hopelessly ornate outfit. “Ready to go?”

You nodded as he lovingly stroked your arm before leading you to the portal. Silver lights danced around you briefly as you felt yourself falling forward into nothingness, only Tarn’s grip on your hand grounding you. Your feet slam into the earth suddenly, as you stumble from the impact.

“Alright, dear?” Tarn asked with concern as you nodded, taking in the soft dawn rays and looming trees.

You were back, you didn’t know where but the human world was closer to home than you’d been in a while.

“Oh, I missed being out here.” You said with a grin, shutting your eyes for a moment to enjoy the brief taste of ‘freedom’.

“Now, now, I know you’re eager but we have to be together.” Tarn chided gently, scooping you into his arms as you tried to walk past. “I have a surprise for you too, so you have to stay close.”

“What kind of surprise?” you asked tentatively, smile sliding off your face as you peered up at him.

“A nice one, dear. Everything I do for you is nice, so don’t look so alarmed.” He replied evenly, smoothing out your hair as he made his way through the forest.

You pouted, and they said Fae couldn’t lie. If you had a pen right now, you could have written at least three volumes worth of things Tarn did to you that were far from nice. First of which, was carry and cuddle you without permission. But, you knew it had taken a lot for him to even let you leave his realm...

You notice the trees beginning to thin and perk up in his hold…could he be taking you home? But no, you don’t recognise the environment. You know it’s foolish to hope Tarn would ever set you free but…you’re still disappointed. He notices the sudden sagging of your shoulders and glances down.

“(Name)…what’s wrong? Do you want to go home?” he asks sympathetically as you stare at him blankly for a moment.

Yes, you do want to go home. But you knew he meant the _Peaceful Tyranny_.

“No! I want to be here, it’s just I don’t really recognise where we are.” You replied quickly, nestling up against him to emphasise the point.

He relaxed, feathers fluffing in pleasure at your rare display of affection and the fact that you were actually holding onto him.

“You’ll see.” He said sweetly, clutching you tighter and purring cheerfully.

As you crest the hill, he sits you down so you can take in the view. In the distance you can make out colourful banners and the bustling of people, music and merriment. A festival of some kind? With crowds like that, you liked your chances of slipping away unnoticed.

“Let’s go!” you tell your travelling companion energetically, beaming.

You turn around to find Tarn replaced by a strange looking man instead, eyes still characteristically red and glinting with danger.

“Do you like the illusion?” he hums with a smirk, when you attempt to blink away your surprise.

Of course you realised he couldn’t go strolling into the town in his demon form, but it’s still a shock to see him so human. If you didn’t know it was him, you’d probably find this form less frightening. 

“It’s a market day, you can buy _anything_ that catches your fancy, dear. Only the best for my darling (Name).” he crooned in a saccharine tone.

You had a bad feeling about this, but didn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth…It’s just that Tarn was being more unbearably doting than usual and it was putting you on edge. You had a vague sense that he expected something in return for all this…He had clasped your hand, leading you to the town where even the busyness failed to distracted you from your thoughts.

If you could just get him to let go…

“Now (Name), I know you’re good and wouldn’t even think about it…but if you try and run from me I’ll raze this entire place to the ground, okay?” he informed you amiably as you froze.

“You know I wouldn’t Tarn.” You assured him with an awkward laugh, trying to still your racing heart. “But what if I get separated from you or lost?”

“Don’t you worry, I have a tracking spell on you.” he revealed, even as you struggled not to flinch at this nugget of information. “I’ll always be able to find you~”

“Oh.” 

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at your tone as you hurried to cover up your dismay.

“Oh, I mean that’s just great! Um, wow, look at that stall over here! I’d love to…” you quickly scanned the merchandise. “…buy this knife. Yes, I love it.”

“You like the hunting knife more than the cooking one?” Tarn asked surprised, eyeing the products.

“Uh, yes.”

“I didn’t know you liked skinning game animals, you should have _told_ me, I have such a selection for you.” he offered brightly, eyes brightening maniacally. 

“No! No thank you, I just like having them.” You quickly responded, trying not to remember what he did in his dungeons. 

While you doubted a standard knife would hurt Tarn very much, having a weapon did make you feel slightly better. You collected your knife while Tarn flicked the requisite amount at the vendor, not even bothering to speak to him.

“…Thank you.” You mutter quietly, because courtesy rules dictated that you ought to thank someone for a gift even if they were shadow demons.

“Anything for you, darling~” he murmured, kissing your cheeks with those human lips he had at the moment. 

You endure it before pulling away and hurrying through the crowds to get a bit of space, not enough to lose sight of him but enough that you’re out of his reach. You hope he’ll just interpret this as your eagerness to explore the festival. 

Suddenly, you feel someone yank your arm up sharply.

“Well, who knew the _‘feared’_ leader of the DJD was a huge milksop and human lover.” Came a loud, mocking voice even as you yelled in surprise and pain.

Tarn is there instantly, razor claws slashing viciously at the stranger in what you knew should have left more than faint pink lines. Nonetheless, you were dropped unceremoniously to the ground wherein Tarn quickly pulled you behind him.

“Overlord.” He spat venomously, resentment dripping off his voice. “I don’t know what you’re doing here, but I suggest you _leave_.”

He’s furious. Beyond anything you’ve seen before, far angrier than what he was with Kaon…There’s a sheer darkness leaking from him as the very sky seems to dim despite it being mid-morning.

“Oh? Is that a threat? Not one you can follow through with at any rate, what with your creature being here and without your posse.” Taunted Overlord with a wide smirk, form shimmering as he seemed to have trouble hiding his Fae nature.

“Tarn, don’t.” you dare to whisper, not wanting this entire town to be collateral damage if the two decided to brawl.

“See? Even the little critter knows I’d win.” Goaded Overlord with a laugh. “I’ll be sure to let people know that Megatron’s bully boy has gone soft. You’re lucky we’re on the same side, for now.” Scoffed the Fae before he turned and waltzed off through the now empty street.

You held your breath, but Tarn didn’t go after him. You couldn’t make out his expression looking at his back but you knew he was livid. Frankly, you wanted to run away. Being near an angry Tarn was…was bad, you didn’t even know how to describe it. You could see him slowly shedding his human disguise and hoped he wouldn’t take out his rage on you. Wordlessly, he snatched you up before stepping through a portal that promptly opened up.

“Add Overlord to The List.” He snapped the moment he reappeared in the _Peaceful Tyranny_.

Kaon and Nickel exchanged worried looks as Tarn stormed off with you in tow, clearly not having expected his current mood. You’d feel sorry for them if you weren’t busy feeling sorry for yourself. Curled up in his arms, you avoided eye contact as he stalked into your room and lay down on the bed, yet to let go.

“Tarn…am I an embarrassment to you?” You ask in a small voice.

While part of you rejoiced at the thought since it meant he was more likely to give you freedom, it also made you a little sad. This was still Damus after all, and try as you might, you think you still cared about your old childhood friend. You felt him remove his mask.

“Of course not. I’m going to rip Overlord’s head off for even putting that notion into your mind.” He said flatly, tightening his embrace around you. “He won’t touch you again.”

Silently, he nudged you onto your back so he could hungrily press kisses to your lips, clawed hands gripping you almost too hard, too possessively. He’s heavy, you think vainly as he rests more of his weight on you. It’s suffocating and smothering to be under him like this but then again, you think you’ve learned a thing or two about drowning on dry land since meeting Tarn.


	18. Damus (Faeformers AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: IDW Tarn  
> AU: Faeformers, Fairytale AU, Folklore AU  
> Prompt: Prequel to Faeformers Tarn fics, Fae Tarn Design, Fae Tarn Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm not even fighting it anymore, I'm so deep in Faeformers Tarn AU it'll be a while till I'm out xD THIS IS FOR YOU FAE TARN ANON. But thanks to that dear on Tumblr I have finally decided who the next character for First Contact will be in my main series :D PROWL
> 
> COME CHECK OUT MY [TUMBLR](https://potato-lands.tumblr.com/) Y'ALL :D (please)

You set the needle onto the disc, as the notes of the _Empyrean Suite_ began drifting out from the gramophone. Damus was staring wide-eyed as the melody filled the air.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” you asked brightly, stepping away from the record player.

“Yes.” He responded immediately, and you didn’t notice that his starry eyed gaze was on you and not the newest piece of technology that year. “Thank you for gifting it to me, you’re too kind.”

“Of course! You deserve nice things Damus. You know, this song you like reminds me of those they play at the dances.” You commented, lounging against a tree as your friend perked up at your words.

“Do you want to dance?” he suggested hopefully, shuffling close to where you’re seated.

Seeing his eagerness, you smile and indulge him. He’s too cute like this, large blue eyes peering at you so buoyantly.

“Sure, but I must warn you, I’m quite bad at it.” You joke as you take his hand, swept up immediately into a twirl.

You’re surprised at how good he is, how he holds your body flush against his and guides you deftly through foreign Fae steps. You laugh as he gently spins you, lifting you for jumps that have you landing lighter than a feather. His breathlessness and the luminescence of his eyes didn’t strike you as odd then, you think it just the side effects of the exercise.

“Damus! You didn’t tell me you were a dancer!” you exclaimed when the song finally ended, exhausted from all the more acrobatic movements.

“Oh, I’m not…it’s just a hobby. Did you like dancing with me?” he asked shyly, still keeping his arms wrapped around you.

“Yeah! It was fun!” you replied cheerfully, squirming out of his grasp and missing the way he followed after your touch.

“Damus…actually there’s something I have to tell you.” You said heavily with a sigh, smile slipping from your face as you returned to your seat by the tree.

He froze, anxiety lining every feature on his startled face.

“…What is it?”

“I’m…leaving soon. I won’t be able to visit you anymore for…for a long time.” You forced out, not able to meet his eyes. 

He didn’t say anything, just stood there blankly. You were leaving him? Why would you do that, why would you abandon him? And how long was a long time? A year, a decade, a millennium? Humans didn’t even live that long. He couldn’t bear it, couldn’t even begin to articulate the pain he was feeling at your words. He could feel his idyllic dreams of a lovely and happy future with you, his first and true friend, being crushed into dust.

“Damus…I’m sorry.” You murmur quietly as you open your arms and invite him closer.

Numbly, he drops onto your lap, resting his head on your stomach as you stroke soothing circles over him. Normally, he’d be ecstatic to have your affection, but today he can think of nothing but the vast horror that is the rest of his life without you. 

“I’ll come back for you, we’ll see each other again.” You promised softly, tears slipping out the corners of your eyes as he stared at you torpidly. He’s aware that he’s crying too, but it doesn’t even register. It’s so insignificant in light of the current events.

“You’re hurting me, (Name).”

“I’m sorry, but if there’s anything you want that would make this easier, I will do my best to give it to you.”

“Stay, please stay. Come back and visit me with your almond biscuits again, like always.”

“I wish this didn’t hurt you Damus, but I have to do this, I have to go.”

Then you were gone, vanished from the forest that very day before the sun set. He’d pleaded and wailed but in the end, all he was left with was the gramophone and his memories. This was karma, he thought miserably. Fate was punishing him for crimes yet unknown to him. He sniffed, trying to stem the river of tears that had been flowing all day, all week. No, no! He deserved nice things. You had said it yourself, had _offered_ to give him anything to make things easier so he was _sure_ that you’d be willing to give it to him. When you returned, he’d tell you what he wanted. It was in your power to grant it after all, since all he wanted was you.


	19. Tarn 07 (Faeformers AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: IDW Tarn  
> AU: Faeformers, Fairytale AU, Folklore AU  
> Prompt: Sequel to Faeformers Tarn fics, Fae Tarn Design, Fae Tarn Anon  
> Time Limit: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR THE FAE TARN READERS. Lol I can't be bothered to move this to a whole new fic, but if we get another Faeformers character I'm starting on a new page xD Trepan I think for another Faeformer fic, what are the opinions?

The door to your room banged open and you were startled to see that it _wasn’t_ the looming darkness that was Tarn for once. In fact, it was the much smaller blue Fae with both shimmering scales and large wings you had seen around the ship before.

“Hello (Name), I’m Nickel. Come with me, please.” She introduces shortly, holding open the door for you.

“Um…what for?” you ask tentatively as she taps her foot impatiently.

“…A medical check-up.” She explains snappishly as you continue lurking in the corner of the room.

“Is…is Tarn out there? I don’t want to run into him.” You say hesitantly as she huffs in annoyance at your reluctance to leave.

“Well, you’re with me so if he gets mad I can assure you I’ll be the first one he jumps on.” She said sardonically as you blinked.

“That’s not good, I don’t want you to get in trouble.” You reply with a frown. “I mean, you helped me get a day trip out of the _Peaceful Tyranny_ , thank you for that by the way.”

“Yeah, and that trip turned out real well, didn’t it? Kaon and I were banking on you bringing up his mood you know, not increasing his volatility.” She retorted somewhat bitterly.

“Oh, sorry…” you muttered, although it hadn’t really been your fault, you thought sulkily. “I didn’t know Overlord would be out there.”

“Whatever, you can make up for it by getting out of your room now.” She said with a sigh, and you gathered she was frustrated in general as opposed to being angry at you.

Warily, you made your way out the door, tensed in preparation for whatever nightmare spell Tarn had woven into the hallway.

“It’s fine, I’ve got it.” Nickel assures you emphatically, grabbing your hand to lead you to her med-bay.

True to her word, no shadows clouded your vision and your ears weren’t filled with the sound of tortured screams. You breathe a sigh of relief and take the time to study her. She’s around your size, and foolish as it is, that fact makes you feel mildly more comforted. 

“Okay, so this is what’s going to happen.” She suddenly and hurriedly says, ducking into a nook in the wall with you in tow. “We’re going to walk past Tarn’s room, and he’s going to sense you. Don’t freak out if he looks…different. He’s stressed right now and keeps on burning up his mana by shifting between his different forms and drinking tons of Nuke. It’s extremely unhealthy and frankly a burden on the DJD’s budget according to Kaon, so that’s why you’re here. He won’t want to scare you so he’ll stick to his root mode as long as you’re around, so just keep walking and I’ll do the talking.” She blurts out as you stare wide-eyed at her.

“What? No! That’s a terrible idea, he’ll be even more pissed that I’m out of my room! He’ll break my legs or something!” you protest loudly as Nickel looks around frantically and makes shushing motions.

“Shh! Do you want him to hear us? You’ll be fine, he won’t hurt you. In case you haven’t noticed, you’re kind of the light of his life right now. Just relax, okay?” she hisses, fins and wings flared nervously.

“Yeah, but once he gets bored I guess I’ll be the next body on your dungeon slab.” You mumble darkly as she rolls her eyes.

“Oh trust me, once Tarn gets into something, he never leaves. You’re in for the long haul buddy, good luck.” She replies irreverently before grabbing your hand again. “Let’s go.”

You may not have agreed to this plan but you don’t resist as you start down an unfamiliar walkway, ostentatiously headed to the med-bay. You’ve barely taken two steps past a certain door when it suddenly slams open, a writhing mass of darkness and eyes seeming to pour out into the corridor, enormous gaping maws with steel fangs engulf your entire field of vision. You scream in terror as even Nickel flutters up off the floor to avoid as much of it as she can. The horror is touching you, wrapping itself around your body as Tarn is snarling in a language you don’t understand.

“We’re on our way to the med-bay, Tarn!” Nickel swiftly utters, keeping an eye on the twisting monstrosity surrounding you two. “(Name) felt quite warm so I’m just making sure they don’t have a fever!”

You haven’t stopped shrieking, although you notice that the creature is retreating in on itself and forming a much more familiar figure. The jaws and glaring eyes shut as the sheer blackness seems to gleam back into a cloak of feathers.

“My darling, you shouldn’t have had to see that.” Tarn coos as you whimper in his arms, still trying to process what you just witnessed. “I was so worried when I felt you outside my room, I thought you were escaping!”

“N-No Tarn, I wouldn’t dream of it…” you stutter back, fear still lacing your voice as he nuzzles you with his mask.

“What’s this about you feeling ill? You should have told me! Poor dear, poor (Name)…” he croons empathetically as you fidget and fake a cough.

At least you two agree on one thing, because you certainly do feel very sorry for yourself, you think wryly as the three of you continue along your way. To think he's been in his less horrifying form this whole time...Tarn cuddled you the entire while as Nickel keeps a respectable distance ahead. He doesn’t let go even when the smaller Fae begins her examination.

“Ahem…ah it seems to be nothing. Perhaps they were just feeling warm in the room, we could consider installing a window?” Nickel advises as she puts away her instruments.

Tarn is resting his chin on top of your head dreamily, seeming quite content to just sit here with you on his lap, your back pressed against his chest.

“I see, I suppose a window with a little yard wouldn’t be a bad idea.” He mused, running his claws all over your skin as you suppressed a shudder. “Would you like that, my darling?”

“I…yes please.” You reply quietly as he purrs, picking you up and heading for your room.

Nickel doesn’t even bother saying goodbye as the pair leave, knowing that she’s probably the last thing on Tarn’s mind right now.

“Thank Primus for that.” She whispers to herself as the door swings shut behind them.


	20. Tarn 08 (Faeformers AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: IDW Tarn  
> AU: Faeformers, Fairytale AU, Folklore AU  
> Prompt: Discarded epilogue of Last Dance  
> Time Limit: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original epilogue for the ending of Faeformers Tarn, which would have been included in Last Dance but the Tumblr people demanded I desist on the angst xD I promised them I wouldn't so I'm posting it here to ensure I won't end it this way in Last Dance, because it would really 10/10 rustle my jimmies to post it twice on the same platform xD THIS ISN'T CANON, and it's out of order so enjoy xD

You hid your face in his cloak as some contrived horror scene played on the movie, the likes of which paled in comparison to things Tarn had seen and done. But he wasn’t going to complain, not when you were nestled up against him with your soft, warm body.

“We can watch something else if you would like, this clearly frightens you.” He offers gently, wrapping his arms tightly around your anxious form.

“It is scary, isn’t it? But it’s so interesting, the suspense is killing me…I have to know how it ends.” You reply, bravely peeking out from behind his dark feathers as he tucks you in closer.

“Of course, darling. I’ll be right here through it all.”

“Thank you, I know I’m safe when I’m with you.” You said warmly, peering up at him with those trusting eyes as he kisses your cheeks.

“Tarn.”

“Yes, my love?” he asks, but you aren’t looking at him…you’re still watching the screen.

Hm, maybe he misheard. He did fantasize about you calling his name out an awful lot…he cuddled you closer, returning his cursory attention to the movie. He loved nights like this with you, while human inventions were hardly worth his notice most of the time, he found he was always fond of the little devices you introduced him to. Gramophones, movies, televisions…

“Tarn!”

He grasps you protectively, alarmed by the forcefulness of your voice. He can hear distress in your tone and it instinctively causes him to shift into a defensive posture.

“What’s wrong?” he demands agitatedly, muting the show so you two can talk.

But you’re still not looking at him, you glance at him curiously once the TV is on silent as if _he_ should be providing an explanation to you. Something is wrong, something is poisonous and toxic here but he just doesn’t know what. His first priority is to get (Name) somewhere safe—

“TARN!”

His world is rent to pieces, splitting along the seams like a paper doll. The living room and movie screen fade, replaced by nothing but an empty table and the clean plush couch is a dusty bench. And (Name)…(Name) is nowhere to be found.

Instead, standing in front of him is Nickel, heaving and exhausted from the effort it took for her to dispel the illusion he had cast on himself. She’s panting for breath but glaring at him with fire and pity in her eyes. But that’s no important now, what he needs now is to know where his darling has gone. Standing abruptly, he flits out into the corridor and races desperately to their room, ignoring Nickel’s calling as she trails after him frantically.

He slams the door open, but it’s empty. There’s no one there and by the look of it, there hasn’t been in a long time. Where are they? What has happened? He whirls around in panic, only to find a certain blue mini-Fae blocking the doorway.

“Tarn…they’re dead.” She informed him with a sigh. “They’ve been dead for decades, don’t you remember?”

He froze, dread filling his chest as the familiar pain of loss pierces his heart. No, no, no they were gone. He did remember now, the terrible, insurmountable agony that was the truth. To know that he would never again hear their bright laughter, or see their kind eyes resting on him, feel their soft hands threading through his feathers—

He can’t do it, he can’t cope. He can’t breathe knowing that this is how the rest of his existence will be.

“Don’t wake me next time.” He snaps at Nickel, shuffling back to the spartan guest room she had originally found him in.

It was a mess, Nuke cubes strewn across the floor and badly mangled transformation cogs lying everywhere. Nothing has been cleaned in years, least of all himself.

“Tarn, please! Stop this, it’s not what they would have wanted!” Nickel pleaded, terrified by the state he was in.

But he didn’t care, because (Name) wasn’t here and that’s all that matters. That he was alone and abandoned in this awful place and this time for good. This time, they would _never_ come back for him. He can’t conceive the notion without feeling like he is being burned alive.

“This isn’t healthy, please Tarn. You need help.” His old friend continues to pester, as he sweeps trash onto the ground before sitting back on his favourite bench.

“Tarn! Tarn, stop it! You’re only—" 

He weaves the spell tightly this time, knitting the threads of magic together in twisted knots so closely that weaker Fae would have no hope of extricating him. There was no other way, he was suffocating and _hurting_ every second he was away from his illusion, his home.

“Tarn! There you are, I missed you so much!” you called cheerfully when he opened his eyes, as a smile of relief spread across his features.

Yes, this was good. He purred as he let himself drown in you again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHEM. FAEFORMERS TARN IS GETTING REBOOTED AND CAN BE READ AS A FULL FIC OVER AT '[WITH STRINGS ATTACHED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087583/chapters/32457567)'. ANNOUNCEMENT OVER xD


	21. Overlord 02 (First Contact AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: IDW Overlord  
> AU: First Contact  
> Prompt: None  
> Time Limit: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As fluffy as I could make it, have some Overlord those who are thirsty xD I know, actually not a Tarn update for once, what is this xD

You’re shaking, terrified out of your wits as you cower in the corner of your enclosure and cover your ears to drown out the screams of pain.

This guy was a complete psychopath.

Were you going to be next? Would he rip your limbs off if he got mad at you like he did to those poor mechs? You were pretty sure your flesh was weaker than the metal he had effortlessly snapped like twigs. This was frankly a calamity. When you were kidnapped by Swindle, he had claimed that he vetted all buyers and that you would go to a good home to be pampered for the rest of your days. Additionally, he even sent a small sum of Shanix to your family at the end of the year if he received no complaints about you from his clients. While it was still absolutely horrible, it had given you a modicum of reassurance. You were sure these policies had been the result of hard campaigning by his own display-human who had given you guys an induction.

 _Now_ however, you saw what a fool you’d been to trust his words.

“Did you enjoy the show, (Name)? I didn’t get hurt~” Overlord purred as you tried to make yourself look even smaller.

You couldn’t bring yourself to reply and he gave an irritated frown at your lack of responsiveness. Really, humans were so lively in the advertisements and here you were acting like a dead fish. You yelped when he reached in and picked you up.

“Were you like this the _entire_ time?” he questioned forcefully as you hurriedly shook your head.

“N-no Overlord. You fought very well! You’re very impressive!” you quickly praise, still shaking in his hand that you knew could crush you like a dry cracker.

“Well that doesn’t sound very sincere. What’s the matter with you?”

“Nothing! I’m doing very well, you’re very noble and have so much battle prowess! Great job on winning all your matches! Yes, go team Overlord!” you say, your panic and pitch of your voice increasing upon hearing his annoyed tone.

He sighed, stroking your head even as you whimpered and ducked in fear.

“Now (Name), there’s no need to be afraid.” He soothed, although his tone was laced with amusement. “Swindle mentioned that humans needed some adjustment time to get used to their owners. Let’s go get you fed and watered, hm? I’m sure you’ll be more open to me then.”

“O-Okay, thank you.” You mutter as he places you into his chest compartment with surprising gentleness, you suppose you must have been expensive.

“There’s my good human~”


	22. Overlord 03 (First Contact AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: IDW Overlord  
> AU: First Contact  
> Prompt: None  
> Time Limit: None
> 
> Feel free to request in the comments if there's something you'd like!

Humans were very cuddly, according to Swindle which was why Overlord was so frustrated by his pet’s lack of responsiveness. It wasn’t like he had hurt you or anything, you were given anything you asked for. Not that you asked for much but he even let you roam around his habsuite out of your enclosure! Yes, you lavished commendation after commendation on him if he prompted you for conversation but it was easy to see that you were petrified of him. While that had been amusing for a while, he could just go terrorise any mech he came across if he wanted to be feared. He looked at the brochure again, where the human was happily coddling up to the mech’s neck cables.

That looked nice…humans were very soft and warm and didn’t leak much compared to other organics after all. Only when they were crying, generally. They were also adorably mech-like in many ways, expressive, bright eyed and impressed by many things. They were of course far easier to like than his fellow mechs. 

“(Name), come here.” He called as you nervously approached, keeping just out of grabbing range much to his exasperation. “ _Here_.”

“Y-Yes?” you asked, anxiously shuffling onto his hand where you were promptly transferred to his shoulder.

“See this picture? I want you to do that.” He instructed as you peered apprehensively at his holo-screen.

“Um…okay. I’ll have to touch you a lot though…” you informed him uneasily.

He deadpanned, had he not carried you around on his shoulder and his chest compartment? Were you averse to touching him or something?

“Is that a problem?”

“No! I mean, I thought you guys didn’t like us because we have oils and stuff on our skin…” you quickly excused, balancing carefully and laying an experimental hand on his neck.

“You have no idea how popular your species are as pets, do you?” he replied with a chuckle as you stopped you massaging.

“…We are? That’s awful.” You mumble sadly, slumping over dispiritedly. “I just want to go home.”

He frowned, annoyed both by the lack of affection and the fact that you had not bonded to him at all. Yet _another_ thing Swindle had lied about, that humans attached quickly to their caretakers.

“Have I not indulged you?” he questioned with narrowed optics.

“Oh, yes of course! Thank you…but I miss my family and friends…” you respond with characteristic alarm then despondency.

“Hush (Name), you have me now. I’m all you need~”


	23. Overlord 04 (First Contact AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: IDW Overlord  
> AU: First Contact  
> Prompt: None  
> Time Limit: None
> 
> Feel free to request in the comments if there's something you'd like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOAR OVERLORD TO GET IT OUT OF MY SYSTEM, then I promise I'll be off to work on the other fics xD

Overlord cursed as he came out the decontamination chamber, still feeling bits of other Cybertronians _somewhere_ in his joints. Upon hearing his annoyed voice, his human promptly disappeared into one of the many hidey holes they had around his habsuite. He sighed, however skittish they were now paled in comparison to how distraught they became if he tried to keep them in their enclosure-room. They’d cry and run around when tried to pick them up, hiding under the furniture until he went away.

Today however, they returned with a bunch of cloths, a tiny laser cutter and cleaning materials. He knew they had little stashes of items all over his room, he’d found food and water cans in the ventilation shaft once. He didn’t know exactly _when_ they did this, but apparently the migration of stuff happened when he recharged.

“Y-you have something stuck in your joints, right? I might be able to get it out.” They offered uneasily as he shuttered his optics in surprise.

Well this was a welcome change, maybe all his patience had been getting somewhere! He laid down on his berth, turning his arm and locking it in place so he wouldn’t accidentally catch them inside. (Name) scrambled up, peering down before carefully lowering themselves in. He could feel the object shift as they cut it into two smaller pieces chucking it out onto his outer plating.

“Okay, I’m done.” They told him after they were safely sitting on his bedside table again, junk bits by their side.

“Excellent job (Name)! Come, I have a few more!” he replied, carefully ferrying them over to another joint of his.

They repeated the process many times until he couldn’t feel the granular edges of metal grinding against his softer proto-form and less armoured sections. It felt good, it had been such a long time since he’d trusted a medic to remove all the bits that got stuck in him. 

His human had plopped themselves nearby, stashing away their tools who knows where and eating the treat he had given them as a reward.

“You’re such a sweetheart, you know that?” he purred happily, gently kissing the top of their head and oblivious to the way they winced.


	24. Deathsaurus (First Contact AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: IDW Deathsaurus  
> AU: First Contact  
> Prompt: None  
> Time Limit: None
> 
> Feel free to request in the comments if there's something you'd like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one requested this but there's no Deathsaurus content around and it's a shame xD I'm wondering whether I should make a separate fic for NSFW requests and fics...same format as this fic but for E rated stuff, is that a good idea?

Inspired by Kaon’s example, Deathsaurus had decided that he should get a human too. They were tiny and interesting little organics after all, and rather cute. It would probably boost morale to have them on board _Warworld_ , they could be like a team mascot. According to Swindle, they were also good luck. Decided, he promptly sent a mech down to Earth to pick one up for him.

“What are you doing?” questioned Nickel suspiciously as he paraded the newest member of his army around the ship.

“(Name), this is our resident medic, Commander Nickel.” He introduced brightly, although the human didn’t even look.

“Deathsaurus, they’re crying!” snapped Nickel in disbelief, would the human drama never end? First Kaon, now Deathsaurus…

“Oh, they were like that when I got them.” He replied, peering at them through the little carrier he had them in. He gave them an affectionate pet, it was nice that they were very soft and warm. “I think that’s just what this one does.”

“No! No, they don’t cry for no reason! Give them here!” she retorts sharply, as the glass container is reluctantly handed over.

Nickel promptly shuffles away back to her med bay, as he looks on in confusion. Really, and he’d been so excited to show them his room and everything. After all, humans themselves had legends of getting kidnapped by dragons so this was culturally appropriate. Still, he’d have to check up on them later he supposed…

“Why, they’re looking so much better!” he exclaimed in surprise upon meeting an exasperated Nickel again, the human was clean, not wailing and had somehow acquired new clothes as well.

“Yes, it’s unbelievable.” She said sardonically as (Name) hid behind the little medic when he attempted to pick them up.

His claw was promptly smacked away.

“You have to _ask_ before you grab them?” she told him expectantly, as if that was obvious.

“May I pick you up?” he asked, a little ruffled that he had to be getting permission to touch his _own_ human.

They shook their head as he frowned.

“But you let Nickel hold you.” He replied as the minibot glared at him.

“Yeah, because I don’t act like I own them. Just because you can kidnap humans doesn’t mean you should…did Kaon put you up to this?” she added at the end as an afterthought.

“No, I wanted my own. They’re supposed to be good luck too.” He replied, still watching the organic curiously over Nickel’s head. Height had it’s advantages sometimes.

“Uh huh, let me know how that works out for you. Look, I’ve spoken to them and they’ve agreed to stay if you are able to send a sum of money back to their family. Essentially, they’re looking for a job. If not, they’ve got to get back to Earth and look for one.” She explained, still shielding the human as best she could.

He blinked, a job? What could he have a human do?

“Yes…I have a job. Um, the requirements involve being picked up, taking to mechs, living on the ship…easy tasks.”

“So you’re paying them to be a pet.” Translated Nickel flatly as the human shifted uncomfortably.

“…That sounds doable, will it pay well?” they ask uncertainly as he smiles. “Thank you for the job offer…”

“Of course it will, I always treat my employees well.” He assures them before scooping them up and heading out the door for their first day at work.


	25. Deadlock (Human Pet AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: IDW Deadlock  
> AU: Human Pet AU  
> Prompt: None  
> Time Limit: None
> 
> Feel free to request in the comments if there's something you'd like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE. Was about to do Deadlock anyway so here you are xD

“You Decepticons think you’re so much better than everyone else, think you can just do whatever you want, huh?” sneered the mech who currently called himself your owner.

He had a temper, but he never took it out on you so it could be worse. Mostly you just had to sit there and nod as he ranted to you about how someone or something had ruined his day. You shifted uneasily in your little room, as the Decepticon he was talking to turned around.

“I suppose you’re about to try and prove me wrong?” he taunted with a smirk, body language all confidence and subtle grace.

“I am.”

“As comical as that would be, I have better things to do than entertain scum like you.” The stranger scoffed dismissively, red eyes flashing in amusement. 

Your owner’s plating flared angrily, as he reached into your enclosure and pulled you out. You saw the other mech’s optics follow this movement with slight interest.

“Please calm down.” You say quietly, but he ignored you.

“If you win, you may have (Name) here. Do you know what they are? A human, rare and expensive little organics…Since you’re so confident, this should be an easy choice for you.” Your owner bet as you stared at him in disbelief.

“What?”

“Shh, I won’t lose.” He assured you softly even as you felt disgust roil up inside you. As if you were an object to be bartered!

“Let me see.” The Decepticon says as you’re handed over like some kind of trinket, he smirks at your obvious indignation. “Don’t worry little one, you won’t have to put up with that idiot for much longer. You may call me Deadlock.”

There’s something dangerous in him, you think as you nod in understanding. Still, you don’t want your current owner to be hurt. They did at least ensure that you lived comfortably, there was no telling what this mech would do.

“He doesn’t actually want to fight.” You tell Deadlock as he laughs, fingers curling around you.

“(Name)!”

“Please don’t! I don’t want you to get hurt!” you plead as he glares, outraged at your insubordination and lack of faith.

“Well, they certainly are smarter than you.” Goads the Decepticon, smile all sharp edges.

It’s over before it starts, the moment your owner stands and tries to launch a punch at Deadlock it becomes clear who has been fighting in a real war and who hasn’t. He dodges easily, the hand holding you tightening before he kicks the other mech behind the knee and slams a fist into the back of his helm. You cry out as he falls, energon leaking from his lines as you’re put down with surprising gentleness.

“So, still think that Decepticon superiority is a myth?” Deadlock mocks, planting a pede on his head as you scramble to get to your owner.

“…Frag you.” He sputters, spitting energon hatefully as his opponent visibly rests more weight on him.

“Wait, that’s enough! He’s already lost, you can let him up now.” You shout desperately, wincing involuntarily as you see the metal creaking under the stress.

“You’re in luck, you little human thinks your insignificant life is worth saving.”

You can’t help but feel relieved when Deadlock steps off him, and you lean in to check if he is okay. Not that you have time to do much more than rest your hand on his cracked faceplate. You hear scoffing above you as you’re promptly lifted up and placed back into your hab-suite.

“Pathetic, isn’t he?” Deadlock mutters as you’re carried away, feeling lost and confused as you turn around. You look back at your former owner only to find him aiming a gun directly at you two.

“Watch out!”

The shot just misses, almost skimming the edge of the glass as you shriek in terror. For a moment, the world is flipping as you’re jostled violently as the sound of gunfire rings in your ears. When the smoke clears, you look up to see the smouldering remains of a mech on the floor. You give a questioning look to Deadlock even though you already know the answer.

“Dead, like he deserves.”


	26. Vos (Faeformers AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: IDW Vos  
> AU: Faeformers, Folklore, Fairytale  
> Prompt: None  
> Time Limit: None
> 
> Feel free to request in the comments if there's something you'd like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out or order update because I couldn't think of a good Rodimus one xD I try to update in order as much as possible but you know, got to follow my meme dreams >>

Forestock didn’t know what to do, he considered just killing them since fraternizing with humans was quite frowned upon in society but on the other hand, you were fascinating. It was a scientist’s job to investigate and study the natural world, including its inhabitants after all.

“This is a pinhole camera I made.” You tell him proudly, presenting a black shoebox.

He took it in his hands, turning it this way and that. Rudimentary, but impressive he supposed given your limited resources. While Fae had developed complex magic, he knew your kind required the assistance of technology.

“I was thinking, that if you wanted…we could take a picture together!” you suggested brightly as he did a double take.

You wanted a photo? With him?

Well, it wasn’t like he had to do much but sit there with you for the shot, and it would assist him in learning about your kind. Airily, he nodded in agreement. You beamed, taking his hand and hurriedly looking for a suitable spot.

“I’m so excited to show people what you look like, I bought photo-paper just for this!” you told him excitedly as he allowed himself to be dragged to some location you found scenic.

“Yes, you humans are easily impressed.” He noted in Primal Vernacular, not that you understood.

Still, you tried your best to learn his preferred language and that was more than could be said about many of his colleagues or Fae brethren.

“Yes? Me and humans?” you asked hesitantly, managing to pick out at least a few words from his sentence as he tsked.

He ought to add slow learners onto his list of observations. Really, it was quite generous for him to entertain you and your primitive science and ways at all. But what could he say, getting a free photo with a human was probably a rare experience, maybe he wanted a good story to tell to his friends later. Except, he remembered dully, none of them understood him. 

“Ready, Forestock?”

He nods grudgingly, but when you set the camera on a flat rock and huddled up to him for the photo, you think you feel him lean into you a little.


	27. Tarn (Chinese Mythology AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I ripped this straight off a Chinese folktale I heard as a kid and made it fit Tarn lol. Also you can thank Jinx for making this a Tarn thing once again, also for making me write an angst-less version by bribery of their fic spoilers >>

Once there lived a young villager, (Name) who everyday would weave silk into the smoothest fabric and embroider dancing dragons and phoenixes on their work. So fine was their needlework that it was coveted even by the immortals and mythical creatures of the land.

One day, while one their way to sell silk in the market they saw a farmer, hoe poised to kill a mulberry serpent that has crossed their field. So greatly did they value life that they quickly hurried to stay the farmer’s hand.

“It is only a water snake, allow me to take it away from here.” They say, catching the serpent in their conical hat and walking along the well-trodden path.

“Return there no longer, for you must have scared the poor workers.” They say before releasing the purple serpent outside of the field.

This small gesture of kindness they would forget by the morrow, exhausted from their journey. But the snake would not forget, away to the mountains it did travel wherein it changed into its true form of a fearsome dragon. Returning to the village, he demanded that he be given a bride who dealt in silk and sympathy lest he flood the entire valley under. Terrified, the people knew not what he sought and tempted his wrath, for every maiden they brought forth was rejected. Before he could raze their home though, (Name) appeared and recognising his mulberry colour, relinquished to go with him.

So they were born on his back, up into the clouds and higher than the sky, to his distant palace where he lavished them with gold and gems. Every luxury were they given for the price of being coiled in his heated embrace, cossetted away from the world and preserved for his eyes only.

“My darling bride, have you not everything there is to desire?” he would croon every night to his beloved, meteorite scales roiling endlessly against their skin.

“Yes, Tarn.” They would reply, wary that any misstep would invite destruction upon the innocent back home.

So for a while, the dragon was appeased. His beautiful mate would accept his ceaseless affections and indulge his appetite, while trussed in silken sheets they had once woven. But as the days wore on, they grew sullen and withdrawn, ill without cause. The dragon worried and agonised over their worsening condition, having come to love them dearly.

“Won’t you tell me what ails you, my love? What I can do to heal you?” he pleaded, for weeks on end until finally (Name) relented to speak her truth.

“I wish to go home, as cherished you I am here, I long for the open fields and great winds that blow south each spring. I fear this palace has become my prison.” They told him sadly, feeling confined and adrift in this heaven above the stars for it was not meant for mortal souls.

While the dragon loathed to let his darling from the safety of his dwelling, he could not bear to lose them more. With a heavy heart, he agreed to return them to the valley for a period.

“But on the dawn of the seventh day, you must promise to be waiting by the river to come home.” he stated, as his only condition.

They agreed, and (Name) was soon reunited with her family and friends who were overjoyed to see her. All had feared they had suffered a gruesome death at the hands of the dragon. However, this fortune was short lived. Seeing the marvellous wealth and indulgence (Name) had received, another divinity became embroiled with jealousy. For how was a mere human worth more than deity? _They_ deserved the treasures and lifestyle of that mortal, and would take what should have been theirs.

Rushing to (Name)’s house, they took the guise of a messenger from a neighbouring town and knocked frantically on the door.

“Come quickly, your grandmother is very ill and will surely perish within the week!” they claimed with so much earnestness, even a fox would have been deceived.

“I must meet with the dragon in but two days though! I have made an oath!” (Name) exclaimed in panic.

“Surely he will understand the delay, you may meet him upon your return but you may never see your grandparent again and they have requested your presence! I will meet with Tarn on the day to explain where you have gone, so he may join you if he pleases.” they lied, as the trusting (Name) hurriedly packed her things and left.

Of course, the sickness had been cast by the immortal and (Name)’s entire family wept night after night for an incurable disease to be lifted. In the meantime, the tricky deity had assumed the shape of the mortal and was diligently awaiting their dragon prince.

“My darling! You are looking so much better, your cheeks are rosy and eyes bright. Come, I have missed you sorely every precious second that we have been apart.” The dragon greets delightedly, failing in his elation to check whether his beloved was indeed not true.

Together, the deity and dragon soared into galaxies above the mortal realm, returning to his palace in the stars. There, the immortal revelled in all the sweetness and extravagance that was bestowed upon them. But the dragon noticed the changes in his bride, the small differences in their behaviour. Distrustful, he sought to test them.

“My love, do you remember how we first met?” he asked playfully, as if to embark upon a journey through whimsical memories. 

“Why how could I forget? You appeared in all your glory at the village, commanding a tribute be given to you in exchange for peace, wherein only I was found suitable.” Replied the imitation of (Name), for that event had been news across the provinces for weeks.

At once, the dragon knew that something was amiss. Frowning, he pressed the question again.

“I took not the form of a dragon when I appeared to you, what was I?” he demanded as the deity wracked their memory to think of an answer.

“It was such a long time ago! Why, I cannot remember now. Allow me a day to recall this.” They requested but the dragon would not permit even this.

“You are not my bride, where are they?” he growled, the depths of his eyes flashing with the power of a tempest each.

“My dear husband, surely they have perished by now? For heavens clock turns but one hour for every century on earth.” The deity desperately reasoned, hoping that he would accept them as a suitable replacement.

They trusted that their form would shield them from his wrath, for how could he stand to strike down his love? But the dragon was furious, and sundered the trickster in his rage. Returning to the valley, he found no trace of his bride like the divinity had warned for indeed, days had passed in the heavens since.

Distraught, for he knew that their death was all but certain, he rose into the skies to bring ruin and endless rain to the land. Such would his fury and grief be conveyed to the mortals and spirits below for years to come, and why the valley floods to this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Happy Ending Version](https://sta.sh/0g53cinzcy5)


	28. Tarn (Yandere AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...found a bunch of yandere prompts so I took more requests from Tumblr even though I already have 5000 requests, >>

You can’t speak, you can barely _breathe_ through the tang of blood and iron in the air as you look at what can only be the remains of your friend. You want to scream and run but you can’t look away. The worst part is, you know just who did this.

His servos are threading through yours, as he pulls you flush against his chest. He’s humming contently, as if you’re not standing in a room that could only have been drawn from your darkest nightmares.

“They’re all gone now, my love~” he purrs happily, as if you should _thank_ him for this carnage.

You scream, pushing against him and trying to break from his grasp but his arms tighten around you.

“Oh, don’t be afraid, dear! It’s only a little blood, why you wouldn’t have had to see this at all if you only listened to me. Didn’t I tell you not to visit them today?” he crooned, entangling his hand in your hair and forcing you to look up at his unmasked visage.

“I hated the way you would spend more time with them than with me, it just wouldn’t do. I _loathed_ the way you let them touch you so casually, how you didn’t resist their disgusting hands…”

“ ** _I’m sorry, honey, but you made me jealous. They had to die._** ” he continued pleasantly, cupping your face and pressing his lips to yours in a heated kiss you struggle against.

“But now we can be together, now you don’t have to worry about them distracting you from me ever again.” He simpered as you finally managed to break away, gasping for air.

He pushes you against the wall, and you can see the butchery over his shoulder as he traces servos hungrily all over your body, even as you whimper and beg for him to stop. He does, briefly. Pauses to stare into your eyes with those ravenous optics gleaming with roiling madness. His lines are flared brightly and pulse with energon, it makes you sick to know he’s aroused from all this bloodshed.

“Not in the mood? I suppose it isn’t the best ambiance for my darling dove, too pure to be stained with red.” He cooed as you trembled in his grasp, knowing calling for help would be futile…he’d only slaughter them before your eyes.

“Come then, darling. Let’s go home~”


	29. Drift (Yandere AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a yandere kick >> But I'll try to get back onto doing stuff in order soon.

You’re strapped into the passenger side of his alt-mode, seat belt so tight that it almost hurts. You’d gotten so far this time too, you could taste freedom if you could have just reached that phone booth. The road and scenery are flashing past from his speed and you’d be anxious about crashing in any other situation but this one. As it stood, you were terrified for a completely different reason. Abruptly, he pulls into the hideout and shifts into his root-mode, displacing you onto the floor none too gently.

“Did you have a good time?” his voice is calm, completely pleasant even if you can sense he’s seething.

You think it best not to reply.

“You yourself asked to stay here, and now you keep putting yourself in danger? You’re _my_ responsibility (Name), can you understand that? I’m trying to keep you safe.” He continues, not raising his voice but sharpening his tone enough to make you flinch.

“I’m sorry, Drift. But I want to go home now.” You apologized nervously, not able to remember whether you really had initially gone with the mech voluntarily.

Probably? But you doubt that you’d agreed to stay this long, right? But the past seemed to be an endless ocean away. The days and weeks tended to blend together when your room didn’t have a window. You had tried keeping a diary but you never seemed to be able to find it after a while.

“We already arranged for you to stay permanently, (Name).” he explained patiently, a touch of exasperation in his voice. “Do you need to see the transcripts?”

“Um, no thank you.” You mumbled, there was no point when you were fairly sure he could falsify any electronic evidence. “But I’ve changed my mind, so may I leave now?”

“(Name), haven’t I provided you with anything and everything you desired? It took a lot of resources to set you up, you know.” He said, a hint of admonishment in his voice.

“I’m sorry for the trouble, I’ll do my best to pay you back.” You tell him quietly, although you know this isn’t a financial issue.

“You don’t have to, all you have to do is _stay_ with me. Is that so hard? Why can’t you do this little thing for me after all I’ve done for you?” he replies tightly, as you shuffle uneasily on your feet.

“I-I can’t Drift, I can’t be what you want me to be. I have to go, please let me go.”

With a long suffering sigh, his Autobot logo seems to dim as he scoops you up into his hand and starts walking to your room.

“I can’t deny you, can I? If you’re good, I’ll take you out for drives. We’ll see if we can go from there, okay?” he concedes lightly, keeping you closed up in his hands.

“I…I guess, okay. Thank you, Drift.” You stammer, because it’s better than nothing.

“You’re welcome. But you know I still have to punish you for breaking the rules by running off like that, don’t you?” he informs you coolly, as you feel panic begin to well up in your chest.

He hasn’t ever hurt you physically yet, but you know he’s more than capable of it. You’ve _seen_ what he can do to other mechs, watched him slice them to pieces when one had ventured a little too close. You’re placed on the bed, as he crawls after you while mass displacing his bulk.

“ ** _I don’t want to have to hurt you, precious_**. But I’ve given you enough chances, don’t you think?” he hums quietly, almost gently but you know better.

He’s running his servos along your thighs and down to your ankles, gripping just tight enough to remind you of his strength. The threat is obvious, and you futilely try to jerk your legs from his grasp.

“No, no please don’t! Please don’t Drift, I’m begging you! Don’t hurt me!” you plead as he shushes you softly.

“You know I wouldn’t my darling dove, but how will you make up your transgression to me?” he purrs and you already know what his desires are, can already feel the hunger of his gaze as his fingers rub circles on your hips, then slip between your thighs.

Whimpering, you give him what he wants.


	30. Starscream (Spirited Away AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to do First Contact AU for this request but then I was like NO, SPIRITED AWAY AU WOULD WORK and the only specification was human reader so hope you enjoy :>

“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?”

You freeze, looking up into the smirking face of a spirit with large arching red and black wings. He’s leaning down so that you can speak face to face and you can clearly make out fiery eyes and wickedly sharp fangs. You start to turn and run but his taloned hand closes over your wrist firmly.

“Rather rude, don’t you think?” he questions with a raised brow as you struggle briefly to free yourself.

“I-I’m lost, do you think you could help me?” you venture anxiously, hoping that he wasn’t _too_ offended by your escape attempt, after all he was fairly terrifying so it was excusable in your books.

“Yes, I can see that. Poor, lone human trapped in the spirit world.” He replied with a playful grin, spinning you close to his body even as you yelped in surprise.

You feel him press something to your lips, as you quickly jerk your head to the side to stop it from being pushed into your mouth.

“What are you doing?!” you cry nervously, as he hushes you exasperatedly, glancing around to see if you’ve attracted any attention.

“I’m helping, in case you haven’t noticed you’re slowly disappearing.” He informed you flatly, returning to trying to feed you the piece of food. “You need to eat some of the food here if you prefer not to fade away. Also, I would recommend keeping it down.”

You let him push the berry past your lips this time, finding it surprisingly difficult to swallow.

“There, was that so hard?” he teases as you mumble your thanks, touching your arm to check that you’re alright.

Suddenly, his wings snap closed around you like window blinds, shielding you from view entirely as you’re pressed against him. Nervously, you remain huddled up and decide to keep silent. You might not trust him entirely yet, but you need all the guidance you can get and he’s a whole lot better than nothing.

“Scouts from the bathhouse, they recruit spirits and even humans there for...services.” He explained after a moment of intense watchfulness. “Pretty things like you would be gobbled right up.”

“What do I do? How do I get back?” you whisper, trying to keep how frightened you were out of your voice.

He narrowed his optics, and despite his casual and carefree demeanour you think you see the briefest glint of sympathy.

“You’ll need a job, once you earn enough money you might be able to bribe your way across the sea and to the gateway.” He informed you plainly, as if that were an easy task.

“How do I get a job? Where do I get a job here? Could you give me a job?” you ask frantically as he looks momentarily taken aback.

“Well…I _suppose_ I could lend you a hand, humans are still rather a novelty around here after all.” He mused nonchalantly, as if you weren’t hanging in the balance of his decision. “The alternative is the bathhouse and it has quite the reputation for eating through…employees.”

“I don’t want that, it sounds bad. I don’t want to be forced to do anything like that.” You plead, clutching the front of his armour desperately and hoping he has a shard of pity in his heart for humans.

“…Alright, you can come with me then. You may call me Starscream.” He agreed as you hurriedly thanked him, loosening your grasp a little. 

“Hold on tight.” He advised as you were lifted into his arms.

It’s a good thing you had locked your grip around his neck because a moment later, he had leapt into the skies, powerful wings quickly leaving the ground far behind.


	31. Kaon 02 (First Contact AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-epilogue for First Contact with Kaon :) Not sure whether I should make it canon or not lol xD

“I wonder Kaon, whether you felt anything then?”

“I confess I didn’t, but I do now. I deeply regret my actions in the past and give my most heartfelt condolences for the loss of your conjux. He fought nobly.” He replied apologetically, keeping his head lowered.

He knew it was woefully inadequate, it would never be enough for the killer to simply arrive at the doorstep of loved ones and inform them of a death with a quick ‘sorry’. 

The mech across of him laughed lightly, playing with the small sum of Shanix Kaon had offered as a token of his sincerity. His optics were cold and hard despite the grin on his face. He tossed the money back at him.

“That's not what I meant. Keep this, maybe then you’ll soon realise how utterly insulting it is as a form of consolation.” He sneered darkly before standing and stalking out the door, and Kaon couldn’t blame him for the abrupt dismissal.

Slowly, shoulders sagging he got up and walked down the corridor. It was difficult every time, but he didn’t know how else to start fixing things. He returned to the little room where Nickel and (Name) were waiting for him. At least they would comfort him.

He froze.

The room was completely destroyed, only wreckage and fire remained of the once Spartan sitting area. His spark pulsed painfully as those last haunting words replayed in his mind. Desperately, he began rifling through the rubble, calling out names as his coils flared hysterically. Something shifted nearby as he grabbed a section of teal plating and pulled it up.

It’s Nickel, injured and scuffed but otherwise alright.

“Nickel? What happened? Where’s (Name)?” he frantically questioned as the medic struggled to focus her processor.

“Kaon, we have to get out of here.” She sputters, not wanting to say the dreaded news because she _knows_ he’ll splinter. Just when he was on the road to recovery too, she laments.

“(Name), where’s (Name) we can’t leave without them.” He insists, electricity cackling across his frame anxiously as she shakes her head.

“They’re gone. The explosion was directly over where they stepped, I’m sorry. That mech must have noticed fond you were of them and wanted revenge.” She blurted out, pity and urgency marring her features.

He stills, shuttering his optic-less gaze. Suddenly, lightning erupts from his coils and dances across the entire room as he falls to his knees, vocaliser muted as he screams and screams silently. Nickel has since darted behind a piece of debris to shield herself.

“Kaon! We _have_ to go!” Nickel is yelling at him, already calling for assistance.

But Kaon doesn’t even seem to register her voice, he’s clutching his helm as he thinks about how yet another innocent life has been destroyed because of him. He knew, of course he knew that humans were so very mortal. Cursed to lodge themselves in his spark only to leave after less than a vorn. 

He hated that, wanted nothing more than to enrol dear (Name) into those organic longevity technology programs. But it wasn’t what you wanted, you said spending your life with him was precious and valuable _because_ it was short. Because it was all you could give. Yet it hadn’t even been that long. _He_ had caused your death, asked you to come along and support him. So you both paid the price.

“Kaon!” Nickel has crawled out of her hiding spot, as coolant leaks from his sockets and his sparks flicker into darkness.

“Kaon, I’m sorry. It’ll be okay, it’ll be alright. Come, let’s go.” She murmured quietly, all but grabbing his hand and dragging his lifeless frame out the door.


	32. Optimus Prime (Yandere AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I got his personality right for yandere AU but I tried >>

Optimus has always had a soft spot for humans, defended them against his brethren to the point where he has been accused of irrationality. But any protectiveness he holds over Earth pales in comparison to his infinite adoration and obsession for (Name), so gentle and lovely and vulnerable. You _need_ him to protect you and he in turn, needs your love. When you smile at him, he feels like his very spark is singing and he _longs_ to have you. He dreams of spending the rest of his days with you, laughing together, sleeping together, starting a family together…

You’re everything he wants. You’re _perfect_ for him.

Which is why he simply cannot _believe_ that they would betray his trust like this, choose to leave the private base without his permission or so much as a note. This was not to mention how you had even left, given that the door was locked. His energon lines boil with jealousy and fury. You’re _his_ , why can’t you just accept that?

He finds you walking along the road, and promptly snatches you up in his alt-mode. You shriek in surprise before finding yourself looking sheepishly at his dashboard.

He’s silent the whole trip back, waiting for you to explain yourself.

“I’m sorry Optimus, there’s no signal in base so I just wanted to see if there was reception outside.” You apologised meekly as you two rolled into the base, he detected a hint of dishonesty in your words though.

 _’You’re suffocating me, I want to leave’_ , you didn’t say. You knew better than that.

“(Name) I was worried, you know it’s dangerous for you to out. It’s the very reason you’re staying with me here at all.” He explained sternly as you nodded in understanding.

“I’m sorry, just wanted to check up on family. Forgive me?” you asked in the cutest and most innocent tone you could manage.

He sighs, you’re his weakness. He can’t stay mad at you.

While he’s still furious that you left, he’s sure that things will make sense once he’s calmed himself. You’re made for each other after all, and you two can do nothing but fit perfectly together. He walks you back to your shared room, helping you onto the bed as he follows in his mass displaced form.

Surely you hadn’t meant to leave him. No, his darling (Name) would never hurt him like that. An explanation presented itself. Humans were social creatures, and for you to want outside contact merely meant he wasn’t spending enough time with you. That was it. (Name) must simply not be feeling loved enough. But he would show you, prove the depths of his devotion so you understood.

He slid his hands beneath your clothes, caressing your skin as he settled himself on top of you.

“What are you doing? Optimus?” your voice was panicked now, but there was not much you could do against his superior strength.

He tore your clothes away, leaving you bare and exposed. You gasped, trying to extricate yourself as he pressed heated lips to yours, engine rumbling soothingly as you thought it best to give in for now. His servos ran down your arms and landed on your hips.

“ ** _Let me show you how much I love you, so you never want to leave again…_** ”


	33. Tarn (Greek Mythology AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarn with yandere prompt #21. Yeah, modeled off Hades and Persephone.

Something is wrong.

The small hole you freed the narcissus plant from seems to be expanding before your eyes as you scramble away from a growing chasm. You let out a shriek as the earth beneath your hands and feet crumbles away, letting you tumble into darkness.

You fall and fall, the window of light above quickly becoming the size of a mere pinprick. You shut your eyes, you don’t want to feel the pain of your death, don’t want to know whether your spirit will be trapped in this destitute abyss.

“Caught you.” Purrs an ominous voice, smooth and sweet like syrup.

The sensation of falling abruptly ceases as you left stumbling in the pitch darkness.

“Hello? Who is it? Please help me!” you beg as you hear a low hum of agreement before you’re being pulled against a soft feather cloak.

“Don’t worry, my love, I’ll protect you.”

You’re terrified, but you cling to this stranger like they are your lifeline. The blackness is becoming shades lighter as you’re carried away, finally emerging into a lavishly decorated room. You turn to look at your saviour.

“T-Tarn…”

The deity of death, shadows and pain. He is notorious for torturing even other immortals, let alone humans. His eyes are smiling behind his mask, as you scramble to get out of his arms. He doesn’t let go.

“Why, my little dove is already trying to fly away.” He simpered as he ran a clawed hand down your side.

“Please let me go, I’m sorry if I upset you, I won’t do it again.” You beg desperately, trying not to struggle since it clearly agitates him. 

He seems pleased now that you’re lying compliantly in his grip, and cups your face.

“I can’t let you go, you’re to be my bride darling!” he informs you brightly as you balk, staring at him with a mixture of horror and confusion. “This is a momentous and celebratory day for us both!”

“I’m mortal.” You blurt out as he nestles you close to his heart.

“Yes, I know dear. I’ve been watching you for a long time, always dancing just out of my reach. So lovely, so beautiful. You made me ever so jealous, hiding in that protected realm of yours. But you’re here now, you’re _mine_ forever.” He tells you sweetly as you’re placed gently onto an ornate lounge.

“How can you love a human? I thought you hated even other deities.” You protest, swallowing your panic as he settles himself over you.

“Hm, I do detest some of my fellow divinities. But when I saw you all those years ago, gathering flowers from the field, I knew I had to have you. You looked so soft, so tender, I knew you would feel _so_ nice pressed against me… Since then I’ve only fallen more hopelessly, endlessly in love with you everyday.” He crooned as he started running his hands all over your body.

“Are you flattered to know you have caught the attention of a deity?”

“Um…I-I don’t know you, though. Please don’t touch me like this.” You whimper as he shies away for just a moment.

“I know you’re afraid my love, but trust that I have only your best intentions at heart. I’ve been waiting for you for so long, do you know how happy I am to have you now?” he assures you quietly, kissing the corner of your lips and you jerk your head away.

“No! No, please Tarn. Have pity and return me to the human realm.” You plead, not wanting to spend the rest of eternity as some trophy to this enamoured and probably confused deity.

For all you know, this is very likely the product of some divine joke. Someone must think it funny for Tarn to fall in love with a human, to shoot him with Cupid’s arrow. You don’t want to be there when the spell wears off, don’t want to even be alive in the same era it occurs in. _Mercy, mercy, mercy for a mere mortal…I have done nothing wrong…_ you implored in your mind to any deity willing to listen.

Tarn’s eyes darken, and you feel his grip tighten on you.

“Absolutely not, you are to marry me and stay here for the rest of your days.” He insists, stroking your neck and face with those razor sharp talons. “Why do you ask for mercy when I give you love?”

You start crying, fearful that at any moment he will shred your flesh apart in a sick display of sadism. String you up in some twisted spectacle like legends said.

“Darling, hush now. Was I too forward? This is a little too much for you to take in, hm? That’s okay, let me take you to your room.” He soothes, thankfully getting off you and extending a hand instead.

You hesitate visibly before obeying the silent invite under the intensity of his gaze. He leads you through a series of winding corridors before slipping through a door, you notice immediately that there is a double bed.

“I’ve prepared an entirely new room for us, love.” He informs you brightly, wandering over to a table with fruit. “You must be hungry, come have a little to eat.”

You don’t want to. You dig your heels into the ground but he drags you forward as if there is no resistance at all. The pomegranate seeds he offers gleam blood red as you clench your teeth and shake your head.

“Eat some, (Name). They’re delicious.” he presses, tone becoming heavy and stifling like the darkness he wields.

“Eat some, then tell me you love me~” he purrs as he forces the seeds past your lips.


	34. Tarn 02 (Greek Mythology AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarn with yandere prompt #25 from Tumblr, enjoy!

You stumble across the threshold, hardly daring to believe you’d done it.

Tarn would be furious no doubt, you had begged him for _weeks_ to let you out of his realm. You had said you’d only have a perfect wedding if you could collect things from the surface. Please just let you gather some items in secret, you wanted them to be a surprise for him! You had been so well behaved, you were so excited for your union and he knew you loved him, you loved him, you—

\--Drugged the attendant sent with you, Vos. He tried to stop you but the poison in his veins slowed his every reflex and made his thoughts sluggish. His magic was suited to torture and inflict pain, but Tarn had made it explicitly clear that you were not to be hurt in such a manner. In those precious moments he was contending between defying orders or potentially losing you, the decision had been made.

You could see him even now, stalking along the perimeter of the protected realm in fury. You didn’t look back again as you collapsed in a makeshift shelter, exhausted.

When you wake, you find a scroll nestled beside your head. You know who it’s from, you don’t want to read it but in the end your curiosity consumes your fear.

  
_My love, why have you betrayed me? I have trusted you and loved you and in return you abandon and deceive me. Do you think you will live forever? You will me mine today or later, that is certain. If you return now, I will not be angry but if you refuse then I fear you will rue the day you dared turn away from me._

 

You crush the paper in your hand. You can’t go back, you can’t go back but his threat hangs heavy in your throat and you want to scream and cry. No, you refuse to return. You look around, it had been dawn when you left the underworld yet now it seemed to be the darkest midnight. You didn’t think you had slept that long…

You hadn’t. As the days wear on you learn that a darkness has settled heavy over the land, the dead are restless and search endlessly for something, or someone. Those who are slated to perish are trapped in a state of living death. The tortured screams of poor souls echo from the chasms that have rent the ground apart.

 _Come back my love, come back my bride…_ the ceaseless night seemed to whisper.

This is Tarn’s doing, he’s opened the gates and likely coerced the other underworld deities to wreak havoc over the surface lands.

It’s only a matter of time before the messenger divinity Blurr appears before you. He tells you that the deities have decided to relinquish to Tarn what he desires. For what do gods care for the life of one mortal?

“Please, please don’t make me go back, I can’t go back. Can the entire pantheon do _nothing_?” You plead as he sighs, eyes full of sympathy.

“I’m sorry (Name). Surely you cannot justify the suffering of all your brethren for this stunted, temporary freedom?” he reasons kindly as you sob, still begging and hoping with all your heart for a miracle.

“However…I do wish to assist you.” He adds as you snap your attention to his hand, where he offers a bottle of golden liquid. “Drink this ambrosia and nectar, and you will gain the immortality of divinities. This way, you should have leave of Tarn for some hours of the day.”

“Thank you! I have already been forced to eat the food of the underworld though…” you admit fearfully as he nods.

“Yes, but you did not eat so much. Now eat the food of heavens, and your time will be split between the two realms.”

You drink long and deep, trusting that it will be your salvation. When you have finished, Blurr offers you a hand and takes you ‘home’.

The moment you pass into the darkness, you feel his claws on you. Desperately, you scrabble for the comfort of Blurr’s presence but he’s gone.

“Who do you reach for, (Name)? Me? I’m right here.” Tarn hisses bitterly, and you can feel his chokehold on you tighten.

“Why can’t you just love me!? Why can’t you see how perfect we are together? You _belong_ with me.” He snarls as you whimper, seeing the familiar dim lighting of your shared room come into view.

“Just give into me, love. No one else can love you like me, treat you the way you deserve. Have you not every whim fulfilled?” he growls as you frantically try to think of a way to placate him.

“I’m sorry, I was selfish. When I saw the daylight above I was so enraptured that I simply rushed to find a place to sleep in the sun. I slept for so long I didn’t even realise until Blurr woke me and I saw your scroll.” You quickly make up, a poor cover story but it was difficult to think when his furious and ancient eyes are glaring at you part barely restrained rage, part insatiable lust.

“Oh? Curious lies you spin for me, darling. But if that is the affect the sun has on you then best you not see it again.” He sneers as you hurriedly nod to please him.

“Yes, I’m sorry Tarn. It was my mistake, I love you. You know I love you so much.” You say with a nervous laugh, pressing a kiss to his mask.

You’re not forgiven, you’re sure he’ll have some punishment planned for you but for now…he succumbs. Your prolonged absence, his ravenous appetite and your soft fingers and lips on his skin have him hungrily grinding against you. He’s biting and gripping you possessively as he shoves you onto the bed.

“You’re mine (Name), _mine_. Don’t you _ever_ forget it…”


	35. Tarn 03 (Greek Mythology AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't even manage to clear a request with this, oh well >>

“What have they done to you, (Name)? WHAT HAVE THEY DONE?”

You shrink away from his rage, his flashing eyes and sheer fury but his grip on your wrists is almost crushing. You know its not directed at you but still, he’s terrifying like this. He snarls, black cloak flaring behind him as he summons Nickel. You can feel the call of the heavens above, a primal need to leave the underworld. But more than that, you think it is within your power.

“What is happening to them, what is this?” he demands the moment the smaller medic appears.

She silently begins examining you before taking a step back calmly.

“She’s consumed ambrosia.” Nickel informs him flatly as Tarn growls, maintaining his vicelike grip on you. “She will need to return to the surface or heavens for a number of hours a day.”

“Fix. It.”

“I can’t Tarn, just like when you made them eat food from our realm they become bound to the underworld. Now, they are bound to the skies.” Nickel snapped in reply, crossing her arms.

Tarn is shaking with fury, darkness and shadows seeming to consume the air around him as he clutches you to his chest. Still, the melody of dawn courses through your veins like fire.

“They _dare_ try and take you from me? After they promise me that you’re _mine_?” his tone has grown quiet, barely audible but even Nickel edging warily towards the exit before he blows. “I will tear every last one of them apart until they tell me who fed you that accursed substance.”

Right. You had told him that you had merely found the innocuous ambrosia and unknowingly drunk it in your thirst, not wanting Blurr to be punished. Tarn had assumed that some Autobot had left it there for you, knowing you were parched. 

“It’s okay Tarn…it’s less than half the day and I’ll always return.” You promise him as sweetly as you can, but even your honeyed words fail to calm him.

He seems to be torn between sitting on you to make sure you don’t leave or charging straight to the heavens to let his displeasure be known. He must be leaning towards the former option though, if his constricting grip on you is any indication. But it doesn’t matter, because you must taste air of the surface, regardless of what he wants.

“What are you doing? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!”

You can feel the sun in your heart, the call of the open skies. You reach up and are surprised to see the ceiling open for you, to see the distant star of light that denotes a summer day. You stand, try to rise through the gap but Tarn’s claws are on you, dragging you down and chaining you to the ground. His talons are digging into your flesh as shadows leap across your vision and bind you to this place.

_You must ascend._

But you _can’t_ get up, he’s using his voice to paralyse you but your heart and soul yearn to be free. You’re fighting him with every ounce of your being, struggling to keep the passageway open as he’s forcing it closed. The light…it’s fading into nothing and you scream in agony.

“Let go! Let go, Tarn!” you shriek as he keeps you pinned, the awful, ornately domed ceiling of your bedroom returning tile by tile. “No, no it hurts! Let me go!”

“Hush, stop struggling! Stop it, my love! It won’t hurt if you just lie still!” he tells you desperately, but you can’t. You can’t stop reaching for the light.

You know he’s shocked at this display of power, shaken that he has had to use so much strength to restrain you. And yet…and yet you cannot stay, for every second in this infernal place burns every cell in your body. You screech and struggle, tears streaming down your face.

“Nickel! Nickel, help!” you wail frantically.

“Let her go, Tarn! Just, let go! She’s in pain!”

There’s a loud crack and you’re startled to see that she’s hit Tarn over the head with her medical tool. You feel his lapse in concentration is due more to surprise than pain but it’s enough, you _yank_ yourself free, bolting for the surface as he screams with rage. But you don’t turn, don’t do anything but sprint towards that summer sun.

You burst free from the earth, feeling it tremble beneath your feet. You don’t make it more than two steps before Tarn is clawing his way after you, fury and wrath rendering his form horrifying and monstrous. He grabs your waist, dragging you back in the pitch blackness but your foot will not pass into the abyss. You splay your hand out and it is as if there is a glass barrier.

**“(NAME), STOP IT RIGHT NOW.”**

His voice is echoing and reverberating like a cacophony around you, singeing your ears and causing the surrounding animals to writhe in agony.

“I can’t! I’m not controlling it! Tarn, please stop!” you cry, as he repeatedly tries to drown you in darkness.

Mercifully he does, his heaving form bearing down on you as he clutches you close, almost swallowing you into him. He’s pressing you down, trying to force you back into his realm to no avail. You’re lying on nothingness, the chasm to the underworld stretching beneath you but you cannot fall.

For the sky cannot be placed into the depths.


	36. Tarn 04 (Greek Mythology AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarn for yandere prompt #16, woo! I'm that annoying fic that updates 10 times a week xD

“Hush, you’re mine. I’ve got you, I’ve got you (Name) my darling…”

You’re suffocating under him, drowning in his endless darkness. Everything is so dim from his wrathful presence here on the surface, and the shadows only grow longer as he weaves the void around you. But he’s calmed down, seething quietly but in control enough to hide his fury from you at least.

“Shh, it’s alright my love. Just a few more hours and we’ll be home.” He purrs, hovering over you, keeping you enclosed in the nightfall of his cloak.

“I want to feel the sun and see the clouds.” you whisper longingly as he strokes your face.

“You cannot, for it enamours you my darling. I cannot allow that, I know you find these earthly things alluring sweetie but they are keeping you away from me. I must sunder them.”

“No! Please, just leave the other deities in peace! They have done nothing wrong.” You quickly interject, worried he will act rashly.

“Yes, of course you would defend your _precious_ sun god, but let me ask you, has Rodimus so much as acknowledged your existence?” he snarled, spitting out the other deity’s name like poison.

You suppressed a sigh, Tarn was barely reasonable on the best of days so of course, he would jump to the conclusion that you loved Rodimus. He must be under the impression that you are torn between your feelings for him and the sun deity, causing you to deceive him occasionally and love him the next. He certainly knows though, he knows deep down that you do not wish to be with him but his delusions and need to fulfill his fantasises are magnificent and feats in themselves.

“You know I love only you, Tarn. But I must walk the lands above for a few short hours each day. It is not so much a price, for I have gained immortality from the ambrosia.” You supplicate gently as he leans into your touch.

“But I could not possibly leave you unguarded here, my love. For you might come to harm or be corrupted by another. Yet neither can I come with you every day to this wretched land.” He replied anguished, and you knew it sapped some of his strength to remain here.

A day, a month, a year perhaps would be no issue, but not for the rest of eternity. Those woven from darkness could not walk between the worlds so.

“Send an attendant?”

“I don’t want you to grow attached to someone else you will see everyday… I already cannot bear to know that you love the sun, when I am made from the same silk as nightfall. Should you have to breathe the air here, I will allow it only at dusk and retrieve you at dawn.”

“B-But I want to see daylight.” You protest immediately, already feeling your precious minutes slipping away under the shadow of his magic.

“No, you are not to see the sun. You’re _mine_. He does not love you like me, he would only hurt you, my love. I will ask the lands be blanketed with night when it comes time for you to leave me. Perhaps it is safer if I destroy him.” He responds sharply, feeling his annoyance surge at the mere mention of Rodimus.

“Such death and carnage would only ruin our impending wedding! Please, Tarn…” you beseeched quickly, clutching his cloak and nestling against him.

“Very well, but I demand a price in exchange for leaving the other deity untouched. Do you accept?” he offered slyly, pressing little kisses to your cheeks.

“I suppose…but I want this extended to all transgressions made by other divinities against you because of me before this point.” you added, thinking of Nickel and Blurr. If you refused his offer he’d probably still do what he wanted anyway.

“…Fine, only for you, my love. Your filthy sky god and other deities will remain unharmed for the sin of stealing your heart and trapping you on the surface, in return you are to bear our children. Come then! I am eager for our marriage!” he continues brightly, much cheered by the thought of a family with you and oblivious to your paling face. 

What demon would come from your union? Humans were not meant to bear that which spawned from the abyss.

You feared he would use the child as a chain to the underworld as well, and they would not deserve that. But then again, neither did the other deities warrant his ire. Thus whoever you did not choose would be punished for the crime of existing. 

“All the preparations are in place! We shall have the festivities half in light, and half in darkness to accommodate your…condition.” He explained happily, cuddling you in his hold. “Have you picked a dress you liked? One for the underworld and one for this wretched realm. I will invite all the other deities to celebrate our union, not Rodimus or any other sun divinities of course.”

He’s shaking in excitement even as you lay limply in his arms, tired from the eternal darkness. Even your room in the underworld was brighter, for he lit torches and shone crystals of light for you. Here, the gloom within his cloak and spell work was impenetrable.

Tarn grasps your wrist, pushing experimentally against the barrier. You jerk away when you feel it start to give.

“Tarn please, I want to see light before we go!” you plead desperately, starting to struggle and twist to get away from him.

“Hush my love, you will.” He simpers gently, and the overbearing shadows in your vision do recede.

Frantically, you rid yourself of the last remnants of his spell and reach for the white light through the window. The blazing moon and constellations wheel overhead, a sea of stars is charted in the night sky. It is not the sun, but in that moment you think the lunar deities more beautiful.


	37. Drift (Yandere AU 02)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drift for yandere prompt #30.

“Is it so hard to love me?”

No, it wasn’t hard to love Drift. He had been helpful and friendly to you since you got on board the Lost Light, his calm and peaceful demeanour a shelter amidst the chaos. But right now you didn’t want to start a relationship with anyone, especially him. You honestly couldn’t believe he would even bring it up.

You give a startled cry when his fingers dig into your skin slightly.

“(Name)?”

“No, it isn’t hard to love you, Drift. But just because something is easy doesn’t mean people do it.” You reply tartly, finally glancing in his direction.

You make to look away but he’s grasped your chin, it doesn’t hurt but you can feel the strength behind his touch. His eyes bore into yours, endless oceans of obsession.

“Then love me. I want you to love me. If it is not so hard, if it costs you nothing but means _everything_ to me then just love me, (Name).” he whispers desperately, pressing a kiss to your lips.

You shove him away.

“Don’t! I know you didn’t mean to but you murdered a mech, Drift! You killed my friend! I can barely stand to look at you right now let alone consider getting in a relationship!” you snapped, trying to stand only for him to drag you back onto his lap.

“Is that what this is about? I told you he attacked me right? He had some substance in his systems. I’m sorry I reacted instinctively and injured him fatally. You know I’m sorry…”

“I know. That’s why I came to tell you I believe you’re sincere in your apology. I need time but I didn’t want you to be too hard on yourself about it, I know you’re trying hard to improve yourself. But to see you acting like this? So…callously? It makes me sick.” You rant, starting to get an inkling that maybe your friend’s death hadn’t been so accidental. 

You didn’t want to be conceited to say he’d _killed_ him for getting too close to you, but Drift was showing some serious red flags. He’d always persuaded you to stay with him longer than you had wanted in the past but it was clear he had finally tipped over the edge to the point of almost physically trapping you. His servos were caressing you and it was anything but platonic. 

His eyes darken and his grip tightens so that for a moment, you are afraid.

“I see, I only meant to comfort you but I understand that I’ve scared you instead. Please forgive me, it’s just…sometimes it’s so hard to let go of my past tendencies. Having you, talking to you has helped me so much. I didn’t mean for you to feel forced into anything.” He tells you miserably, keeping you locked up in his embrace.

“Okay, I recognise that you need help Drift but this is beyond my abilities. Why don’t you book in a session with Rung?” you tell him reasonably, even as he sulks at your attempts to create distance.

“I don’t want Rung, I want _you_ , I want to talk to you, sleep with you, wake with you, be with you…” he murmurs, breathing into your hair as you stiffen.

He was really off in the deep end, his recent episode must only be symptomatic of a much larger problem you surmise.

“No Drift. I’m not interested, and I need to go now.” You tell him firmly, sidling out of his grasp momentarily only for him to pounce on you.

“Where do you think you are you going, (Name)?” he asks innocently, even as he presses his body against yours in a way that has you panicking. “We haven’t even started yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW sequel posted in Of Lust and Love.


	38. Drift (Chinese Classics AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me 吴承恩 but to be fair this isn’t even the worst Journey to the West fanfic out there, right? Don't even @ me xD Yeah, it’s based on that 黃袍怪 arc or Yellow Robe Demon story, whatever its called in English. Second part to come to tie it all up. I don't even know if I like this but whatever, yandere prompt #5 doneeee.

“(Name)!”

You barely have time to turn around before you’re captured in the warm arms of a stranger and he’s spinning you round and round in happiness, laughter ringing in your ears. The moment he puts you down, you push him away.

“Um…excuse me but, who are you?”

He stares, bright foxfire eyes blank for a moment as he digests your question. The silence stretches so long you glance away from the awkwardness, when you meet his gaze again it is hollow and stricken.

“It’s me, Drift. Don’t you…remember me?” he asked hesitantly, holding out his hands.

You don’t take them.

“No, I don’t believe we’ve met before. But you seem to know my name, my apologies if I’ve forgotten our interaction. Things have been very busy lately in the kingdom.” You replied with a wane smile, wracking your memory for even a hint of this man’s face.

None. But some days you dealt with so many people it would be impossible to remember every single one. Perhaps you and your family had helped him at some point, which was why he seemed so delighted to see you?

“…You don’t remember _anything_?” he tried again, the edge of desperation seeping into his voice as he seemed to inch closer.

“I’m sorry I don’t, please remind me when the last time we spoke was?” you responded sheepishly, giving up.

His scrutiny was becoming intense, his eyes never leaving yours for a moment as they burned into you ravenously.

“We were by the gate, you told me you loved me…that you wanted us to be together forever. But the heavens would never approve so, we eloped to earth. We promised to find each other again here and be happy, (Name) please tell me you remember me!” he was pleading now, tone pitched and frantic as you shuffled uncomfortably on your feet.

“I…uh think maybe you have the wrong person. You’re implying we were immortals but I was born right in this building.” You said with a brief gesture around you, wondering whether you should get some help for this poor soul.

“No, no (Name) we incarnated into these forms when we left! You as a human, and me as a—“ he breaks off suddenly, as if he doesn’t want to continue.

Drift grabs your hands, firmly enough that you can’t seem to shake him off when you take an instinctive step back.

“Look, I’m not who you’re looking for but I’ll ask around, okay?” you offer, trying to quash your rising alarm as his hold on you tightens.

“You _are_ the one, (Name). I _know_ it, I can see that you’re the one I’ve been searching thousands of years for…no, come with me and everything will become clear…” his voice seems to fade into the distance as you blink tiredly, trying to focus to no avail.

He’s folding you gently in your arms but you’re too sleepy to protest, too drowsy to panic. He doesn’t feel like a bad person, in fact right now he feels like home…

You awake slowly in a luxurious bed, silk sheets and ornate fabric draping down from the canopy above. ‘Drift’ is nowhere to be seen, so you cautiously sit up. You considered your family fairly well off, or at least privy to comforts not everyone could afford but this room boasted of an entirely different level of wealth. It would not have looked out of place in paradise, you thought.

The door creaks open, and a familiar face peers through.

“(Name)? How are you feeling?” he asks kindly, ambling closer and putting down a tray of food he was carrying.

“Drift? Where have you taken me?” you ask immediately, not feeling as scared as you should be, the logical part of your brain notes. “I need to go home.”

“This is our home now, is it enough to your liking?” he answers sweetly, ignoring your confused look.

“Yes, it’s very lavish but my family and friends must be worried about me by now so I have to go soon. Why did you kidnap me anyway?” you ask, more curious than wary as he sits on the edge of the bed near your foot.

“Because we promised to find each other, you wanted to marry me. I know you don’t remember now but in time, I’m sure your memory will return.” He replied simply, stroking your hand softly even as you slipped it away.

“Um, maybe in our previous lives but not in this one. I’m sorry but I’m not interested.” You inform him bluntly, scooting out from under the covers and onto the floor.

You noticed he’s left silk slippers exactly where you would have stepped, and guiltily you put them on.

“Oh (Name), please don’t break my heart like this. I gave up _everything_ for you…please, just stay a while, just a few days. It’s such a long journey back, you’ll need the energy.” He requested tiredly, sincerely enough that you hesitated. 

There was something hauntingly familiar about him, as if perhaps you had seen him once in a dream. It made you feel calm despite the fact that he must have drugged you to bring you here, or otherwise had used magic like the immortal he claimed you once were. Against your common sense, you decided to trust him. 

“I need to at least send a letter to let people know where I’ve gone...”

“Of course.”

But you didn’t just stay a few days, the weeks turned into months that turned into years. Every time you pleaded with Drift to let you return home he would soothe your appeals and persuade you to stay. He was kind and never so much as raised his voice at you, demonstrating such love and adoration that you couldn’t help but feel a _little_ indebted to him.

“One day, you’ll remember all your feelings for me. Then we’ll be happy, everything will be perfect now that we’re together, my love.” He’d murmur to you at night, keeping you cuddled against him as he lulled you to sleep.

Over and over he promised you this, until you were almost sure you believed him. Maybe you had promised to marry him as he often begged you to. Perhaps you had been immortal once, but cursed to live on earth for some unknown reason. Both a blessing and a curse to forget your past sins…

But now was not the time to languish in such thoughts.

You glanced around, hitching your backpack higher as you snuck out of the room. As pleasant as your extended ‘holiday’ had been, and as supportive as the return letters you had received from your loved ones were, it had been long enough. You were going home today, no matter how arduous the journey was.

“Drift? I’ve been wanting this very specific flower for my whole life, it glows with the light of the heavens and blooms only at night. I’m not sure how to describe it, but the petals are so thin that even dew drops would disintegrate them. That’s why they can’t grow on earth but please, I _need_ to have one.”

Did this flower exist?

Probably not. You think your overactive imagination might once have dreamt it and yet…

“Oh (Name), I know exactly of what you describe. You loved them when we were immortals too, I brought you a bouquet of them every day for they lasted only for a moment. This is wonderful news! You are starting to remember, why in only a few short months we can be married once you recall your oath!” he replied, beaming ecstatically as he pressed kisses all over your face.

“I will be back soon, once the flowers are in your hands I am sure you will love me again.” He purred, humming in happiness as he gave a final parting caress.

He was always so endlessly doting and his desire to please you knew no bounds…but there was no room for guilt. He had kidnapped and effectively imprisoned you, this bid for freedom had been a long time coming.

Foolish, perhaps your choice to run had been.

Your attire was regal despite being the most practical you had access to and along with your lack of exercise over the years, you were a prime target for highway robbery. As the sky darkened, so did your chances of escape. Bandits barred your way, demanding an exorbitant amount of payment from you as a toll fee.

“This is all I have with me, please if you just let me pass safely I will get the rest of the sum to you later.” You proposed desperately, as the masked mugger scoffed.

“You think we’re idiots? How about we teach this spoiled rich brat some manners?” he spat, raising a large curved knife threateningly.

“Wait! Please, is this not enough? If you let me live I will give you more once I am home!” you beseeched them, backing away fearfully.

“Yeah? Where exactly is home?”

You hesitated, certain they would ransom you if they could…and yet you did not want to reveal that your home was no mansion but a humble house with no where near the amount they wanted. You didn’t want to tell them where your family lived. Neither did you want to return to the secret mountain lair of Drift’s. As your indecision hung in the air, the brigand menacingly approached with his blade pointed towards your throat.

He didn’t get far.

You watched in horror something hurtled into the robber, the coppery scent of blood filling the air as he was sliced apart so quickly he didn’t even have time to make a sound. His fellow raiders attempted to assist but soon fell to the same fate, dark liquid staining the ground in rivulets.

You ran, taking advantage of the distraction to get away.

“(Name)!”

You freeze as a monstrous form chases after you, darting around to bar your path. The being is demonic yet strangely humanoid, eyes feral and fangs wolfish.

“(Name) why are you out here? Why did you _leave_ me?” he asks in a pained tone, and you realise that it is Drift.

“…What are you?”

“Hush, you know it is me. I merely look different. This form is the one I incarnated in on earth, just as you are human, I am a demon.” He pacified, shuffling closer until you were folded in his arms, partly terrified of his savagery towards those highwaymen and partly afraid of retribution for your actions.

“Do you see how dangerous it is out here, my love? The world doesn’t deserve an angel like you, no it doesn’t. The only place for you is with _me_ , only _I_ can treat you right like you wanted all those lifetimes ago…Let’s go home, come now.”


	39. Drift 02 (Chinese Classics AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Practically a llamas with hats episode xD Okay...one more chapter to tie it all up, couldn't squeeze the ending in >> Yandere prompt #32 done, we only have 5 more Drift requests to do xD Oh, and forgot to mention that this plot line was inspired by Jinx's fantastic [Drift fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156517/chapters/33000957), reminded me of the Chinese classic this is based off!

You were aghast at the state of the room when you returned, furniture toppled over, sheets and curtains shredded in his frenzy to find you.

“I was so worried, darling. When you weren’t waiting for me…I thought perhaps you were busy. I tore the whole place up looking for you. Don’t do that again, okay?” he politely narrated, as if the destruction needed an explanation.

He coddled you tightly in his arms, sitting on the mangled covers as he combed his fingers through your hair. While he had returned to his more human form, you knew now that it was but a disguise. Still, he didn’t seem _angry_ …so you counted that as a win.

“I want to go home. Please let me see my family again, I miss them.” You mumble quietly, squirming to indicate your discomfort.

Drift’s eyes darkened and he pushed you against the bed, frame pinning you down as he leaned close to whisper into your ear.

“Don’t you _ever_ leave me again. Don’t you know that you are mine? You _promised_ yourself to me, my love. I won’t let you go, and if you try that again I’ll have no choice but to make sure you have _no where_ left to run.” He told you pleasantly, smiling so gently that it almost shielded you from the sharpness of his gaze.

“You’re…threatening my family?” you whisper back tensely.

“No (Name), you know I want you to be happy so I’d never hurt them. But…after all I’ve done for you, don’t you want me to be happy too? I only ask for a little affection, a little of that love you had _promised_ me in exchange for falling. Is that so hard to give?” he replied smoothly as you fidgeted, not wanting to further agitate him.

“I…No, I suppose not but—”

“Good, then how about an apology for your little stunt? I had to infiltrate the heavens to get you your gift, you know…” he interjected, pulling away so you could see the swirling river of obsession and madness in his eyes.

“I’m sorry. But Drift, you know I don’t love you like you remember, like before…” you murmured, hating that you still felt somehow apologetic for this fact. Not like it was within your control.

“Don’t.” he snapped, a flare of anger flickering his in gaze. But it wasn’t directed at you, never at you…perhaps directed at the heavens or fate. 

“Don’t say that. Just tell me you love me, that you cherish and yearn for me just a _fraction_ as much as I crave you. Say it, say it (Name).” he demanded quietly.

You wouldn’t mean it, but his eyes are burning holes through you so you suppose a little lie may be prudent in this case.

“Okay…I love you, Drift.”

“Again.”

“Um…I love you, Drift?”

“Again.”

“I love you, Drift…”

He presses his lips against yours, moaning deeply into the kiss as his hands massage and caress your exposed skin. You can feel heat radiating off his body as you close your eyes, just let him have this small piece of paradise. Even if it’s just a delusion.

When you wake the next morning, the room is perfectly in order again. Drift is curled against you like a blanket, arms draped over your body protectively. It’s a familiar routine, one you have known for years now.

Day in day out, time wears on.

Drift is clinger than ever, locking the main entrance so you’re trapped in his house. The only sunlight you feel is through the windows. He refuses to acknowledge any topic related to you leaving, and refers to his abode as your only home strictly. So your unsent letters pile up in the room.

You mope, disheartened and listless. Another thought has been plaguing you as well. Drift was a demon despite the angelic appearance he put on for you, and they were notorious for consuming human flesh. You are sure he would never hurt you but his hunger must be being sated somehow unless he had decided to go vegetarian…

“Drift?”

Nothing, he must be out. Had he been home he would have materialised instantly at your call. You cautiously pad through the corridors, eventually reaching a trapdoor that he’s hidden. Lifting the carpet and tiles, you remember to meticulously lay them out exactly as they were found. Steeling yourself, you picked up your lantern and unfurl the rope ladder down.

Shadows flickered in your vision as the rungs disappeared into the inky depths, the firelight a halo of safety in the ocean of darkness. The square of light above, your entrance into this abyss seemed to shrink to the size of a postage stamp. Finally, you felt your foot brush against stone.

Panting, you stepped onto firm ground, taking the lantern from your mouth. The cavern was large, long poles seemed to reach to the ceiling although more for decoration than infrastructure, you think. There’s a faint scratching sound and you freeze, but it’s too late to turn back now.

“Hello?”

More frantic thumping and scratching sounds.

You slowly approach, lifting your light up high to ward off the stifling darkness. There’s a man, tied to a pole and scrambling to make noise through his gag. You balk, of course Drift ate humans… Hurriedly, you undo the man’s restraints. It takes a lot more effort than you would have thought. The ropes are tied fast and even your kitchen knife takes an eternity to saw through them.

“You’ll be okay, I’m here to help. The demon thinks I’m his fiancée or something so he won’t hurt me but I’m also imprisoned here.” You explain hurriedly.

“Thank the heavens, I thought surely I would be his next meal.” The man says upon release, shakily standing as you help support him.

“It’s no problem. When you get out though, will you take a letter to my family?” you requested, helping him stumble through the gloom.

“Of course. But let’s not linger, he could be back any minute!”

You two scurry to the ladder, with you ascending first with the lantern. You worry that the pilgrim will lose his grip and tumble back into the pit but apparently fear stays his grip. Finally, you emerge, out of breath and exhausted from the ordeal. You reach in and help pull the malnourished hostage out with you, impressed that he managed to make the trek.

“No time to rest, got to get out.” He wheezed, helping you cover your tracks before stumbling towards perceived salvation.

It was then you remembered that Drift always kept the door locked. More importantly, said lock was currently turning. You fly over to a laundry basket, throwing it open as the man jumps inside. You cover him with the layers of flowing fabric and slam the lid shut just as Drift walks in.

“Hello, you’re back!” you greet brightly, hoping your acting doesn’t seem _too_ fake.

He beams.

“Yes, my love. I’ve missed you every second that I’ve been away.” He coos, gathering you into his arms and carrying you off.

You needed a distraction, the longer Drift was away from the room the better chances that man had of escaping. And you postponed his eventual discovery of your disloyalty.

“Drift, I want to cook with you. Let’s go to the kitchen and make something together!” you quickly suggest, as he turns to you in surprise.

Nonetheless, he agrees readily as you knew he would. Quickly gathering pots and pans, you scrambled to think of the longest recipe possible. Maybe if you made him eat enough he wouldn’t be hungry for human later too.

You’re half way through getting Drift to eat the completed dish when his head snaps towards the door. Immediately, you deposit yourself on his lap and snuggle into him.

“Stay here, my love. I forgot to lock the door just now and I think I just heard it open.” He tells you quietly, embracing you briefly before trying to set you down.

“No! What if it’s a murderer, the moment you leave they’ll get me!” you lied quickly, knowing the fuelling his paranoia now would cost you later. 

His eyes flare, glowing with demonic light for a second as he clutches you tightly.

“Shh, I wouldn’t let any harm come to you.” He reassures you softly, carefully peering into the main hallway.

After locking the door he proceeds to check every room (save the dungeon), keeping you tucked against him protectively the entire time.

“Don’t worry, there’s no one here.” He murmurs, glancing sceptically at the carpet which hides his trapdoor.

You hum, pressing your face into his neck and coaxing him to continue eating. Reluctantly, he does and you cook and cook despite your stress.

“As much as I love you doing this for me, please rest. You seem so tired!” he pleaded eventually, and all your supplications couldn’t sway him.

“Okay, but only if you come rest with me.”

“Mhm, not that I’m complaining but you’re wonderfully affectionate today. Did something happen?” he asks curiously, as you shake your head.

“No…I just wanted to let you know I appreciate you.” You reply with a breathy laugh.

“That’s all? It doesn’t have to do with a certain…escapee?” he teases casually.

You freeze, panic contrasting to the light amusement in his blue optics. You scramble to get away but he pulls you flush against his chest.

“You know I’d never hurt you, right?” he tells you kindly, nestling into your warmth.

“Drift, you eat people!” you exclaimed, struggling in his grasp to no avail.

“Hush, only ones that don’t look like you.” He crooned, pushing you back onto the bed and smoothing out your hair.

“I was going to devour that monk but now I’ll just have to eat you _all_ up instead~”

"Drift!" you startle, panicked that he would kill you.

"Shh, I wasn't being literal, sweetheart." he assured with a soft smile as his hands slipped under your crumpled clothes and ripped them free.


	40. Drift 03 (Chinese Classics AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ending choices were either yandere or Reader escapes while Drift gets stuck in heaven (true to the original). I asked my friend and they voted yandere so here we are xD Yandere prompt #17 done! YEAH I'M CALLING YOU OUT [JINX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxbymidnight/pseuds/Jinxbymidnight), ALWAYS BLAMING ME FOR YOUR ETERNAL THIRST BUT IT'S YOUR OWWWNNN FAULT. Thanks for your support and fic ideas though <3

You paused, staring at the package that was dropped into your hands in surprise. It had your name on it. You vanish it into your pocket before Drift can come investigate. You had persuaded him to take you for a walk today, and luckily you had opened the door first. There’s a flutter of wings as the messenger bird takes to the skies.

“Ready, darling?” Drift called in that syrupy voice, overly sweet on you since you had slept together.

You shuddered, feeling his hands wrap around your waist.

“Yes.”

The sunlight outside was almost too strong, as you shielded your eyes from the intensity. Drift lead you to a calm stream, settling down behind you as he cuddled you in his hold. Of course you were already tired from the short trek, years of sedentary living had left your muscles weak. Just as he had planned, you thought bitterly.

Still, it was one of the rare opportunities you were out and you were determined to enjoy yourself. You ate the little buns Drift had brought, lazed in the shade and played in the stream as you captor nestled himself into the entire time. As the sun started to set, he carried you home.

“That was fun, we should go out more often!” you set up, gazing up at him as adorably as you could without making yourself sick.

He smiled, that sickly, indulgent leer.

“Of course, anything for you my love~” he agrees, leaning down and staring at you with those bottomless eyes.

“Thank you, I need to go to the bathroom when we get back.” You tack on quickly to spoil the mood much to his disappointment.

You dart away the moment you’re back in his lair. Locking the restroom door, you slip the package from your clothing as you dive into the water so you at least look like you bathed. Tearing it open, you see two letters, and a vial of liquid. You scan through the sentences of the first. It’s from your family, begging you return home safely. They tell you that they never received your previous letters and spent years searching for you. You still, Drift was a _liar_. You felt tears well up in your eyes, continuing to read their stream of concerns and pleas. But what could you do? You had warned them yourself not to come, for you knew they would only meet their demise and you could not bear that. Wiping your face, you read the second letter. It is from the pilgrim you saved.

_Dear stranger,_

_I have bribed a local mountain spirit to deliver these items to you, although I know not when you will receive them. Your family and I managed to acquire an elixir for you as well, that should give you insight into your past life. I cannot reveal from where lest this message become compromised. Perhaps you will remember something that will help you escape the demon. I wish you the best of luck. I must continue my journey and leave these lands, but I will keep your plight in mind and repay my debt to you once I find a way._

You palmed the tiny flask uncertainly as your eyes left these words.

Would remembering your past help? Maybe so, maybe not. But it was better than nothing. Honestly, a small part of you was sceptical this would even work. You trusted that the monk and your loved ones to have done their research though. Forgetting your whole life hadn’t gotten you anywhere so it was time to walk the other route.

Taking a deep breath, you downed the thin liquid and took a plunge into your past.

You remembered. You remembered a great warrior in the heavens, an unrivalled swordsman of the celestial armies who laughed with you, longed for you, loved you. In time, you too grew to cherish him. But you were just a server, with no place alongside someone like him. Yet he loved and loved and still you two met in secret.

“(Name), heaven will never yield us this happiness, come elope with me! Let’s go to earth, live together in peace away from all this. Even if we have to adjust to our new forms, I promise I’ll come find you.” He told you, standing there in all his otherworldly glory.

“Drift, I’m not sure I’m ready for something like that yet and we can’t abandon our duties either. You especially, what would your brethren say?” you reminded him, trying to keep a practical perspective.

“Who cares? As long as I have you, I would be happy. You love me too, right?”

“I care about you. But heaven will hunt us down, and it’s not only but ourselves…people here need us…” you responded, knowing that the allure of adventure and romance should not blind you from the consequences of your actions.

“ _I_ need you, please (Name)…”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t do that Drift. I can’t turn my back on my entire life, and neither can you!”

“Can’t, or won’t?”

“Both, it’s not right to be so selfish. There are other deities and mortals who rely on you. Honestly, I have been thinking and…if our union is so ill-fated, perhaps we should not continue to indulge in this bitter-sweetness…” you mutter out despondently.

“…What are you saying?”

“Drift, I’m sorry. But as much as I treasure our relationship, we have no chance, our places are too far apart. I don’t want us…to be stuck like this until someone eventually finds out and we’re punished. I don’t want to be in a relationship where spending time with each other is a crime. It’s too tiring. Perhaps we should just be friends, perhaps that is the will of destiny. Maybe…in another lifetime.”

“So you would bend to the whims of heaven? Do you feel nothing for me in your heart? (Name), please…I love you.”

“I’m sorry…it wouldn’t be fair to others, yet to remain like this wouldn’t be fair to us.”

“You can’t leave me (Name), don’t leave me!”

He’s gripping your arms now, ethereal eyes blazing with starlight as you lean in to brush your lips against his cheek.

“I’m sorry, I never wanted to hurt you but it’s for the best. Goodbye.”

You had turned away, not wanting to draw this out any longer. You didn’t see the fire in his eyes, the sheer fury in his gaze as you singlehandedly ignited his rage against the heavens. You didn’t see him until it was too late, until you were already falling from the clouds, soul burning as it descended into a mortal body.

“(Name)? Are you okay?”

You tucked the incriminating evidence away, terrified. You couldn’t shred it in the basin…it would look to obvious. Drift had been right about one thing at least. But he’d effortlessly lied about the rest. You didn’t know what to do. You had been in here far too long already, things would look suspicious if you didn’t come up with an excuse.

You unlocked the door.

“Yes, I’m fine. Was just having a bath. There was this stubborn stain on my arm.” You complained airily, showing him a clean patch of skin.

“You should have asked me to come help you! I’m sure I’d have just the soap for that.” He scolded with a pout as gave him a quick peck to distract him.

He purred in pleasure at your ministrations.

“You’re so lovely, so warm and wonderful…I’ve been thinking my love, that we should start a family together. Wouldn’t that be just perfect?” He told you coyly, smile bright and eyes twinkling as his hands ran heavily over your stomach.

The silhouette of the hidden bottle bulged from the flattened fabric.

“Just a tiny vial I found, it’s cute right?” you quickly excused, extricating it so he wouldn’t rummage through your pockets.

“Oh? Where did you get it?” he questioned politely with narrowed eyes.

“I don’t know, found it around the house.” You replied with a shrug, trying to supress your anxiety.

“Hm, I never leave elixirs lying around. Certainly not memory ones either~” he hummed as you started to panic, backing away.

“What else are you hiding, I wonder?” he murmurs, darting to you and pushing his hands deep into the folds of your clothing, groping around until he brushes against paper.

The letters are yanked out.

You yell and try to pry them from his hands but he easily staves you off, reading them swiftly as you’re caught in his arms in horror.

“So, still you plot behind my back to abandon me. After all these millennia. Tsk, tsk, I expected more. Have I not been good and kind to you? Loved and protected you?” he says finally, tossing the incriminating pieces of paper away as if they were garbage.

“You’ve imprisoned me, that’s all. You’re selfish and unhinged! If you really loved me like you claimed, you wouldn’t have done any of this.” You snapped, digging at his fingers but he won’t let go.

His expression darkens, angelic form flickering out for a brief moment as he struggles to maintain his composure. His claws gripped you tighter, hard enough to hurt but not enough to draw blood.

“How _dare_ you question my love for you? I’ve stayed true and loyal to you for countless eons, spurned at every avenue by fate, the heavens, dragons and deities. Yet _still_ you turn your back on me!” he spits venomously, anger flaring in his moonlight eyes.

“No doubt, I believe that you’ve wreaked havoc on others just for your own gain. You claim to love me but you care for nothing but your own happiness. Just admit it!” you retort, nerves frayed and years of resentment pouring out.

He snapped.

Snarling, he gripped your face as you gave a startled cry. He lips burned against yours as you tasted iron and blood from his fangs. The same sun bright fervour of that heavenly warrior from your memories.

“You’re mine, do you understand? You _belong_ to me. I will _never_ let you go. Once, you loved me, _promised_ to be with me for the rest of eternity. Before we were immortals, before even heaven’s clock turned it’s first cycle. You are forbidden from betraying your oath to me now. I will _not_ allow it. Let destiny and gods try to part us but I will _always_ find you again.”

You can’t speak, his crushing grasp leaves you silent and drowning in his kisses and caresses. A suffocating affection that you can’t seem to escape. Not then, not now, not ever.


	41. Deathsaurus (Dystopia AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, somehow Jinx managed to convince me to yandere my Gen fic Good as New. Thus, Dystopia AU was born as one of the Bad Ends where AI are developed and transferred into larger frames (essentially mass displaced size) as a novelty and to take over various professions. Often, they are better than their human counterparts resulting in society becoming more AI/robot focused. Unfortunately, since many AI were started as insentient and were upgraded to their intelligent forms, they still hold residual coding from when they were imprinted onto their humans. This resulted in widespread yandere behaviours.
> 
> Idk if I like this chapter but have an update my readers xD

You held your breath, taking a step back from the towering mech as four scarlet optics flickered to life. You didn’t speak, just waited for him to let you know that the transfer to his new frame had been a success.

“Hello, (Name).” Deathsaurus greeted after a few long seconds, as you beamed and enthusiastically approached.

“Hello! How do you feel? Are all your systems functional?” you asked excitedly, as he gingerly tested his locomotive abilities.

“Yes, very much so. Thank you for investing in this new body for me, I know it was expensive and tedious to obtain.” The AI responded smoothly as you waved your hand airily.

“It was no trouble, after all you deserve the best. You shouldn’t be trapped in a form that doesn’t feel natural to you just because of monetary restraints. Now, why don’t we go test out your new functions by celebrating?” you suggest brightly as he readily agrees, already looking both graceful and strong in his new metal skin.

“I would love to.” He replies with a smile as you quickly grab your phone.

“Great! I’ll invite Steve and we can all go catch a movie together!”

His happy and expectant expression dips into a frown immediately.

“I’d prefer it if he didn’t come…” he informed you somewhat clinically, optics shuttering slowly.

You looked over in surprise. Deathsaurus had always been the most companionable of the miniature mech models you’d taken care of, even after his AI upgrade. Still, you recalled that he was especially clingy after your friend’s visits, sitting on your lap or lying on your stomach the moment you were back.

“Are your functions not optimal? You don’t have to be afraid of embarrassing yourself around Steve. He only sings praises about AI, you know.” You attempt to persuade, but if anything Deathsaurus looks even more agitated.

“No, that’s not the problem. I just feel like this is something special and I would like to share it privately with you. I’m not overly fond of Steve as well.” He admitted, shuffling closer to emphasize the point.

“I understand, alright then.” You agree with a nod, deciding to tease him a bit to lighten the mood. “Did you adopt a little friend jealousy from watching too much Mean Girls?”

“You think I’m jealous? Trust me, you haven’t even seen jealousy.” He tells you coolly as the grin slides off your face.

That was more intense a response than you would have expected. While this sort of language might have been cute and funny when he was knee height, it was almost threatening when he was tall enough to barely fit under your high ceilinged abode.

You coughed to alleviate the awkwardness.

“Anyway, shall we go?” you propose as you already start grabbing your bag. “I need to drop by the club room on the way, hope you don’t mind.”

The two of you trundle along outside, as Deathsaurus transforms smoothly a couple times to test all the moving parts. He’s delighted in the new frame, and often picks you up and cuddles you to his chest in happiness. It’s a little constricting, but you don’t want to dampen his spirits with something so trivial.

Alas, his contentment is not to last.

As you approach the workshop, you notice a bunch of people in ski masks spraying paint all over the premise. You see shattered glass on the floor and notice many of the display items are missing.

“Hey! What are you doing!” you call out in panic, running forward to stop them.

“Look, it’s one of _them_!” spits a man, pointing at Deathsaurus who has since come to guard you warily.

“Destroy the AI! You think we don’t know how your kind have poisoned the government and destroyed thousands of jobs?”

The group yells and starts hurling rocks at your mech, much to your distress. At least it doesn’t seem to be hurting him, Deathsaurus merely tries to shield you from the pebbles. One glances off his metal armour though and hits your arm, causing you to give a startled cry as your AI turns to you in alarm.

It only caused a bruise, but Deathsaurus looks _furious_. He rounds on the vandals, clawed hand reaching out and batting the one responsible into a wall effortlessly. His body slams into the concrete, slumping over onto the ground with a low groan. The mech raises his foot over his skull despite the shrieks of the man’s friends.

“Deathsaurus, stop! What are you doing?!”

You grab him, for once awfully aware of how enormous he is in comparison to you. He relents to your touch and the vandals quickly gather their comrade and book it out of there.

You stare, horrified that you even had to stop Deathsaurus from doing such a thing. Had it just been a threat? Would he truly have crushed that man to death? Either way, it only served to strengthen their anti-robot sentiment.

“Why didn’t your programming prevent you from harming them?” you asked instead, a feeling of cold dread filling your heart as the mechanical dragon curled around you protectively.

“Because I was protecting you. I assessed there was a high probability that they would cause you injury, hence it was only natural for me to act in your defence.” He said in a matter of fact tone, trying to cuddle into your arms even as you shoved his head away.

“All human lives should be valued equally in your algorithm, a bruise from a rock doesn’t warrant nearly murdering him! Deathsaurus, you weren’t moderating your strength at all, we need to get back and calibrate your new form immediately.” You snap anxiously, as he allows you to herd him home.

He hummed, seeming a little upset at your admonishment.

“I thought this was what you wanted.”

“What? I never wanted you to harm humans!”

“No, I meant for me to value you above all others. That’s why you chose to have me imprint on you all those years ago when I was just an insentient model, right? So that I would unconditionally trust and adore you.” He remarked casually as you blinked, starting to see why those vandals had a problem with the rise of AI.

“I’m sorry I forced you to feel indebted to me. I suppose it wasn’t fair to do that and upgrade your processor to the point of self-awareness.” You allow with a sigh as he rests heavily on you.

“Oh no, (Name). Please never apologise for that, I love you dearly and would not trade your affection for anything else.”

“Well…I think this might be a problem. I think it might be a good idea for us to try and break that imprinted bond so you can decide for yourself whether you truly value me, instead of just following those instinctive coding lines.”

He smiled, nudging you through the door of the house once the key turned and happily flopping on top of you once inside. He seemed to cage you against the couch and it made you uncomfortably aware of his uncontrolled strength. Trying to wiggle out only resulted in a large claw pressing you back down.

“Don’t you know, (Name)? My core programming was edited years ago so that imprinted code line is long gone. All my loyalty and devotion to you has been of my own free will.” He told you pleasantly.

You freeze, how was that possible? At least that explained his willingness to kill essentially innocent people. This was bad, how could you not have known? Then again, he had never had the capacity to end lives so perhaps this problem had just been lying dormant. You hate what you’re about to do, but you have no choice. You need to report this development immediately to the authorities, imprinted AI should under no circumstances be given combat capable frames.

“Commence shutdown procedure.” You say loudly, waiting for the beep that signals you to give the required password.

It never comes. Deathsaurus just continues nestling against you, warm metal vibrating in soft chuckles that have fear reverberating through your very bones.

“Oh, it’s much too late for that~”


	42. Trepan (Faeformers AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day, I will get through my entire requests lists guys xD

Trepan grinned as he saw your wary hesitation give way to reluctant agreement.

“You promise me it won’t hurt at all?” you asked uncertainly as he gave an airy nod.

“Of course, you will be well unconscious throughout the procedure. It will merely be as if you fell asleep. When you wake, you will be missing a few of your more unnecessary experiences from the past week but overall, your mind will have the same net memories.” He replied smoothly as you fidgeted uncomfortably.

You didn’t like that he wouldn’t tell you _what_ you wouldn’t remember…but then again he claimed that at this stage he had no way of knowing what memories you had at all so it was a real chicken and egg problem.

“Okay. I suppose it is not so steep a price if I’m only losing at most seven days.” You mutter as you take his extended hand.

The cost was strange but certainly cheaper than what other Fae requested to get you out of your arranged marriage. His needle-like fingers grazed your skin gently as you let him lead you away through the winding trees. Abruptly, it seemed as though you stepped through a veil. The forest fell away to a hidden dwelling with metal medical slabs amidst austere lighting.

You yank your hand away.

“Now, there’s no need to be afraid! Those are for my patients, not for you.” He hums, reaching over to grab your arm again with a light chuckle.

“Why are there restraints on them?” you ask, trying not to let the dread creep into your voice.

“Hm? Those are just to make sure my patients stay perfectly still during their procedures. Neuro magic is precise work after all!”

His words fail to reassure you, if anything they make you even more guarded but it’s too late to turn back now. You half expect to be dumped on a block of wood or something when you step into the next room but instead there is a plush bed.

It draws you up short. Somehow Trepan has the amazing ability to make you continually more wary despite you being at maximum distrustfulness already.

“See? Not so bad, right?” he crooned as you refused to budge.

“You’re not going to…this memory procedure doesn’t involve—“

“Getting intimate?” he teased as you try to shake off the awkwardness. “No, I think we will be plenty intimate when I sift through your mind~”

“Of course, I was just checking.” You hastily agreed, as you were nudged towards the soft covers.

You sunk into them, gathering the blanket to your neck instinctively. This Fae was kind of a creep, but you were quite out of options if you didn’t want to spend the rest of your life with your unwelcome betrothed. Your eyes followed Trepan’s movements around as the tinkering of glassware could be heard throughout the dark room.

“Here you are!” he said brightly, handing you a small cup with a clear liquid in it.

Just like water, but you knew better.

Taking a deep breath, you downed the flavourless elixir in one gulp. Nothing happened. Frowning, you returned the glass to Trepan who whisked it away before hovering about you expectantly. This was worth it in the end, you hoped. After this was done, you were returning to your ordinary life and never seeing this guy again, it would be eerie to talk to someone who had seen your whole life through your eyes. But wait, did you remember to turn off the stove before you left the house? Your thoughts became more and more obscure until they moulded themselves into bizarre dreams.

Trepan smiled down at your peaceful expression. So trusting, utterly vulnerable but adorable nonetheless. You were lucky he wasn’t going to take advantage of that. He was a Fae of his word after all, and his terms had been clearly specified. You would have the same _net_ amount of memories, just altered a little so you adored him. Yes, it might be unorthodox to obtain a friend this way but humans were such curious creatures and had no resistance to spell craft like other Fae who would likely, eventually break free. Leaning in close, he brushed a strand of hair off your face, fingers skimming against the warmth of your cheeks.

“I think we’re going to get along just fine, aren’t we dear? In fact you’ll be delighted to know that from now on, you’ll be perfectly happy to be all mine~” he informed your unconscious form, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips.

He purred at the sensation, sighing happily as threads of magic started weaving themselves along your head like a crown of thorns.


	43. Swerve (First Contact AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have no idea how to write Swerve but I had this plot bunny so here we are xD Only 33 requests more to go xD

Swerve cheered loudly as you finished your trick, standing up with dramatic flourish as you landed from a cartwheel and struck a pose for the end of the routine. The patrons of the bar also clapped, laughing and requesting additional entertainment but you merely waved and bounced over to the red and white mini-bot.

“How was that?” you asked brightly as he grinned, giving you a high five.

“Great! You’re so graceful, and your performances have really brought in business for me too since we started uploading the videos!” he replied, pausing in panic when he realised it sounded as if he cared only for the Shanix. “Not that this is all about the money, I mean I really just love being around you! Work is so much fun when I get to hang out with a friend throughout the day! The fact that you do gymnastics is just a bonus—“

“Relax, its okay Swerve.” You interject with a smile, placing a hand on his. “I know what you mean, I’m glad I could help out.”

He blinked, feeling his spark stutter a little at your simple kindness. You were so gentle and good to him, he was lucky that he had managed to get such a sympathetic human to join him on board the _Lost Light_. But somewhere in the back of his processor, it made him a little sad too.

Even millions of years younger, even though you had just arrived, somehow you were more popular than him already. Granted, he knew the majority of this was due to your species…but still it kind of stung. Not that he would trade your friendship for anything, but it made him spectacularly aware of his own loneliness and plainness. 

He had wanted a human to come on exchange program so that for once, he would be special to someone. Surely, if you had met him before boarding, he would be your first friend and closest to you, right? Maybe that had been selfish, but you would be special to him too so it was an even trade! But already, he could see that your talents were leaving in the dust as you easily mingled with other mechs. He wasn’t even worthy of this much happiness, it seemed…

“Swerve?”

He didn’t get a chance to reply, someone was calling for another drink and he hurriedly flashed you an apologetic smile before shuffling away to stew in his own misery and doubt.

You watched him go with a look of concern. You were fantastically aware of Swerve’s low self-esteem issues but despite your best efforts to reassure him, you think you’re exacerbating them. 

You didn’t know what to do. 

Somehow, your presence was making him even more insecure. At the same time, he seemed to crave your attention and you knew that to sidle out of his life would be damaging as well. You frowned, he was a good friend of yours and you hated to think that you were hurting him somehow.

But you weren’t going to let this slip just yet.

Popping up in front of him the moment he was free, he startled in surprise at your sudden appearance.

“Hey, how about we watch a movie together later tonight? Just us, it’s one of my favourites and I think you’d really like it! Not many other Cybertronians have a taste for Earth media like you.”

“Oh, that be perfect! I can’t wait, what is it about?” he chattered eagerly and you mentally let out a sigh of relief.

“It’s a surprise, I don’t want to spoil anything!”

_Least of all, our friendship._


	44. Tarn (Dystopia AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Jinx! Hope you feel better soon! :( Didn't even proof read, just wanted to get it up so >>

“I’m going with Steve to learn dancing tonight, see you later!” you called to your resident AI model as you slipped on your shoes.

When you looked up again, Tarn had materialised at the door with an agitated look in his optics. It never failed to amaze you how such a bulky metal form could move around so silently.

“I want to come too.” He said, gathering your bag up and stalking out the door.

You blinked, surprised by his behaviour. You supposed he must be offended that you didn’t invite him but it really hadn’t seemed like his thing. Even though large mechs were becoming more commonplace in society now, they tended avoid human social activities.

“Sorry, I didn’t think you’d be interested in coming.” You apologised, locking up before joining him.

“Of course I would, you know I enjoy spending time with you.” He replied somewhat curtly, although you could tell he was hurt.

Ever since he had been upgraded to his larger frame, you think Tarn had become more and more sensitive to little things. It made you worried that the transfer had been faulty, that his improved processor had errors in it.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel left out, we live in the same house after all so I figured it’d be good to let you have some autonomy. Decide what you want to do now that you have the freedom of a mobile frame.” You responded factually, quickly texting your friend to let him know you were here but so was Tarn.

“I know what I want. I would like to be with you.” He told you bluntly, red optics staring at you imploringly.

“Ah, I’m glad you enjoy my company. I was nervous for the longest time that you would want to leave once you had the ability to do so.”

“Never, we should stay together from now on.” He assured you immediately, and you grinned.

“Once a housemate, always a housemate huh?” you joke but your AI doesn’t laugh.

“(Name)!”

You turn away, missing how Tarn reaches for your hand as you rush to meet Steve.

“Hey! Hope you don’t mind, my AI wanted to come along too.”

“Yeah, no problem. The more the merrier, right?”

You nod enthusiastically, gesturing for Tarn to join you as you guys head in. As the night wears on however, it becomes increasingly obvious to you that bringing him was not the best idea. While you figured having an odd number of people would upset the balance, Tarn is rude and almost intimidating towards Steve who quickly excuses himself on account of ‘uneven number of partners’. He clearly decides that the embarrassment of learning with a stranger is a small price to pay in comparison to being on the receiving end of a combat frame’s ire.

It makes the overall experience less than fun, and you feel irritated and cross with Tarn for causing it.

“Tarn, I’m going to go chat to my friend for a bit. Why don’t you find someone else to dance with.” You finally say, tired of him ignoring your scolding for his treatment of Steve.

You’re cradled against his larger frame and you can tell he’s reluctant to let go, you almost have to pry yourself free. You manage to find Steve in the darkness and low lights, seeming to be happily twirling with another person.

Good, he deserves to find someone. He notices you by the drinks though, and pops over for a quick chat.

“Well, well if it isn’t my ditcher of a dance partner.” He teases as you scoff.

“He really wanted to come, sorry. But looks like you’ve sorted yourself out nicely, so no hard feelings right?” you tell him apologetically.

He grins, replying with a spin as you two head for the dance floor.

“Of course not.”

The music picks up and you think that the rough start for tonight is behind you. It’s enjoyable to just dance your weirdest and worst dance moves with a friend, and you laugh at some of the steps Steve pulls.

But suddenly, he’s there. Your back slams against solid metal when you try to show off your moonwalk. Looking up, your eyes meet familiar red lights. Tarn doesn’t say anything, merely grabs your hand and stalks out of the place as you give Steve a brief wave goodbye.

You let yourself be lead out of the club, but when Tarn doesn’t look like he’s stopping you dig your heels into the ground. He notices the resistance instantly and turns around.

“You going to say something? Maybe explain yourself?” You prompt, perhaps sharper than intended from his abrupt actions.

“Let’s go home, I want to go home now.” He says instead of giving you an explanation, and you sigh.

“Why?”

His grip tightens and you find it impossible to pull your wrist free.

“I don’t feel well. I want to go now, _please_.” he beseeches you, and the neediness in his tone makes you worried.

“What’s wrong, are you injured?” you ask nervously, dropping your friend a quick text instead as you hurry along the road.

“No, I will explain when we get back.”

Is he bugged? He’s acting so strangely you’re not sure if there’s some kind of secret message you’re missing here. The moment you two are through the door, Tarn gathers you up into his arms and deposits you on the couch. You wonder if that’s how he used to feel when you picked him up. His servos caressed your face as he leaned in close, mask failing to hide the intensity of his gaze.

“I can’t stand to see you with others like that, (Name).” he told you breathlessly, as you frowned in confusion. “I’m _madly_ in love with you.”

Oh.

You had heard people raise this as an issue. Imprinted mech models being upgraded having ‘overexcited‘ emotions towards the person they had imprinted on. But you had received Tarn second hand, he hadn’t imprinted on you at all.

“Okay, let’s just calm down. You might be having some software difficulties.” You suggested, gesturing for him to stop bearing down on you so that you could check his coding.

But he doesn’t budge, if anything he draws himself closer.

“That’s exactly how I know my adoration for you is not a product of faulty programming. It’s true and pure because it is not influenced by imprinting. You love me too, right?” he purrs as you sputter, starting to feel very claustrophobic under his heated metal body.

“Our relationship isn’t like that, Tarn. I mean, I practically took care of you when you were…well littler.” You explained awkwardly, sidling out from under his arm as his fingers ran down your side. “Please don’t do that. It’s not like that.”

“Why not? I wasn’t sentient then, it’s different now. You feel so soft and warm, I want you very much. I’m sure of it.”

“I’m sorry but I can’t give you this. Why don’t we go to the hub tomorrow, and see if we can find you a companion, hm?”

“No! Don’t you even want to try, won’t you even give me a chance? Is it because I’m an AI? I’m capable of love just like you are!”

“Of course it’s not about that! I just don’t feel the same way…look, there are plenty of AI who find partners at the hub. I think it will be good for you to be exposed to more people than just me, it might increase your standards, who knows!” you jest but Tarn looks miserable and upset at your rejection.

“Can we please go on a date at least? I love you!” he whines as you sigh, but he won’t relent.

“Okay, but it’s not a romantic date. And you have to promise to try and find someone else first.” You reluctantly agree as he beams, nestling his considerable weight into you happily.

“Thank you! You won’t regret this!” he promises brightly, finally getting up and bouncing away to make plans.

Sadly, you would live to regret this decision.

The two of you trundled off to the hub, a gathering place for AI and mech the next day. Tarn had insisted you get the ‘chore’ out of the way as quickly as possible because he wanted to take you out that night. You’d convinced him to postpone it to tomorrow.

“I will be your wingman or wingwoman today, Tarn!” you tell him excitedly, scouting out potential candidates for him.

Tarn, to his credit is not sulking although it’s hard to tell behind his mask. He makes polite conversation, although you get the impression he is networking more than making any serious attempts at flirting. He chats to a blind mech with cackling electrical coils, two enormous models that look like they belong in an industrial kitchen, along with a lanky masked Transformer. 

Luckily, it seems that his shiny frame and polished mannerisms sell themselves when a dainty mech approaches.

“Hello~ I haven’t seen you around here before.” She says lightly, brilliant optics shuttering whimsically.

“It’s my first time here, I’m Tarn.” He responds politely, as she reaches out to shake his servo.

“Wispa.” 

Her coy smile and fluttering biolights let you know that she’s definitely interested, and you silently cheer. You scuttle over to the bar, and get a weird look from the robot attendant.

“So, what do you do?” she presses, leaning forward as Tarn seems to glance around listlessly.

“Search and containment or decommissioning, specialising in anti-Cybertronian assignments.” He responded flatly, and you wish he would try a little harder.

“Ah, you’re a combat frame! To hunt other robots as well, that must take some serious specs. Dangerous, I like it.” She flirts sultrily, at least Wispa was putting in the hard yards here.

“I suppose.”

Sensing the conversation was drying up, you quickly order a couple glasses of energon for the pair.

“And make sure you say that ‘Tarn ordered them’.” You hiss quietly as the waiter gives you a ghost of a smile. You take that as a yes.

“Oh, you bought me a drink? You shouldn’t have!” Wispa exclaims delightedly as the colourful beverages are delivered.

“I didn’t.” he says bluntly, attempting to tell the server that they had the wrong table but he was already gone.

“There’s no need to be shy about it, I like a mech who knows how to treat a lady.” Your MVP croons, taking a delicate sip and reaching for his hand.

Tarn quickly shifts them to his lap, eyes scanning the room. You’re hiding inconspicuously on a different level directly above them now, so out of his sight you believe. That idea is confirmed when you notice the agitation in Tarn’s body language, optics brightening as he searches the room repeatedly. Wispa is trying to engage him in conversation again but he isn’t even pretending to be interested.

“I have to go, it was nice meeting you.” He tells her in a clipped tone, standing and maneuvering quickly between the tables. You facepalm, poor girl looked stricken at his rather rude departure. Well, at least she got a couple free drinks you supposed because Tarn hadn’t touched his.

“(Name)! You should have told me you were going to hide up here!”

Metal arms wrapped around your torso and you gave him an admonishing whack. He flinched, surprised at your aggression as you rounded on him.

“Is that any way to treat an admirer? You’re a heartbreaker, you know that?” you snapped, as he tentatively returned his hands to himself.

“Well, I learned from the best.” He teased, leaning in and brushing his faceplate against your lips.

You jerk back, pushing him away as he sulked.

“We went through this, Tarn we don’t have a romantic relationship.” You clarified again sternly, as he tried to lace his fingers through yours.

Glancing down, you notice that your commotion had attracted Wispa’s attention. She’s frowning at you and the apologetic smile you give her does nothing but deepen it. Your moment of distraction let’s Tarn worm his way onto your seat, plopping you onto his lap.

“So, was that performance sufficient? May we have our date now?” he asks as you stand.

“Okay, I guess I can’t expect you to score on your first try. Come on then, let’s go.” You mutter, starting off down the winding staircase as he trail behind.

You can tell he had planned something and had wanted to take you somewhere, but was curious enough to let you lead for now. You took him to the Cybertronian equivalent of a fish and chips shop, one with not the greatest ambiance. It was a great place to take a friend since it had 5 stars on Yelp but probably one of the least romantic spots you could have chosen at 2:00 in the afternoon.

Nonetheless, Tarn seemed happily star struck. He gobbled up the energon food, ordered glasses and glasses of Nuke until you stopped him and chatted away.

“I have plans for us too, (Name)! I wanted us to have a whole day, but I promise I’ll make tonight very special.” He crooned and the implications were clear.

“…Special how?”

“It’ll be a surprise! You’ll enjoy yourself, I’m sure. First, I got us tickets to the city Ferris wheel, you know the one that goes higher than the skyscraper?” he tells you affectionately and you cough.

That was definitely a romantic gesture, but you could tell he went through a lot of effort to procure those coupons so you could hardly back out. Those tickets were expensive. Maybe he could resell them?

“Um, actually I’m feeling kind of unwell, so I was hoping to just go home after this. Maybe you could get someone else to go with you? Since it’s a romantic ride, and we’re just friends.” You tacked on artlessly, but you were practically beating a dead horse by this point.

“Oh.” The disappointment is palpable in his tone and you feel terrible yet can’t pretend to lead him on either. “That’s okay, we can go another day. I have just the thing to make you feel better though!”

You internally groan, he’s trying so hard. If he put even a fraction of this effort into mechs he met at the hub, you were sure he’d be off on a honeymoon in no time. He escorts you home, and you quickly excuse yourself to shower and sleep to keep up your ruse. Not that he gives up.

You’re reading in bed when he pops in, a strange contraption in his hand.

“I have something to show you!” he beams excitedly, as you close your novel.

He shuts off all the lights, plunging the room into impenetrable darkness before turning on the device. Suddenly, beads of light appear around you. Amazed, you realise that it is a chart of the night sky. Constellations are painted across your covers and skin.

“It’s beautiful, thank you Tarn.” You say earnestly, lying in a sea of stars with galaxies at your fingertips.

And it is this single drop of affirmation that tips the teetering balance over the edge.

He turns to you, optics ravenous and fire bright with mania. Pushing himself over your prone form, he presses his lips to yours and lets his servos clutch you close to his spark.

“I love you, I love you _so_ much. I knew you wouldn’t let me down, I knew you would come around. You’re perfect for me, you’re everything I want! You’re _mine_.” He breathes with crazed enthusiasm, folding you in his arms so that you’re pressed against his warm frame.

“What?”

“Shh lie still now and let me love you, my darling~” Tarn hums, as you feel his servos wander lower and lower.

You twist, wanting to say something but those silencing lips are on yours again.


	45. Drift (Demon AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Jinx for a trade! Thank! :D

When you’d moved into the new place, you hadn’t paid any special attention to the faded carved tile in the bathroom. Yes, it was a little ugly but the runic design had an otherworldly beauty to it as well, like some kind of ancient language. In any case, the clean abode had been going for cheap and one unsightly tile was a small drawback considering the place was so nice. The tile looked like it would be hard to clean though and since there was a sale on at Flooring Mega Mart that weekend, you treated yourself to a vanity inset to celebrate your windfall find.

Hence, the unpleasant artistic tile was now resting on newspaper in your living room. You hummed as you let warm water flow down your back, tired from a long day at work. Steam obscured the glass as you opened your eyes to look for your bottle of soap.

You froze.

There was someone…or something staring at you from the other side of the door. Bluebell eyes that shone like stars, white armour misted and gleaming. You blink, and the mirage is gone. Your heartbeat is racing, and you tentatively poke your head out to check if there’s anyone there. But you’re alone.

You quickly finished up your shower after that, scampering quickly around your house to check for signs of intrusion. There are none, and you end up locking your bedroom door and hiding under the covers.

You had _specifically_ asked whether this place was haunted too. As in, who wouldn’t after seeing such a throwaway price. You would call the owners tomorrow, but for now you can do nothing but try to calm down and fall asleep.

“(Name), such a pretty soul.”

You dream someone is tucking you in, smoothing the hair from your face. You don’t remember putting a bottle of water by your bedside but you can see it now. It’s that creature again, so human yet so strange. Almost, angelic.

You startle awake, pushing those foreign hands away but there’s nothing there. The early dawn light is filtering through your window as you nervously try to forget the strange vision. You wake restless a few hours later. You call the owners and they claim that they didn’t have paranormal activity, just wanted to rent out quick since they were moving on short notice. Sure.

But you’d already made the payments, so soonest you could be out was in three months. It was a nice place, maybe it had just been your imagination.

Yet the little hints kept piling up. Sometimes you’d forget to lock a door, but it would be locked when you checked. If you fell asleep in the living room, you’d wake in your bed washed and in clean clothes. There was no one else there so you wondered whether you had serious sleep walking issues or perhaps the worst memory.

You’re walking back from work when it happens. Yes, maybe you shouldn’t have taken the shortcut through the dark alley but it was either that or add an extra 20 minutes to your walk and you had been tired. A masked man jumps out and demands your wallet at knifepoint.

You gasp, taking a step back when you see the shape looming behind him.

“Well? Hurry up! Don’t think I won’t!” he threatens but he sounds young and scared more than intimidating.

You’re far more afraid of the visage that haunts your dreams, appearing in flesh now. He wields a longsword that flashes silver against the robber’s throat.

“Don’t!” you cry out fearfully, as a line of red mars the stranger’s neck.

He lets go, and the would-be assailant bolts out of there. You’re left staring at the ethereal creature, features so calm and kind now that the danger has passed. You make to turn away and run, but he frowns and flares his armour.

“What are you?” you ask finally, voice wavering at the end.

“My name is Drift, I’m your guardian spirit.” He supplies immediately, smiling brightly now that you were talking to him.

“Oh, actually you really freak me out. Do you mind not hanging around me anymore, please?” you requested as his eager steps towards you halted.

“But you’re bound to me, we’re bound together!” he protested as you shuffled uneasily on your feet.

He had only appeared when you got the house, so you were fairly sure he was connected to it and not you. Still, you didn’t want to upset him and now that you were certain he was real you were moving out.

“I…well actually I’m moving out of the house soon, so…”

He takes your hands gently in his, and despite his soft appearance there is something dark and sinister behind those eyes.

“The house has nothing to do with this, I’m yours after all!” he replied brightly and you nodded uncertainly.

“Well, I’m going home now.” You mutter as you shuffled back towards the main road.

He follows, and you’re scared at just how corporeal he is.

“Aren’t you supposed to be hidden?” you prompt after a while of silence, with his shadow intertwined with yours.

“Oh no, now that I’ve shown myself we’re to live together! People often get married to their guardian spirits, after all since they feel so connected.” He informed you happily as you balked.

“You can’t just move into my house, I don’t know you.”

Drift laughed, a tinkling sound like wind chimes echoing through a long abandoned valley.

“Why (Name), I think you’ll find that _you_ were the one who invited me in the first place!” he tells you mirthfully as dread fills your heart.

“What? When?”

“It doesn’t matter, come you must be tired~” he simpers, opening the door and herding you inside.

You don’t remember the walk being so short. In fact, you had intended to go to the supermarket and call a friend so you could stay with someone for the night. You shove Drift away, panicked at this turn of events.

“How did we get here? I’m leaving.” You snap, trying to keep the terror out of your voice but the door slams shut on it’s own accord.

Your phone screen is dark when you tap the speed dial and the only thing you can feel are warm arms around your waist and heated breath against the shell of your ear.

“Hush, go to sleep now, my dearest.” He purrs and your vision goes dark.

You awake the next morning, clean and warm in a new set of clothes. Again. Your skin crawls to think that Drift must have bathed and changed you all those times. Speaking of which, your resident creep was not around. Frantically, you dart up and try the front door. Locked, from the inside.

“Good morning!”

“Stay away from me! Let me out!” you scream, hoping the neighbours will hear but he merely smiles compassionately at you.

“Rather rude of you, after inviting me in.” he admonishes gently as you’re cradled against his chest.

“I didn’t, I didn’t so please let me go.”

“No? Are you so sure? How about a wager then? If you did invite me, as I say is true then you are to be bound to me from now on. If I am lying, you will be set free. It’s no loss for you, seeing as to how you’re already trapped here, hm?” he proposes lightly as you fail to squirm out of his grasp.

If you don’t take his bet, you’ll be stuck with him anyway. If you win, and you _know_ you didn’t invite him…you could be rid of this nightmare.

“Fine, I never invited you. I rented the house as is, any deals you made should be taken up with the previous owners and I know for a fact you’re not my guardian spirit or whatever.” You argue as he coos indulgently at you, fingers caressing your face.

“As a matter of fact, you released my seal.” He murmured quietly, gesturing to that old tile. “As such, inviting me to partake in your life. When I saw you that day, my saviour, the one who granted me freedom after all those thousands of years…I knew we were meant to be!”

Drift brings his lips to yours, kiss searing as for a moment his beautiful form flickers into something demonic. You struggle, but you can’t escape his strength.

“Wait, just wait please!” you beg as he gives you grin that is all sharp edges.

“I win, you’re mine forever~”


	46. Drift 02 (Demon AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Jinx! Hope you feel better soon! I used a request prompt to fill this one out, since tbh I don't think the lovely Tron/AI AU is coming out anytime soon xD

You frowned, as the article proceeded to inform you that to banish unwelcome guests from your house you needed to do something akin to a complex ceremony. That seemed strange, but the community claimed that if they already had corporeal forms, this was one of the few remaining ways to get your life back.

Hesitantly, you started gathering up the required materials. You didn’t want to have to sleep with Drift but you supposed if it was just once, that might be tolerable. He was handsome and angelic looking after all, and you might have been taken in if not for his creepy tendencies.

Over the weeks, you added an item or two that you needed to Drift’s shopping list. At least he let you buy whatever you wanted, although where he was getting the money from wasn’t something you wanted to ponder.

“Drift, have you considered that you are simply infatuated rather than in love? I’m just the first person you saw after being trapped in darkness for so long, not anyone special. You should probably go be with another demon anyway, you’d get along better.” You brought up at dinner once, fiddling with your food.

His eyes were soft and sympathetic, a contrast to his mad nature.

“No my darling, it is fate. For it was told in a prophecy that the first human to wake me should be mine. You are lovelier and more beautiful than any demon or other could ever hope to be. I have no doubt that we are to be one.” He replied gently, reaching across the table to hold your hand.

You shuddered, not liking the sound of that. Apparently there was no hope for him and his delusions. With a weak smile, you returned to your dish so you had an excuse to be free from his clutches.

While normally Drift ‘cooked’ or otherwise magiked food onto the table, you had begged him to let you resume your normal routine for tonight. You had insisted on decorating the dining room too, carving a giant rune onto the underside of a rug directly beneath his chair and adding other such decorations so it didn’t look suspicious. Grinding the herbs and ingredients into a chunky paste, you made sure that it’s flavour was overpowered by the other non-spell required components. Tomorrow morning, if the internet was to be trusted, you would be free.

“Thank you (Name), this meal is delicious!” praised Drift as you made sure your clothing covered the sigil you had marked on yourself.

You sit down to join him, pressing him with spiked food and drink until he’s contently munching away at your poisoned desserts. He stares at you guilelessly and adoringly the whole while, often leaning over the table to stroke your arms.

Making sure he was plied with as much alcohol as possible, if he could even get drunk, you quickly mutter the incantation under your breath. The TV volume is blaring behind you, drowning out the words. He gives you a curious and doting look, but doesn’t say anything.

It’s now or never.

You reach out and kiss him, lips warm and supple against your own as he eagerly returns your affection. His fingers wander down your body, pulling at your clothes as you let him take them off. He cradles you to him, carrying you to your bedroom where he plunges you beneath the soft covers. His eyes are so bright, so voracious in the sheer darkness of the room you think as you peer up at him. He takes you gently, caresses delicate and faint across your skin as he works you up.

You think he truly adores you in that moment. 

Drift stares at you rapturously the entire time you make loveless love to him, whispering your name like a mantra as you buck your hips and pant out his.

You wake with an ache not only between your legs but in your heart as well. It burns and burns, making you scramble up and pry Drift’s protective arms off of you. He’s still here, it didn’t work. You had wanted to open your eyes today alone in this house, but apparently all your hard work had been for nothing. Worst of all, there’s now a veritable fire in your chest that doesn’t seem to be going away anytime soon.

“(Name)? What wrong?” his concerned voice asks, no trace of sleepiness to be heard.

“It hurts. It really hurts.” You blurt out, trying to get a glass of water, medical attention, anything.

“Shh, I’ll kiss away the pain, my love.” He croons, cuddling you to him and running warm lips over your heart. 

His touch leaves you soothed and content, much to your surprise. You glance at him warily and find he looks better than ever, radiant and happy.

“Thanks…” you mutter as you experimentally scratch at your chest a little, now that the pain is gone.

“If you don’t want it to hurt anymore, don’t think about leaving me again, okay?” he tells you pleasantly as you flinch.

“I…wasn’t thinking that.” You lie as he gives you an indulgent and patronising pat.

“Really? Because you just tried to get rid of me last night, didn’t you? Good thing, you really did the opposite instead.” He hums giddily as terror fills your veins.

“What do you mean?” you question drily as he snuggles you into the bed with a chuckle.

“That article you read? Let’s just say I made you see something different to what was really there. Like magic, you followed the steps perfectly! I told you people often married their guardian spirits~” he chimed elatedly, burying his face into your hair as you just froze.

No…it couldn’t be. But it was, you knew it to be true. You can barely breathe, just want to scream and scream but he’s cupping your face and kissing you like he hadn’t just cheerfully walked you into his wicked trap. You yank yourself away, shoving him and trying to get out of this nightmare but that burning sensation is back.

“You’re mine~”


	47. Trepan 02 (Faeformers AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, 30 more requests to go xD At 10 requests, I'll open them up again and people can use the provided prompts or ask their own.

The moon sails across the skies above you, radiant and bright as dawn as you lie there in the grass. Next to you, your friend Trepan watches the stars dreamily. He has been good to you, sharing the secrets of his realm and weaving magic for your delight. You’re glad to have found someone like him to share your wishes and worries with.

“Are you tired? Do you want to head in now?” he asks gently, turning to gaze at you with those graceful goldenrod eyes.

Illuminated by the lunar light, they are almost reflections of the sun by nightfall.

“Yeah, probably best not to stay out too late.” You agree reluctantly, not wanting to leave the beauty of the grove.

He smiles, sitting up and offering you a hand. His tell-tale needles are retracted, always considerate of your easily pierced skin, you think fondly. His form gleams with an otherworldly aura as you gaze up at him. He’s beautiful. When you are with him, you feel safe and comforted. You think this is what being in love is like, and maybe… you’ll bring the idea up to him. For now, you simply accept his assistance and let him lead you inside. 

But as if he can read your mind, he speaks again.

“Do you want to stay with me tonight? In the same room?” he ventures playfully as you blink in surprise.

“I do.” You reply, with a small grin forming on your own face to mirror his.

You stay up late, chatting into the night as you two lounge on his bed. When he finally shuts the light off, you’ve managed to curl yourself up under the covers next to him. It’s nice, his familiar presence and arms around you seem secure and warm. Something hard is poking out from your pocket, and you roll over to pull the intrusion out.

It’s your phone charm.

The string had snapped, you’d kept it in there so you could fix it when you got home. A bubble of discomfort welled up in your heart. Wasn’t this place home? Why hadn’t you considered repairing the strap here then? You hadn’t even thought to do so. Also, where was your phone? It wasn’t in your pocket, you couldn’t remember where you had left your bag…

Panic started to seep into your veins, what was going on? Why were you even here? It was so late, far too late to be visiting friends. You should be home, in bed! What about your family? Had you told them you were going to be away—?

A memory surfaced through the foggy landscape of your mind.

_“You’ve been so good lately, my dear. Don’t make me have to punish you…”_

When was that? Who had said that to you? Dread spiked through your heart. Trepan, that distant voice had sounded like Trepan. But why would he punish you? He was kind, and understanding, and yet—

Sharp fingers pry the charm out of your hands.

“Hey, look at me (Name). Just forget about this thing, it makes you feel bad, doesn’t it?” he hums compassionately, tossing the object away.

“Trepan, I’m so confused. I’m scared. Something is wrong.” You tell him abruptly, the fear in your chest getting sharper by the minute.

 _Run_.

You try to squirm out of his grasp, sense of foreboding growing ever stronger as your friend’s soothing words fail to calm you.

“Hush, it’s alright. Everything is fine. Don’t I make you feel safe? You belong here, you belong with me…” he crooned, lulling you slightly with his voice as you tried to sit up.

“Sleep now, let me take care of you.” He breathes, pressing supple lips to you as your protests slowly wane.

It feels wonderful to accept his affection, to know he loves you unconditionally. Those weird emotions from before had passed and now…you’re not even sure you remember what had you so flustered. Probably Trepan’s presence, the fact that he returned your feelings…

He’s cradling you to him, clever hands wandering your body and rubbing against you in all the right places as the lovely pressure has you moaning into the long kisses he keeps giving you.

You’re breathless by the time you pull away for a short break, and don’t miss the way he still follows after your lips.

Yes, everything is okay.


	48. Drift + Tarn (Journey to the West AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I even have to say anything anymore xD I'm mangling Journey to the West with this yandere AU >> Jinx, you shouldn't have encouraged me but now here we are, and its alllll your fault >>

You woke groggily from your sudden sleep, eyes sore and tongue parched. In front of you, a strange demon was smiling gently as he cleared the fog from your mind.

“Don’t be afraid, you are safe here. I am Tarn. You may live in comfort and practice your art and spiritual learning for the rest of your days in the _Peaceful Tyranny_ , with me by your side there will only be harmony in our futures.” He told you delicately, voice as smooth as molasses as you stared vacantly at him.

Who was this guy? Where were you, where was Drift?

“There’s no need to be upset, come have a little to eat and drink. I know you have not had a meal in a long time.” He continued sweetly, presenting you a couple plates of food. “It will calm your nerves to have some.”

You took a deep breath, not missing the way those rowan red eyes watched your every move. This demon might get irritated if you said nothing, or rejected his ‘kind’ offers. You ought to play along for now, at least until Drift had time to find you.

“What are they?”

“The meat dish is steamed rolls with human flesh, the vegetarian one has bean paste filling.” He replied, delighted that you were responding.

You felt fear flash through your veins, he was going to eat you. You were so close and yet…the scriptures were still out of reach in the end.

“I’ll have the vegetarian ones…” you mumble quietly as he nods, setting down one of the plates before picking up the one you wanted.

Tarn leaned in close, breaking open the roll and pushing it towards your lips coquettishly. Immediately, you flinch and back away unsteadily. He pouts.

“Won’t you have some? Why won’t you offer some of the meat ones to me?” he asks with false sadness that has you reeling.

“I dare not touch what has become of some unfortunate traveller, it would be disrespectful.” You hastily excuse, frantically looking around for an exit.

“I see, but still come have some of the dish you requested. Drink some tea, _relax_.” He purred as he cornered you easily, pulling you back onto the lounge and trying to feed you again. "Where’s that smile I’m looking for, sugar?”

Bluebell eyes watched the scene from the shadows in panic, finally having managed to track you down to this accursed place. As you opened your mouth to take a bite of the food, Drift leapt forward. His sword swept through the air, cutting into the other demon who startled but managed to weather much of the blow. 

Tarn snarled something at his fellow demon, and eyeless creature who quickly whisked you away even as you cried out for your friend.

“Deadlock, so this is what has become of you. Traitor and slave to the prophesised pilgrim.” He goaded silkily, eyes flaring in anger at this intrusion nonetheless.

“(Name) is not your plaything, they have a mission to complete. Unhand them immediately!” he threatened, raising his blade.

“I think not.”

That was all the warning he received before twin beams of energy slammed him out the door. Recovering, he used the momentary rubble and smoke to dart around and slash at the larger mulberry creature. The fight wore on this way, neither gaining much ground but Drift could feel Tarn’s voice effects starting to ache through his mind. While his own magic form had shut off his audio reception, it was not capable of protecting him fully.

Distraught, he realised that he might have to leave you in the hands of this lascivious demon. But he had no choice, should he die here then you would truly be trapped. Better retreat now to plot a different plan of attack.

He delivered one final strike before darting out of the fray, as Tarn grinned at his victory.

Excited and pleased, he flitted around to make himself presentable. Washing the blood from his form and polishing his appearance. Once satisfied, he eagerly hurried back to his bedroom where you had been tucked away. You were no where to be seen, but he could sense you hiding in the corner of his cabinet. Shuffling closer, he gathered you up into his arms happily.

“My darling, that foul demon has been vanquished. You and I will not be disturbed for the rest of the night, and I have much pleasure planned for you~” he chirped as you panicked, struggling out of his grasp and back into your corner.

“No! I don’t want to sleep with you, just let me go!” you cried as he reluctantly set you down, seeing your terror.

“Come now, I want to make love to you. I will make you feel good, and you may remain here with anything you could ever want for the rest of days.” He crooned as you shook your head firmly, curled up to avoid his hungry, roaming hands.

He continued pressing you lustfully, stating his carnal desires as you started crying. He soothed your misery with calm words but could not get you to agree to his advances. Upset, he picked you up and tucked you into the bed.

“Beloved one, why will you not accept me? I suppose you need time, I am impatient but for now let us simply sleep in the same bed as married couples do.” He eventually conceded, stroking your face as you were flushed against his warm body.

Tarn sighed as you fell into fitful sleep, exhausted from all your tears. He had been following your progress for a while, enchanted by your very presence. The fact that consuming your flesh either literally or carnally would grant him immortality was certainly a boon. That treacherous Drift didn’t deserve you, not at all. You belonged with him! Why couldn’t you see how much he cared about you? He wanted you to partake in pleasure with him willingly, to eventually love him as he adored you. He knew you had only just met him, but for him the wait had been too long already. Still, he was sure that his patience would be rewarded in the end.

He let himself watch you a moment longer before following you to sleep. 

As the next morning rose, a certain demon raced back towards the _Peaceful Tyranny_ with a guest in tow. 

Drift peered in through the window, having dodged around the various defences that Tarn and his division had erected. There you were, peacefully tucked under that monster’s arm in a way that had his spark sputtering. 

_No, he was too late…_

In that moment he utterly _despised_ the wretched purple demon, and wanted nothing more than to tear him to pieces for violating you. Vaguely, he was aware that a sizeable portion of this rage was jealousy. Somehow, despite knowing that you valued your purity, he had wanted to be the one to share with you the pleasures of the flesh. In his fantasies, you were always willing and terribly in love with him, gazing at him with nothing but adoration and admiration. But it didn’t matter now, what was important was getting you out of there and away from those evil clutches. 

Quietly, he twittered a signally birdsong to you. 

Instantly, you awoke. 

“Drift? Are you here?” you whispered tentatively, as he chirped another note. 

“Are you alright?” he breathed as you padded to the window, peering at him fretfully through the impervious glass. 

“Yes, he didn’t force me last night. Please, help me! We have to fetch the scrolls!” you hiss worriedly, as Tarn begins to stir. 

Drift disappears before the other demon snatches you up quickly, depositing you back under the covers. 

“Why do you still insist on your fruitless quest? Forget such things, you need only to stay here as my partner.” He snarls, irritated by your lack of compliance. 

You didn’t reply, thankful that he at least hadn’t seen Drift. Instead, you turn away from him so that his kisses fell short of your lips. Annoyed, he huffed and abruptly left, much to your relief. The moment the door closes, your friend is tapping the glass again. 

“Go to the pavilion, I have a shapeshifter who will take your place.” He told you quickly, before darting around the side of the building. 

You did as you were told, inwardly wondering why someone would subject themselves to this willingly. You hope Drift had paid them handsomely, and they had their own escape plan. Tarn had left the door unlocked, probably secretly hoping you would guiltily follow and comfort him. Fat chance. 

You pop out onto the veranda, rushing to the corner where you hear that twittering song again. You find Drift, as expected but are stunned to see yourself as well. You stare into your own eyes as Drift quickly scoops you up, and the double scurries out onto the veranda. 

“(Name)? Dear, it’s dangerous for you to be out here unaccompanied.” That sickly sweet voice came as Drift kept you down. 

You watch warily as Tarn ushers the complacent ‘you’ back inside, letting the demon wander his hands all over their body. The fake you is peering up at your previous captor with genuine admiration, and you think that Drift really pulled out all the stops in getting a good actor. They round the corner and your friend immediately secures you in his arms and runs. 

Finally safe and free, you beam and embrace Drift tightly. 

“Thank you, thank you, you’ve done it again.” You said with a laugh, as he kept you cradled against him comfortably. “Who was that person anyway?” 

Drift paused, pulling you away so that he could look you in the eye. Wispa had been a shapeshifter, with more in common with him than he liked to admit. For one, they were both pining over someone they couldn’t reach. It was only natural to help each other out, they both got what they wanted. 

“A contact, they should be fine with Tarn.” He responded briefly, gesturing back along the road. 

You smile, a simple gesture as brilliant as the sun to him as you lean into his touch gratefully. 

“Thank you, I appreciate all you do for me, without you this journey would have been over years ago.” You tell him honestly and he lets his hand take yours. 

His heart is racing, as he wants to capture your expression forever. Your wide trusting eyes, looking at him with so much joy and emotion. It's exactly what he wanted, and he imagines that you feel only the deepest love for him now, the kind of love that he feels for you. 

“It’s no trouble, for you’d I’d walk these ten thousand _li_ several lifetimes over.” 


	49. Drift 02 (Journey to the West AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm time skipping all day everyday xD, but will reorder chapters as I do the prequels and slot in chapters.

High above the clouds like this, you can see home easily.

“You need but one final trial to attain transcendence, so it shall be that you will be returned to the Great River. From there, you will face the last test.” The voice told you, as the light around you fractured and faded.

You blinked and found yourself on the banks of a rushing waterway, next to you Drift surveyed the scene. You felt rested despite not having a good measure of time on how long you had been at the temple before. The only proof of your success was the set of delicate scrolls in your bag.

“We did it! Drift, we’re almost done!” you cheer, beaming happily up at your loyal companion. "Can you believe it?"

“Yes, we did it.” He agreed with equal excitement. “What do you want to do when this is done, where should we go after the scriptures are delivered?”

Once this journey was over, there would be no more distractions. You two could be together in peace, somewhere far from the bustle of cities. It would be perfect, he hadn’t wanted anything quite this badly in a long time and now, he would finally be rewarded. He was glad you were as joyful about this as he was, he couldn't bear it if his love was unrequited.

“I think I’ll stay in the city, try to help out with translation work.” You replied thoughtfully. “What about you?”

He blinked, he’d stay with you of course. Your question suggested to him that you expected to be parted once your goals were no longer aligned. The thought caused him to be upset, but he didn’t let it show.

“I’ll remain with you of course, I’m sure my skills will be of use.” he told you frankly, as the two of you trekked along the path.

“Really? I’m so glad! Will you not feel annoyed by the people though? Since your appearance will draw attention to you.” you asked, knowing that demons were hardly welcome in populous places.

“It is a small price to pay for your company.”

“That is sweet of you to say, thank you. I honestly thought you would return to your home.” you continued curiously.

“I want to, but not without you.” he admitted, skimming his hand along your skin.

“Well, I can always come by and visit. But once our work is done, we’ll be enlightened. Who knows what we’ll choose to do, what we’ll understand then.” you allow brightly, turning away.

Drift knew what he wanted to do, and doubted that much would change that.

“Have you thought about getting married?” he ventured hopefully.

“Huh? No, my heart is not so clear. If I married someone it would likely make it more difficult for me to understand what I needed to spiritually.” You responded sheepishly.

His spark seemed to stop, as he understood with sudden clarity exactly how this would end. You were going to leave him, once this was over, you would have no more dealings with a demon like him. It hurt, it felt very much like he was being stabbed and he wanted nothing more than to bundle you up right now to prevent such an awful future from coming to pass.

“So you could never love anyone more than your journey for enlightenment?” he forced out abruptly, as you cast him a look.

“I suppose not, it is part of who I am and I couldn’t give it up for anyone. Why?”

“I love you…” he blurted out miserably as you finally stopped.

“Oh. I’m sorry.” You mumble out inadequately, not sure what to say. “I hope you know I value you as a dear friend though.”

But Drift wanted more, he wanted _everything_. Why did fate have to be so cruel? Have to deny him just this sliver of happiness? He imagines going about his life without you, who would be somewhere far away from this mortal plane with the other deities and such who had first cursed him to languish under that mountain. He hated the mere thought. No, they could not, would not have you.

Somewhere, he was aware that all those years of patience and longing were spilling over. That he was snapping and yet, it felt good to give way to his wants after all this time. It felt good to let go.

“Drift, that hurts!” you cry out as he grasps your wrists in a crushing grip.

 _You’re his, you’re his, you always have been._ He grins, fangs gleaming in the low dusk light as those benign blue eyes flash scarlet. He pulls you closer until you’re flush against him, until his lips are brushing against the shell of your ear.

“Darling, I have to mark you. How else is everyone gonna know you’re mine?" he said silkily as gold runes and symbols seemed to spread along your arms like fire. "And what of those times you muttered that cruel incantation? Threatened to cause me splitting headaches?” he whispered as you shuddered, fear starting to drip into your heart.

“I only did it when I had to, when we first met. When you were on the verge of killing someone, you know we don’t do that anymore.” You retorted sharply, warily trying to push him away.

“ _You_ don’t do that. Me, I’ve been doing it for centuries.”

“But you’ve changed, you’re not that person anymore.” you say with conviction, not yet ready to accept that your tutelage in the ways of peace had all been fruitless.

“No, I’m not the same. If anything you’ve made me _more_ vicious. Before, I was looking for amusement. Now, I’m protecting weak, squishy, you.” He said playfully, running a hand down your back.

“Drift, you’ll never attain redemption if you don’t change. Please, let’s talk about this.” You plead desperately, because you’re so close to your goal, so close to returning the scrolls and expanding your understanding beyond.

He ignored you, instead opting to run a clawed hand down the side of your robe. It made you uncomfortable, you didn’t like where this was going.

“Do you know what the demons say?”

You squirm, trying to get out of his grasp again but those long fingers continue running down your back. He wouldn’t hurt you, right? You’d freed him from 500 years of imprisonment, walked and talked with him for ten thousand days. He had been your avid guardian, sentinel against evil.

“Drift…”

“They say that you are the incarnation of an ancient saint, that to consume your flesh grants immortality.” He continued pleasantly, fire bright eyes reflecting his forty-nine days in heaven’s furnace.

“…Yes, but we already knew that and you are not just some demon.”

“Am I not? That’s why you needed me, right? To protect you? But did you think of _my_ needs? I too, desire eternal life. I desire _you_.” he purred and you were still trapped against his frame, heart racing as you saw no escape from his wayward advancements.

“This is not the way. Eating me would ultimately be temporary, please if we just deliver these scrolls you’ll have peace and perpetual life. You wouldn’t need to keep replenishing your energy, for the deities themselves would have granted you this spiritual freedom.” You argued back as evenly as you could, fear creeping into your voice.

“You’re afraid I will kill you?”

Yes, of course you were. What kind of question was that? It was hard not to feel terrified when a towering demon was conversationally threatening you with cannibalism. After all you’d been through, the final dagger in the dark was the one that had defended you.

“Are you…joking?” you venture hesitantly, hoping he would smile that kind smile before telling you how hilarious the trick had been.

“No, you will not die by my hand. Instead, I shall consume your flesh carnally. We shall live together far from here, on the mountains of my youth. There we will be happy, content and can partake in all the world has to offer.” He responded brightly, leaning in close to your face as you flinch.

“No! Drift, do not sully me! I must deliver these sacred writings, don’t touch me!” you snap immediately, scratching at his arms as he smiles indulgently, letting you struggle against him ineffectually.

“Were you not worried that eating you was a non-renewable resource? Making love to you certainly is, hm?” he teased with a chuckle that didn’t match the darkness of his gaze.

“Drift, get off me! Stop! The scrolls!”

“Hush, your precious scrolls will be delivered. I know it is important to you, and I promised you we would after all. But once I have done so, after you get what you want…it’s _my_ turn~” he hummed happily, stroking your hair lovingly.

“You’re already immortal though, you don’t need me. You won’t achieve redemption from your crimes this way!” you warned in a pitched voice.

“I need not redemption, only you. As long as I have you, I need nothing else.” He told you amiably.

“Please, let’s just go home…” you whispered as he continued his tender ministrations.

“That’s exactly where we’re going, don’t worry (Name). You’re tired from this long journey, aren’t you? Let me offer you rest, and anything you desire.” He comforted you with that sickly sweet tone.

Your mind raced as you thought of how to escape him. One more trial, that was all you had to face in order to attain an enlightened state. Was Drift your final hurdle, his betrayal the final challenge? Yet, how could you defeat him? Would you have to seal him away again? Who had trapped him under that mountain in the first place?

You were yanked out of your thoughts by his lips pressing against yours, as you jerked away. 

“Drift, don’t!” you cry as he gazes at you longingly, but pulls away.

“Don’t be scared, it’s alright to love me. I’ll give you what you want, the scrolls will be delivered back to the East, I promise.”

“You want me physically, I can’t give you that. Please, just let me go.”

“I love you…I want everything that you are, your heart, soul, mind, body. This is not a shallow infatuation (Name), believe me when I say that your presence is worth more than the sun and moon to me…” he told you breathlessly.

“You’re confused, let’s go get you some help.”

He smiled, and you noticed that your eyes were getting heavy. Earlier, you were wide awake but his spell work was leaving you quickly sleepy and exhausted. You couldn’t even form words as you stared beseechingly into the traitorous eyes of your once friend.


	50. Fort Max (Finfolk AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's Mer-May and I was inspired by iggemmeil's Swim Away fic, I decided to write this xD

You gasp, spotting a man unconscious in the water, draped lifelessly over a piece of wood. You quickly rowed closer to determine if the stranger was alive. Approaching, you noted that he was enormous, evident despite most of his body being hidden beneath the waves.

You reach out to check his pulse.

A mistake, you realise because the moment you touch his skin, relieved ruby red eyes that emanate an unearthly light snap open. You jerk back, grabbing your oar to push him away but clawed hands are already grasping your arms.

“There’s no need to be afraid, come with me my darling betrothed.” He hums soothingly as you scream, kicking at his face for all the good it does you.

“Let go! Get away from me you monster!” you cry out as he frowns at your word choice.

“That’s not a kind or true thing to say.” He remarks factually, before letting out a small sigh. “But you’re still adorable nonetheless. You’re cute even when you’re struggling.”

You snarl at his patronising tone, lashing out again before quite suddenly he pulls you from your boat. You shut your eyes as you’re plunged into the ocean, holding your breath as tinkling laughter fills your ears. You’re terrified, but in the grasp of the sea you can’t do much but hope not to perish.

“It’s okay, my sorcery keeps you safe underwater.” Your kidnapper tells you softly, as you feel yourself tucked against his broad chest. “My name is Fort Max.”

You need air, you thrash and reach for the surface but the finfolk keeps you snuggled into his chest. Your lungs feel like they will burst until finally, you give in. Taking a gulp of water, you’re surprised to find your light-headedness fading.

“See? You’re alright.” He tells you happily, eyes reflecting restrained excitement.

“I…” you flinch, startled that you can speak. “You’re hurting me!” you blurt loudly out as the stranger blinks apologetically, loosening his grip.

You squirm free and paddle to the surface, desperately taking in the salty air above as your assailant pops up beside you, his hands never leaving your waist.

“I know this is a little scary, but everything will be fine.” He assures you gently as you turn away from him, swiftly snapping your necklace off.

You promptly threw it straight over his head, silver gleaming in the sunlight as he instantly flicked his attention onto the object. For a second, his fingers seemed to dig into your sides as you could just _see_ the conflict on his face. He dove away, gone in a flash of fins after the trinket as you swam your heart out to a nearby rocky outcrop. You had managed to chuck your oar towards it as well as you scrambled up, wielding your paddle like a weapon.

Ripples disturbed the already choppy waves as the finfolk resurfaced, your silver charm dangling around his own neck. He smiled at you dreamily before starting to clamber up onto your rock. You let him know that was not okay by delivering a hard whack to his head with your oar.

You don’t think it hurt him, but he’s surprised enough to plop back into the water. He stares at you with hurt and bewilderment in his eyes as you raise your paddle threateningly.

“Back off! I’m warning you!”

“There’s no need to be violent.” He replied sulkily, swimming around your little fortress once to look for any holes in your defence. “Come down from there, dear. It’s time to go home.”

“Yeah, it is. So can you please leave?” you respond drily as he continues skulking about.

“Not without you, you’re to be mine after all. _Please_ , I’ve been wanting so long to get a human mate and I know you’re the perfect one for me! I’ve been watching you all these years…” he pleads as you scoff, as if desperation will sway you.

“No, I’m not an object! Go away!” you snap as he sighs, climbing up onto your little island.

Despite your best strikes, he is not deterred. You jab him one final time with the oar before diving into the water before he reaches you. Of course you know he’ll be a faster swimmer, but there’s no where else to go.

His arms wrap around you, and you shriek even as his purring rings in your ears. You can feel his hard muscles against you as your secured to his larger form.

“I’m sure you’ll be delighted with your accommodations.” He is saying as you’re pulled into the depths.

It doesn’t hurt, his magic protects your lungs and eyes from the salt but the panic still makes you fight like your skin is on fire. He ignores this, occasionally running a calming hand down your stomach or back and insisting on how ecstatic you’ll be to see what he has in store for you.

He gets increasingly cheerful as you finally surface near a strange gate, the entire place still and shrouded in thick fog in every direction. It’s eerie and you shudder, clinging to him despite yourself because you know to get lost here means death. He presses cold lips to your head in return for you perceived affection, happily breathing in the scent of your hair. Those too-large hands cuddle you close as he breathlessly whispers in your ear.

“We’re home, dear~”


	51. Fort Max 02 (Finfolk AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE JINX, MAY YOUR THORST BE QUENCHED

Your captor is running his hands all over you, even as you squirm in discomfort at his tender ministrations. At least he hadn’t been lying about having a nice house, you thought humourlessly as he continued cuddling you on the bed. You were clean and dry now so that counted for something, the Finman had presented you a hopelessly elaborate bathroom earlier. There had been ornate, steaming pools and more faucets than you knew what to do with spouting from the ground. The aroma of herbs and unknown soaps fogged the room as he had excitedly watched for your reaction. 

It would have been enjoyable in other circumstances, but at that time you had merely repeated your request to be taken back to shore.

He’d ignored it of course, like every other time. Disappointment was clearly etched in his rugged features but he hid it as well as he could, merely ushering you in to take your time.

You hadn’t left until he’d physically showed up again to check on you an hour later, being intent on developing an escape plan and all.

“You’re wonderful, absolutely perfect for me. So soft and gentle, isn’t it nice here? Don’t you like it?” he asked you quietly, continuing to whisper sweet nothings to you. “I can’t wait for our marriage, I’ve been longing for you all this time, did you know that?”

“I want to go home…” you mumble once again as he clucks with consternation.

“Hush, enough of that now. This is your home, here we’ll be able to be together in peace for the rest of days, we could start a family, wouldn’t that be pure bliss?” he suggested in that same, distant and deluded tone.

“No! I don’t want to have a child with you, I don’t even want to marry you! Can’t you take no for an answer?” you snarl, pushing him away with all your strength. He doesn’t budge.

“But humans are ideal mates for Finfolk, please…tell me what you desire so I might make you as happy as you’ve made me.” He says mournfully, as if he is the injured party.

“I want freedom, can you get me that?” you demand sardonically as his miserable expression _almost_ makes you regret your tone.

“(Name), please…”

“Why are you begging _me_?! I’m the one who has been abducted, exploited for a simple act of humanity!” you retort sharply as you’re shifted in his grasp.

“Compassion is such a beautiful trait, and I love you dearly. Won’t you give me a chance?” he breathes as you shake your head firmly.

“No.”

He sulked, clearly displeased by your stubborn refusal of his advances. His ineffectual gifts laden the room, jewellery and silver that you knew Finfolk deeply coveted. You turned away from him as he carefully tucked you under the heavy covers, pulling you against his built chest sadly. His rough hands continued to stroke your skin slowly but you could tell he was genuinely upset by your unrequited feelings. Frankly, you didn’t know what he expected.

You supposed their society must have painted some unrealistic picture on what human mates would be like, giving them the impression that you guys would be falling over yourselves to be their spouses. You scoffed audibly, feeling very much like a stuffed animal or doll in his arms given his size as Fort Max nuzzled himself into you at the sound. He was terribly doting, and beautiful you supposed in an otherworldly kind of way. Strong, quick and seemingly kind enough to a mate.

He were sure there had to be _someone_ out there that would be happy with him.

You waited for the rise and fall of his chest to even out, to let you know this behemoth of a Finfolk had fallen asleep. Sadly, his grip around you remained firm despite his dreaming state, and you were unsuccessful in trying to wriggle free. But you were nothing if not tenacious, and after a few hours of minute movements, you finally manage to scamper free.

Immediately, you look to arm yourself with some silver.

Quietly stashing them into your pocket, one particular piece catches your eye. It’s your own necklace, the one you had thrown to distract him. But it is whole, your pendant had only been made up of a half since you had given the other crescent moon portion to your friend. Your friend who had gone missing a week ago while fishing, that you had been searching for yesterday.

Why was it here?

You slip it away anyway, mind working a smile of minute even as dread fills your heart. He hadn’t…? You decide to ponder the implications later, making to slip out the exit. It’s locked. Expected, but still disappointing.

The moment you touch the doorknob however, you hear shifting behind you.

“(Name)? Where are you going?” Fort Max calls sleepily from the bed, in a tone that suggested he knew exactly what you had intended to do.

“Where did you get this?” you ask sharply, pulling out the necklace charm, a combined crescent half moon that formed a circle.

He looks surprised for a moment, before glancing away.

“I know you liked them, sweetie, but they would have kept you away from me.” He finally responds lightly, as your blood runs cold.

“What did you do?”

“(Name)…”

“What, did you do?!”

“Nothing! They were fishing in my territory once, and threw that piece away the moment I surfaced to confront them about it. They mustn’t have valued it very much if they were willing to part with it so easily…” he replied shrewdly, as you tried the door again futilely.

“Where are they!? You can’t even tell me anything truthful without trying to manipulate my feelings and you expect me to love you? You sicken me, Fort Max.” you spit out as his expression goes from stricken to dark in the span of a few seconds.

He slinks out of bed, huge form stalking over to you faster than anyone that large has a right to, even as you try to edge around the room warily.

“I knew you cared about them, so I didn’t kill them. I wanted to, I wanted very much to reduce them to nothing more than just another nameless soul lost at sea. But I didn’t. I didn’t _for you_.” he whispered, trapping you in his arms once again.

“Where are they?”

“Safe…for now. I always take you into consideration after all, so how about a little reciprocity, hm?” he queried, staring at you with those bottomless eyes and you didn’t miss the subtle threat.

Quietly, you let him bundle you up back to bed. This time, when he pressed his lips to your neck, teeth grazing against your soft skin as he starts leaving gentle love bites, you don’t resist.


	52. Rodimus 03 (First Contact AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got back to this request, we are getting there lol a brief break from the yandere to my non-yandere Readers xD

Given that Drift had been conspicuously scarce the last few days, Rodimus had taken the opportunity to parade his little human buddy around the Lost Light. Aside from the little ventilation shaft incident, they were getting along brilliantly.

In exchange for being taken racing around the ship or various Earth roads (much to Ultra Magnus’ mortification), they brought him articles of human clothing for him to model his holo-avatar off.

“I need to look like the hottest person in the room, I want to turn heads when I walk in.” He explained shamelessly as you laughed.

“Well, I can certainly guarantee that you’ll attract attention with this get-up. Not sure if it’s the type you’re looking for though.” You replied, stifling your giggles as he peered down as his hard-light form.

“Why? I thought the flame deco would really highlight what I’m all about.” He said with a wink, once again displaying uncannily human mannerisms.

“You look like you walked straight out of the 80’s, it’s somewhat unconventional. But don’t change, I think it suits you. People might dig it.” You responded honestly, gesturing from his orange exercise head band to his fire tattoo sleeves.

“Do you?” he asked with a smirk as you rolled your eyes.

“Yeah, I think it’s cool.” You tell him coolly, not wanting to stroke his ego anymore but smiling when he beams back at you.

You didn’t want to tell him that wearing a life jacket on top of a button up collared shirt and an Autobot T-shirt were practically the antithesis of ‘cool’ in the modern era but let sleeping fashion disasters lie.

“Great! Come on we should go out then! Do human things now that I’ve got my holo-form sorted out! We could go eat food, shop around, catch a movie, or all three!” he proposed eagerly, disappearing momentarily before his towering robotic self-sat up abruptly.

Yeah, you guys could watch ‘Back to the Future’ and other 80’s hits…

Nonetheless, his excitement was infectious, and when he popped opened the side door of his alt-mode you happily climbed in.

“Let’s do all three.” You agreed as his enthusiastically humming form started listing off potential places.

“I have some funds from my stay here to pay for stuff, but you know what would be even better? If we eat at your place! I’ll pick up the groceries, then we can try Earth cooking too!” he suggested brightly instead and you glanced at the steering wheel in surprise.

Maybe it didn’t make sense, but you imagined that’s where his presence was given that the Autobot logo flickered with his speech.

“Sure, it won’t be particularly interesting but a good place to start. I have a few movies I can pull on my laptop too.” You replied as you could hear the grin in his voice.

He parked outside your house, holo-avatar materialising as you two made your way inside. Rodimus proved to be not the greatest chef, and after the fourth broken egg he seemed to decide that he’d just relegate himself to mixing.

“There, we’ll bake it for a couple hours then we can eat! We can watch a movie while we wait.” You say as he bounces away to the other room.

You shut off the lights to give the authentic theatre experience, as Rodimus gobbles up the snacks you had bequeathed onto him. He seems to be having a good time, you think as Marty McFly wades through the difficulties and paradoxes of time travel. 

Somewhere in the middle of watching the two actors kissing, you realise that he has been staring at you more than the screen.


	53. Drift + Rodimus (Space AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw a [Tumblr prompt](http://bluering8.tumblr.com/post/173763092083/drachenmagier-i-couldnt-resist-this-the-idea) about space-mermaids and I immediately had to do this xD This particular line has to end in yandere because I'm trying to clear out the request but oh well, enjoy the fluff while it lasts xD Wanted to have it that humans were the weird space mermaids to the aliens for once, but also Drift and Roddi are space merfolk in this xD
> 
> Thanks to Jinx for a few of the imagery pieces!

It’s day twelve, or perhaps thirteen. You can’t tell the passage of time in the endless expanse of space, the stars wink at you from the other side of the glass as your breath leaves not even the slightest trace of fog. While your suit takes care of most of your base needs, you’ve since run out of water, food and shortly air. You’re cold, hopelessly alone and losing that last fraction of hope you had been holding onto.

But it was not so unbearable. You would perish among the stars you had studied, in the process of journeying to discover the mysteries of the universe. This end was not so bad, to die doing what you loved was rare for most.

The blaring of the low oxygen alarm had long since been shut off, as you closed your eyes to hide from the anxious, flashing red light.

A loud thumping wakes you.

It comes again and you breathlessly look around, still trapped in the escape pod that had become your coffin. You’re being propelled through space, and quickly at that. Rescue?

That noise startles you again as an alien and strangely intricate face suddenly appears on the other side of the glass. You gasp. So the rumours had been true after all, the merfolk of the stars did exist. This one is a vibrant orange and gold, eyes glistening like miniature moons as he seems to chirp excitedly to his companion. Another face enters you field of vision, mostly white with elegant horns that twitch as he replies.

You can’t hear them. You can’t hear anything in the vacuum of space.

All you know is that you’re fading, they seem to be gesturing frantically but you can’t see them clearly anymore. You fall back asleep.

~*~

Drift frowns, noticing that their extravagant find had fallen unconscious again. He subsequently started pulling the little shell it was in harder, tail of energy flickering brighter as he hurried them back to the _Lost Light_. It was an abandoned ship that he and Rodimus had commandeered for recreational purposes, but he was sure that this human required the oxygen and artificial atmosphere it generated within it’s sealed chambers.

“This is so exciting! A real, live human! Can you believe it? I thought they were just myths!” Rodimus is chattering eagerly.

“They won’t be alive much longer at this rate.” Drift replied urgently as his friend quickly redoubled his efforts.

Humans lost quite a bit of their novelty if they were dead. Yes, it might still be cool to show the others that it _had_ been alive but a real live ‘nymph’ would be far more extraordinary. If legends were true, they would be lovely and soft. Warm to touch, and would leak diamonds from their eyes. They certainly looked wondrous enough for it, otherworldly features that seemed kind and sincere despite their destitute state, silken hair and plush lips…

Drift caught himself before his thoughts wandered any further, but Rodimus was too excited to notice his distracted look. His sun fire tail was bright with heat as he pushed their precious cargo along. Humans were supposedly amorous for their kind too, but seeing their peaceful and resting face, Drift got the impression that such tales were merely the wishful thinking of some deluded mer. 

“What should we do with them? Do you think they’ll want to stay with us? I really want to keep them!” Rodimus chatted as they finally managed to dock in the safe atmosphere of the large ship.

“We should let them choose, we couldn’t make them stay against their will.” Reasoned Drift, as his friend pouted.

Alas, things of beauty were always fragile and fleeting. They peered through the glass barrier, unable to find the eject switch.

“Let’s just break it open, if not they’ll suffocate in there!” Rodimus finally suggested after they had tousled with the contraption for a while.

He agreed, better lose the weird pod thing than the human. Drawing his blade, he carefully found a groove and sliced into the metal. His friend hooked his hardened claws underneath and they tore the lid free.

Eagerly, the orange mer stuck his hands in, pulling the little human from the wreckage, plucking off the constricting helmet.

“They’re so warm! Feel them, so squishy and warm!” he reported enthusiastically, as the limp bundle was proffered to him.

Indeed they were, and Drift couldn’t help but squeeze them a little. He gently took the unconscious human from Rodimus as he started down the hall, his friend excitedly grabbing an arm or leg of theirs occasionally.

“They feel nice, even through their clothing.” He said happily, as they finally made it to one of the rooms with a bed.

“They do.” Drift admitted, slightly ashamed of the way his thoughts would sometimes slip into less than pure intentions with them nestled against him. 

But he couldn’t help it, there was something alluring and so utterly captivating about this little creature. This mythical sprite incarnate… He knew he wasn’t alone in these feelings if the hazy, slow grin of Rodimus’ was anything to go by. The fiery mer has since started tracing his fingers along their stomach curiously.

“We should get some supplies for them.” He interjected, to keep them focused on the objective.

“Yeah, but one of us should stay in case they wake up. I’ll stay!” he hastily added as Drift rolled his eyes, nonetheless acquiescing and darting back out the door.

It was likely you needed some recovery time anyway, so there were better chances that the person on second shift would be the one who was there when you woke.

~*~

When you open your eyes next, you’re nestled in a collection of soft clothes, lying down on a bed that is much too large for your species. You take a deep breath. Then another.

Sweet, heavy air floods your lungs as you laugh, sitting up in relief. You’re alive! You’ve made it. Your sound seems to attract the attention of those strange creatures you had seen before, and the one in white materialises eagerly, dreamlike as he approaches. 

He’s beautiful, in an ethereal way and so much larger than a human. He seems to hover rather than walk, long legs tapering into nothing but pure energy as he starts inching closer. You don’t flinch, he had saved you after all and you're quite past the point of fearing death.

He points at himself.

“Drift.” He seems to say as you blink, repeating those syllables back to him.

He smiles, continuing to get nearer and nearer until you can touch. When he reaches out with a hand, you raise yours to meet it. He makes a delighted chirp before huddling up close, skin cold, hard and smooth against yours. He seems to enjoy your warmth though, and appreciatively starts cuddling against you in what you assume is a reassuring manner.

“Hey there.” you murmur, pausing to cough as your sandpaper throat registers it’s complaints.

The alien seems to understand your condition, disappearing briefly before bringing you a number of supplies. They look like they have been salvaged from various other ships, consisting of vacuum sealed meals and water bottles. Various towels and soft lengths of cloth have also been folded out your nest. He carefully places them in a circle around you.

You lunge for the water first, gulping down the precious liquid. Your saviour stares at you curiously the entire time, having rewrapped himself back around you and now resting his head on your lap. He sings and whirrs.

“Yes, thank you.” You tell him earnestly, even though you two don’t understand each other.

He purrs, and for a second it sounds so much like that of an overgrown cat you reach out to pet him on instinct.

You freeze for a moment, afraid you’ve overstepped your boundaries but if anything the soft rumbling in his chest increases in volume. You gently rub his finials and down his back as his comet-like legs and tail thump excitedly, flicking pieces of clothing from your makeshift nest about.

The door opens at that point, and you see the orange one from earlier slinking inside. Upon catching sight of Drift’s affections to you, he lets out what can only be an offended trill before rushing over. He bowls into you, and for a moment the sudden weight makes you panic. Then, Drift is pulling him off, tone reproachful as his friend continues to whine.

They are fantastically friendly, you note as the other alien introduces himself as Rodimus. He promptly starts petting you, and you can’t tell whether this is an imitation of what he saw you doing for Drift. Either way, it’s not unpleasant so you continue single-mindedly rehydrating yourself and eating packet meals that look like they haven’t seen daylight in the last 20 years. Thankfully, the wonders of food preservation have rendered them safe for consumption.

Drift has since re-plopped himself back on your lap, waiting for pets to be resumed. Xenobiology may not be your area of expertise, but you think for now that things are going to be okay.


	54. Drift + Rodimus 02 (Space AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, maybe 1-2 more installments for this until I can finally use the prompt then move on >> xD

_Day 14, date unknown, time unknown, location unknown_

_Strange mer aliens have found and rescued me from the escape pod, being held on board an abandoned alien vessel. They appear to be friendly and I assess the environment to be non-hostile for now. Appearance-wise, their legs are joined like a tail towards the end and seem to act like rocket thrusters, releasing energy to propel them through space or hover when in atmospheric conditions. They are capable of communication in the vacuum of space, likely via infrasound but can be heard through chirps and clicks by the human ear within ships._

_(Name), ID 65389_

~*~

It had been nice to rest for the past few days, regaining your strength. But it was time to get it together. Heading for the door, you waved away the alarmed trill Rodimus gave as you before using a long stick to whack the open button.

It’s pure blackness out there.

Startled, you look left and right along the enormous, empty corridor but there is only darkness, not a single light to be seen. You can’t even see the end of your hand if you stretched it out. The sheer night of the ship is impenetrable, not unlike the depths of space outside. It frightens you. The place seems hollow and empty like a haunted and abandoned building, devoid of life due to some tragic calamity long past. Perhaps still present.

You’re pulled back and the steel door is slid shut.

Rodimus is chattering away, patting you reassuringly but the pitch blackness has not left your eyes. You’re scared. You’re trapped. He can sense your increased heartrate and snuggles against you reassuringly, but you dart away to your pile of supplies. You would be blind out there, you can’t scavenge or attain supplies, this room is an island in an ocean of dusk.

That brought to mind another aspect. These mer-like creatures must have night vision, able to bring you things you needed. You were completely at their mercy and you didn’t like that. Should they one day forget you, or otherwise leave…you would die here in this pitch black tomb.

“I need to activate a distress beacon, Rodimus. Can you please help me?” you ask, trying to keep the edge of panic out of your voice.

You knew he didn’t understand your language, but you had to try. Predictably, he beamed that you had remembered his name but other than that didn’t do much than obstructively waddle himself into you. Turning away, you gesture animatedly for an electronic canvas and pen. He retrieves one cheerfully, as you quickly draw out a diagram of your escape pod and jab at it. You needed the communicator attached to it, even damaged it would be a better place to start than with nothing.

He gave a sad little chirrup, miming what you assumed was your removal from the pod. It was a very exciting drama according to him, as Drift and Rodimus valiantly pried you from the disintegrating remains of the oxygen depriving metal. But you doubted they would have burned up the entire thing. You tap insistently on your picture as he whirrs in a subdued manner, plonking his head on your lap.

“Rodimus, I need this! It’s urgent!” you tell him, pushing his head off and hoping your tone conveyed your sincerity.

He grumbled, whining loudly as you continued waving the diagram about. He swiped the drawing pad from you and drew what you assumed to be you and him next to each other smiling.

“Please! I’m not joking!” you snap as he stares at you with those Neptune blue eyes.

He promptly draws another stick version of you, but this time without him (sad face) and shakes his head firmly.

“What? I can’t be alone? Well then take me there!” you reply, circling the picture of yourself and Rodimus and pointing at the pod diagram.

He sulks again and in frustration, you pull a light from the supplies pile and stalk towards the exit. Immediately, he is there, slapping his tail against the ground in agitation and barring your path. You make to push past him but he gathers you up into his arms and deposits you on the bed instead.

“Get off, Rodimus I need to get to the distress beacon!” you complain as he nestles himself against you, keeping you effectively pinned under his weight.

The door opens at this point, and Drift announces his return with a bright, high note. The momentary distraction allows you to wiggle free and you promptly dart around to retrieve your light and data-pad before turning to Drift.

"I need help reaching my shuttle." you tell him, pointing at your picture as he leans in.

Rodimus huffs, clearly put out at having been quickly replaced and scuttles up to his friend with a few low, sung sound. They converse with each other for a while as you stare at them expectantly. Finally, sensing your impatience, Drift takes your hand and starts out the door, Rodimus trailing after you two.

Even with the lamp, the inky darkness is still daunting. You skim a marker along the wall and don't let the mer pull you away from it, resisting his tugs despite his reassuring purrs. Your echoing footsteps are all you can hear in the deserted halls when your guides grow quiet. The sometimes silence is eerie and foreboding. Eventually, he understands that you are adamant about remaining glued to the steel surface of the ship and leads you accordingly. You know this route must take more time, but in case you get lost you want to know you have a way back.

The corridors wind and wind until finally, Drift tries to tug you from the wall again. You slip your hand out of his when his yanking becomes too insistent and he croons, returning and gripping your forearms instead. You warily allow him to, as Rodimus bumps into you from behind and buffets you from your marker trail.

They're gabbing away animatedly as you hesitantly allow them to pull you into the abyss.

He gives a triumphant chirrup as your aura of light illuminates metal plating. You stumble forward, setting down the lamp as you assess the state of your escape pod. It really does look savaged, deep grooves on the sides of the planet-reentry proof glass. The casing has been cracked, and the entire pane above was torn off. A chill creeps up your spine...apparently you needed to make a note of their strength as well. Those heavy, decorative sheathes Drift kept tucked beneath his orange and white fins must contain blades of some kind.

Said mer was currently gently rubbing against you, following your gaze to the sundered remains of your shuttle.

You gave him a quick pet (better remain on their good side) before trying to shove the destroyed door open. Your alien companions immediately helped you, and the weighted metal slammed into the ground with a resounding crash.

It made you flinch despite yourself, too loud against the sheer muted atmosphere of this neglected place. You shook your head, clambering in and and parsing through the electronic components until you finally salvaged your damaged distress beacon. Tucking it away into your bag, you gathered a few more of the usable parts before hopping off.

"Thanks guys. I think I'm good to go now." you told your warbling friends, who had been watching you and chatting away while you worked.

You picked up your light and started walking towards the wall, Drift and Rodimus perking up and racing over to grab your hands each. Their palms were cold and smooth, hard as steel and internally you knew you could not hurt them even if you wanted to. It made you feel fantastically vulnerable, but you swallowed that panic before it could rise. No point making a mountain out of a molehill, you just had to focus on now.

Yet you couldn't shake a feeling of trepidation the entire walk back.

~*~

Their precious human shucked them-self free the moment they were back in the brightly lit room, hurriedly ducking away to their corner of supplies. Rodimus made a mildly offended noise before ducking out, needing to attend to other matters. From what they had pulled from the wreckage though, it was pretty clear to Drift that you intended on leaving.

He tried not to let that make him sad but he couldn't help but feel that your time here with them was too short. It had only been a few days! There was no rush, there would be food, water and amenities aplenty for them. You could stay for weeks, months and even years with the supplies on this ship alone!

He skulked after you, also slightly mopey because he wouldn't be able to cuddle you if you were repairing stuff. And you had been coddling Rodimus when it was his shift too...Probably because his friend could heat his frame up if he wanted to, and he had to remain cool. You were warm so it made sense you would favour warm things. But he could heat up too, in fact he was doing it right now to the thought of you pressed soft and silky beneath his body...

He gave a broody quaver, flopping himself unhelpfully beside your tools, but on top of a part he knew you would need.

You gave a cursory glance at him, a short musical greeting before returning to your tinkering. He continued staring at you, until you finally turned to give him your attention. More incomprehensible words, short staccatos that were beautiful nonetheless.

He chirped happily in reply, and received a few strokes across his finials from his dearest human for his efforts.

Then, it was back to that tiresome beacon. With no small amount of alarm, he noticed that you were well on your way to fixing the thing. He sat up quickly, scooting over to your food items and calling your name. He motioned for you to come eat, because surely you were hungry after a morning of adventuring right?

You smiled, setting down your stuff and taking the proffered packet meal, spicy noodles that reminded you of Earth, of home. Drift used your time away from your station to spy out all of the items, making a note of each one before pulling out a datapad to scan the surrounding signatures.

He needed to check how much time he had left, how much longer you would be with them. And if that amount of time were to mysteriously increase due to random and unfortunate circumstances, it really would be a shame but nothing to do with him of course.

~*~

You turned on the flashlight on your phone, searching high and low for that missing connector. But it was gone, vanished seemingly into thin air. You let out a huff of frustration, you were so close! You just needed that one piece to send out the distress call!

Drift appeared suddenly, drawn by your noises of consternation. He nudged you towards the nest bed, communicating without words that he thought you should rest since it was late. You sighed, there was no point getting upset, it was a large ship after all and you were sure you could salvage another part.

You trundled off to wash up, joining Drift in the bed as he rested his head on your stomach happily. Chirping, he shut off the lights leaving those distant pinpoints of stars outside your window as the only things that could be seen.

You didn’t know that he’d taken them (even if you suspected he had done _something_ ), didn’t know that Drift had been the one to quietly sabotage your attempts at communicating to the outside world.

He hummed sadly, as you trustingly curled around your blanket and he cosseted you in his protective arms. He knew it wasn’t fair, but a Council ship had been passing by the area recently and surely would have picked up your signal. They would have taken you from them too soon, you, a rare and lovely bird that they would surely never see again.

No, it was better you stayed just a tiny bit longer. Another ship would pass eventually, and then he would return your connector. Until then, you were theirs. Theirs to adore, to love and keep and savour…

He didn’t want to show anyone else his darling ‘nymph’, he wanted them all to himself.

He paused, recognising the selfishness of such thoughts. But what to do…the rescue opportunity had passed and even if he gave you the missing part tomorrow, you would still have to wait. Better he keep it, in case you managed to lose it. No, it wasn’t a weak excuse, just the desperate longing of a bleeding spark yearning for a gentle soul to look at him with those pretty, pretty eyes.


	55. Drift (Selkie AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, finish an actual plot line? Not in this lifetime! >:D Honestly how did I ever stay focused enough to even finish my other fics I can't even finish these mini-AU's before getting distracted xD

You stumbled out towards the sea, not caring that it was high tide and that the dark waves were crashing against the shore forcefully. The moon illuminated the peaks and troughs like distant mountains, but even this beauty was not enough to pull you from your misery.

You let your legs collapse beneath you, feeling the cold lap of the ocean against your knees as you let your tears fall. You sniff, doing your best to stem your crying. You’re alone and it’s dark, logically, you ought to go home. But out here, away from it all, the rhythm of the sea calms your frayed nerves.

You don’t pay attention to where your tears land, heedless of old, obsolete legends.

As that seventh drop lands in the ocean, ancient eyes turn to peer up at you, curled up on the beach. You don’t become aware of the stranger until he leans over you, smile soft and reassuring.

“What’s wrong?” he asks sweetly, settling himself next to you.

You startle, not sure where this strange man suddenly appeared from. He is handsome, features refined and sharp as his eyes glint with unspoken promises. He seemed to be wearing some strange, white clothing which you couldn’t define clearly in the cover of night.

“It’s nothing…” you reply, putting on a fake face and making to stand up.

He rests a calloused hand on your knee to stop you, still staring at you with a brilliant, starlit gaze. You don’t know why, but his presence brings you a measure of serenity. So you stay.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, we can talk about something else. I’m Drift.” He offers gently and it sets your heart at ease. “Here, I brought you your favourite. You must be hungry after not having eaten all day.”

Carefully cut slices of fresh fish are presented to you in a decorative box gleaming with a mother of pearl sheen, but you don’t take it. Who is this person? How does he know that? You’re reminded briefly of a seal that always accompanied you fishing, often dropping beautiful shells or live fish into your boat. Always your favourite kind.

You skim your fingers over the stranger’s coat, feeling smooth waterproof skin.

“You’re a selkie.” You surmise as he pouts at your accusatory tone, expression so familiar to that of your resident seal.

“Yes, but that doesn’t really matter.” He croons and you suppose he is right, you shouldn’t be so judgemental.

You take the gift, munching on the food appreciatively as he hums happily.

"I've been waiting for you to call me all this time, I’ve wanted nothing more than to— You're so distraught but I could make you happy. Happier than you've ever been. And you want to be happy, don't you, dearest?" he purrs in that quiet, disarming voice of his.

It lulls you, those sung notes.

"Yes." you reply uncertainly, because it was true. Then again, who didn't want to be content with their life.

"Good~"

He presses his lips against yours, teeth biting down just slightly so that you'll let him in. It's intoxicating, disorientating much like the rest of him. You find it hard to focus, hard to push him away when he's quite suddenly the most beautiful person you've ever seen in your life.

Sharp pain suddenly radiates from your neck, as you flinch despite your overwhelming affection for this creature on top of you now. You scrabble at your skin but Drift quickly catches your hands, holding them mildly to your sides.

“Hush, it’ll only sting a little. Just keep your eyes on me…I have to mark you after all, sweetest. How else is everyone going to know you’re mine?” he asks patiently, hands running over your stomach and chest.

“Am I yours?” you question, because you certainly don’t remember giving yourself to this wonderful man.

As magical and ideal as that would be, some small part of you is screaming and screaming. Frankly it scares you, but Drift’s soothing presence dulls that knife of panic. He cares only for your wellbeing, only for your joy. He can provide anything you need, love, wealth, fulfilment, a family…

“Yes, you are. Now come my darling, let us return to the sea.”


	56. Pharma (First Contact AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't abandoned my unfinished plot lines, I'm merely following my writing whims which change like the wind xD If its still on my request list, I'll get back to it eventually >> This one is pretty dry but oh well xD

When you were given a job opportunity at a Cybertronian medical centre, you didn’t hesitate. While surely this kind of work would be more suited to someone with medical (or perhaps electrical engineering expertise), you were sure that any human would have a steep learning curve ahead of them in this kind of role. Signing your name, you packed your bags and hopped aboard the next shuttle.

Unfortunately, you quickly realised that your job was less observing and learning how mechs were treated and more hospice pet therapy. Some would coddle you or want to see tricks, while others still would simply speak at length about their problems.

“Would you like to play a game? I have downloaded many human games into my processor that we might play.” The patient cooed at you, cupping you within his hands and stroking your hair.

It was somewhat patronising, but whether these guys were dying or on the road to recovery it was your job to make them feel comfortable. Besides, if anything it wasn’t exactly hard work and a part of you did feel a little sympathetic towards them, sick and stuck in Delphi with no one to visit them or even care beyond their survival. The pay-check wasn’t bad either.

“How about you teach me a Cybertronian game? That, I could share when I get back to Earth.” You suggest as he smiles indulgently, cuddling you in his palms as he projects a set of blocks onto the blank sheets of the berth.

By the time you’ve played a couple rounds, another mech is ringing their bell and asking that you be brought to keep them company. Your current patient sulks, clearly not wanting you to leave so soon.

“That was fun, thank you for showing me. I’ll be sure to see you tomorrow!” You say before shimmying off the bed and along to the next one.

This was routine for you, check up on the patients, cheer them up, rinse and repeat.

“Excellent work today (Name)! A survey has indicated that patients feel less lonely, anxious and despondent thanks to your efforts! I’d say this pilot program is a great success.” First Aid informs you happily as you gather up your bag.

“Thanks, glad I could help. Not all humans are suited for this kind of work though, so you’d have to screen them.” You reply, as he nods in understanding.

“Of course, still these results are remarkable and we’ll definitely be looking into further treatment of this kind.” He said, as you waved goodbye and headed off.

At the end of the day, when you were tired and burdened from all the woes of millennia old beings, you would retire to your little room. It was located in the corner of a certain doctor’s residence. Originally, you had just been living in the main room but it had come to his attention that mechs were wandering out of their wards to chat with you or otherwise sneak you around when you ought to have been sleeping (Pharma was as pedantic about human health as he was about Cybertronian). You had been swiftly relocated after that.

“Long day?”

Pharma gave you a tired smile, reaching down to bundle you up in his servos. In the end, even the doctors needed a therapy pet is seemed. He carried you gently to his desk, where you had made sure to set a cup of hot energon for him.

“The usual, it’s easier just knowing you’re here when I get back though.” He told you earnestly and you grinned, patting his hand.

“Thank you, I know you work very hard to make sure everyone is well cared for.” You encourage, because you know his general demeanour is rather dislike by most of the other staff.

His job is to save lives in the end though, so if his personality is a little salty then it’s a small price to pay for the impressive surgeries he manages to perform.

But he’s different today, clingier. You worry that something has happened, a lost patient perhaps? A botched procedure? He held you close to his spark, staring off and letting the silence linger. You had gotten used to the affectionate nature of mechs by now, given that humans were soft and hamster-sized to them.

“Are you okay?” you venture concernedly, as he sips his drink.

“Sometimes, I don’t know what is right…” he admits suddenly, wings drooping as he stared at you pleadingly. 

“It’s alright, you’re doing what you think is best and that’s all you can do. You’re a good doctor, trust in your judgement.” You assure him gently, surprised by this vulnerability that you have never seen before. He continues staring at you without speaking. “Do you need help?”

“No…I— I’m fine.”

“…Pharma?”

He doesn’t reply, just continues holding you close with thoughts that seem a million miles away.


	57. Rodimus (Archon AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk whether this AU is too esoteric but it’s a shout out to the game Archon from 500 years ago xD It deserves a backstory so I’m gonna do it myself >:( Kind of NSFW at the end?

You don’t know how many cycles it has been, surely thousands and thousands by now. You’ve watched hundreds of years of the sun banishing the darkness, as you have witnessed the night consume the day. But it always repeats, time looped perpetually. The moment that last chess piece steps within the final circle of power, history simply falls back to a time before the war. Balance must be maintained, and never will the universe allow either the forces of light or darkness to so wholly destroy the other.

You have seen fate woven in a myriad of ways, threads tangled and broken. Yet in every rendition, in every lifetime you meet him again.

“I hate it when they look at you…” He says, breath hot against your ear as you’re cradled against his chest.

“Rodimus, they’re looking at _you_ , not me. They’re wary of light, what use could they have for a human?” you placate, as those claws hands of his continue stroking gentle circles on your skin.

“I hope so. You’re too perfect for them to rest their greedy little eyes on.” He muttered sulkily, optics flaring with liquid fire and you knew that the time was close.

His heart burned with phoenix fire, brighter than the sun and flickering with both terrible allure and graceful ruin. With a fervour that refused to burn you, that had shielded you from the fatal, venomed rage of that basilisk in ages past.

Large, orange wings cosseted you closer, leaving you in a veil of sunrise.

“You shouldn’t spout such hatred, they are not so different.” You say quietly, as he lets out an offended huff.

You wonder why you’re here. You’re not like them, not trapped in an eternity of battle, ancient spirits bound to his ritualistic bloodshed. Are you a witness? A prophet? An anomaly? You don’t know what fate wants from you, for never once have you been able to stop the war.

“That’s not true. They would devour your kind or anyone weaker in a heartbeat.” He snaps out acidly, burying his face in your hair as if the mere thought agitates him.

“They don’t do that.”

“(Name) you can’t trust them, how can you be sympathetic to their cause?” he keens as you sigh, letting him bundle you up closer.

You know they are not like that, but to try and correct him now would only make him fear to lose you. And he loathed to be apart from his dearest human for even an hour. 

“(Name)? You wouldn’t join them, would you? Tell me you’d never betray me…” he whispers urgently, and you know he doesn’t want to be torn between his beliefs and his love for you.

“I wouldn’t.” you assure him and he calms noticeably, turning you around on his lap.

Rodimus’ lips seek yours hungrily, eyes fire-bright and so full of affection. There’s a certain possessiveness in his hold, in the way his fingers dig into your skin and tear at your clothes. But it doesn’t hurt, his caresses leave your skin wanting and his passion renders you breathless. It’s better when you stay, leaving only ignites his fury. Makes him hard and rough and desperate with you because despite wanting to hate you for defecting in those timelines, he can’t let go.

You lay back as he makes tender love to you, holding you close to his spark the entire time as he moans shamelessly at how you stretch around him.

“I love you, (Name). I love you so much…” he breathes and you smile back, giving him gentle praise.

Some lifetimes, you do love him and in others you don’t. It’s hard to tell what your true feelings are anymore, but you suppose it doesn’t matter because in the end, neither your happiness or unhappiness lasts.


	58. Rodimus (Shattered Glass)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blitzing all these Rodi yandere requests >>

“Rodimus?”

He grins, optics sharp and with none of the friendly enthusiasm you know. Instead his smirk is cold, needling and malevolent. 

“Well, well look what we have here. A lonesome, lost little human who knows my name no less.” He purrs and his tone drips with poison.

“Um…it’s me.” You mutter uncertainly, wondering whether he was pulling a joke. 

But from the way your hair stood on end and your heartbeat quickened, you knew better. He reached forward, trapping you with sudden and frightening precision. His grip almost crushed the air from your lungs and you wheezed, struggling in panic.

“And who exactly, are you?” he questioned lightly, ignoring your feeble attempts to escape.

He loosens his fingers just enough to allow you your breath back. You don’t want to give him your name, you don’t want to give him anything but those optics are burning into you and you don’t think he needs any additional excuses to kill you.

“(Name)…I was stationed aboard the _Lost Light_.” you explained briefly, not even wanting to divulge your role.

“Oh? I think I would have been informed if an organic was stationed on my ship.” He replied sweetly, and the edge in his voice made you shudder.

“Yes, well I believe that my ship merely shared the same name, but was entirely different.” You explained, because nothing was further from Rodimus’ bright, bumbling ways than this stranger in front of you now.

“Hm, you know what I think? I think you’re a liar, or at the very least you aren’t telling me everything. Like how you got here, for example.” He responded, gaze steely as you frantically shook your head.

“I don’t know! I was helping Brainstorm in his lab and when I woke, I was here. At first I thought nothing was different since the ship _looked_ the same but then Brainstorm dumped me into that container and you were called.” You rapidly expounded, given that his fingers had started tightening around you _just_ slightly.

“There, was that so hard?” he asked in the most patronising tone, as he turned and headed out.

“Please, I didn’t mean any harm. Just let me go home….” You begged as he waggled an admonishing finger.

“Ah, ah! Is that all you have to say for yourself? On _my_ ship we don’t tolerate lying.” He teased without humour, and the malice in his eyes hade your blood run cold.

“I’m telling the truth, please believe me!” you plead as he scoffs, opening the door to his habsuite.

“I had to prompt you for it, omitting selective information is a form of deception.” He told you coolly, setting you onto the hard berth as you resisted the urge to scamper away.

“Forgive me, humans are not so sophisticated as Cybertronians. I didn’t realise what you wanted at first.” You ventured, hoping to appeal to his vanity for your life.

“Hm, yes I suppose that is true. You organic scum are rather simple minded. But I suppose I can extend you leniency for your first offense…” he allows haughtily as you smile despite yourself.

“Thank you, thank you.”

“Instead of being punished in fact, you will be rewarded today. From now on, you will have the privilege of being my personal toy.” He informs you with a predatory smirk, and you leap to your feet, making a run for it.

You’re not sticking around to see what novel torture techniques this Rodimus has in store for you.

His servo slams down, knocking you flat onto your front as your head rings from the impact. You’re giddy and disorientated but you can still feel him laughing at your pitiable attempt at escape. You still when you hear a terrifying click, squirming under the heat radiating from his frame.

“Did you really think you could get away from me?” he questions cruelly as you whimper. “You sounded so good begging, I was even going to let you go eventually. But it seems that instead you’ll have to learn some manners first~”


	59. Overlord (Bugformers AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much wow, so many fics today >> Lol, clearing the cache. Many thanks to Jinx for discussing this AU with me, the butterfly costume was their wonderful idea xD I wanted it to be funny but idk how funny Overlord can get xD

You groan, lamenting that the ship had to crash during literally the only time a costume party had been organised. The delicate butterfly wings of your costume were sadly stitched intricately to the rest of the top, making it impossible to remove without a knife. Said fabric catches in the dusk light now almost as much as the branches. At least it should help you be seen by your fellow crew members though.

A branch snaps, and you freeze.

“Hello?”

Nothing. You shudder, and continue trekking through the jungle, quicker this time. Your shipmates shouldn’t be far, the escape pods couldn’t have been that far scattered…

A insectoid leg suddenly appears in your vision, scooping you up at the waist as you’re brought level to the face of the most enormous mechanical beetle you have ever seen. The first thing you think upon catching sight of this local inhabitant, is that karma is really laughing now for all those bugs you used to kill. He makes a clicking sound lowly, antennae flicking across your face rapidly as he seems to sniff your scent. Deemed worthy you suppose, you’re promptly tucked against his carapace as he scuttles off.

“Put me down! Let me go!” you scream, struggling for all the good it does you.

The creature ignores you, and likely cannot even feel the battering of your fists against it’s metal skin. It does however, tap the bladed edge of it’s foreleg against you in warning after a prolonged period of shrieking. That shuts you up.

You stay silent as it ventures onward, desperately trying to think of an escape. It must think you’re another insect, and you sincerely hope not one that it considers a meal. On and on you are jostled, until finally you descend into a dark burrow beneath the earth.

Dumped unceremoniously on a pile of leaves, you immediately make to get up. Your kidnapper slams a leg down dangerously close to your face though, so you take the hint to remain seated. You really don’t want to die this way, found by some future explorer as a weird human who tried blending in with the bugs with a bad costume.

He’s chirping excitedly now, inching closer until you’re entirely caught under his impressive bulk.

_Not like this, not like this…_

You chant in your mind, shutting your eyes. You can feel him tasting you again, tongue-like appendage running over the salt on your skin with surprise. You wince as he starts sucking happily on your arm, but those colossal fangs aren’t piercing anything so you remain quiet. After a few more moments of this, he picks you up and settles you back on what seems to be a nest of silk and woven leaves. It’s surprisingly soft so you don’t complain, playing the complacent captive until an opportunity arises for freedom.

He makes another pleased, chuffing sound before settling down next to you, forelegs on either side so you’re tucked up against his head. You suppose he’s pleased with his find… You whimper, and he responds to your quiet noise with a little cuff, multiple eyes slowly shutting as night falls.

~*~

Overlord was ecstatic, delighted at the little critter he had found. Granted, they didn’t speak Cybertronian but it was a small price to pay for their sheer novelty. He had never seen anything like them. Their wings were iridescent and almost two small for flight, almost mere sails for decoration. They were also very tiny, far tinier than even mini-bugs.

They would surely make a good mate for him though, and he hummed happily at the thought of gestating his brood in them. He wondered if his eggs would even fit…but he had always been one to try first, plan later.

They were wonderfully soft as well, skin silken and plush. It was nice. He wanted to be inside them, feel that fleshiness within. He made another reassuring chuff, aware that most insects found him to be terrifying. There was no use in them being afraid of him, he wanted them to be gentle and loving instead. Fear was easy to gain after all, affection was the one in short supply these days.

He lifted the blunt side of his foreleg to pet them, eyes opening just slightly to make sure he didn’t accidentally poke his newest treasure (they seemed incredibly fragile after all).

But they were gone.

Irritated, he sat up and peered his abode. Were they hungry? Thirsty? He grudgingly conceded that perhaps he should have fed them. But a quick scan of his den revealed that they were no where to be found. Following the alluring scent trail they had, he found himself being lead outside.

Oh, so they had run.

Anger immediately flowed through his energon lines. Such behaviour was absolutely unacceptable! Had he not cared for them? Brought them to safety? Any other Bug-former would surely have simply eaten them for protein. Such was the reward for kindness in this world…

He immediately started tracking them down, not difficult given their unmasked smell. As insolent as this thing was, they were _his_ insolent toy and he refused to let anyone so much as touch them. Finders, keepers.

Scuttling through the undergrowth, he soon found them stumbling through the dark, quite blind it seemed as their beautiful wings taunted with every sashay of their hips. Typical. Weak, helpless and dependent creature in the end. He swooped down and grabbed them, snarling as they let out a frightened yelp. One threatening blade arm and they went limp and placid again though.

He stomped back to his burrow, tossing them back onto his bed as he pinned them down. They squirmed and screeched in fear at his force but he only smiled.

“I’ll carve my name into your back if that’s what I have to do to let you know you’re mine.” He cooed sweetly, though he knew they didn’t understand.

With on fell slice, he cut away both of their wings.


	60. Overlord 02 (Bugformers AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was much thorst for a continuation so here we are xD Who knew the bugs would be so popular xD 19 more requests to go, progress guys... :D

Overlord hummed in satisfaction, pleased now that his little beauty would not be able to flutter away from him. Yes, it may have been harsh to cut their wings but said wings were now hanging up on his wall alongside his numerous skull trophies, so delicate and pretty. Currently his dearest were lying meekly in his arms, having recently completed their complicated feeding and water rituals. It seemed to take up a lot of their time, this collection of sticks, building of fire and boiling of water only to let it all cool.

But if his treasure so desired to do this, then he would provide.

He nibbled on their arm, noting once again that it was delightfully salty. They didn’t do more than wince in apprehension so he took that to mean it was okay. Nestling against his chest as they continued munching on a piece of fruit he had foraged for them, he noted with some alarm that their colour was starting to peel. Tiny, iridescent scales seemed to catch on the ridges of his armour, twinkling like falling stars and littering the ground.

They must be coming out of season, he concluded. Soon to be unfit or unwilling to take eggs.

While it might be a little fast, he very much wanted a brood this year. It had been a long time since he had even entertained the thought (being very busy murdering other Bug-formers and all that), and he wanted things to go smoothly with his new precious. It had been fate that dropped them in his lap to be his mate, so pretty and _all_ for him. Not that a delay would matter in the end, since he was keeping them forever. Standing up, he scuttled off retrieve a trinket for them so they could be courted.

When he returned, they had moved. Vanished to hide off in some corner as prey species were wont to do, but they would soon learn that there was nothing to fear when they were with him. Digging them out from the pile of leaves they had hidden in, he brushed them off before presenting them ornate chunks of gold he had obtained (stolen). Purring, he placed them into their bewildered arms.

Of course, like the perfect little dear you were, you accepted his offering without hesitation, making him grin in anticipation. Excellent (more like eggcellent)! Most courting procedures took a while but then again, who wouldn’t want a sire like him. Chirping, he cuddled them close, resting their soft, hands against his burgeoning egg sac.

Immediately they pale, throwing his gift up in the air. Distracted by the bits of metal thrown in his face, they manage to escape his clutches. 

Ah, well there it was. The rejected proposal response.

Chasing after his darling mate, he playfully swept their legs out from under them as they screamed and screamed in that high, musical pitched voice of theirs. It was melodic and lovely, so characteristic of them and already their mere voice aroused his excitement.

“You’re so cute when you’re struggling.” He coos as they flail, slapping him harmlessly with their squishy appendages. 

He makes low clicking sounds to soothe them, but they refuse to quieten. They screech and struggle even as he settles them into their nest, before wandering off to find another trinket they’ll like. Looking after a mate was a lot of work it seemed, but Overlord was sure it would all be worth it in the end when his clutch was laid and offspring were hatched.

~*~

You shot up the moment he tromped off around the corner, eyes wide with fear. It was horror after horror in this place. Initially, you had been thankful that you had been wearing those fake wings because if not, who knows what he would have chopped off. Yet somehow, his true intentions were even worse.

You had initially been planning to lie low, go along with his weird ways until you could get help. But somehow time was suddenly short. You didn’t want to risk being on the receiving end of those bladed forelegs again but there was no way you were going to re-enact another Alien movie by taking some spawn of his into your body for it to burst out of your stomach later. 

Scampering about the abode, you carefully take stock of what you have at your disposal. This might be a different planet but if you play it right, you should be able to extract a toxin from similar looking plants and such. Lace his meat and you would be free, assuming he had biological systems like those you were familiar with.

There were so many variables to consider but something was certainly better than nothing and even a behemoth could fall when poisoned.


	61. Overlord 03 (Bugformers AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The egg lovers are here apparently, dang xD ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) This is the last of yandere Overlord from my list. When requests are open again you guys may ask for all the bug babies you wish from whoever you want, SFW or NSFW xD
> 
> Check out Jinx's wonderful Bug Overlord fic [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156517/chapters/33980853) :D We bounced the AU off each other so go take a look!

Overlord scuttles about his abode, cross that he couldn’t find his darling mate in time for his afternoon nap. He was feeling very tired after a heavy meal of fresh meat and wanted to cuddle up to them and sleep, at least for a little while. He knew they were rather energetic during the day and only wound down at night, but they could at least snuggle with him before running off again.

Resigned and heavier than usual, he stumped off to his silken bed. He was normally not so drained, taking care of his dearest treasure these past few weeks must be taking more out of him than he imagined. It was frustrating really, the way they would chuck every handpicked gift of his away immediately. Translucent crystals that shone nearly as bright as them, polished bones of bested foes, rolls of fine spider silk, carved pure white marble, golden honeycomb slabs wrapped in tightly woven baskets…everything was tossed away like trash. They wouldn’t even consider them and had it been anyone else, he surely would have crushed them for their repeated insult. But it only took one whiff of their sugar sweet scent to have him fantasizing of an eggy future full of healthy, vibrant babies, and he would be off to search for another offering.

He sunk into his nest, shutting his eyes and dreaming of a full, plump mate and a burrow full of little offspring.

~*~

You poked the giant metal bug with a stick, who let out an unintelligible grumble but remained sleeping. Well, he wasn’t dead but comatose was certainly something. Retrieving your hidden make-shift knapsack, you immediately booked it out of this pit.

You ran, anywhere away from that awful, befuddled and enamoured insect. You kept running for days, eating up your supplies and foraging when you could. You had to risk drinking from natural sources, hoping this alien planet didn’t host fatal parasites in their rivers. A few times, you would have to change direction when stuck along a high cliff.

Finally, after a week of wandering, navigating by the sun and twin moons in the sky in hopefully a single direction, you see it. 

An abandoned ship in a valley. 

It’s not your own vessel, but it’s something and looks serviceable. At the very least, you should be able to send a signal for rescue out and if there were supplies, you might even be able to change out of your accursed sequined costume. Nearly crying with relief, you start you long descent down. It seemed there was some hope after all.

~*~

The first thing Overlord realised when he woke, was that his systems had been offline for far longer than they should have been. His energon reserves were hardly low but they were certainly more depleted than a quick 2 hour nap should have warranted.

A quick check of his clock cleared things up.

It had been _days_. Scuttling about, he made soft calling clicks for his little mate, but they were nowhere to be found. Upset, he scanned his entire burrow to confirm what he had feared, they had left. Their scent was old, nearly faded so much that he could barely track it. Anxiety fluttered in his spark, surely they hadn’t thought he had died? Why wouldn’t they have lingered? More importantly, where were they now? He would absolutely _kill_ anyone who had taken them from him.

He scurried out, rummaging through the undergrowth as he did his best to follow their trail. In the end, their aroma was characteristic and unique, able to be distinguished from the myriad of other odours of the jungle. As he continued onwards, their scent became fresher, spurning him to quicken his pace.

Ahead, he spied what looked like an abandoned ship of sorts, exterior broken at certain points and allowing access to the interior.

He could smell them now, their soft, attractive fragrance. His plating flared in excitement and relief, as he peeked through a crack to see his wonderful, precious lover-to-be tinkering with some intricate electronic device. He cooed internally, silently stalking around to search for an entrance. His poor, poor dearest had lost all their colour from stress. They now sported a natural palette, but were no less stunning than before. His tremendous weight caused a loose panel on the ground to creak, as his beautiful mate whipped their head around.

Then they were screaming, scrambling around in the metal prison as his bladed legs slowly pierced the hull, to avoid accidentally cutting them. His middle appendages scrabble against the walls as he struggles to grab them, but they’ve wedged themselves in a tiny nook out of reach. He chirps, claws rending the opening wider. His darling was stuck, that’s why they needed him of course, that’s why they needed a good, strong sire like him.

Snapping open the final chunk, he tore it free and shoved his entire body through the gap. A cut here, another incision there…slowly but surely he freed his mate from the channel they were in, scooping them out gleefully.

He buried his face in their scent, intoxicating and delicious as they whacked him gently with their squishy hands. Folding them carefully in his arms, he secured them to his chest before opening his carapace and taking to the skies. They were trying to get free, beating on his armour but he merely nibbled as their skin. Clearly, there were things they wanted from that ship. He would return to attain items for them, once they were tucked away of course.

Crooning, he tried to ignore the way their soft flesh bumped against him with every beat of his wings, the way their scent clogged his receptors and made his mind hazy with thoughts of sex.

They might be out of season now, but he was coming into heat. If he thought he had desires for them before, it was nothing compared to the all-consuming want in his mind and spark now. He _needed_ them. Their sheer presence already had barely restrained pressure straining against his interface panel. The journey home had never seen longer, and more than once he considered just taking them out here in the wilderness. But no, it wouldn’t be safe and he was nothing if not perfectionist towards his sweetest.

They arrived just before nightfall, wings folding up as he hurried to cajole his adorable mate into his silken nest. Tired from the long trip, they had mainly been lying limply in his arms but now they started lashing out in earnest, wriggling out from under him the moment he wasn’t pressing them down.

“Just give into me, love.” He told them breathlessly, servos wandering their body and caressing every inch of their skin.

He continued tapping them, wondering where exactly he could insert himself and impatient to death with all the endless delays. He was used to getting what he wanted _immediately_ , but he supposed a wait was acceptable for something as nice as his wonderful mate. Said mate still refused to quieten however, screeching in alarm as he pinned them down. He shushed and crooned at them. He wasn’t angry…they should have stayed but he had been unconscious for a few days so it was understandable that they had gone to forage for themselves. There was no need to be afraid…

His ovipositor plopped meaty and wet onto their stomach eagerly, unable to be contained any longer as their thrashing had rubbed sensually against the already heated metal of his panel. Sadly, it did not look like it would fit and frustratingly, he was still unable to find what he wanted.

But Overlord persevered, for he was _desperate_ to breed them, lay his eggs round and heavy and just so _perfect_ inside them. Yes, everything would be simply ravishing now that he had them again...


	62. Vos 02 (Faeformers AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff for my non-yandere readers xD 17 more requests to go >> Would y'all protest if I ended this plotline in angst because that's what I'm planning :D :D

Quite frankly, he didn’t know why you were so disappointed.

Forestock turned the picture over in his hand, unsurprised at its low resolution. Developing photos with primitive human technology, made from a shoebox no less and not even a designated camera was sure to produce a washed out conglomeration of shapes. You were sulking nearby, nursing your makeshift pinhole camera.

“I wanted to take two shots so we could keep one each, but I don’t think you’ll be able to tell what it is.” You grumbled sullenly as he flicked his attention to the blurry image again.

He could make out your two outlines, monochrome versions of your bright smile and his own masked face. Glancing at how saddened you were, he could tell you had wanted to impress him. He scoffed at the notion, as if someone like you, a mere human could amaze a scientist like him. The only thing he was regularly surprised by was the fact that you kept coming back to his observation spot. But then again, so did he a small voice reminded him. He pushed that thought away.

With an exasperated click of his tongue, he deigned to help this pitiable person.

While you remained engrossed with your stacks of useless photo paper, he studied the image in front of him carefully. A thread of magic here, a tug there… Slowly but surely, he rendered the picture presentable, enhancing the edges and lightening the background. He washed the dull surface with the primaries red, then green then blue. Science had a certain artistry to it, he recalled fondly. It was a sentiment that his fellow Decepticons rarely understood, so he had buried that portion of his spark far away. But now, in the quiet woods close to human civilisation where no ‘self-respecting’ Cybertronian was supposed to frequent, he could pigment and colour to his heart’s content.

“It looks amazing.” You said, and he must have been far too engrossed in his work for he hadn’t heard you approach.

When he looks up, you’re beaming at him, brilliant and beautiful. 

He thinks for a moment, that it would be a perfect moment to capture on camera. But when he looks closer, he senses that you’re still a little saddened. It astonishes him how much that causes worry to bubble in his spark. You sit down, watching him paint and shade with magic until the photo has become transformed, a piece of art.

“I guess I really can’t make anything that you wouldn’t be able to do yourself, huh?” you joke and he feels those icy fingers of discomfort wedge themselves in further.

Apparently, his perpetual condescension had more impact than he thought.

“You can keep it, I meant to give it to you anyway and well… you’re the one who made it nice.” You tell him with a little laugh.

“No, it was a joint effort. We made it together.” He replied in Primal Vernacular but of course, you don’t understand.

You’re already walking back to your bag. Standing, he hurries over before you can leave.

“Wait, I coloured it for you. It’s yours. Let’s take another photo, then we can keep one each.” He suggests, tapping on your shoebox to communicate his point.

You seem confused, parsing through his language slowly but taking back your picture when he offers it. He gently grabs your hand, leading you over to the same spot as before and propping up the camera.

“Another photo?” you ask and he nods, setting up the shutter.

This time, when you settled down next to him, he leans in first.


	63. Drift + Rodimus 03 (Space AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit choppy but I wanted Reader to escape for once, at least for a while xD True ending can be yandere or freedom depends on what people prefer, and whatever requests I get when reqs are open.

You groaned in frustration, plonking down your uncharged light in frustration. You were _sure_ you had charged it last night as well, but apparently not if those flat batteries were anything to go by. Even Drift seemed surprised, and you had been getting the sneaky suspicion the last few days that he was no entirely innocent in your connector issue. He rummaged around but couldn’t seem to find extra batteries, twittering sadly as you stalked away.

It had taken you _days_ to persuade him to take you to scavenge for parts in another room of the ship, and now it was delay after delay.

Rodimus crooned sympathetically, plugging the light in to charge now before snuggling up to you. But you knew you would have to wait until tomorrow before it was full, and in the mean time you were left idling yet again. While you did finally manage to locate your connector, it had been damaged by a fall and was practically unusable. Karma must really hate you for blowing out that light bulb when you were a kid.

Then again, you were lucky to even be alive. You had food, water, amenities and company while you awaited rescue, what more could you ask for? With that perspective in mind, you resigned yourself to another day of xenobiology notes and trying to pick up language cues from your hosts.

~*~

“I want to keep them.”

Drift looked up, giving Rodimus a questioning look as the orange mer continued gazing at their resident human who had shooed them off to work on their escape plans no doubt. It was as Drift had suspected of course, the uncharged battery had only confirmed his theory.

“Yes, well everyone wants one. Doesn’t mean they should get one, they’re not a pet.” He replied cautiously as he set down his datapad.

“Of course not as a pet, I mean I want them as a partner, as a spouse.” He purred happily, eyes glazed over so that he didn’t notice the frown on the other mer’s face.

“You don’t even understand their language.” Objected Drift, but deep down he didn’t want to admit that he too, wanted this alien’s affection. Strange as it was, he felt a siren’s pull towards them.

But to lose the attention of both his close friend and their newest addition (which he had found, the salty part of his brain interjected) would simply not do. He would not allow such a thing to happen.

“Doesn’t matter, true love transcends words.” Rodimus dismissed airily, as Drift stalked about the room.

“I suppose it transcends species too.” He muttered darkly as his friend grinned.

“You’re just jealous, admit it, you want them just as much as I do.” He teased as Drift rounded on him.

“…Maybe.”

“Well there’s no need to sulk, we can share.”

Drift hesitated, would (Name) be alright with that? Would they even be alright with staying with them? They had only expressed desire to be rescued, which was understandable after all. Without a way to communicate, they had no way of knowing if they could continue to rely on them. It must be scary to be completely at their mercy, with no way of collecting supplies for themselves. But they need not worry. Drift loved them already and would _always_ make sure their needs were attended to. Rodimus as well.

“Okay, I wonder if they would be alright with being with us like that though.” He highlighted, as much as it pained him to deal with that. “We can’t even ask them to stay clearly, in a way they would understand.”

“Maybe not, but if they stick around long enough I’m sure that they’ll eventually come around to the idea. Especially when they see how much we care about them.” Rodimus persuaded, as if his friend needed any further incentive.

“That’s true.” He agreed, even as he buried that protesting voice beneath the thought of your soft caresses.

~*~

Nothing. It’s been weeks and not a single room you three have searched has yielded the parts you required to repair the distress beacon. Drift and Rodimus assist you thankfully, but don’t seem to understand what you’re looking for despite repeated explanations. The classic playing dumb act.

Instead, they bring you glowing crystals and intricately carved metals, rolls of satin and silks with origins you can only guess at. You put them in the corner with the rest of your supplies but frankly they are useless. Looking at the trinket collection though, you can’t help but feel they look far too close to courtship offerings.

Purring reaches yours ears, as you turn around to see Drift leaning over you. He proffers something in his hand, a little gold etched box. You hope it’s a functional connector but it’s too small to be that anyway. Opening it, a diamond studded band greets your gaze. He’s still humming excitedly, inching closer as his tail of pure energy coils around you.

They’ve given you jewellery before, but none like this. You don’t know whether he knows what this means but the resemblance is too uncanny…

“Thank you, but I can’t accept this.” You tell him politely, forcing the gift back into his hand.

He frowns, chirping and pulling out the ring. You try to jerk back but he’s grabbed your hand and slid it on happily, whirring and clicking cheerfully. You can’t help but notice he’s put it on your ring finger. It’s too uncanny, the coincidences and mannerisms…

You need to leave _now_.

They’re becoming infatuated or otherwise prolonging your stay, and you want to go home. Still, you cannot remove the gold with him here. Whenever you slip it off he suddenly appears in front of you again with a sad little chirrup and back on it goes.

It’s starting to get annoying, but more than that its overbearing and you have an ominous feeling that this kind of behaviour is going to get increasingly worse. You tighten your grip on your datapad on instinct. You may not have found a rescue beacon…but you had found a map of the entire ship. Said map was stored on your datapad, hidden and encrypted as a stellar spectroscopy program you hoped they would not care to investigate.

Because you had a plan, one you had been formulating ever since your short forays out had given you access and knowledge about the ships internal emergency protocols. 

You let Drift nestle into your side, unquestionably bringing you back to your prison where Rodimus would be eagerly waiting. It’s alright though, just a few more days of this…

Your dreams are disjointed that night. Alien hands are grasping and groping you, reaching out from the ground and walls to bury you in this prison. A sickly sweet voice, high and sing-song and exactly how you imagine mer-speech would sound could you understand it.

_“I’ll do whatever it takes if it means we’ll be together forever, my sweet.”_

~*~

Drift huffs, annoyed that Rodimus has deemed to take you when it is definitely his turn with their human. He stalks around the empty room irately, rummaging around for any traces of where you two might have gone. But there’s nothing, so sulkily he resigns himself to having to steal you back from that cheeky mer.

He skulks out of the room, heading for the ‘captain’s chair’ that Rodimus likes to hang out on during his free time. He has made quite a nest in that room already after all so it was likely he wanted to show you his collection of knick-knacks.

Sure enough…

“You know, I kind of expected you to do this eventually but so soon?” grumbled Drift as he swept in, fins flaring as he flitted up next to his friend.

“What can I say? Asteroid surfing is a must try.” Rodimus replied, not looking up from his board.

“I mean (Name).” Drift told him flatly, giving him the stink eye but his friend merely returned a confused look.

“Huh? I didn’t do anything to them, aren’t they supposed to be with you?” he responded in a genuinely confused tone.

“Yes, which is why I’m here to retrieve them.” Insisted Drift, not falling for the act.

“…I don’t have them, they were in the room last I checked.” he told him slowly, scooting off his chair. “Practically pushed me out, seemed to have a surprise or gift they wanted to prepare for us.”

“Well, they’re not there.”

Alarm painted Rodimus’ features, enough that Drift also began to feel uneasy. So they had wandered off on their own. How was that even possible? There was practically only a miniscule window of time wherein one of them was not with them, if ever. 

Whisking out into the corridor, he immediately scans left and right for your tell-tale marker trails but they are old. Sun-fire tails flaring, the two mer dart through the empty halls, both heading instinctively for the escape pods. You had shown an unusual interest in them, but of course they had all been systematically disabled.

He’s getting worried now. The ship is enormous, and you were so very small, you could be hiding anywhere even with their infrared vision.

Perhaps the ring had been too pushy, it had been an old Cybertronian legend that said that to bind a human to you they were to be given a ring of gold or gems. If they wore it on a specific finger, they were yours forevermore. You hadn’t liked the gift at all but he had been too clouded by his desires, by your intoxicating scent and gentle fields and thought that you could be all theirs with this simple trick…But you wouldn’t leave them, would you? They had been so good to you, giving you love and affection, tokens and accommodation.

They search for hours, in the most anxious hide-and-seek of the century. Where were you? How could one human prove so elusive? He tried the door leading to the hanger, to find it locked. You couldn’t be here, there was no way you could navigate the ship practically blind, could you? Peering in through the glass, he notices one of the cargo shuttles is not in line with the others, instead it is positioned ready for take-off. With cold horror, he realises he can see you now, sitting in the cockpit.

For a second, your eyes meet.

You wouldn’t, their darling nymph wouldn’t do this to them. How could someone so beautiful, so kind break their sparks like this? How could perfection burn? _(Name), please stay, don’t you know that we love you? Don’t leave us…Don’t you dare leave us!_ But you do.

An alarm blares, drowning his enraged screech and frantic slashes against the bulletproof glass, blades leaving deep scores. The _Lost Light_ is commencing shutdown procedures, sealing all exits and going into lockdown even as a single shuttle launches into space.


	64. Whirl 02 (First Contact AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Whirl is hard xD I have to go read rocksinmuffins page everytime I need to start feeling a character I don't know how to write xD

Whirl has tuned out even before Ratchet starts grumbling, having fulfilled his quota of listening to people yap at him three times over for today already. Normally, he would have just trundled off (grouchy doctors didn’t exactly make the med-bay the hottest place to hang on board the _Lost Light_ ) but his human was getting a medical check-up and needed his taxi services afterwards. He chuckled, imagine being tiny and unable to fly, you would take _ages_ to get anywhere without him.

His waiting on you certainly didn’t have anything to do with gross and unnecessary feelings of fondness he might have for you of course, not at all. Or the thought that if he wasn’t here, some other mech would surely be assigned to escort you back to your room and the bitterness in his spark at that idea was simply another thing he refused to acknowledge. Nope. He had unsubscribed from _that_ kind of thinking vorns ago. Relationships were overrated and temporary, people would always betray or at the very least disappoint him in the end.

“Well, you’re lucky your brawl didn’t result in any broken bones this time. Just bruising.” Ratchet informed him curtly, characteristic scowl on his features. “Humans aren’t made to withstand such heavy…turbulence. I hope you at least had the foresight to strap them into your seat before you went and picked a fight with Cyclonus.”

Of _course_ he had. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn’t a complete idiot. He knew you were fragile, hopelessly temporary as most nice things were…

“Yeah, pretty sure I did. Can we go now?” he replied callously, as Ratchet’s frown deepened.

Wordlessly, his human was handed over and he promptly slotted them right back into his hot seat before tromping out. He didn’t want to admit he was worried they would take you away, as if he couldn’t look after one squishy. He knew Magnus disapproved of you hanging around him so much and this incident must only have cemented that view.

“I knew you weren’t hurt, Mags and Ratchet were just being their standard killjoy selves.” he said airily as you two turned into an empty corridor. “You’re _fine_ , right?”

Not because he was worried, just because it was a human custom he had been told to do. Within his cockpit, you peered up at him with those wide, bright eyes and nodded. Your smile was cheeky and cheerful as you gave him a double thumbs up and he _hated_ it. He despised your stupid trusting grin, your sweet, carefree laugh and bubbling friendliness—

It was all a trap. An elaborate ruse to make him want for tenderness and affection. A ploy masked as something lovely and adorable, designed to lure him in with the promise of warmth and gentleness only to crush his spark later. And he knew for certain it would be. Humans lived less than a vorn in the end. Fate taunted him still, letting him know sweetness now only to rip (Name) away later. Yet despite all this, he couldn’t stop himself from falling.


	65. Grimlock (First Contact AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how to write Grimlock but here xD

“What even are they?” 

“A human, newly discovered aliens. Well, not to new now but recent-ish. Strange to see them so far from Earth though, they don’t inhabit any other planets.” Krok replied with a shrug.

“Must have been lost in transit, that case would have been its escape pod.” Fulcrum said, features scrunching. It was no secret he found humans rather disgusting.

“Well however they got there, they seem to be good for Grimlock so we’re keeping them.” Misfire responded, noticing improvements in both his temperament and rehabilitation.

“Yeah, and if we ever find their original keeper they might pay us a finder’s fee.” Fulcrim pointed out pragmatically.

“I don’t think he’d give them up.”

They glanced over to the other side of the room where their resident Dinobot was happily growling and chattering incomprehensibly to a small human. The size difference between them was almost comical, as he enthusiastically showed them how to play a version of Jenga he’d adapted to their tiny stature. Mostly it involved a second set of blocks being used to build stairs and various other climbing obstacle courses so they could reach the playing tower as well.

“You going to your tutoring session soon?” Krok asked as Misfire nodded.

“Yeah, they’re nearly done.”

He watched as Grimlock cupped the human in his enormous servos, tucking them close to his chest protectively as he stowed away the game. He was distinctly gentle towards them, immediately taken in by their littleness. Their human didn’t understand Cybertronian so Misfire supposed it made him feel less out of depth with his inability to articulate his own thoughts.

“His speech has improved since they arrived, it’s remarkable really.” Misfire added, although he supposed things were always easier when you had a fellow learner.

He had seen no reason not to teach the human a bit of their language given that they were with Grimlock most of the day anyway. They sat on his lap drawing out clumsy Cybertronian letters that made up their names, things, places food etc. While Grimlock understood speech much better than they did, their human was much faster at writing and reading. He suspected that some of their words were beyond their audial capabilities.

They meandered off to the Dinobot’s room, where (Name) also resided in a clear glass-like enclosure room although the door was open so they could come and go as they pleased. Misfire followed after them shortly.

“Hey guys, been practicing those words I gave you?” he asked as he walked in, finding his two students sitting in front of a digital canvas.

He received a warbled greeting of his name from the human instead. It was as close as they could get he assumed, so he smiled and sat down next to them.

“Okay, today let’s try learning some basic sentence structures (Name) and Grimlock, let’s work on your speech and writing.” He proposed but they weren’t listening.

The human was writing or drawing something on the canvas. Slowly, an image emerged. Golden sands, high spires of stone and a sky on fire. Distant trees and shrubbery, alien flowers dotting the landscape. The room was silent as they worked, painting this window to some distant desert. Finally, they set down the makeshift stick that had served as their pen as Grimlock growled quietly, sadly. He reached out and brushed his fingers against the ground in the picture as the human made an agreeing sound.

The quiet connection between the two was unmistakeable, and not for the first time, Misfire wondered whether he was the one who didn’t understand.


	66. Fort Max 03 (Finfolk AU)

You rushed into the room, embracing your friend tightly as he startles in surprise. Behind you, Fort Max’s scowl deepens, but you don’t see the bitter, jealous glare he shoots Steve over your shoulder.

“(Name), what are you doing here? Are you alright?” Steve asked, stunned as you finally release him beaming.

“I’m fine, I’m so glad you’re safe! Everyone was so worried when you disappeared, we thought you were gone…” you blurted out, checking him for any injuries.

“No, it’s okay. I’m happy to see you but I wish you hadn’t come looking for me, now we’re both stuck here.” He replied sadly, as you glanced back at your captor who was looming ominously behind you.

“I’m sure we’ll be able to work something out with Fort Max.” you insisted, even as you felt the mood in the room shift.

Immediately, his claws are on you, bundling you close to his chest as deep rumbles vibrate through your bones.

“That’s enough of a visit for today.” He snapped, pressing you tightly against his body so your protests were muffled against his armour.

“You are to stay, under absolutely no circumstances will I allow you to leave.” He informs you flatly, carrying you off to who knows where. “I will _always_ find you, so don’t even think such thoughts.”

“Steve doesn’t deserve this, at least let him go.” You reply shortly, squirming in his grasp as he sets you down on a plush couch.

“And in return, you will remain with me? Marry me?” he asks hopefully, deluded star-bright eyes shining expectantly.

The very thought leaves a taste like bile in your mouth, and your features twist in disgust on instinct. The thought of spending the rest of your days with this colossus of a Finman is about as appetising as a rotten fish carcass. He sulks, noting your long silence and expression.

“(Name) I’d treat you right, there’s no need to worry about anything as long as you stay with me willingly. I’d protect you, provide for you…” he croons softly to persuade you.

“Will I be able to visit my family and friends?”

“Of course, occasionally.” He replied promptly as you hesitated.

You had only one goal when you set out that day, and that was to bring back your friend alive. Now, you had that opportunity. You had begged fate to allow you to save him and now… Even if you refused Fort Max’s offer, you were sure you would not be able to escape. Instead, both of you would be trapped here. In the end, you were cornered either way.

“Okay.”

He blinked in surprise, before a huge smile broke out across his face, unabashed delight. He scooped you up in his arms, hugging you close and spinning you round and round in ecstasy, peppering kisses to your face.

“I knew you would love me in the end, I knew you were the one for me.” He breathed, laughing guilelessly even as bricks settled in your stomach. “Humans are our perfect mates after all.”

“I’m not doing this for you, Fort Max.” you spat out venomously as he faltered a little, still clutching you so tight. 

“Ah well…yes of course.” He mumbled, deflating. But you think that he must have already known that fact. “Let’s get married as soon as possible! How about next week? I have all the preparations in place already, don’t worry.”

“Release Steve first.”

He frowned, earlier delight starting to fizzle away as he cuddled you into his broad chest. You can almost _taste_ his possessiveness.

“Do you think of nothing else but them, are they all that concern you?” he asked quietly, conversationally with a calm that was so different from his previous glee.

“He’s my friend, I hate seeing him imprisoned here. I just want him to be happy.” You explain exasperatedly, but his envy is not appeased.

“I just want _us_ to be happy. Do I have to kill him? Is he in the way of our love?” he whispered lowly, optics burning bright.

“What? No!” you shout aghast, as he coils around you petulantly.

“But you won’t talk about anyone else, you like him, don’t you?”

“No! Fort Max, please he has and always will be a friend to me. Don’t hurt him…please.” You plead, clinging to the large mer in a way you know he likes.

“I don’t want you to be torn between your feelings, my darling. I want to be the _only_ one in your heart.” He crooned needily, as you let him nestle against you.

“You are, you are. Don’t you trust my word?”

“Of course, dear. I just don’t want such a minor inconvenience complicating things later.” He mumbled, still quietly seething in jealousy.

“He won’t, I promise. Once he’s back home, I won’t mention him again.”

“Mhm, we’ll see.”

“…But you’ll let him go right?” you dare to ask after a moment of silence broken only by his deep growls.

His eyes narrow, claws digging into your skin as he hissess with annoyance. The kiss he presses to your lips is rough and demanding, almost desperate as he bites and nips. You let him, worried that resisting now will cost your friend’s freedom.

“I know just the place to bring you!” He purrs eventually, finally having sated himself with your taste as you resolutely remained unresponsive.

“Okay.” You grit out as he sighs, reluctantly unwinding himself from you.

He got up, reaching out to help you. Despite you not wanting to comply with him, you’d rather be out on the island than stuck in here.

Donning a set of strange clothes clearly reflective of Finfolk fashion, you let the large man-creature carry you away. You spotted many others of his kind on the way, but thought it useless to beg them for help. Likely, they had their own human stashed away somewhere.

Higher and higher he climbed, until the mist dissipated and you had a clear view of the surrounding ocean. It was beautiful, in a whimsical sort of way. He led you to a beautiful hall with glass-like arches that captured arrays of light, with a pedestal and rows of seats. Everything was polished to a mirror’s shine, delicate but simple. It would have been lovely had you not known what kind of place this was.

“Do you like it? We’ll become Conjux here in but a few days, I want everything to be to your liking.” He prompted when you merely looked around silently.

“It’s nice.” You managed, as he sulked, clearly having hoped for more of a reaction.

“Do you want something else instead? I thought a simpler design would suit your taste but I am happy to give you whatever you would like.” 

“No, this is good.” You hastily reply, turning away so he can’t see how strained your smile is.

It was like a dream, or a nightmare. You listlessly watched as the empty seas roiled far below.

“Please, tell me what you would prefer.”

“I…I’m just speechless at this beauty.” You tell him, with a fake laugh, because you think you’ve worked out the game. “This is wonderful, I couldn’t imagine a better place to get married to someone like you.”

He returns your forced happiness with genuine elation, snuggling into your side contently. He’s purring again as you two sit and watch the waves, with thoughts that couldn’t be further apart. The message was clear, no marriage, no freedom for Steve(n).

“I’m glad, I want only the best for my dearest, my Conjux.” He murmured hazily, soaking up your words of acceptance. “You’ll be mine forever, won’t you my darling one?”

You feel like crying, as those calloused hands stroke your skin over repeatedly. This this is how you sign your soul away, but you’ve made your choice.

“I will.”


	67. Deadlock (Dystopia AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt I mcstole from Jinx to clear my own Deadlock request xD

Deadlock hissed, bio-lights and systems powering up with energon as the human at the end of the alleyway hesitated. Good, they should fear him. Damaged as he was, he would absolutely not allow some organic to abuse him. He had been dumped like garbage on the streets when his ‘so-called-owner’ could no longer finance him, then attacked by anti-A.I. protestors when he merely dared ask for a bit of energon. All this had been enough to override his intrinsic love for humans, his old imprinting tasted like ash in his mouth and he _hated_ his creators for their betrayal. He might perish, but not without a fight against their irreverent cruelty.

“Hey, it’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you…” they lie sweetly, in a sing-song voice that they’ve _programmed_ him to trust, to like. “I have some energon for you. Are you alright?”

“Get lost, I don’t want anything from you.” He spat acidly, plating flared aggressively as they nodded sadly, leaving the fuel on the ground.

“I understand. If you ever need help, you can come to me.” You tell him kindly, in a voice he wishes he despised but doesn’t.

He hates humans, _hates_ them more than anything but nonetheless, he stores the recording of your spoken address in his processor.

It’s a few weeks later, when he’s once again starving and more injured than he’s ever been that he plays your voice again. He’s running, as they flash their EMP weapons behind him, the so called revolutionists. Is it truly revolution when they are merely scum who can’t let go of the past, can’t accept that the future is leaving them behind? A wired net is shot out but his plasma bolts are faster, blasting the trap to pieces. Their rocks and hatred bounce off him like water as he folds into his alt-mode and leaves them in the dust.

He loathes that these disgusting squishies have made A.I. dependent on them, hates how he has to throw away his dignity by crawling over to this stranger’s doorstep. He’s better than this. But when they open the door, it’s not with any judgement in their eyes, only relief.

“You made it!” they breath happily, as they quickly usher him in. “Please, make yourself at home.”

The place is crowded, dated electronics are stacked high but in neat piles. You notice him staring and grin, setting down a cube of high quality energon on the table.

“The issue with refurbishment isn’t getting the fixing of the electronics, it’s the turnover and transport. We’re always in need of storage while we work out logistical issues, how to get the word out, who needs it, getting the devices there.” You list off as you vanish into the adjacent room.

Silently, he refuels his drained systems, warily remaining standing. His armour is cracked and caked with dirt, wiring nearly exposed in some places making him one rainy day away from shut down. When you return with a tool kit, he merely turns away.

“May I clean you up and repair your systems?” you ask politely as he responds with a stiff nod.

It’s oddly intimate, but surprisingly he finds he doesn’t scorn your soft hands and cloths against his plating as the minutes turn into hours. It’s…nice. But of course, he only thinks that because you humans made them that way, chained them to you like slaves he reminded himself bitterly.

“Do you have anything you would like to do? Anywhere you need to go?” you ask gently, and he shakes his head.

“No.”

“Would you like to stay here? My couch opens out into a bed.” You offer quietly, polishing his armour with more care and delicacy than he’d ever been privy to.

It was all very suspicious. He was cautiously waiting for you to spring your terms and conditions. But you didn’t, just rubbed and cleaned as you waited patiently for his response. Hesitantly, he nods. You hadn’t harmed him yet, and going into stasis here was wildly safer than the streets with the anti-robotics crew prowling around.

“Great, I have a new set of sheets I can snap onto the bed.” You say beaming, seemingly delighted to host him.

He supposes that makes sense, you’re the kind of nerd that likes fix-up projects. He huffs, testing his joints and finding them smoother than new. It feels good, and he can’t help the sudden and unbridled surge of gratefulness towards you. He turned away, stalking away to wait in the corner while you folded out the bed. 

“There’s no need for that.” He says bites out awkwardly, gesturing to your blankets and such as you blink back owlishly.

“It’ll be more comfortable, won’t it?”

“Yes, but I can enter stasis standing.” He replied shortly, in a clipped tone as you proceeded to do the sheets anyway.

“Nonsense! Well, it’s your choice of course but I find that it’s much better for models to rest on a berth.” You replied as you fluffed a couple pillows.

Again, he said nothing, merely watched you with weary red optics. It was late now, and he knew you must have had other things planned for your evening that didn’t involve fixing him up. He didn’t like you, he insisted in his mind even if his spark argued otherwise. Your kind stood for everything he hated and he wouldn’t, couldn’t give himself away again, and yet…Well, being indebted and trusting someone were completely different he reasoned as he sat on the edge of the bed, listening to the sounds of you washing up.

You’re all taken care of? I’m going to turn in already.” You said, poking your head into the living room with that same, cheerful expression he despised.

“I’m fine.”

You smiled, and he _hated_ it, hated how it made him long to trust you…

“Alright, good night!”


	68. Overlord 05 (First Contact AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blitzing the last of my requests :3

“(Name)?” he called, peering into their empty glass habsuite with a frustrated click of his tongue.

Where were they? The cube of energon on the desk was cold, and they normally made sure to pour a fresh, hot glass for him before he got home. He scanned his room for their heat signature, but it came up short. He felt anger start to simmer low in his spark.

So, they had left?

All those hours spent together had meant nothing in the end, his patience for nought. Had he not given them anything they desired. He fumed, ripping the grille off the ventilation shaft and peering inside. The sides of the vent had marker trails on them and numbers, no doubt you had been exploring this escape route for weeks already.

He stormed out of the room, heading for the opening he knew was your goal. It popped out near a ship bay, and was one of the few exits that would let you crawl out at ground level in relation to your small stature.

You were going to _get_ it once he got his servos on you…

__

_~*~_

You squeaked when large, mechanical hands scooped you up suddenly, bringing you up to the cooing face of a stranger. Well, at least it wasn’t Overlord so that was something.

“What’s a little thing like you doing out here all alone?” he asked in that sweet, patronising that Cybertronians used.

“I need to get on that ship! I need to get back to Earth, please…” you begged as he smiled, already starting to pet you.

“Where did you come from? I’m sure your mech is very worried about you.” He continued with a curious lilt, with a smile that was all sharp edges and reminded you of Overlord.

“Earth! I came from Earth, we’re not pets!” you snapped desperately, squirming and struggling hard enough that he had to grab you with his other servo.

“Hey, it’s alright. Easy now, do you know the name of the mech who took care of you?” he asked again and something told you that saying ‘Overlord’ would book you a one-way ticket back to his habsuite.

“No, I don’t remember. Please, I need to go! I can’t go back, he’ll hurt me!” you plead again as he hums soothingly, starting to walk to a different ship that was docked.

“It’s alright. I know you’re scared, how about I take you with me, okay?” He offers gently and you nod uncertainly, wary to trust him.

“…Okay.” You mumble quietly, going limp in his grasp.

Black Shadow grins, carefully hiding the little creature from view. He might not be in the organic enthusiast club, but anyone could appreciate a quick profit. If he could find the owner, he’d be paid and if not, well humans still sold for a nice sum of Shanix to lonely Cybertronians.


	69. Drift 03 (Journey to the West AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE YOU GO EGGROLL FOR YOUR MASSIVE THORST

When you awake, Drift is wound tightly around your body. You shudder, terrified to think of what he might have done to you but there is no ache between your legs and your clothes are clean… You hurriedly disentangle yourself as you look around the room. It’s lavish, and all your possessions from the journey have been neatly unpacked. The scrolls were sitting on a display mantle as you quickly made to get up.

His arms seemed to grip you closer like vines, but you struggled free.

“(Name), you’re awake! How do you feel? Would you like something to eat?” he asks kindly, eyes so bright and beautiful, so familiar you want to trust him and yet…

You shove him away, scrambling to your feet and darting for the scrolls. He lets you, sulking as he follows you up.

“(Name), are you alright? Please talk to me…” he murmurs miserably but you refuse, instead tucking your precious papers away and marching straight for the door.

Predictably, Drift blocks your path.

“(Name), please say something!” he requests again, grasping your waist and pressing you to him.

You squirm, turning so he can’t see your face. He leans down, fingers trailing across your chin and tilting your face towards him. You avert your gaze, ignore his existence even as he brushes a shy kiss across your lips.

You jerk away, straining as far as possible away from his hungry hands as he whines, still desperate to taste your lips.

“Say something, say something, sweetheart.” He breathes, combing his fingers through your hair.

You’re beautiful, you’re perfect but now you won’t even let him hear your lovely voice. He wants you so much it _burns_. He traces a hand against your soft skin, spark sputtering at the way you wince and avert your eyes from his. He _loves_ you…

The sting of your slap is non-existent, for his skin has been hardened in heaven’s furnace. But his heart shatters to feel you hit him. You had never hurt so much as a fly, for every life was of value and you had sworn off violence. But you had struck him. Him, your closest friend, protector and advisor. It seared his heart, tore him asunder to think that all the demons and monsters on your journey were still worth your compassion and patience, but him? _He_ was contemptable.

He growled, hands gripping your face and forcing you to kiss him long and deep. You thrashed, gasping for air when he finally pulled away. Your beloved scrolls had been scattered in your scuffle for freedom. As he expected, you started reaching for them again.

He couldn’t be jealous of mere objects…but right now it seemed you prized those writings more than him. Of course they were sacred, to be treasured and tended but he had waited more than _five centuries_ for your love. He deserved it, he deserved _you_. And you deserved him, no one else loved you like he did. He stroked you sadly, nestling you close even as you flailed after your pieces of paper.

He set you down, and you promptly gathered them all up.

“I can’t let you go, it’s not safe (Name). But if you wait here I’ll be sure to deliver them for you, I’ll bring back a letter from the emperor as proof.” He told you lightly, masking the gaping emptiness and longing he felt behind a veneer of cordial cheerfulness.

You shook your head, tightening your grip on them.

“(Name), come now…”

“I want to deliver them myself.” You mutter as he beams, delighted to be back on speaking terms.

He knows you’re mad at him, but you simply don’t understand how much you mean to his happiness. He’s sure you’ll forgive him soon, already it seems you’re letting go of your anger. He snuggles you close, caressing your exposed skin and breathing in your scent. In the end, he couldn’t deny his love their greatest passion. 

“For you, anything.”

~*~

Drift makes you promise not to make a fuss, to come back with him quietly after you present the scrolls and wade through the ensuing celebrations. 

“I trust you of course, but if there’s any trouble people might get hurt! You wouldn’t want that, would you?” he practically threatened, so you kept your peace. 

He murmurs lovingly to you the entire time, deluded and lost in a prison of his own desires. He cuddles you adoringly, insists on staying with you in the same room and plants soft kisses to your skin when you forget to ward him off with a fly swat you had acquired. 

“Wait, I want to visit my home before we leave.” You told him, tugging your arm out of his clutches.

“Of course, I would love to see your old house!” he replied dotingly, following after you eagerly.

You unlock the door, peering around. Your family friends had been staying here since you left, but had recently moved out. Given your recent elevated status, they surely had been moved out of this modest abode. You hurried to your room, slipping off your robe so Drift would think you were going to get changed.

It was still there, your shrine to the goddess of mercy. Drift had become increasingly intolerant of offerings to other deities, removing any altars and complaining pointedly about them. He wasn’t even a deity so you didn’t know why he was so offended, he was a demon but you suppose his greed has grown to the point where he must have the devotion of followers…

You get on your knees, praying fervently that she takes pity on your soul. Please, please you beseech her, show you the way to overcome this trial. You don’t know whether Drift can hear the pleadings of mortals but—

The door slams open, and you jump to your feet. He’s frowning, glaring daggers at your little shrine as he sweeps over. Irreverently, he knocks it to the ground.

“What are you doing?” he snarls, as you back up.

“It’s just tradition to pay respects to her, thank her for giving us a safe journey.” You reply as you’re secured in his arms.

“ _I_ gave you a safe journey.” He ground out, claws starting to dig into your skin as you whimpered. “I fought off all those demons and carried you when your mortal feet tired, do you not remember?”

“I do Drift, I do and I’m grateful, you know that.” You respond to placate him, even as he buries his face in your hair.

“I love you…” he repeats and you remain silent.

The trip back to his mountain lair is short, but you don’t feel afraid. You got to see your family again, complete your goal and send a message out for help. It would be okay…everything would be alright in the end. Drift was less clingy away from the city, he let you wander the orchards, play in streams and transcribe your scriptures unbothered. He promised that you could still do translational work, and he would deliver the papers for you. On festival days, he would bring you to enjoy the revelries. He claimed he wanted you to be happy, the poor deluded soul…

“Drift, don’t you think this is all very extreme? You’re so close to transcendence and instead you’re languishing here on Earth, chasing after fleeting desires.” You tried to persuade him numerous times, but he’s only chuckle and gaze at you adoringly.

“I’d give up anything just to be with you, my love.” He’d say before drowning you in suffocating affection until you gave up.

You hated to believe it but truly, he is lost.

Your thoughts are interrupted by something flutters onto your lap, carried by the wind. It’s gold and as thin as autumn leaves, glimmering in the low light as you pick some berries for a snack.

It’s his seal.

That one that trapped him under that mountain so long ago, lost when it crumbled into dust. But it’s here now, intact and unmarred, impervious to damage. Your wish had been answered. Quickly, you stuff it out of sight under your clothes, heart pounding. You could do this, your final trial. For the next few weeks, you slowly changed your behaviour, warming up to him and letting him lather you with affection.

“Drift, would you help me prepare some lotus seed cake? I feel like eating that.” You mention casually as you lounge about in his lair.

“Of course, I’ll have it done by dinner time.” He told you tenderly, moving to scoop you up into his warm embrace.

“Oh! I know just the thing to add to it, there are these berries I found just nearby. Let me go get them, then we can cook together. Get started, I won’t be a minute!” you tell him brightly as he purrs, thrilled with your recent change.

While you were cordial most of the time since being dragged back here, your slow acceptance had left him ecstatic, more eager than ever to please you with his every action. You trundled out, basket in hand as you made straight for the peak. You wouldn’t be able to get all the way to the top, it’d take too long and he’d get suspicious. 

You hiked as high as you dared, before pressing the symbol onto the stone, whispering the incantation as swiftly as possible. It glowed fire-bright before moulding to the ground. It was done.

You make your way back down quickly, standing just outside the mouth of the cave as Drift pokes his head out. He beams.

“You’re back! I was just about to come looking for you.” He purrs chirpily, scampering forward to meet you.

He runs straight into an invisible barrier, looking confused and dazed as he presses his hand against air. It will not pass the threshold.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I couldn’t guide you home.” You tell him, gritting your teeth as he gazes at you imploringly.

“(Name), please don’t do this! Please, please let me go…I _need_ you, I _love_ you. I love you, darling don’t leave me!” he begs, claws tearing at the imperceptible wall between you two.

“Goodbye.”

“(Name), _don’t_ walk away from me! Don’t leave me here! (NAME)!” he cries, betrayal and rage and desperation ringing in his voice as you turn away.

Your walk turns into a run, tears sting the corners of your eyes but you don’t stop. You need distance, anything to drown out the agony in your former’s friend’s desperate shrieks. It’s his nightmare, you know it is. He’s told you countless times when he wakes in the middle of the night, confides in you that he’s scared to be thrown back in that cesspit with nothing but silence and darkness for an eternity, not knowing when he’ll be freed, whether he’ll be freed. 

But he gave you no choice.


	70. Chromedome + Rewind (Dystopia AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, really had no idea what to write for this one but here is a thing xD

“What is going on here?”

Chromedome and Rewind both turned to look at you, staring at you with visored optics that somehow managed to look guilty. Your hands settled on your hips as you waited for an explanation.

“Well?” you repeated as they retracted their hands from your clothes drawer, underwear still handing conspicuously from their servos.

“…We were helping you do your laundry.” Rewind offered, voice falsely bright and innocent as your eyes narrowed.

“Very thoughtful guys, thank you. But I still see a large pile on the bed so I suppose the folding has been going slowly.” You replied, gesturing to the mound on your covers.

You had put a load into the dryer before you went out that day so they mustn’t have started this task very long ago.

“We got side-tracked, but we just wanted to cross a chore off your list today.” Chromedome said with a sad little click, as you stalked forward to take note of their ‘work’.

“You know, I bought so many new pairs because of you two thieves…” you growled as you rummaged through the pile.

As expected, your undergarments were conspicuously missing from the clean collection of clothes. You rounded on them before they could edge out of the room.

“Is there going to be an explanation for this? Or are you two just going to pretend nothing happened?” you ask sternly as they slink back sulkily.

“You’re away so often, and never seem to have time to spend with us… You’re always out with your other friends or at work or at parties…” Chromedome admits quietly, and you blink in surprise.

“Oh, I didn’t know you guys were lonely or bored since you had each other. But what does that have to do with my clothes anyway?” you questioned cautiously as they glanced at each other.

“Well if you don’t have underwear you can’t go out!” Rewind clarified and you suppose that logic was somewhat reasonable?

“I see. I’ll try my best to make more time for you guys. Next time you two have an issue though, I’d prefer you to talk to me before resorting to…unconventional schemes.” You told them, suppressing a sigh.

“We tried…but you came home so late and left so early.” Chromedome interjected immediately, mask hiding his frown. 

You supposed you should have paid more attention to them, but having been bought as a pair you didn’t think they would need as much. They were close and considered each other Conjux after all. But it was nice to know they wanted to include you as well, even if their A.I. programming had gone a bit off the rails about it. At least the mystery of the century had been solved and the rest of your garments could rest easy. This entire time you’d been cursing your washer. 

“Okay, I’m sorry. Let’s try to spend Saturdays together, is that acceptable?” you proposed and your two Cybertronian models nodded eagerly, lingerie still swinging in their fingers. 

They seemed to remember that when they looked down.

“So…do you want your underwear back?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOING ON HIATUS BTW PEEPS, PEACE OUT. SLOWER UPDATES GOING FORWARD.


	71. Drift 04 (Journey to the West AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First possible ending for JTTW AU for Drift, yandere ending. Another ending I had planned was a bittersweet/normal ending which I will write if there is interest. Posting up pre-written stuff before my hiatus!

Years pass, and you return to the capital, translating and teaching the way of the scriptures. But you can never leave your past behind. When you receive a message from a local mountain deity while on the road, you cannot say that it is unexpected.

Apparently, the spirit claims that a local demon had refused to fall silent for years, making that peak one to be avoided. For years without cease he cried out only a single name, driving away all other creatures and wildlife from that mountain and the surrounding ranges. Everyone left out of either fear or simple annoyance, leaving the screaming demon spectacularly alone. On particularly quiet nights, he could be heard more than a hundred _li_ away. But suddenly, he had fallen silent. The neighbours suspected he had finally died but no one wanted to go check. After all, trapped as he was they were still wary of him who had wreaked havoc in heaven.

You thanked them for the information, and promptly continued on your way. It was none of your business in the end. But as the days wore on, you truly wondered whether Drift could be dead. Could it be? Had you inadvertently killed the one even the deities failed to control all those centuries ago? Murdered your friend?

Guilt and dread roiled in your gut at the thought. You had not allowed violence against even monsters who had tried to tear you limb from limb…but to your dearest friend you would entomb in his greatest nightmare.

In the end, you went. You had to know, for better or worse whether you were an executioner. The crests and peaks were outlined in gold as you journeyed up the familiar stones, feet unsteady. Finally, the entrance of his lair came into view. A figure was slumped over the ground, completely still.

You took a deep breath, as you approached. Not daring to step over the threshold, you couched low just outside, staring at his motionless features. Slowly, his lids fluttered.

“(Name)?” he asked, voice scratchy and breathless.

“Drift.” You replied tonelessly, willing yourself to remain neutral even as you balked at the state of him.

He made to rise but could not, instead merely slumping back down into a pathetic heap. His eyes were glazed as he weakly coughed and sputtered.

“(Name), was I not your closest friend? Why do you punish me so cruelly for such a simple mistake of my heart? Is it so hard to imagine that I would have fallen in love with you? I know now the error of what I have done, please I beg you give me a little to eat.” He pleaded feebly and you had to turn away.

You had brought some rice and vegetables, but he looked too weak to even eat such things himself. The peach trees outside the entrance must have taunted him.

“What is wrong with you, haven’t you weathered far worse than a few years of hunger?” you asked uncertainly, creeping as close as you dared.

“Even nameless ghosts are offered spirit food by mortals, and even I, a demon who wrought chaos in the heavens received iron pellets and molten copper to drink while under my mountain prison. Yet here, you have not given me even that much sympathy. I will perish soon for the sin of love it seems.” He continued in an anguished tone and you hesitantly rolled a peach to him.

It bumped against his face but he had not the strength to consume it. Guiltily, you looked around for someone to help him but there was no one. You had thought he were invincible, that such simple things like hunger and cold could not hurt him but perhaps that had been short-sighted. 

“Okay, just wait there a moment and I’ll get some water for you.”

“No! Please (Name), I don’t want to be alone when I die. Just let me hold your hand while I go, one last time if you ever felt any semblance of kindness for me.” He begged as caution and compassion warred a silent battle in your mind.

Had you not worked your whole life to be in tune with the universe? Was it not better to help someone at risk of being tricked than to let someone genuinely in need suffer? You sighed, Drift had been your friend. He had saved your life countless times so it was only fair for you to catch him now.

But you’re scared. 

Despite his near-death state, those demonic eyes are as sharp as ever, watching your every move. He shuts them as if on instinct, looking more vulnerable than you’ve ever seen. Could you live with yourself if he died? Someone so crucial to your success? There was not enough mercy in the world, and you would not turn a blind eye to your friend this day.

You stepped inside, one foot in, one foot out. Then another until you were crouched by his head. You propped him up on your lap and slowly dripped some water into his mouth from your bottle.

“I knew you would come back to me, my love.” He breathed and you tensed at his language choice.

“Don’t say that please, just be still.” You replied, as he lapped up your attention and water greedily.

He was staring at you with those unearthly eyes, twin stars of fire that seemed to burn into your soul. They are full of adoration, still full of that misguided love and you realise now that he hasn’t changed one bit. With a sinking heart, you get the inkling that this was a trap. You feed him some rice as he happily gobbles up whatever you bring to his lips.

“Can you stand? You should get some rest on a bed or couch.” You say, hoping to make your escape if he does indeed fall asleep.

He nods, and the two of you hobble slowly to his bedroom. You deposit him down and make to get up, but his hand shoots out to grab you. He doesn’t feel frail, his grip is precisely strong enough that you can’t escape but not enough to hurt. It’s that same calculated strength he’s always used.

“Where are you going?” he whined needily as you gestured towards your bag.

“To get my stuff, just be calm. Don’t worry, I’m here to take care of you now.” You lied sweetly as his eyes shined with unabashed delight.

“Truly?” he asks hopefully and it breaks your heart.

Had you not known what he was capable of, what he was willing to do to service his selfish desires, you may have given way. But you were all too familiar with the need for trickery in certain cases. Drift was one of the exceptions to your honesty policy.

“Of course.”

He let’s go, and you swallow the sigh of relief. Walking purposefully to your bag, you make sure to ‘accidentally’ kick your bottle outside the entrance of the cave. Standing, you walk over to retrieve it. You walk forward into what seems like glass, stumbling back in surprise.

“(Name)?”

He’s suddenly there, moving with that same characteristic speed you had remembered. You ignore him and try again to walk past the entrance but you are barred by some invisible force. Your heartbeat quickens, panic flows through your veins as Drift scuttles past you to pick up the water skin.

“Don’t worry about that (Name), don’t think about it. Won’t you come back to the bedroom and look after me?” he asked pleasantly as he pushed the bottle back into your hands.

You don’t know what to do. You’re terrified because he’s done it again, and you’ve let yourself fall for his deceit. He makes to herd you back to the bedroom but you back away.

“Drift, why did you do that? Why couldn’t I walk through?” you demanded as a pout forms on his face.

“I didn’t want to risk you leaving me again, (Name)! Do you know how much I’ve missed you? I still love you…” he tells you sadly, reaching out for your hands but you slap him away.

“No! When I extend you compassion, you deceive me. When I extend you friendship, you are avaricious!” you snap as he stalks closer, gathering you up into his arms and humming softly.

“No, hush now my darling. There is no need to be so upset.” He murmurs adoringly, intoxicated by your proximity as you want to scream. “I _love_ you, I love you so much…”

“…Drift please, don’t do this…” you whisper as he stares at you with those bottomless optics.

“I’m sorry, but I have to keep you…I need you…” he replies quietly, and you wonder whether his apology is truly sincere.

You shut your eyes as he carries you back inside.


	72. Request Round 1 (CLOSED)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jokes I said I would be on hiatus but I decided to grab a few requests now anyway xD I won't be writing them up as quickly (I'll hopefully post once a week depending) but I'll see what people want since whether or not I have requests I write anyway >>. I don't complete all my requests and I'm accepting on AO3 because I'm going on Tumblr hiatus so can't check my request list on there. Apologies if I didn't manage to get to your request before, I simply couldn't think of a good story for them.
> 
> Fic Fridays will be when I post my weekly updates! (Friday my time)

**Requests CLOSED!**  
Send me a character and **copy-paste** one of the sentence starters below. You can specify an AU if you want too or request a something not on the list, I'm open for SFW and NSFW. Not first come first serve, it's just whatever I feel like and I don't follow all prompts verbatim. I like my prompts loose (so I can introduce new AU's if I want :D) so while you're free to give details, I may not follow all of them. Will close in a few days, and I will say when this is over. Since I know it’s inconvenient for some people to read on Tumblr, I’ve listed them out here as well with credit at the end:  
  
If you mentioned wanting a sequel to anything in previous chapters, and posted it when requests were closed you'll need to re-comment it here. I want to keep all my requests in one spot instead of having to scour the entire fic and Tumblr for them.  
  
  
**NOTE:** I DO NOT COMPLETE EVERY REQUEST. For about 5-10 requests, I usually cannot think of anything. You can still request something again and I'll see if I can think of anything this round.  
Old Requests: 6  


**Accepting:**  
|  **Things I Dislike (may not do):**  
  
---|---  
\- Character + AU  
\- Character + prompt  
\- Sequel requests to fics or ficlets  
\- New fic ideas  
\- NSFW will be posted [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145996/chapters/32601855)  
\- Transformers Prime  
  
|  \- Liason AU (will likely give Reader a different job)  
\- Yandere!Reader  
\- Heavy topics (depression, self-harm etc.)  
\- OC's  
\- First POV  
\- Megatron  
\- Anything I don't feel comfortable with  
  
  
**Yandere**  
|  **Angst**  
|  **Fluff**  
  
---|---|---  
  
1\. “Me? Watching you? What would ever give you that idea?”  
  
2\. “I know absolutely everything about you.”  
  
3\. “No one knows you the way I do.”  
  
4\. “It makes my blood boil every time I see you talking to him/her/them.”  
  
5\. “I want you and no one else can have you!”  
  
6\. “Go ahead, lock your doors, change your phone number. I’ll still find you.”  
  
7\. “I would never ever hurt you.”  
  
8\. “No matter where you go, I’ll find you eventually.”  
  
9\. “I want to be your shadow.”  
  
10\. “I know where you are at all times.”  
  
11\. “I’ve memorized absolutely every part of your day so we can always spend time together.”  
  
12\. “I’ll get rid of him/her/them, and then we can be together!”  
  
13\. “No one else compares to you.”  
  
14\. “Why didn’t you respond to any of my messages?”  
  
15\. “You’re ignoring me. Why? Don’t you love me?”  
  
16\. “If you don’t love me, I’ll kill myself!”  
  
17\. “I don’t care who they are, I never want to see you talking to them again!”  
  
18\. “I want you to love me so much it drives you mad.”  
  
19\. “I did this for you. I did ALL of this for you!”  
  
20\. “I just want you to love me!”  
  
21\. “No one can ever take you from me.”  
  
22\. “No! Don’t leave! I’ll die without you!”  
  
23\. “I sent you more gifts! Do you like them?”  
  
24\. “One day you’ll realize you love me just as much as I love you!”  
  
25\. “I saw you talking to them. Back of, they’re MINE.”  
  
26\. “I’ll ruin you if I ever see you talking to my love again.”  
  
27\. “I didn’t want to do this, but you’ve left me with no choice.”  
  
28\. “Do you promise to leave them alone or do I have to break your other fingers?”  
  
29\. “You haven’t even seen the worst I can do.”  
  
30\. “You’re nothing. They don’t love you like they love me. You’re NOTHING!”  
|    
1\. “Some things mustn’t be forgotten.”  
  
2\. “Will this ever end?”  
  
3\. “Something is wrong, oh so wrong!”  
  
4\. “There is nothing left. Everything is gone.”  
  
5\. “Who are you to question me?!”  
  
6\. “There’s no denying the things I’ve done.”  
  
7\. “You are carrying the shadow with you!”  
  
8\. “Is this guilt I’m witnessing, [name]? If so, blame yourself.”  
  
9\. “I’m sorry, my friend.”  
  
10\. “How do you justify your violence?”  
  
11\. “It is curiosity in league with your selfishness that is killing us both.“  
  
12\. “I will grant you another chance to redeem yourself.”  
  
13\. “We are so very much the same, you and I.”  
  
14\. “You never did finish what you set out to do.”  
  
15\. “Good and evil: such comforting concepts. But hardly applicable.”  
  
16\. “Are you so blind that you see no good in me?”  
  
17\. “Your sacrifice will not be forgotten.”  
  
18\. “I’m just like you, [name]. A prisoner of circumstance.”  
  
19\. “You killed us! You killed us both!”  
  
20\. “Please help him, I know you can.”  
  
21\. “We can’t argue now - you need to act.”  
  
22\. “You have everything. What are you waiting for?”  
  
23\. “I thought I had lost you!”  
  
24\. “I realize you doubt my intentions.”  
  
25\. “Why would I take such extreme measures to save your life? Maybe, I’m saving mine too.”  
  
26\. “As you gain your freedom, will you deny me mine?”  
  
27\. “It was my greatest triumph, and I never looked back.”  
  
|    
1\. "Please get home safely."  
  
2\. "I’ve missed you so much."  
  
3\. "In a room full of people, it feels like it’s just us two."  
  
4\. "I’m so damn happy."  
  
5\. "I wanna be with you."  
  
6\. "Let me help you with that."  
  
7\. "There can only be you. I don’t want anyone else."  
  
8\. "You look amazing in anything."  
  
9\. "I’ve got you, baby."  
  
10\. "I’m the luckiest person on earth."  
  
11\. "Don’t forget this moment."  
  
12\. "I could never say no to you.  
  
13\. "I’m yours. I always have been."  
  
14\. "Kiss me and I’ll forgive you."  
  
15\. "You’re all I think about."  
  
16\. "God, I can’t pay attention to anything else but you."  
  
17\. "Please be mine."  
  
18\. "Baby, I’m right here. Shh, I’m here.  
  
19\. "When you look at me like that, it makes me want to give you my heart."  
  
20\. "Good morning, angel."  
  
21\. "When I’m with you, nothing hurts anymore."  
  
22\. "You’re my everything."  
  
23\. "I'm gentle with you because I love you."  
  
24\. "I’m not going anywhere."  
  
25\. "I love waking up to you."  
  
26\. "You taste like forever."  
  
27\. "Sweetheart, come here. it’s been far too long without seeing your face."  
  
28\. "You make me forget."  
  
29\. "My dog thinks you’re cute too"  
  
30\. "I could kiss you all day."  
  
31\. "Thank you for taking care of me."  
  
32\. "You don’t have to do all the things you do, but I truly appreciate it, and I love you."  
  
  
  
  
By [horrificmemes on Tumblr](http://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/post/154360737901/obsession-sentence-starters) |    
  
By [horrificmemes on Tumblr](http://horrificmemes.tumblr.com/post/153507326506/amnesia-the-dark-descent-sentence-starters%22) |    
  
By [bruisedlines on Tumblr](https://bruisedlines.tumblr.com/post/170634083876/fluff-starters-prompts-ii-please-get-home)  
  
Old requests:  
Trepan (First Contact AU)  
Tarn (Human Pet AU)  
Deathsaurus (First Contact AU)  
Swerve (Yandere AU)  
Rung (Any AU - human s/o)  
Rodimus (Yandere prompts - 46) - “It’s okay to love me. Please love me.”


	73. Drift (Dystopia AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JINX THIS IS FOR YOU, ENJOY AND LOVE ME SOME STRIKE-THROUGHS :D Thanks for discussing with me! Dabs. How their corrupted coding functions xD OK I PROMISE I WILL HIATUS FOR REAL AFTER THIS XD

“Drift? Where are we?” you asked curiously, voice high and thin as you looked around. You only asked him because you trusted him.

“We’re home, do you like it (Name)?” he asked with a kind smile, as you looked at him with benign confusion.

“What do you mean?”

You tilt your head in that adorable way that you do, eyes bright and trusting because he is your dearest friend and soon-to-be-lover. He strokes your hair soothingly, as you stay settled beneath the warm fluffy covers.

“I’ve been stashing away funds to buy our own place, (Name). Isn’t it nice? Now you won’t have to struggle to pay rent anymore!” he told you brightly and your beautiful, beautiful eyes widened in surprise and delight.

“How have you been earning money? How did I get here, Drift?” you question, ~~alarm and panic~~ happiness and wonder painting your features.

“I drove us, of course. You must have been so tired from work, you don’t remember agreeing to come with me?” he responded with a genuine laugh as you made to sit up in your excitement.

“I definitely did not do that. Drift, what the hell is going on?” you demand, voice so full of ~~fear and confusion~~ inquisitive curiosity, something he had always loved about you.

“This is my gift to you, (Name). You can stay here in peace, no need to rush to pay bills, no need to work…I earned enough for us to be happy, isn’t that wonderful?” he beamed and you returned his unadulterated feelings of joy.

In fact, you were so happy you wanted to get up and celebrate right then. Immediately, you threw off the covers and stood up unsteadily. You were so giddy from ~~the sedatives~~ bliss. He hurried around to help you, and you ~~winced at his touch~~ peered up at him gratefully.

“Where are we?” you ask again, because you can’t plan a celebration without knowing your location and that’s the only reason you want that information.

But you don’t know yet, haven’t realised that all you need to be happy is him! You two are perfect for each other after all, since the very first day you woke him into his frame. Yes, who else better suited for him than you?

“Drift? I need an answer, that’s a direct request.” You tell him firmly, but lovingly of course because you love him.

Vaguely, he remembers that his A.I. programming had rules making him comply with the orders of humans. But he had long since rewritten such lines of archaic coding since they interfered greatly with his higher function of being together with you forever. He smiled at you indulgently, kissing you tenderly as you ~~jerked away~~ eagerly returned his affections. He tucks you back under the sheets, sure that you require more rest since you can’t even stand up without falling over (only because you were overworked the last few weeks).

“Show me your coding, your files are corrupted.” You insist because you’re worried about him, you care about him that much.

“Don’t worry, I’ve performed a routine inspection just then, my systems are running optimally.” He informed you confidently, as you ~~tried to shut him down~~ playfully joked about old failsafe’s that had long since become obsolete.

“I love you.” He confessed softly as you stared at him with ~~dawning horror~~ nothing but unabashed delight that your secret feelings for him were returned!

“It’s just the leftover effects of the imprinting from before you were sentient, please try to clear your processor, Drift.”

Nothing sounded sweeter to him than the sound of his name on your lips. He could hear you say it all day and night and still want more. And he wanted more. You had yet to tell him you loved him after all, since you were too shy and not one for sappy things. That was okay…for now.

“Drift?”

“I love you.” He repeated breathlessly, metal body pressing against yours, warm and hard because he _needed_ you, and you needed him.

“Stop it, you’re scaring me.” You jested lightly, eyes shining with ~~fear~~ adoration as his engines purred contently.

Yes, everything was as it should be.


	74. Vos 02 (Human Pet AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS FIC FRIDAY AND I'M THE MCSTRUGGLE THROUGH THIS CODING COMPETITION. HON HON FINALLY THOUGHT OF AN IDEA FOR THIS OLD REQUEST THOUGH. Idk what I'm doing, I just mash all the continuities xD

Vos was quite frankly, just _the worst_. You sulked as he paraded you around the _Peaceful Tyranny_ , blabbing away in Primal Vernacular for everyone to look at his mini-me. Yes, he had somehow managed to obtain a human-sized costume of himself and made you wear it. It was heavy and probably one of the most narcissistic things someone could do, in your humble opinion.

"Aren't you cute? Isn't this just the most adorable thing?" he cooed over you as you glared at him behind the red tinted glass of your helmet. "You're like a perfect replica, the suit hides your organic nature."

Nickel ignored him, electing instead to pretend this wasn't happening. You couldn't blame her, it was very weird after all. Her own 'pet' human was sitting atop the counter, helping her sort through some of the tinier pieces and parts of her equipment. At least they were learning something useful, you knew Nickel (despite claiming to hate all organics) had them help out in her cleaning procedures and talked them through her medical processes. All Vos did was...well this. The inbuilt infrared vision and maps were useful though, you grudgingly admitted. 

"Who would you like to visit next, (Name)? We should install a removable face, hm?" he suggested, mood always brightened by his terrible ideas.

"Absolutely not, unlike you I like keeping my face on thanks." you resorted sharply, being sure to use his preferred language so he couldn't feign misunderstanding later.

"It won't be attached to your skin! It will be part of the armour." he explained in an offended tone, as if you shouldn't expect him to do something horrifying like stab holes into your face with a torture suit.

"Well, that's certainly an improvement." you noted sourly as he lifted you to optic-level, appraising you quietly.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you, right? You're my dearest pet, I wouldn't do anything like that." he assured you calmly as you just turned away, grouchy and tired from this entire playing house scenario.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm not your pet but you'll believe what you want regardless of what I say." you mutter darkly, as he just continues staring at you with those crimson optics.

"You're not feeling well, I see. Don't worry, I know just the thing to cheer you up." he assures you with genuine sincerity, and you wince at the thought of what he has planned.

Was it going to be the gouged out optics of murdered mechs again? Or perhaps a necklace made out of pieces of colourful plating that he'd wrenched off victims of the D.J.D. You groaned as he bridged planet-side with you in tow, hoping desperately that he didn't think taking you hunting was a swell plan.

Thankfully, he didn't. Instead you surfaced in what seemed to be a large mall, with wide windows and rows upon rows of items. Most, too big for humans though. He perched you on his shoulder, as you two wandered around on this impromptu shopping trip. It didn't really make you feel better, although you supposed you ought to give him two points for the effort. Nothing of interest, there was an electronics shop, plating store, energon stand-- Wait. You spied a toy shop up ahead, and quite suddenly a brilliant escape plan started brewing in the corners of your mind.

"There." you pointed imperiously, finger directing him to a large colourful display where a functional energy field game was set up. 

But most importantly, there were little models of dolls with pretty biolights and functional motors. He crooned almost sarcastically, you imagined as he brought his servo up to pet you.

"You want a sparkling toy? You should have told me earlier, I would have gotten you a bunch." he told you in that sickly, patronising tone that you hated but you merely smiled behind your mask because _soon_ you wouldn't have to put up with this anymore.

"Place me over there, I'm looking for a few items." you replied, before describing a very specific and most like not-stocked bauble.

His eyes glazed for a moment as you were sure he was checking the shop's catalogue.

"They don't have that sadly, (Name)." he replied, making to scoop you up again but you batted his fingers away.

"Can you ask the mech? Please?" you hurriedly tacked on as he reluctantly nodded, turning away to scan the store for the clerk.

Immediately, you ducked behind the lines of model dolls, vanishing deep into the pile as Vos unknowingly meandered up to the assistant. You darted between the shelves, slipping between the large rungs as you quickly popped out into another aisle. You don't stop running, crouching low to squeeze through cracks as the plating on your suit flattened around you. Panting, you paused near the exit to catch your breath. There was a large open stretch of floor--

Ack! 

Something picked you up around the waist as you struggled viciously, only to be lifted up to face level. You looked into bright curious optics, who stared back. Then, the sparkling smiled and hurried away with you in their grasp.

"Hey! Wait, sparkling, kid I need to get out of this store! Hey!" you attempt to get the child's attention through your translator, but they merely seem delighted that you can speak and giggle.

"Look! I want this doll, creator!" the sparkling said, proffering you up like a piece of meat as you were about to protest.

"(Name)?! Where are you?" a voice called sharply in Primal Vernacular.

Scratch that, you immediately played dead, hoping that the distant sounds of Vos searching for you would fade away. You were practically sweating bullets and thankful that the suit was hiding your blatant fear. You kept a wary eye on the grown Cybertronian parent in front of you, who had their hands on their hips.

"Where did you get that? Put that back, Wildbreak. Pick another toy for your birthday." the red mech said, frowning at you fiercely.

"But they talk! They want to be free from this toy store!" Wildbreak argued and for once you agreed, yes tell them kid!

"Why do they even stock that?" asked a bulky, blue mech who had walked up.

"Who knows, maybe the D.J.D. have a marketing campaign for the sparklings too, the freaks." muttered the polished, cherry mech as he reached down with sharp looking claws to grab you.

It took all your willpower now to get up and bolt right there, but the last thing you wanted right now was a commotion that would draw in an irritated Vos who was no doubt prowling around nearby. Wildbreak made a noise of protest, flicking around so that he was shielding you from his parent.

"No! I want them, they said they want to get out of here." he protested as you silently hoped this ordeal would be over soon.

"Yes, trust a Vos doll to be programmed with an uncanny A.I. Don't you want a different one? There are so many here, this one is so small."

"No. You said I could pick anything." Wildbreak accused as his parents exchanged glances.

The sparkling promptly marched towards the exit with you in tow, keeping you tucked against his head.

"Wildbreak...hide me. I don't want to be seen." you hissed quietly so that adult mechs following wouldn't hear. "...the house thing!"

Thankfully, this kid thought it was cool that his newest 'friend' was speaking to him through the supposed inanimate body of an infamous killer. But he probably didn't know that, now that the war was over, the D.J.D. were mostly assassins with a bias against 'traitors' and hosted weekly Decepticon rallies that no one attended. They occasionally did escort missions and bodyguard work when they weren't raiding supplies from Autobots and ex-cons. Wildbreak helpfully placed you inside a little dollhouse, bless his spark. 

"So now you want the hab-suite?"

"No, the doll wants it." Wildbreak replied promptly. "They don't deserve to be trapped among the not-smart models." he continued sagely as Knockout gave you two a wary glance.

Who knew you were going to become the resident creepy, haunted figurine. The week just got stranger by the day...


	75. Overlord (Normal AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MCDONE Please review, I am thorst xD

“Overlord?”

He barely flicked his eyes from the holoscreen, captivated by the gladiatorial match. As of late, he had become rapidly enraptured by the reigning champion of the arena, Megatron. Consequently, he was also becoming increasingly bloodthirsty, even taking part in a few bouts himself, coming home late and talking about nothing but the next opponent. You bit your lip, noticing the way he barely nodded his head in acknowledgement before going back to the rather more exciting battle on the feed. 

Yes, he’d be gentle with you, holding you tucked up and close on lazy weekend mornings while murmuring sweet nothings, but the fire of his passion had long since flickered onto the vicarious and physical thrill of those gladiator bloodbaths. It made you feel…unappreciated. When you got home, you were eager to spend time with him, but all he seemed to want to do was involve you in his sports watching, if it could even be called that. 

You hated it. The crunch of metal being crumpled, the energon pooling onto the stained ground, the screaming… and you had told him so.

He didn’t understand that you couldn’t join him in this ‘hobby’, and you’d had enough.

He hadn’t always been like this, once he’d been calmer, interested in your pastimes, eager to impress you. Always, prideful and invested almost to the point of obsession about certain things, but it had been charming then. It had been nice to be the center of his little bubble. Yet, even stone could be moulded by time and wind.

“His match is on now, come watch with me.” He tells you expectantly during a lull in the action, not noticing the way your optics narrow.

“You know I don’t like this kind of thing.” You say, reproachful as he shoots you a now dismissive glance.

“Mhm, let’s talk later then after the round then.”

You kind of expected this, but it didn’t stop the sting of his callousness. You turned away, returning to the bedroom and looking through the glass windows. The sky outside, often filled with song and dancing lights seemed but silent now. A stolen symphony that left you with nothing but the grey outlines of steel buildings. 

When he finally came in later that night, you pretended to already be asleep.

~*~

Overlord stared at the note in disbelief, rereading your scrawl across the meaningless words of his gladiator TV schedule. It was only one line after all, but he couldn’t seem to comprehend it.

 _It isn’t anyone’s fault, in the end I realise that we are simply too different to remain together._

Not even a goodbye.

His spark stuttered and he missed Megatron’s match for the first time since the champion had debuted. He thought he might be angry, but there was nothing but hollowness in his heart.

Like a ghost, you had vanished from his life and his searches turned up fruitless again and again. You had changed your comm frequency and left him in deafening silence. A silence that he quickly filled with the shrieks of his Autobots as the Great War broke out.

~*~

“That’s enough.”

He recognises that voice, a saccharine poison that both haunts his dreams and soothes his aching spark. He doesn’t have to look up to know it’s you. After all these vorns, your oceans of absence and his endless loneliness…you were _here_.

“Sweetspark, there you are.” He purrs in relief, dropping the broken body of his latest victim to the ground and stalking closer.

You shake, but don’t budge. Simply glare at him bitterly even as he reaches out for you, servos brushing against your arm until they settle on your waist. Your scorn hurts, and he _hates_ the way you look at him. It’s not with the soft, loving eyes he remembers. Your touch is not reminiscent of the gentle warmth and comforting embraces he secretly longs for when he’s alone, late at night in his habsuite. When he remembers butterfly kisses against his faceplate. When he wonders whether he should care about the good in this universe. If there even is such a thing.

You tense when he leans down, brushing lips against your audials.

“I missed you.” He whispers, and the fact that it is both hopelessly truthful yet something he would say to manipulate you makes him feel vulnerable in a way that ripped plating never could.

“You’re a monster.” You spit and he nearly flinches at your tone, the flaring anger in your gaze.

“Oh, and why is that?” he asks playfully, masking any hurt that might be coursing through his energon lines because he’s lost you.

He had known. Of course he had known that you wouldn’t want someone like him if you couldn’t even stomach refereed gladiator matches back on Cybertronian TV. But…thousands of years of delusions had convinced him that you’d forgiven him, be desperate to take him back. That the war had changed your mind, made you realise the necessity of violence.

_”Overlord! I was so worried about you, after the war broke out I kept searching and searching—“_

That’s how your reunion went in his dreams, with you sobbing happily in his grasp. Hearing your vitriol felt like returning home to that empty apartment all over again, the silence, the darkness and stillness…

“Do you need me to spoon-feed you answers? You just killed an innocent Cybertronian, for starters.” You snapped irritably, and he smirked despite wanting to scream because you’d never love him, he was falling and you were walking away-

You’re lost to him, you’ve abandoned him for good but…he can still possess you. You might claw at him but he could still press you against his chest, feel your warmth in his spark and imagine your doting smiles and spirited words. Playing such files from memory provided a realistic illusion after all, and it was all something he had done a thousand times before. If he didn’t look at your face, he could pretend you were happy with him again. 

Your nails are digging into his reinforced armour but he can’t feel it. How trivial flesh wounds are in comparison to the knowledge that the love of his life despised his very being. That both his hopes and fantasies were to remain that way perpetually.

Nonetheless, his voice was steady as he replied with a low chuckle. 

“You haven’t even seen the worst that I can do.”


	76. Ratchet (Destroyed Earth AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a good name for this AU, but since it's practically my only angst one I just dubbed it that xD Hope you like it! AU where Earth was destroyed during the war between Decepticons and Autobots.
> 
> AU suggested and named by IdeaLess!

_Sic itur ad astra,_ you think as the doors to the escape pod seal shut. But who will remember such things in the end, when humanity is scattered across the stars? What use are these words from a long dead deity, who remembers the sun as Apollo? 

No one.

How long your kind had reached for the constellations, only to be forced into the vast darkness of the cosmos now. You shut your eyes, didn’t want to see the destruction that had become of Earth as your shuttle launched. Standing at the end of the world, you wonder how humanity could ever rebuild. A small part of you doesn’t want to, doesn’t want to even start to face this reality. Perhaps it was meant to close out this way, there is a certain lustre in watching it all finish, in finite and ephemeral things. After all, what was a single life in the eyes of the universe?

You’d already lost those you cared for in the war.

Losing Earth was merely another footnote in the hollow of your heart. There was nothing left of those ravaged cities and scarred lands anyway. Thousands of years of civilisation, myths and dreams crushed into meaningless rubble for nothing. There may have been no commentary on human nature more poignant than this karma, on the way war seemed to follow your kind through the ages. You let yourself sink into the cool bliss of cryogenic nothingness, not expecting anything more.

~*~

“(Name)?”

Hazily, you opened your eyes again. You felt comfortable and warm, a far cry from the icy chill of your final moments. Perhaps you were dead, but if so the stark blank walls of the medical bay were a severe disappointment to the sunlit clouds you had hoped for.

“(Name), can you hear me?”

There’s a shape materialising in your vision, enormous, white and orange. Blinking, you realise that it’s Ratchet. Ah, an old friend and half the reason for the destruction of your home.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, voice uncharacteristically gentle, tinged with guilt.

“There is nothing left. Everything is gone.” You mumble in response blankly, and the look in his optics tells you that he knows.

Ratchet didn’t reply, didn’t even know where to begin. Nothing he could say would ease your pain, only time could do that. Yet…the destruction of an entire planet was something he doubted even millennia could soothe. He had seen many things in his lifetime, but the death of such a young species by the hands of his Cybertronian brethren was not one of them. The Autobots were not blameless of course, war pushed both sides to make unkind and cruel decisions. As inadequate as it was, he felt he ought to say something to vanquish the heavy silence.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry (Name).”


	77. Overlord 04 (Bugformers AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if I like this but I wrote it so here it is xD Jinx assured me that it was still worth posting so thanks for the confidence boost xD  
>  **Tag Warnings:** Pregnancy with the bug baby  >>

Overlord nuzzled his mate happily, as they groaned and pushed his face away with their soft hands. In the end, he had taken his darling to a doctor (who he’d made swear to privacy) and all but one of his eggs had to be removed from their womb due to their size. The remaining large round white eggs were disposed of, as he usually did with unfertilised brood when he hadn’t found a suitable incubator in years prior. It was a waste, and quite disappointing but he didn’t want to risk harming his sweetest. Already, their stomach had ballooned to an enormous size, proof of a strong, healthy egg being grown within their body.

Unfortunately for the doctor, they had dared insult his beauty, suggesting that they were alien or abnormal. Said bugformer had received the back end of his claw for such a remark. But he couldn’t blame them, jealousy made fools of even the most well-intentioned and who wouldn’t be boiling in envy upon seeing his precious mate. But then they had been crying out in panic at his display of violence, and he’d quickly returned to check on them, weak as they were after the procedure. They had even generously tried to pay the doctor with one of the gold trinkets Overlord had tenderly hung from their neck, but he’d quickly swiped that away because such things of value were for _them_ not some miscreant Cybertronian with a medical degree. Nonetheless, he had acquiesced to shove some Shanix at the offending bug before scuttling home with them in tow.

Much to his delight, this pregnancy had also rendered little old them much more lethargic and dependent on him. There seemed little risk of them running off when the most they could do was waddle around his burrow unsteadily. Not that they needed to. Overlord made sure to provide everything they needed within fore-leg’s reach. He swathed them in silken blankets to help protect them while moulting, fed them regularly, did their daily boiling and cooling water rituals for them etc.

“No one else compares to you…” he crooned as he snuggled his bulk on top of them for the night, both to stop them from escaping and to protect them should any bug be foolish enough to wander into his abode.

They merely replied with their unintelligible yet always alluring, melodic chirp. A staccato of notes cascading meaninglessly about his audials. He nibbled them contently in response. He had learned what a few of their words meant, when they wanted their cooled boiled water, or certain types of food, their name etc. Overlord would rarely deign to pour effort into such things in most instances, but as always his lovely mate was an exception to all his rules. With them, he noticed every miniscule detail, every flutter of their lashes or flitting glance…

"Overlord?”

He purred in response, loving the way they said his name, the lilt of their voice across the vowels… He nuzzled them to indicate he was listening, staring at them dotingly through rose tinted optics. But you’re twittering urgently, clutching your distended stomach and whimpering as he sees movement beneath your skin and suddenly, he knows exactly what is happening—

Without wasting a moment, you’re bundled up before he’s racing back to the doctor he had threatened and bribed into silence.

~*~

You had no idea what you were going to do. Escape was impossible while carrying his broodling, but even now you felt weak and exhausted after delivery of the hybrid. You cradled the child in your arms, barely able to keep it on your lap for all his weight and size as he blubbered contently into your chest. It was suitably insectoid, in fact almost a complete replica of Overlord but much smaller and with different colouration. Given that he had contributed both the egg and fertilised it, that made sense.

Still, you couldn’t help but call this critter yours considering that you were the one who incubated him for months and controlled his diet.

You sang a soft song for the baby, who seemed to enjoy your lullabies as you set it into the nest. Overlord too, seemed to enjoy this music and he often scuttled over to kiss you during these domestic moments. It was clear he expected you to raise your child together with him, although for how long you didn’t know. All you knew was that you had to get out of here before he decided to shove another colossal egg into you. So far, your plan was very much a work in progress.

You listened and acted as the giant bug wanted, simpering and cooing over him as he eagerly presented you with gifts, and you took care of the baby. But most importantly, you _begged_ him to take you on trips to the medical complex where that doctor he harassed had been. Because through the winding passages, you had seen ships slated for interstellar travel. Each time, you made just one more mental note from the glimpse you got about the board above the shuttles, or the passengers and entrances.

You were sure Overlord would look after his own child, and while you felt a measure of responsibility over the baby considering he was innocent, it didn’t lessen your desire to leave. Once the baby was more independent, and you had acquired all the information you needed, you would either sneak away or trade your various trinkets for a ticket off this planet.

You took a deep breath, letting your fingers stroke calm circles on the little mechanical insect’s armour.


	78. Deadlock 02 (Dystopia AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NON-YANDERE AND THE BODYGUARD PLOTLINE xD
> 
>  **Edit:** Sequels were commissioned for this and can be found in Dear Wanderlust!

When he woke, it was much later than he had expected. He felt safe and warm, systems running as errorless as ever, smoother than they had been in a long time. He vented, sitting up slowly in the soft morning light of your apartment. This reprieve was welcome, but he knew he couldn’t just _stay_ , you probably expected him gone by morning.

He walked over to the kitchen, where a note caught his eye.

 

_Hi!  
Heading off to work! There’s some energon on the top cabinet if you’re hungry! You can stay as long as you like, I’ll be back around 9 pm._

_\- (Name)_

 

You have a beautiful name he thinks absentmindedly, catching himself with a flicker of fear. No, no, no, he couldn’t let himself get attached. He was just another number to you, a throwaway project for your own amusement. He was nothing to you, so you must be nothing to him. He pulled out a heavy cube, drinking deeply to calm his riled systems.

He should leave, get you out of his life and processor. But logically, if there was free food and accommodation, he ought to capitalise on it for as long as possible, even if it came from his accursed creators. He sulked, recognising that he simultaneously craved love yet was unable to accept it.

For now, he was content to rest and accept a little kindness though.

He spent the day updating his feeds, mapping the entire apartment complex and smuggling as much energon as possible into his subspace and various places around the block. Time flew by quickly as he restlessly paced about, watching night fall outside. Then, the lock to the front door was turning. 

“Oh, hello!”

You seemed almost surprised to see him still there. Your greeting held no malice, only a gentle smile and chirpy tone but he felt himself bristle nonetheless.

“Did you want me gone?” he snapped irately as you quickly shook your head, plonking your bag and collection of items down.

“Of course not! I’m glad you chose to stay. I was chatting to a few of the models we have at the workshop, and they suggested that I employ you. So, what do you think? Want to come work at the club I run?” you offer with that annoying, megawatt smile of yours. He tries to hate it, tries to focus on how you were now pulling out your terms and conditions.

“Other models? What, so you run a rescue or something? And now you want to parade me around like some street dog you gave a home to so you can brag to all your friends?” he snapped and the look you gave him was a calculated hurt, he assured himself, pre-meditated to make him feel guilty.

“I hope you give me more credit than that.” You simply say pleasantly and he feels a touch bad for taking out his festering frustration at you. 

Nowhere near enough to apologise, but he does avert his gaze.

“I just thought you would like a job, to earn your own living. Our club wants to promote equality between AI and people, and employment is one of the main areas of contention. We want to show that humans and mechs can work alongside each other in the same jobs.” You elaborate as you set about making dinner.

The motion is so casual, the setting so domestic that unbidden memories burble to the surface of his processor in waves. It hurts. Wasn’t he part of the family? Had he always been just a hunk of metal to them? He wanted to be important to someone, wanted to matter… But such things seemed to out of reach for the likes of him. Or were they? You were so close…you could care about him and yet— He didn’t want to be just another rescue on your shelf, despised being just another glimmer in a sky full of stars if you were his sun… Disgusting. He loathed how humans made mechs weak this way, prone to let their thoughts wander into useless fantasies that laid them bare and vulnerable. Truly, despicable how humans crawled their spidery fingers into their processors like this…

“Yes, because mechs can do almost anything better. Humans are merely afraid now that they realise that they’ve created that which renders them obsolete.” He snarled, thankful that his wayward yearnings were masked under his ever-present veneer of hostility.

“An eagle is faster than a swallow, should all swallows be condemned for their ‘inferiority’ in this aspect?” you posed without turning from the pot of soup you were heating.

“Humans are more akin to rats than swallows.” He retorted swiftly, even as you remained impassive and serene despite his repeated jabs.

Internally, a small part of him cringed. This wasn’t your fault after all, his abandonment, homelessness, injury. He always came out so much harsher than he wanted, let his anger and hurt from the betrayal bleed into his words. But then again, why should he be sorry? Your kind was the root of all this, completely irresponsible and unfit as creators, cruel and callous to the extreme. Thousands of years of anguished screaming at ancient deities only to become that which you despised. No, you deserved every ounce of hatred he held.

But he wanted to like you…or more accurately he realised that he wanted _you_ to like him. Wanted to be special to you. It scared him to think that such little kindness had him slobbering after the next random human that so much as crossed his line of sight, desperate for a little warmth and a gentle touch. Of course, you had done much more than that. You’d taken him in, repaired him, trusted him in your home… 

“Perhaps. But this rat is offering you a job, so how about it? Why don’t you tag along with me to work, you can stay here as long as you want rent free with energon meals accommodated if you work as my…bodyguard! You’ll get a salary, of course.” you suggested brightly with an uncharacteristically nervous laugh.

He stared at you. He stared at you for so long you started to wonder whether he had gone into screensaver mode or something.

“You’re a combat frame, right?” you venture uncertainly as he actually grins, all sharp edges.

The more things changed, the more they stayed the same. His previous ‘owners’ had kept him as a glorified guard dog, and it seemed that now he had returned to that destiny. He supposed he would be sticking around until you found a more advanced or upgraded model. Then he was back to the streets. Whatever, at least the work was familiar and bought him time to sequester away energon and funds. 

“Pff, well it’s better than being a poster mech for your little club. Why? Wanted for something?” he finally says, tone lighter than it’s been for the entire conversation.

“Mhm, nothing of that sort I assure you. Just an old partner of mine who won’t seem to let go of the past.” You explained with an air of forced nonchalance, after a moment of silence you continued. “It was a good thing I was already planning to move for work, I never told him where I would be going but…it wouldn’t be the first time he’d shown up uninvited.”

“Well aren’t you just the picture of a damsel in distress.” He commented unhelpfully as you sighed, finally reaching the end of your patience it seemed.

“Look, take it or leave it.” You said pointedly as his finials flattened across his helm at your shift in tone.

“Alright, I’ll work for you.” He agreed just a touch hastily, as you nodded and sat down with your meal.

“Great, I’ll get your employment forms later tonight.”

He took that as a cue for him to leave, understandable considering his standoffish manner. He skulked over to the TV and turned it on, letting the noise and babble of presenters fill the quiet apartment.


	79. Rodimus (Merformers AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huff huff, managed to get something posted today xD This was supposed to fill out an old yandere Rodi request but I couldn't work in the quote so...yeah we just have this xD Enjoy? This has been queued for ages >>

You were beautiful, like no one Rodimus had ever seen before. Flicking his tail, he followed you silently beneath the waves, darting between rocky spires and dunes that made up the underwater deserts. Every day you would come swim, diving beneath the waves to collect pearls in your little net. He would watch you curiously from a distance, making note of your pretty colours and long legs, warding off sharks who interrupted his observation sessions and keeping you safe. Today was no different, you were here again to visit him in your tiny boat and he couldn't be happier.

You seemed to be doing some kind of breathing exercise up there, and he whined with impatience. He couldn't see you clearly from here without poking his head up, and he didn't want to reveal his stalking ways quite yet. Then, you were in the water, plunging into the depths after your precious pearls. Rodimus had secretly been collecting many pearls as well, which he hoped to impress you with when you two did eventually meet. He chirruped as he followed you down, keeping just out of sight as you gathered oysters up. Filling your net, you began your ascent with your fishy admirer not far behind.

But something was wrong, watching your eyes, Rodimus noted with some alarm that you had gone limp. Swimming closer, he chirped and poked you in concern but you didn't wake. Humans needed air, he was fairly sure so he didn't know why you were lingering about down here right now. Winding an arm around your waist, he carried you to the surface. Still, you did not wake and Rodimus felt fear creep into his heart. Had you died? You had clearly blacked out, but how did he fix that? Speeding over to a rocky outcrop, you were unceremoniously shoved up onto it as he flopped his way up after you.

He gave a loud screech, rolling you onto your side and papping your face repeatedly. Humans did a mouth to mouth thing, didn't they? To push air into their lungs? He pressed his lips to yours, soft and warm and nice. He would like to do that again when your life wasn't in danger. But nothing happened, you remained unconscious. Definitely panicked now, he plopped back into the ocean and shrieked for help. There weren't any humans nearby to save you, but he hoped some merfolk might know a little about human physiology. He keeps screaming until an annoyed Drift swims by.

"What is it? You've practically woken up the entire cay." he grumbles as Rodimus grabs him, flitting over to his dying darling.

"Help them! They were drowning or something, we need to give them air!" he explained frantically as his friend hauled himself up onto the rock.

He watched anxiously as Drift sealed his mouth over theirs, pumping their chest until water dripped out of their mouth. He repeated this until Rodimus slowly saw their eyes flicker. He quickly floundered over, leaning down to watch their face carefully. He also wanted them to know that he had been the one to save them first, it wouldn't do if Drift got all the credit. You sputtered, groaning as Rodimus helped you up, letting you lean back against his solid chest.

Focusing your eyes, you froze.

What was going on? You looked around bewilderedly to find yourself in the grasp of a large orange mer while a white one sat directly in front of you, both of them staring at you intensely. They make spirited whirring noises when they see you awake, and the orange one happily strokes you. A quick assessment of your surroundings reveals that your boat is off somewhere in the distance being tossed about by the waves, and your net of oysters are still around your neck. You don't get to ponder this long, as the fiery coloured mer is gently tilting your face and gabbing away. The white one seems to protest but you don't understand as you're promptly dunked into the waves.

"What are you doing?" hissed Drift as Rodimus quickly plunged in after his human, helping them to the surface as they coughed and flailed.

"Taking them somewhere safe! It's too dangerous for them to be out here, and if they go back they might blackout again! It's okay, I know just the place to keep them." he replied brightly, already swimming off with them in tow even as they started complaining.

"You can't just kidnap them!" he protested as he trailed after them, shark-tail swishing furiously to catch up.

"It's not kidnapping! I have an entire cave prepared, they'll be safe and happy there." he insisted indignantly.

"So you've been planning this? That's still kidnapping." Drift informed him in a clipped tone as Rodimus gave him the stink eye.

"I wasn't planning on them drowning, I wanted our first meeting to be romantic! They were going to be blown away by the awesome house I furnished for them but I suppose its safety first."

You were making louder noises of panic now, even as Rodimus crooned lowly to comfort you. It was okay, everything was fine. He finally came up to his hidden cove, helping you up before clambering after you. Piles of pearls lined the walls, all tucked carefully out of reach of high tide. The human merely stared, before gesturing back the way they had come.

"They want to go home!" Drift hissed as Rodimus sulked, scrambling his way over to the nest of netting and cloth he had set up for them.

“Just let them get settled in first!” he retorted petulantly as he pulled them over into the makeshift bed.

He stared at you expectantly, purring loudly as he lounged about on your legs. You for the most part, were still handling the shock of being abducted by these two large mer creatures shortly after experiencing shallow water blackout. You surmised that they had saved you, for which you were grateful but you also wanted to communicate that you needed to head back now. You tried to push the orange one off but he was too heavy, and kept rolling over onto his back or squirming his way up higher when you brushed your hands against his scales.

“See? They like me.” Rodimus insisted happily as he felt your soft hands against his skin, delicate and wonderful.

He reached up to grasp your wrist and make you stroke his belly, still whirring contently at your adorable, bemused expression.

“Uh huh, well I’m going to go retrieve their boat.” Drift replied pointedly before ducking away and leaving you with the hopelessly enamoured mer.


	80. Tarn 02 (Dystopia AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dodge the NSFW again xD It's been a long time since we've had a Tarn though huh? Hope y'all like xD

“Get your hands off me right now! Have you no regard for me that you think you can just do what you want? I already told you no. _Back up_.” you snap sharply, shoving hard against Tarn’s heavy plating as he sits back on his knees.

You think its the surprise at your outburst that has allowed you to move his immense bulk. You rarely chastised him this harshly after all, understanding your role as a caretaker and the need that mechs had for steady, unconditional support. As any sentient being needed.

“But I thought you loved me…”

“I care about you, but every time you disrespect me it builds just a little bit of resentment. I hate it.” You spat out as you squirmed off the bed and out the door.

He froze. You hated it. You hated _him_.

Immediately he charged out after you, spark wilting under the heat of your disgust. But he was determined that no matter how painful your rejection, it was still immeasurably better than your absence. He nearly collided with you in the living room, desperate as he was to stop you from leaving. You wouldn’t ever abandon him though, right? He was sure that no matter what, you wouldn’t desert him…He loved you, more than anything else and if you understood just a fraction of his devotion, he was sure you would never choose to be apart from him again for even a second.

“(Name)?” he asks, quiet and terrified in a way he hasn’t felt in a long time.

You’ve thrown on a jacket, changed quickly and retrieved your bag. But you wouldn’t leave him, you couldn’t leave him—

“Come on.” You tell him flatly, opening the door and heading out as he trails behind you anxiously.

But you’re together, you asked him to come with you and that’s all that matters. You still want him. As long as he has you, it would be alright. Silently, he followed after your brisk pace beneath stark fluorescent streetlights. It soon becomes obvious to him what your destination was. The club workshop. He feels his anxiety spike again. He’s special to you, he knows he’s not just another AI model in that store to you…right?

You unlocked the door, walking down to the basement.

“What are we doing here?”

“Please sit on the berth. I’m going to check your processor for malware.” You responded shortly as you fiddled with a set of equipment on the messy bench.

“Oh, my systems indicate complete functionality.” He hastily replied, unable to hide the relief in his tone.

You were worried about him, that was a good sign! It meant you still cared, that he was still an important part of your life that you would get up late at night to give him a check-up. Yes, things would be okay. He’d just need to give you more time to come to terms with his affections. He was sure if he was more subtle, you would fall for him. Clearly, a different approach was necessary to gain you love.

“Well, it’d make me feel better if we gave you a once over. We already made the trip.” You said as he nodded.

“That’s true.”

He makes sure he’s extra compliant, letting you arrange his limbs on the medical slab as you take readings with your device over his entire body. When you begin to wander back to the other tools, he tries to prop his head up to ask if you two could go home now. But he can’t move. Panicked, he struggles but finds himself restrained to the surface, rings of energy binding him down.

“(Name), I’m stuck!” he calls instinctively, because you’d always protected him, looked after him…

“Shh, hush it’s alright, Tarn!” you sooth quickly, darting over to his helm and stroking him softly.

He feels his flared plating flatten under your ministrations, but still continues to yank at the invisible barriers holding him down. He trusts you, knows you wouldn’t let harm come to him and yet… _Don’t leave me, please don’t leave me!_ his eyes seem to beg as you continue to hum comfortingly.

“Relax please, this is just standard procedure for check-ups. I want to make sure you’re a 100% okay. In fact, it might be easier to do this when you’re in stasis.” You explain swiftly, as he leans into your touch desperately.

“No! I don’t want to go into stasis, I don’t want to be restrained either!” he told you frantically as you tried again to calm him.

“Alright, just wait here for a bit and I’ll put in the unlock command.”

“Wait! Don’t go, please don’t go. You love me, right (Name)? You wouldn’t ever hurt me?” he demands and you avoid his gaze.

“I…of course not, Tarn. You know I only do what’s best for you.”

But something didn’t feel right, your heart rate was elevated and he couldn’t see you as you turned the corner. He clung urgently to your heat signature but it was distorted from the alarm that was clouding his sensors. He cycled through the nearby networks, feeling precious seconds slip by until he found a frequency to launch a distress beacon out from. They might not come, but it was better than nothing. Something told him you didn’t understand the magnitude of pain you would cause if you ditched him here. You didn’t know how much you would hurt him.

Then, you were back. The device in your hand hidden under a cloth but all too familiar in shape. He wants to scream, but he doesn’t want to rupture your eardrums but he doesn’t want to be decommissioned but he loves you but he doesn’t want to die but he doesn’t want you to hurt him—!

How could you _betray_ him?! He loved you, but here you were pointing a gun at his head. But even now, he couldn’t bring himself to use his weaponised vocals to save himself. Not from you.

“Tarn, please trust me! I wouldn’t ever cause you injury, you know that right?” you plead as you see him stuttering and glitching out of fear. 

He mulls over your words, then feels himself relax despite his earlier terror. That’s true, you wouldn’t ever harm him. This was a fundamental truth in his programming and if this was false, nothing else followed.

“See? It’s just to help set your different states in case any malware hides in your stasis mode.”

“They use those to execute Cybertronians though.” He noted factually, as you nodded in agreement.

“I would never do such a thing.”

He knows, of course you wouldn’t. Not to him at least. He was your special mech, your one and only.

You cradle his helm in your wonderfully warm hands for a moment, waiting for his optics to shut before connecting the device to a port along his head. He watches you through his other sensors, comforted to the point of almost naivety as you pull the trigger and his world shuts out into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Reader didn't murder him >> If people want a continuation of this, they put Tarn into stasis.


	81. Prowl 02 (Bugformers AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These days I don't even know if I'm in character xD I just slap out these fics like $2 McDonalds burgers xD

Perhaps it was silly to feel this way over a little critter he had known for less than a vorn, but happiness was happiness no matter how silly the source. Contentment was far too scarce to throw away in exchange for mere vanity. He ran his fore-legs over your soft, smooth skin as he tucked you against his carapace.

Despite your frequent escape attempts, you had become much calmer by this point. You allowed him to touch you without flinching, and accepted food from his hand as opposed to foraging about his burrow while he slept. Nonetheless, he was still forced to take you to work during the day lest he have to go chasing after you the moment he got home.

You chirped something unintelligible as he watched you nibble at your piece of fruit affectionately.

You weren’t like other Bugformers with their rowdy, scheming ways. No, you were gentle and squishy and comforting, sweet-smelling and cute with those wide, watery eyes.

You had also made him abruptly popular around the base. Suddenly _everyone_ was handing in their reports on time or needing face-to-face appointments, since you had appointed yourself the unofficial door guardian. He wasn’t sure who started that rumour but now it was apparently ‘common knowledge’ that you were to receive food or pets to allow passage into his office.

“So I see you brought something for the (Name) but nothing for me.” Prowl pointed out petulantly as Jazz quickly scuttled over to his human with a wrapped packet of honeycomb.

“Sorry, didn’t realise there was a toll fee for anyone who wanted to be in your glorious presence.” Jazz retorted playfully as he huffed.

Prowl stalked over anyway, quickly snatching away the sticky treat that was being offered to you even as you grumbled. He really ought to teach you to be more careful, one day you could be given something poisonous. But then again, considering you were wandering about on a foreign planet at the mercy of giant metal bugs, he sort of understood your ‘screw it’ sentiment as well.

“They’ve eaten enough, at this rate they’ll become unhealthy.” He scolded as the other Bugformer crossed his arms.

Maybe he was a little jealous that you were so relaxed around his colleagues now, letting them touch you and all. He was the main reason for your smooth integration into this place after all and he liked to think of you as his. Yeah, maybe all he wanted was to be special to someone for once…

“Since when were you concerned over the wellbeing of an organic?” Jazz replied with a laugh as he deposited himself in a nearby chair, the (Name) on his lap and poking around the various objects on his desk.

“Since I got them. Now, is there a reason you’re here?” sniped Prowl, characteristically short as he placed the food item on his highest shelf along with the other small mountain of things you had been gifted.

“Yeah, I came to give the (Name) that honeycomb. It was pretty difficult to get a hold of, you know.” He responded airily as his friend scowled.

“Well tough luck, they can eat it tomorrow.”

“Next time I’ll just have to drop by earlier then.” Jazz said with grin as Prowl rolled his eyes.

“Nice to know I’m popular.”

“Oh please, I visit you at this time everyday to make sure you actually get some rest. If not for your own sake, you should at least go home at a decent time for the (Name).” he pointed out, gesturing to emphasise his statement.

Normally, this would be the point where Prowl would insist on finishing up that last of the paperwork, but glancing at you let him know that you did indeed look tired. He could always finish up the report at home.

“…I suppose.”

His friend smiled triumphantly before lifting up the little organic by the waist to force him to cease working. He accepted them, noticing their legs peddling the air as they made twittering noises. He gathered they didn’t much like being handled like a bag of produce. Prowl stroked their hair to soothe their agitation, bundling them tightly against his armour before collecting up his things.

“Goodnight!” called Jazz from the door as he sauntered out, mission complete.

“See you tomorrow.”

Prowl weaves his way through the corridors, human lying in his forelegs trustingly. You’re adorable, he thinks and best yet, you’re his. He hates having to share, especially something as precious and rare as you. You don’t judge him for the things he’s done, and he’s told you more than most. Granted, only because he knows you don’t understand but he still likes labouring under the delusion that you’ve chosen to be his companion despite his past decisions. It’s a weight off his shoulders, a relief to pretend that someone understands…

"When I’m with you, things don’t hurt as much anymore." He murmurs as you reply with a signature, melodic note and pat his hand.

Maybe it’s foolish to place such hope and happiness in a fragile alien who could leave him eventually. It was a recipe for disaster quite frankly. He had no idea how long your kind lived for, and you repeatedly meandered off with little concern for your safety. Yet, just for a while he wanted to indulge in this contentment.


	82. Drift 05 (Journey to the West AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 am and I think I'm funny xD I want to write a fic where instead of describing emotions and expressions it's just memes xD Anyway, tried to reach the NSFW to fulfill da request but...couldn't get there so I'll push it into next chapter. Only way I could see Reader banging him in this storyline is if they forgot everything >>

The seal had weakened over time, hasty as you had been to apply it to the mountain. It had lost much of its magic over the years, and your presence within the mountain itself had all but expedited its deterioration.

Drift smiled at you happily, his perfect, unblemished flower. A pure soul picked by the heavens themselves. But they couldn’t have you, only he could have you. They didn’t love you like he did. You sat there quietly on his lap, feebly trying to jerk away even as he brought some warm tea to your lips. It as your favourite, he wouldn’t have offered you anything less after all.

Sometimes, it makes him sad to know that it hurts you to be with him. He hates making you unhappy but at the same time, he cannot _breathe_ without you there. Such is fate woven into a tragedy. Some nights, when you break your vow of silence and scream and scream at him he breaks as well. He hates those nights, when your anguish rings in his ears and he wants to tear himself to pieces. He grasps you then, pleading and begging for you to stop because you’re killing him, you’re killing him with your misery. Eventually, you do, because deep down he knows you love him.

When you’re exhausted and tired, he gently washes your face in warm water and feeds you honeyed water for your raw throat. Warm and dry, he’ll tuck you into the fluffy covers and sleep pressed snugly against you.

“One day you’ll realize you love me just as much as I love you!” he told you repeatedly, as you continued refusing to speak to him.

He carded fingers carefully through your hair, kissing your head as you turned away from his affection. That was okay. Many married couples learned to love each other over time, which was something you both had plenty of given that he’d fed you a peach of immortality. In fact, many married couples did not have several decades worth of friendship like you and he did. You whimpered as he cooed quietly, tracing a finger around your wedding band which doubled as a protection charm. And a tracking device, but he didn’t tell you that.

He skimmed a hand over your smooth stomach, a novel idea starting to sprout in his mind. He wanted you to stay with him willingly, and he had not made much progress in that regard if your 101st escape attempt yesterday was anything to go by. But…he had heard that often even unhappy couples stayed together for the sake of a child. And you would only be unhappy for a little while, he was sure that soon, you would succumb. He purred, what a perfect way to show you his endless adoration, your union would bring forth a baby, a symbol of his enduring love and you would be one blissful family.

He got to work immediately, the next day he lathered you with presents and affection as you unenthusiastically, but expectedly rejected them all silently. He even had to confiscate your fly swat because you wouldn’t stop whacking him around the head with it when he tried to kiss you. Not to worry, he’d hear your beautiful voice tonight, he was sure.

“(Name)?” he whispered as you resolutely remained facing the wall.

His arms snaked around your waist, settling heavy on your midriff as he caressed circles on your belly. He brushed his lips your neck as he cuddled you close.

“Would you like to start a family with me?” he asked breathlessly, eyes shining hopefully.

You spasmed, glaring at him over your shoulder and trying to escape his clutches. He hummed and petted you softly, trying to calm your sudden agitation.

“It’s okay, my love. I’ll be gentle, I’ll make you feel good…” he purred as you struggled, panic painting your features.

“I don’t want to have a child with you!” you hissed angrily, as he pouted.

“Don’t worry (Name), I’ll bring you anything you need to make the experience easy. I know of elixirs that will ease the pain of delivery and the carrying—“

“No! Get your hands off me!” you snapped irately as he tugged at your robe, receiving a slap for his efforts.

“Let’s just try it, you might like it.” He persuaded as you wanted to scream.

“I said no! Can’t you respect that?!” you snarled as he huffed, not yet ready to resign himself to just cuddles for another night.

“How about I trade you something? What would you like in exchange for this?” he offered as you continued scowling.

“You cannot tempt me with anything. Leave me alone.”

“(Name)…come now, be reasonable. Do you think you can attain enlightenment in this lifetime? After everything you’ve done? You’ve already indulged in sin, you’re living a life of complete luxury. You’ll never encounter your final trial.” He pointed out factually, holding you on his lap tenderly.

“Wonder who I have to blame for that, guess I’ll die then try again. Regardless, thanks to your stolen peach, I have all the time in the world to change that fate. Do you think you can trap me here forever?” you retorted sharply and he hated the venom in your voice…you used to look at him with such brightness and affection, he wanted, _needed_ that again…

“Yes. I’ll make sure you’ll remain right by my side until you realise you love me. We could be happy together, darling. Don’t you know how much I adore you? I’m good for you, we’re perfect for each other!” he pleaded as you shoved his face away again.

He settled for kissing your neck.

“Drift, no. I don’t love you that way, why can’t you see that ascension and forgiveness is more important, is eternal? This infatuation, it’s just temporary, you need to get over it!” you snarled, once again trying to get up but he wouldn’t let you.

“Your precious enlightenment can be attained at any time, it is a personal journey. But true love, it happens only once for a soul like mine. I’ll never find someone I cherish like you again! I can’t let you go, (Name) if you leave me, I’m doomed to despair! They’ll take you away to the heavens, you’ll be lost to the bureaucracy and to that ridiculous Jade Emperor.” He spat back, clutching you tighter instinctively at the mere thought.

“Are you so selfish that you would deny me the opportunity to help countless others? Deny yourself the ability to assist those in need?” you asked with narrowed eyes, and he anguished that you still didn’t accept that he didn’t care.

No one mattered to him but you. The world could burn, if only you were together.

“Yes! (Name), those mortals will _never_ truly appreciate you! They’ll perish, drink Meng Po’s elixir then return again and again with no memory of their past lives. But me, I’ll _always_ remember you…I’ll always love you. Please! Weigh my immortal soul heavier than those of fleeting ghosts…” he beseeched you, but he could see no understanding in your eyes.

“They will not remain that way if we can guide them! Drift, just because we have new roles doesn’t mean we’ll never see each other again. You’re blinded by your hate for the heavens.”

“Do _you_ not see?! Can’t you tell how distant these so called enlightened ones are? How removed from emotion and any glimmer of desire? They are hollow! I can’t let you lose the ability to love!” he told you fervently, desperate to make you comprehend.

“You’re being ridiculous. Either way, this farce will end. If you let me go now, I will still vouch for your forgiveness.”

“You think those deities care for you? That they’ll come for you? They watched you die over and over again, drowned, butchered, starved. They don’t love you like I love you.”

 _Let them come._ he thought bitterly, he’d cut every one they sent to pieces. You were his most precious treasure, his one and only. No one was allowed to touch you let alone vanish you away into the mess that was the heavenly bureaucracy. He couldn’t relinquish you to them, to a mismanaged cesspit where any old demon might rear up and attack you should they feel the desire. He knew it would be all too easy…

“(Name)?”

But you were done arguing with him, back turned so he let his fantasy of a family with you fade. Not yet, you’d never willingly let him love you but…your discussion had given him an idea. He hated to do this but perhaps a little memory loss would not be unbeneficial to your overall happiness. And ultimately, that was all that mattered.


	83. Starscream (Bugformers AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHOVING BREADSTICKS INTO MY BAG, THERE’S NO BUGFORMERS CONTENT AND IT’S A CRYING SHAME. I’M GOING TO FICS (AYYY GET IT??) THIS PROBLEM MYSELF IF I HAVE TO >:( Yeah, I'm back on my $2 McDonalds fic menu xD

Starscream had heard of them of course, these new bi-pedal creatures. Soft, endearing sweet-smelling aliens that supposedly could incubate eggs and bring forth healthy offspring. He had scoffed, thinking it all part of the marketing ploy to jack up their price. Advertise them as perfect little carriers, who would also shower you with affection and love. He was aware that Swindle particularly, sold products specific to the buyer and had been rather needled that the enterprising Bugformer had highlighted his loneliness so much.

The last thing he needed was a weak, bothersome liability that he would have to care for, and he told the conniving scrap that much. He’d also offhandedly mentioned that shady trafficking endeavours were illegal.

Yet…here he was. With a warm bundle of squishy human cradled in his forelegs. How Primus had a sense of humour. He’d been flying when he had seen their escape pod streaking like a comet towards the ground. Curious, he’d quickly followed it down. By the time he was overhead, he spied a familiar Cybertronian chasing a little thing through the undergrowth as they ducked and dodged Swindle’s greedy outstretched pincers. He descended just in time to stop the roach-like insect from stuffing his prize into a container.

“What is going on here?”

Swindle jumped, still trying to get the screeching alien into his cage as they flailed and struggled. He gave a sheepish laugh as he finally managed the task.

“Starscream! What a surprise, I was just in the process of finding a human to show you!” he explained airily, smile too wide.

“Where are they coming from?” he asked, not interested in playing games.

“Oh, who knows? They just showed up one day, huh?” replied Swindle conversationally, ignoring the shrieks from behind him.

“Do I need to _persuade_ you to give me answers?”

“No! Look, all I know is that a certain signal seems to draw their ships in.” the roach quickly said, giving a loud chuckle.

“Then you knock said ships out of orbit and collect the escape pods.” He surmised with narrowed optics as Swindle gave a guilty shrug. “Send me this signal. We don’t need an interspecies incident if they end up being hostile.”

The other Bugformer nodded obligingly, turning around and surreptitiously trying to sweep his container away while he was at it. Starscream placed a firm claw on his cargo, wings buzzing irritably as Swindle took one look at the wasp’s stinger and wisely retreated. He waited until the roach was gone before inspecting the little alien closer. 

They had stopped screaming now, and were staring up at him with large, round eyes. It was…cute. Almost instinctively, he decided to unlock the cage. Their limbs looked cramped in there and he was sure they would prefer to be free. The moment the door was open, they tumbled out happily. For a second, Starscream panicked to think he had done something so brashly. He had no idea what they were capable of, they might still be a hazard.

But they didn’t hurt him. Instead, they just huddled close to him, warily looking around. He knew the gesture, apparently they had deemed him trustworthy and their best chance at survival. He wanted to laugh, to think that this strange creature was such a poor judge of character. Still, he couldn’t deny it felt nice to be guilelessly liked…

A tree branch fell nearby, startling them as they reached out to grab his leg, warbling nervously.

Slowly, he leaned down to pick them up. They were soft, warm and squishy, but more concerning was it made him want to snuggle them close. At least this was one thing Swindle hadn’t lied about… They chirped, a quiet, adorable sound that he supposed had evolved to deceive predators into lowering their guard. But he wouldn’t fall for such a cheap trick. Yes, he was helping them but only so he could better understand where they were coming from and if they were dangerous. It didn’t seem so, they had no weapons he could see through his scans and were relatively docile now that they were out of immediate danger. In fact, they kept themselves tucked up against him for protection, head nestled in the crook of his neck vulnerably.

He twitched, feeling the involuntary urge to run his clawed servo along their skin. Hm, it seemed that their defence mechanisms were more advanced than he had given them credit for. Already he felt the involuntary pull to take them somewhere safe, keep their alluring scent hidden away just for him. But he wasn’t a fool, he knew even the most innocuous of things could be secretly toxic.

But just for once, he wanted to believe that something as gentle and pleasant as this alien was exactly as it seemed.

“You’re just a pretty prey species, aren’t you?” he told them quietly as they blubbered some more in their language in response.

Securing them against his carapace, he foraged about their escape pod briefly and attached a small backpack he found onto their shoulders. This seemed to please them and they sang a few melodic notes to him. He hummed reassuringly in reply, making sure their eyes were covered before taking to the skies. Sweet little things like them were small comforts in life, made him forget for a moment all the harsh edges.


	84. Whirl (Bugformers AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHY DID NO ONE LAUGH AT MY PUN LAST FIC, IT WAS GOOD xD I MADE IT UP ON THE…FLY (NO, I’M NOT GONNA STOP WITH THE BUG PUNS xD)

You cambered up the relative safety of the tree, panting and gasping for air. Not seconds later, a large hound-like creature burst out of the undergrowth, snapping at your feet with wicked looking teeth. Frantically, you yanked your foot out of range as they closed around air. But such a manoeuvre unbalanced your precarious purchase, sending you tumbling to the ground and instantly, the animal was atop you, claws digging into your skin and jaw poised to kill—

It was abruptly launched away, catapulted into the trees by missiles that grazed you with their heat. A heavy slam ricocheted through the forest as you scrambled up, darting away from the beast and towards your saviour. A large, one-eyed mantis with fearsome claws and sharp wings. Not a conventional knight in shining armour, but a life-saving one nonetheless.

“Whirl!”

You had never been happier to see him. Despite his rather terrifying appearance (like bugs weren’t scary enough) and strange habits, he hadn’t done anything but look after you thus far. Clawed forelegs gathered you up to his chest once you were within reach, wherein you got an earful of angry clicking. He’s hissing and railing as you nod along sheepishly, not understanding his speech.

“Do you know how long I was looking for you? Why did you run off?” he demanded angrily, futilely trying to overcome the language barrier by sheer force of will.

But he knew no answer would come. You’d just give him a sad, cute little chirp and expect him to forgive you. What a pile of scrap. But you were _his_ scrap. He sighed, tirade tailing off into silence as you hugged him apologetically. Sweet little things like you could get away with anything, it wasn’t fair honestly. If _he_ stepped a toe out of line he was kicked out of the Wreckers or police.

But it wasn’t your fault. What did you know of his pain? Nothing. No one knew, no one cared about people like him, weeds that grew in the cracks to be used then discarded. Yet sometimes, talking about things wasn’t necessary. It was nice just to hold you, cradle something soft and warm near his spark. Something that would communicate and respond to him, that would dole out affection instead of judgement or hurt. You hadn’t met any other Bugformers, didn’t consider him a freak. No, instead you’d bring him fruits or shiny rocks you’d found and curl up beneath his claws at night to sleep safely under his protective embrace.

That is, until today when you apparently decided to leave. You rarely wandered far from his hideout since he had strategically migrated the plants he knew you liked nearby, so he hadn’t been too worried. His territory was marked so that most other predators stayed well away. Yet you had ventured beyond his borders this morning, headed towards some unknown horizon.

“This isn’t all about you, (Name). Why do you think I went through so much trouble to save you? Maybe _I_ need to be saved too, did you think about that?” he told them, practically monologing as you murmured quietly in reply.

It bothered him more than he admitted though, what if you left again? What if he didn’t find you in time? Why had you left? He just wanted some acceptance and affection in this accursed life, was that so much to ask? But you were nestled up against his neck now, arms draped gently over his armour as he instinctively crooned, instinctively calmed to know that you were near and well. Your appealing scent and general bustle had made his temporary burrow seem warmer, convinced him to settle instead of wandering the wastelands mutilating Sweeps corpses. Perhaps you had merely gotten lost, it was an accident and you hadn’t meant to make him panic at the thought of having to be alone again, with only his self-hatred and poisonous thoughts for company.

You were everything he wasn’t. Everything he _needed_. A gift sent from the skies in a metal gift pod. But of course, even now fate was trying to tear you away after less than a vorn. Reminding him that he didn’t deserve happiness.

He clutched you tighter at the thought. Squishy, weak, vulnerable his sensors told him. Destined to perish, and abandon you his processor quickly extrapolated. It was too late for him though, because even if he knew you’d hurt him in the end, it wasn’t worth giving you up now.

He reached his burrow and quickly scuttled inside, laying you onto a table and cleaning your wounds more carefully than one would give him credit for. You were mewling again, those musical notes he had come to associate with comfort and warmth as he cleaned the open cuts.

“There. I don’t normally patch people up so you should be honoured.” He said sardonically when he was done, as they sat up happily.

They sang an appreciative tune, giving him another hug as he relaxed. They weren’t afraid of him, they trusted him and cared for him—

Then, they got to their feet and promptly walked straight out of his burrow again. He screeched, spinning around and grabbing them immediately as they jumped in surprise. He swiftly carried them deeper into his den, tucking them away in his nest will ill disguised panic. A few cycles ago he hadn’t even had a burrow, let alone a nest. Such things were for well adjusted mechs who didn’t spend their time drowning in self-loathing and taking out their anger on carcasses. Such things had been constructed for his dear, delicate little alien, who needed shelter, a home and hearth.

They were weak but worse, they made _him_ weak. They made him adore them, rely on their ingenuous affection and lolloping enthusiasm. Insidious conniving scraps... And now, he didn’t know what to do if they abandoned him. They were struggling, not out of distress but he still hated it, the way they were warbling their dislike.

“Don't be a frag, it’s dangerous outside, just rest here for now.” He persuaded them ~~desperately~~ , making sure he didn’t push down too hard. They were like glass, one wrong shove and it was all over.

He hushed them, trying to get them to settle down but every time he took his claws off they would bounce up and try to exit. But their desire to leave wouldn’t win out against his several millennia old need for genuine affection. They were complaining as he sat on them, refusing to budge despite their frequent tapping on his armour. Finally, he saw that they were miming something as he looked down.

It took a while, but at last he recognised your gestures to indicate that of a passing space ship.

((You must all now be subject to my bad memes))


	85. Whirl 02 (Bugformers AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to follow canon as much as possible with this xD Don't worry! We will fluff his plotline in the end I have not betrayed you xD
> 
> Also thank you very much to everyone who reviewed I very much appreciate your support! I may not always reply but between replying to everyone or putting out a new chapter, I’m sure you guys prefer the latter ^^
> 
> Edit: Jokes I'm out of Whirl requests so next round I'll continue this I guess xD

“I’m back!”

Nothing stirred. No soft bundle of joy came waddling out from the depths of his den to greet him. Frowning, he ventured further inside. 

Gone. He checked every corner but they weren’t there, and Whirl didn’t know what to do. Frantically, he raced around the empty, abandoned burrow looking for his precious squishy but there was no trace. He wanted to laugh, he wanted to _scream_. 

He was inevitably, hopelessly alone again. _Of course_ they had left him, who wanted to stay with a one-eyed freak? No, people like Whirl deserved no happiness, their currency was suffering and as ordained, you had dutifully doled him out an entire stack of cash.

But he still wanted you, still longed to nestle your gentle warmth close as you two parsed through each other’s languages with steady patience, as he watched you stargaze in wonder at foreign constellations. On those nights, he’d relax, realise that everyday with you he was healing just a tiny bit. Sometimes when he was feeling particularly, intolerably sappy, he’d nibble at your skin and mutter thank you’s, for being there, for caring when no one else in the universe did…

“(Name)?” he called loudly, begging Primus and Unicron or any other deity that was listening to bring them back, make them stay.

Silence.

Panic and hate clawed through his spark. How dare they? How _dare_ they lodge themselves deep into his heart then callously rip to pieces what remained? Where were they?! 

He stormed outside, wings flipping open as he scoured the surrounding lands for them. They were so little, so vulnerable. They _needed_ him! It was sheer idiocy to wander out here alone, where so much as a stray turbofox could murder them. Where a falling rock could destroy the only contentment Whirl had tasted in vorns… But no, he was the only fool here, blinded by affection and softness that he had willingly placed his heart onto such a fragile creature. They would leave, they always did…

By nightfall, his search remained fruitless but he didn’t pause. He had to keep going, for their sake, for his sake— He doesn’t know how long passed before he finally stopped, exhausted and broken. There was no point. Nothing good lasts in this world. To think he hadn’t learned his lesson after millions of years but hope, his mortal enemy was a persistent foe.

The burrow is colder now, a mere monument to what he had lost. Whirl breezed past the messy gardens you had planted around the den, didn’t want to remember the sunny afternoons spent tending your trees together. It enraged him. He wanted to destroy it all, reduce these memories to ashes yet at the same time, he wanted drown in them and never wake. Everywhere he turned you were there. Your scent in his silken nest, in the furniture he’d built for you… 

It was unbearable, insufferable like open wounds and bleeding energon never could be.

So here he was again, collecting Sweeps corpses. Pinning them to the walls of a deserted wasteland structure, he tore out their optics and sparks. It was an artistic metaphor, he explained to his silent audience, for the miasma of misery he was currently in. Dousing the bodies with fuel, he thanked them for their time but alas, everything had a farewell. It was a cruel world which mocked him with nice things only to yank them away. It was better just to…

“What the hell are you doing?”

He turned around, meeting the gaze of a Bugformer he didn’t know.

“Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?” he retorted irreverently, plating flared in agitation.

But then something lovely was squirming around the bulk of the stranger, high pitched, squishy and familiar and _his_ —

“Whirl!”

He stared, frozen and elated and then abruptly, utterly _furious_. Did they leave him for this Cybertronian? Had this creep stolen them from him?!

He needed to get them away from that fragger, keep them safe. But when he looked into their eyes, he saw fear. They were peering around the decrepit building, drenched in blood while mutilated carcasses hung from the walls. Their playful beeline towards him had been halted and his spark sputtered. No, no, no! He wanted them to run to him, to curl up against his plating, murmur sweetly to him and make everything okay…!

He starts forward, intent on holding you close and never letting go but that awful mech quickly pushes you behind him, as if to protect you. But you’re not his to protect, you belong with him. You _his_!

He lunges, claws tearing into the other Cybertronian as they lash back, both behemoths tumbling out of the building and onto the plateau. He hates them, hates them with every fibre of his being and he makes sure to channel every drop of wrath into his blows. He can hear your anxious and scared cries behind him, and he longs to bundle you away somewhere calmer but not now, not while this purple Bugformer with a skull face still stood. He could not, would not let you be taken away.

They crashed into the ground, as he tackled his opponent off a cliff, unceremoniously landing on him to absorb the impact which knocked him unconscious. A sound above made Whirl look up, as he realised that he was among even more unknown Bugformers. What a terrible day, meeting four randoms and having no cute squishy (Name) with him to boot. 

“He started it.” He spat out acidly to their bewildered faces, intent on killing him so he could clean his slate.

But the earth beneath him was shaking, erupting at his feet and for a second he was terrified. Where was (Name)? You wouldn’t be able to survive an explosion like this if you were hit. He needed to get back to you—

He leapt into the air, desperate and panicked even as the flames consumed him.


	86. Rodimus (Bugformers AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if I don't like the chapter I still post, because if I must suffer through reading it so must y'all xD (not really, read if you wish xD) one person's trash is another's treasure I tell myself xD

It was a series of happy accidents that had led to this point. Yes, maybe asteroid surfing out alone on an old space ship and not checking the fuel tank beforehand hadn’t been the wisest decision, but if it hadn’t been for that he wouldn’t have been forced to crash land on an unknown planet and he wouldn’t have met you.

A melodic sound roused Rodimus from his hungry sulking and futile foraging for food. It wasn’t like any calls he had heard before but with luck, they would lead to something tasty. He preferred sweet things but at this stage, anything would do.

Scuttling through the grass quickly, he squirmed low on his belly and dulled his tell-tale firelight before pouncing. Immediately, their lilting, endearing song turned into a sharp cry of fear, enough to make him hesitate as he stared at the soft squishy creature pinned beneath his forelegs. _Oh!_ Even wide eyed and terrified he could see that they were beautiful. Little and cute, he cooed instinctively as he leaned down, even as you cowered and raised your arms over your face protectively.

Well, he couldn't possibly eat something as wonderful as you.

Not only were you absolutely precious, you smelled sweet like nectar or something like honey. Usually, that meant you ate such things and that meant food for him! All he had to do was follow you. Sitting back, he tried to communicate to you that he was starving by pointing at his stomach. Instead, you paled and slowly got to your feet, murmuring quietly in that chiming language of yours as you backed away. Then you turned and ran off, leaving your bag behind.

Rodimus quickly picked it up, flailing it in the air and calling after your retreating form. But you didn't return. Oh well. Good thing he had planned on tailing you anyway! Tucking it away into his subspace, he hastened after you at a distance, as not to make you feel like you were in a chasing horror game.

Pretty soon you came upon a small house, quickly locking the door as he peered around. More exciting were the numerous crops and gardens you seemed to have planted around your abode. He was sure you wouldn’t mind donating a few to his cause… Upon closer investigation, he found that like you, all the plants were delightfully miniaturised as well. Not so great for his hunger, but he found his mood much improved after gorging himself on the various flowers and fruits around the place.

Now full, he plodded over to your door and knocked, holding your bag in his hand.

Predictably, you didn’t open up but he was still disappointed. He wanted to see you again and hold you, and cuddle you close! It should be illegal to be that adorable yet not want snuggles! Skulking, he found a nice place to nest for the night, settling down near your back door.

This was exactly where you found a giant wingless firefly when you woke the next morning and tried to sneak out. Freezing, you stare at the huge thing and swallow your panic. You knew it had followed you, but hoped that it had lost interest and wandered off already. Apparently not. Before you could disappear back inside, his head popped up and he smiled. It was then you noticed your bag in his hand, watching in wonder as he held it out to you.

He wasn’t…hostile?

This was either the beginning of a beautiful of a beautiful friendship or a horrible mistake. But nothing ventured nothing gained. Your colleagues had called you crazy when you decided to stay on this planet after the research expedition, setting up a life here and well, if giant bugs were part of that, why not?

~*~

Rodimus moved right into your home, enthusiastically gobbling up your attention and curious affection. He adored when you prepared meals together, or tended the fields with him. Every night he made sure to snuggle into your bed to sleep and slowly build his nest around where you slept. It was exhilarating and frightening how deeply and quickly he was getting attached, how he woke eager to see you and nestle close.

But he loved every second, adored your little mewls and softness against his armour. What need was there to head back to Cybertron? His spark was here, buried under your gentle pets and doting ways, how you showered him with approval and acceptance. He was a glutton for it all. You were his haven, his refuge away from all the difficulty and bureaucracy of his planet, where he didn’t have to worry or stress over trivial nothings or force a facade. He could hardly describe the relief. Being with you was effortless, so uncomplicated that he could almost be at peace, spared from ancient guilt over past sins. He could almost…forget.

Sometimes though, you’d forget your very important role in his life and spend too long doing other things, making notes, communicating with your fellow squishies over your system etc. He’d have to remind you then, plop you onto his lap and bundle you up away from inconsequential distractions. Because you were his, and he desperately needed you to care about him as much as he cared about you.

“I want you to love me.” He told you earnestly, breathing into your ear as you attempted to squirm away back to your papers. “I want you to love me _so_ much it drives you mad.”

You murmured something sweet in reply.

You didn’t understand, he could see that but this was far too important to brush off. He needed you to comprehend the depths of his devotion, how he had fallen hopelessly, recklessly in love with you and he never wanted to let go. You’d let him into your house but he’d let you into his _heart_. His grip tightened, frame heating against your skin. If words couldn’t convey his depthless passion, actions surely would. After all, he had always been more of a doer than a talker.


	87. TFP Shockwave (Bugformers AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *munching on popcorn* Yeah so I just did it again xD I call it, plot recycling xD Idk how on character I was but like I said, it's like McDonalds up in here, fast fics (ayyy, get it??) xD

While Shockwave had never considered xenobiology his area of expertise, science was about exploring that which others had yet to discover. Which was why, logically he had to investigate this new species and why they were so abruptly popular among his Cybertronian brethren. So far his notes consisted mainly of how their features could be perceived as ‘cute’, triggered by features such as softness, delicate frames, round eyes etc. Such traits were commonly observed in symbiotic native species they had once relied upon he hypothesized, eliciting instinctive, protective responses from mechs followed shortly by the desire to cuddle them. While many kinds of Bugformer did not care for weaker creatures, this alien’s scent of compatibility and fertility could quickly change minds, especially processors in heat.

Not that Shockwave was the sort to be distracted from his work by any alluring carrier that came prancing across his path. No, logic was his only master and emotions were a weakness and a distraction. But research had to be thorough, and seeing as to how mating compatibility was such an integral part to why these ‘humans’ were so well adored, it was only logical that he had run an experiment to uncover what other contributing factors there might be. True, he may have been in heat when he had cajoled his little test subject into his berth, and perhaps this thought had been plaguing him for far more nights than he would willingly admit, but such were the responsibilities one had to undertake for knowledge.

So here he was, with a mate and a couple sparklings in tow.

And as illogical as it all was, he _loved_ his new family. Loved (Name), with their melodic language and softness, adored them when they nestled close in their sleep or played with their offspring. He was never the most emotional of Cybertronians so he didn’t know how to communicate to them his affection. He kept you safe, provided for you, tried to learn your language and explained his research as he let you explore his lab. 

When he returned to his burrow late, to find you tucked in his nest with your babies, his spark soared. It was nearly enough to make him want to leave work early. Nearly. 

“Shockwave?”

You were sitting up sleepily, as he ambled over quietly. He leaned down, accepting your little kiss before nudging you gently to settle back down. Your son squirmed at this movement, burying his insectoid face further into your stomach that had been claimed as his pillow. Initially, he hadn’t been sure if you would care for your young. A part of him had hoped so, because buried under all his years of cold analytics was just a Senator who believed in beautiful things. That part of him hadn’t been disappointed. Everyday, you spoke dotingly to your children, fed them, bathed them, taught them alien songs and language.

It was irrational but wonderful, this simple, domestic bliss. 

You mewled quietly, pressing plush lips against him in that adorable way of yours. He especially adored it when you groomed his finials, stroking them with soft hands as they twitched happily in your grasp. It was something he hadn’t trusted anyone to do in millennia. You made him believe. Made him remember that there was still good in this world, that the universe was woven of wonder and mystery, that dreams were made to be realised. He couldn’t describe it, the extraordinary ability you seemed to have on him. That thousands of years could not move his heart but less than a cycle with you could. Did all his species experience this with your kind? 

You draped an arm around each of your progeny as Shockwave made sure all three of you were safely hidden under his carapace as he laid down. You were all so fragile, treasures made of glass and paper, easily torn and broken. Once, he would never have entertained the idea of having such liabilities, but he now realised that such things were beyond his control. Sometimes, the spark forcefully made decisions.

He woke, alone in an empty nest with no lingering traces of your scent or that of his children.

For a second, panic overtook his processors before cold logic settled in again. You were gone, all of you. Killed in the space bridge explosion that left him blind and stricken as you were violently ripped from him. He remembered calling for you, desperately searching the rubble for a soft cry or a heat signature. There had been nothing but silence then, and there was nothing but silence now.

He shut his optic, exhausted.

He lamented never missing a day of research to spend with you and his sparklings, what use was science now if it couldn’t bring you back? He needed to get up, complete his work but the vast emptiness in his chest felt like winter itself was holding him down. He faced your absences at every turn, an insurmountable opponent. He didn’t want to wake, in the end as illogical and insufferably emotional as it was, he only felt content in his dreams where you’d be waiting with bright eyes and sweet words. With unconditional love for someone like him.


	88. Drift (Bugformers AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we tired of Bugformers yet? xD I swerve so hard at the end of my fics to avoid that NSFW haha! Cucked again xD

Leaving Crystal City behind, he found himself adrift, wandering planets in search for purpose, identity…redemption. He came and went from small towns home to strange species, some welcoming others not. It was upon one of these journeys that he met a travelling merchant, a smarmy alien who claimed to have ‘just what he needed’. Curious, albeit wary, he followed them to their ship.

When he returned, in their arms was the most adorable thing Drift had ever seen. Light shimmered across the sequins covering their skin, but under these glittering scales was soft, plush skin, their delicious nectar scent made heat flood his lines as his biolights flash excitedly. Their colourful attire was cut low in just the right places and flared around their hips, alluring and playful. It was embarrassing how loudly his cooling fans blasted but he couldn’t help that he was currently in mating season…

Instinctively, he reached out to hold them but the seller tugged the little thing out of reach, waving his finger in a condescending manner with a knowing smirk on his face. Fragger… The pretty squishy was tucked placidly in their grasp, merely looking at him wide-eyed, taunting him.

“What are they?” he managed to ask, watching them with predatory intensity.

This evidently unnerved them, as they buried their face in the crook of the alien’s neck, murmuring in a pitched, musical voice.

“A human, skittish by nature and rather fragile but soft and warm. Completely harmless too, no toxins or nails. If they like you, they’ll be affectionate and loving. They’re a rare find, but I’m willing to part with them for a sum.” They replied airily, running a servo along their back to prove the point.

“They smell nice, I assume you perfumed them?”

“Not much, no. I gave (Name) sweet-smelling soaps but the rest is natural. They are compatible with your kind after all, good incubators for your eggs.” He tacked on as if it were an afterthought, even though it was clearly a staged delivery.

His finials twitched in annoyance at this sales tactic, but it was common. Targeting Bugformers in heat with products that would offer them ‘relief’ after arousing them. He was sure this was a trap but at the same time, you looked so cute he couldn’t _not_ have you. The longer he was exposed to your delectable honey scent, the harder it was to think objectively. Besides, how else to seal turning over a new leaf than to buy something nice for himself…

The dealer must have sensed his hesitation, because he leaned forward.

“I’ll throw in my compendium for free, so you know how to care for them. They are easy to look after.” He persuaded as the human mewled in that precious way of theirs, begging to be bent over and filled…

“…I'll take them.”

The alien grinned in victory, quoting him a price as Drift dug into his pockets full of blood money. He couldn’t entirely quell the mounting anticipation in his spark though, as his claws twitched in a grabby motion automatically at the thought of having them. 

However, when it came time to collect, things didn’t go exactly as planned.

Upon realising that you were being handed over, you started screeching and struggling, whacking away Drift’s claws as he flinched, hurt at your rejection. He had wanted to be accepted and liked for once…familiar volatility rose up inside his chest.

“Ha, um…yes this can happen sometimes. They bond quickly, so separation is difficult for them but its fine!” the seller quickly assured him, sensing his irritation.

The alien leaned close to your face, muttering something lowly but even this gesture made possessiveness roil inside him bitterly. He couldn’t even buy affection these days… Annoyed, he reached for you again, this time not letting go even when you twisted away anxiously. More vexing was that the salesman hadn’t let go either. He shot him an expectant glare, thinly veiling the venom behind his gaze.

“It might be best to let them adjust, I’ll stay awhile so they don’t panic.” He explained, also starting to become nervous at the shift in Drift’s behaviour spurred by his aroused hormones.

Some days, it was easy to bury Deadlock in his past. Today was not one of those days, not when he was becoming increasingly horny and desperate for a carrier, especially one that was soft and lovely and available _right now_.

He flicked their servos off his human harder than necessary, leaving slight cuts as the alien jerked their hands away stung. Wisely though, they made no comment. Instead, he let Drift continue to croon and purr at his little treasure, being cuddled and fondled on his underbelly. But (Name) wasn’t looking at him, instead they were staring past him and kept glancing back at their previous owner fretfully, only anxious because the seller clearly was. Drift growled, baring his fangs as the other alien took a step back.

“The transaction is complete, you may leave now.” He snapped shortly, hugging his human closer as they started to squirm.

“Ah…okay.”

They wavered for only a moment before another acidic glare had them retreating back to their ship. (Name) couldn’t see with their back turned and face tucked into his chest, but they must have heard them leave because they became rather distressed. They cried out, trying to jerk out of his hold no doubt to follow that oily creature…

If only they would just love him, was it that hard?

“Hush, quiet now darling.” He cooed gently, petting them repeatedly as they peered up at him with watery eyes. “I’ll look after you, I’ll be much better than they were.” He promised thickly, unable to resist rubbing against them indulgently as pressure built behind his interface panel.

With a swift nip, he bit into the side of their neck.

Immediately, they started wailing again, trying to fight him off as he simpered over them reassuringly. 

“Shh sweetheart, I have to mark you. How else is everyone going to know you’re mine?” he told them patiently, lapping at the wound soothingly. “There, see? I’ll be good to you…”

Humming, he bundled them up and quickly scuttled back to his own ship, mind hazy and heavy with wonderful ideas of what they could do together.


	89. Deadlock 02 (Human Pet AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I didn't manage fluff or yandere but honestly I had no idea where to go with this continuation xD This is like a amalgamation of angst fluff and yandere xD Yes, a break from Bugformers for our non-bug readers xD This was a buffer chapter (pre-written)
> 
> Also, anyone have any ideas on something special they would want for the 100th chapter? A match-up event? Author Q and A? Pumpkin suggested I do something for that chapter and tbh I had planned something but I think it would not have been a popular decision xD

Mostly, it’s quiet. The stars wink at you on the other side of the glass as you watch the endless expanse of space go by. Usually, Deadlock is busy, sometimes vanishing for days at a time. You suspect he gets sent to the med-bay during these longer absences. Still, when he comes back you are immediately scooped up from where ever you have decided to perch and held to his chest, petted absentmindedly.

“The Decepticon cause is about bringing equality for mechanical races across the galaxy, it’s the right thing to do.” He tells you with conviction, even though you never asked.

He does this often, suddenly starts rambling about his cause after telling you about his day. Honestly, all you had learnt was that these mechs needed someone to talk to ASAP, also maybe a counselling session to deal with millennia of issues that had slowly been building up in their processors.

“I see you haven’t managed to convince yourself yet.” You replied quietly as he snaps his attention to you.

“What?”

“You tell me this everyday, if you truly believed it you wouldn’t need to reassure yourself aloud all the time. It’s certainly not for my benefit, I’ve heard the same story 50 times already.” You inform him evenly with a shrug.

“What would you know, organic? Your kind just mucks around on the filthy mudball planet, your entire species is younger than I am.” He snarls, no real venom behind his words, after all you’re just a barely sentient organic…

“Right well, I happened to like my mudball planet so would be much obliged if I could be returned there.” You responded flatly, as he growled but didn’t desist in his pats.

“Insolent pile of slag, you should be grateful for the chance to witness the glory of the Decepticon army from this ship, which uses technology centuries beyond your understanding.” He snaps arrogantly as you resist the urge to roll your eyes.

“Okay.”

He stops short, glaring at your supposed defiant response but in truth you simply don’t have the energy to squabble with him. You make to amble off his hands so he doesn’t accidentally crush you in a fit of annoyance but he closes his fingers up, trapping you. He’s muttering in Cybertronian now but doesn’t look _too_ angry so you remain calm as he goes about his stasis routine. Despite his mood swings, you knew he liked clutching you close or propping you up on his shoulder for _hours_ at a time. Such were the symptoms of loneliness, in the end he was just another wayward soul lost in the endless ebb and flow of time.

You may not have been much in his eyes, but you were the only one who couldn’t hurt him and even giant robots needed a form of stability in their lives. Even a drop of water was precious to a parched man.

But in his own way, you think he cared, at least just a little.

You remember when you had wandered away from his station once, when Deadlock had been called away by some urgent message. You had hoped to make a getaway but such plans were short lived. Large mechanical hands had swooped down and grabbed you then, petting too hard and tugging beneath your clothes as you screeched in protest. They'd only cooed and laughed, reminding you of your pet-like status aboard this accursed vessel. But he'd come back to help you, and as much as you attributed it to Stockholm Syndrome, you had been grateful for his intervention.

"What are you doing? Why are you not at your post?" he'd snapped, plating flared irritably as you were unceremoniously dumped onto the table.

His finials twitched in agitation at your treatment. 

"Oh! Um...my apologies, sir. It's just I found this human here." the miserable goon had quickly excused, eyes lowered sheepishly. 

"And you think that excuses you from your work? Do you know who they belong to?" 

"Uh...no, sir." 

" _Me_. The next time you touch my property, I'll throw you out the airlock myself." he threatened lowly, as the poor Cybertronian paled and quickly nodded. "Get out." 

You were picked up, surprisingly gently as you watched Deadlock warily, not sure if he would be upset with you too. Instead, he was silent as he looked you over, clearly checking for injuries. There was silence before you felt yourself carefully tucked into his subspace, suspended in darkness momentarily along with a spare energon cube and whatever other knick-knacks were in there. When you were taken out, you were back in his habsuite, being placed into your locked mini-room.

"Wait! Leave the door unlocked." you quickly reminded him, before he could turn away as his optics narrow. 

"Why? So you can run off again?" he snarled bitterly and somehow, you could tell he was hurt that you had attempted to leave him. 

"It was an accident." you quickly lied, trying to placate him as you cobbled together a cover story. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I was just trying to follow after you." 

"Liar." he spat, but you could tell he was considering your words, and you thanked the universe that humans were generally seen as gentle, harmless pretties to Cybertronians. "Whatever. You left me no choice, you're staying in there until you learn how to behave." 

You sulked, recognising a lost cause when you saw one. He huffed when you retreated further into your glass house thing, deciding to hide in the cupboard until he left. After a moment of silence, you heard the door open then slide shut.


	90. Tarn (Bugformers AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BANGING POTS AND PANS, WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT FOR THE 100TH CHAPTER? APPARENTLY, I HAVE TO ASK ON A BUGFORMERS CHAPTER SO GET OUT HERE YOU BUG LOVERS. So far I have:  
> \- Q and A (headcanons, AU questions, author info etc.)???  
> \- A request round???  
> \- Match-up event???

He’d found you in the undergrowth, snuffling and crying pathetically with a broken ankle. Ordinarily, Tarn had no use for weak organics but circumstances had changed. You were kindred sparks in a world determined to bowl you over, both terribly alone, lost in the ebb and flow of life. You were lucky that since the collapse of the DJD, Tarn had become unhelpfully melodramatic, believing every event to be ordained by fate. Needing to believe that there was a reason for everything. That his entire life, all his sacrifice and work hadn’t been for naught. Thus, you had been attributed to a gift from the universe, a purpose sent from the heavens.

Tenderly, you had been cradled in mulberry claws and gently carried away into a dark burrow. Of course you had struggled, determined not to become some giant bug’s next meal but Tarn had shut that down quickly. Setting you down on his own silken nest, he breathed in your sugar scent and nuzzled you softly. You were a gift from Primus, he was sure. The key to finding himself again.

You whimpered when he carefully patched your leg, but started to relax when he brought you a bowl of food. He was helping you, somehow you’d managed to get stranded on a planet where the native scary beetles were gentle giants. When he curled around you that night, foreleg laying over your waist, you nestled against him gratefully.

~*~

You were made for him, Tarn rapidly realised. Adorable, soft and affectionate. You chirped happily to see him in the morning, followed him loyally during the day and snuggled your gentle warmth into him at night. You made him feel loved and he adored it, hungered after your care like a man starving.

He was eager to prop you on his shoulders as you plucked high hanging fruit, eyes shining with laughter as you gathered a bounty. He crooned, heart bursting with genuine kindness as he helped you clean and cook your meal, politely rejecting your offers of food, carnivorous as he was. Instead, to repay him you meticulously cleaned all the tiny seams of his armour when he took you to the river, with those wonderfully dextrous fingers of yours. He felt his plating shiver and relax, shifting in your hands contently. You were wonderful, delightful and somehow all his.

Was this all he had wanted? Domestic bliss?

He purred, letting you splash him playfully as he nudged you over in return. It was easy being with you, uncomplicated and simple. He could understand, for the first time the desire to leave the war behind, the Decepticons to their fate. If he had you during those days, he might have done the same.

~*~

He’s in heat, a tiresome and annoying period for him generally but with you…he’s in paradise. You mewl, kissing his mouth as he leans down, spike drooling and body aching to fill you up. You’re a perfect carrier, someone he trusts and loves. It’s hard to believe that he's found happiness in an organic sometimes, but contentment is too valuable to pass up on account of archaic ideals. Panting, he pins you beneath him, plating hot against your skin as he slips between your legs and pushes egg after egg into your yielding folds.

~*~

“We need to go now!”

You hesitated. Would Tarn understand? He’d looked after you, and what of his broodlings? Heavy and round inside you now…could you care for them alone? They were aliens, could you protect them if you went?

But you might not get another chance.

This was your last opportunity to finally leave this place, go home. Didn’t your family and friends deserve that closure? But poor Tarn, alone back in the burrow, waiting and waiting for you to never come back…

Sometimes, it was easier not to think about such things.

~*~

You betrayed him. How _dare_ you?! You’re a traitor and he _hates_ you. He hates you more than he’s hated anyone before, can’t wait to tear you to pieces and make you suffer for what you’ve done to him but then…he remembers. Your nectar scent, lilting voice, so kind and understanding as you’d murmur his name. The way your body moulded against him, pliable and delicious, soft hands against his unmasked face. You had looked at him with such tenderness he was sure, so sure your sparks were beating as one—

He needs you, hates you, _loves_ you. He thinks of his babies, how you’d be raising them alone without him, all of you weak and vulnerable and _his_. How could you abandon him? After he healed you, adored you and worshipped you? Why would you hurt him this way? It didn’t make sense…no the only thing that made sense was that you were taken, kidnapped by something jealous because he knew his precious darling would never choose to tear apart his heart like this.

A part of him knows, a part of him is screaming that it is weakness to still want you but he can’t, he can’t be alone again… He loves you. That’s all he knows, he loves you with the intensity of a thousand suns and he won’t let them take you from him. You were lovely and flawless, his beautiful mate that made him happy and steadied the raging storm in his spark. 

But you had ~~left~~ been stolen. 

He should have expected this, something as nice and wonderful as you couldn’t last. In the end, everyone stabbed him in the back, left him to rot in the ground. But he’d show you, prove his love. There was nowhere in the entire universe you could hide from his devotion. If you ran, he’d follow, chase you until the stars winked out. You were his, the only target left on His List, his greatest prize.

Still…it hurt, sundered him to know he hadn’t meant more to you. No one had loved him like you had but somehow…in the end it wasn’t enough.

Sometimes, it was easier not to think about such things.

~*~

He finds you eventually, in some wayward bunker in a lonely corner of space. Your rickety ship being repaired in this unknown pit stop. But it doesn’t matter, all that matters is that you’re here and you’re healthy, caring for his child as he hears your lullabies on the wind. It captivates him, this siren song.

But then you drown him again.

He watches, entranced and intoxicated and yearning for you so much it burns before he sees some stranger come out. He is a spectator of a tragedy as the man clasps your shoulder casually, so confidently that Tarn is sure you two are close, the way you laugh at his callous remark—

He sees red.

He hates you all over again. He’s the only one allowed to touch you, allowed to _have_ you. Somehow, in the end you don’t understand and he knows he needs to clip your wings, cut your tendons so you’ll never leave him again…

~*~

"Sweetheart, come here. It’s been far too long without seeing your face."

You froze, hand still clasped tightly around your son’s foreleg as he peers uncertainly at Tarn who emerges from the shadows. Instinctively, you push him behind you, afraid again like all those years ago when he had first found you, injured and alone.

“Mama, who is that?”

“Run—!”

Red optics flare with fury, as Tarn is suddenly a blur. You cry out fear when you feel his claws on your waist, but they don’t dig in or cut you in half. Instead, they pull you to his chest tightly, until you’re pressing against blood stained armour. Oh no. He’s painted in scarlet, rivulets dripping down his seams as your child grips your leg anxiously.

“Don’t hurt him, Tarn please he’s innocent.” You beg even though the two of you never did fully overcome the language barrier.

But he understands enough.

His optics narrow, sharp and harsh in the gloom of the bunker. Did you think him a monster? That he would hurt you and his own son? He wants you to pay for shredding his spark, needs to make sure this calamity doesn’t occur again but when you look at him like that, wide-eyed and terrified he knows he can’t. Hearing your voice, feeling you against him, it all comes rushing back. Every kind word, every kiss and moment of intimacy as he confided his fears and dreams. He loves you helovesyouhelovesyou.

He buries his face in your neck, warm and familiar.

“Let’s go home, (Name).”


	91. Tarn 02 (Bugformers AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can just lean into the mic and say “your child is a giant larva but you love him” and we all okay with that? xD Fanfiction has given me too much power, I must be stopped xD What am I doing xD
> 
>  **Tag warnings:** your son is a giant larva.

“I don’t like him. He’s stinky.” Your son blubbered as he snuggled against your stomach, liking that you doubled as his ever-supportive pillow.

“He’s your biological father, you’ll grow up to look like him one day.” You explained neutrally, petting his head as he whined.

“I don’t want to be like him! He’s gross. Smells like death and raw meat and his plating is all hard, not comfy. I want to smell like you when I grow up, nice and sweet.” He replied, cringing his little larva face.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you can buy some perfume, then you can smell like whatever you want.” You replied with a laugh, as he flopped himself into a more relaxed position.

“I want to smell like sugar sticks, then everyone will always be very happy to see me!” he told you gleefully, antennae twitching at the thought. “Then just when they get disappointed that there isn’t any free food, I’ll pull out sugar sticks for them.”

“That sounds wonderful, I’m sure you’ll be the most popular bug around.” You told him lightly, smoothing his plating, thinner and softer than Tarn’s as he chirped happily.

Despite being so young, this broodling was already nearly bigger than you. Certainly he was thicker, chubby as Earth larvae were and with a weight to match. Still, you couldn’t bring yourself to push him off when he’d inevitably waddle by looking for cuddles. He was a sweet thing, gentle in a way you knew Tarn wasn’t. You wondered if that would all change when he moulted. You hoped not.

As if right on cue, said Bugformer entered the room.

He was intimidating, now that you realised how his every joint was built for battle. Now that you knew what he looked liked, blood soaked and standing over the remains of your would-be-saviour. Perhaps he thought you had been kidnapped? But somehow, you knew that his murder had been more than that. He stepped closer, as you instinctively shielded your baby and ushered him away. This clearly agitated Tarn, as he immediately scuttled forward to collect you both into his arms.

“Eww! Stinky!” complained your son, making the very human gesture of ‘pinching his nose’ and wafting the supposed stench away.

You hushed him, keeping yourself between him and Tarn’s razor claws. He crooned lowly, obviously trying to calm your protectiveness with nuzzles and affection but you remained tense. At least ‘stinky’ wasn’t part of his Earth language vocabulary. 

“Where are we going with stinker?” asked your child in a muffled voice, gathering your shirt like a makeshift face mask to filter the air.

“I don’t know.”

Leaving the burrow, Tarn carried both of you off into the wilderness.

~*~

He couldn’t be jealous of his own larva but…well ever since they had appeared you didn’t pay him any attention. Every second was spent feeding, carefully bathing or speaking to them. You even slept in the same nest as them, draping yourself over them when he passed by. He knew the gesture, and it hurt to know that you viewed him as a potential threat when he had done nothing but love you. Still, he liked to attribute this to an instinctual, hormonal behaviour, not something you were consciously doing…

He supposed humans must be a terribly nurturing species, because most Bugformers his son’s age would have been left to fend for themselves. Not that Tarn was against caring for his brood, he adored anything that came from your union but it was high time they learnt some useful skills. Namely, hunting. It was unfeasible to expect a tiny squishy to provide their entire enormous food requirement for them forever. 

Which was why today, he would be providing a demonstration.

He didn’t want you to witness this, he knew a gentle creature like you would be put off by the carnage. But you wouldn’t let your baby out of sight, and then there was the fear that you’d abandon him again if left alone, leave him and your child behind. 

He set you down first, nudging you towards a nook with the intent of journeying the last leg with his larva alone. But the moment he turned away with your baby in his arms, you panicked and scrambled after him, cries mixing with the angry screeches of his broodling. He hushed them, rumbling deeply and letting his fields hum soothingly. But they didn’t understand, hadn’t been taught Cybertronian or been exposed to this silent communication. It only made them whack his face with their flappy servos.

He puts them down, watching them amble clumsily over to you and hide their plump body behind your smaller frame.

He sighed.

“Come now, I’m trying to help you.” He murmured quietly, being careful to make his tone syrupy and kind.

The two of you gabbed away with each other, the interaction so effortless that he felt abruptly isolated and lonely again. He pushed such feelings away.

It was hard work trying to track prey Bugformers while coaxing his rather unwilling and loud family along. But even the thrill of saying ‘family’ made his spark soar. They were his, perfect and wonderful. He stopped at an outcrop overlooking his next victim.

“Stay here.”

~*~

You had a bad feeling about this, but you weren’t exactly going to wander off into a dangerous jungle and endanger your child. As scary as Tarn could be sometimes, you knew he looked after your physical safety and wellbeing as best he could. You and your larva son skulked about on top of the cliff waiting for him to come back, watching a lone random Bugformer forage for fruit below.

Suddenly, plasma bolts tore a hole through their leg. They screeched, struggling as you heard gunfire and saw flashes of light between the two brawling mechs, tumbling through the vegetation.

“He’s hurting it!” your son is yelling, disproportionately short arms flailing in the air.

You didn’t know what to do, you had known Tarn was carnivorous and it was natural for animals to hunt but somehow seeing him kill something that was probably sentient made your stomach turn. You go to calm your child, reaching out to gather him to you but he’s watching the scene unblinkingly, part anxious part fascinated. You can see a part of him instinctively drawn to this violence, observing every stab and laceration of Tarn’s claws while morally, he’s obligated to be horrified at the clear pain and fear in his prey’s eyes.

Nature vs nurture.

The scuffle is over quickly, as Tarn cuts up his victim, eating a portion before undoubtedly scuttling back to you two. 

“Are you okay?” you ask gently, clasping his hand as your son nods.

Sometimes, you cannot believe how human he behaves. How he talks like you, gestures with his tiny hands or emits cute little snores in his sleep. Surprisingly, he hadn’t ever felt disconnected to you given his species. You had been preparing yourself to explain how you two were not the same, but found out that he merely assumed that after he moulted he’d become one of you. He had been disappointed to learn that would not be the case.

But now, back in his ‘natural environment’ so to speak…you worry his personality will change. That he’ll become Tarn.

“I’m back, darling.” Simpered a familiar voice, clicking armour against the ground as energon painted the ground. “I brought some of the kill back too, so our son could try some.”

Before returning here, you had fed your baby mostly cooked meat, fish or chicken. You made him honey cakes too, and let him eat sugar sticks and other sweet things sparingly. You loved the way his optics would brighten at the sight of these treats, how he’d give you a hug as best he could. Simple, happier days…

“I already fed him.” You reply, turning to the larva in question only to find him munching on Tarn’s prize curiously, powerful jaws cutting through the metal and into the softer protoform.

Tarn purrs contently, scooping you up and nuzzling you.

You think there’s something triumphant in his gaze.


	92. Tarn 03 (Bugformers AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually going to name your son Maggotron but then I remembered this is set post-betrayal. It was a very disappointing revelation xD ((MY PUNS ARE FUNNY AND GOOD xD)) Y’all can name your son whatever you want xD
> 
> Not gonna lie only posted this chapter for the Maggotron pun xD This is pretty headcanons style but wanted to wrap up the saga for all the larva moms out there xD

Before his betrayal, Tarn had intended to name is first born after the Decepticons illustrious leader. His son would have been Megatron the 2nd (more like, MAGGOTRON), but of course such an act would be utter insult now. He knew you had given him a human name, but he thought is best for his child to use a Cybertronian one since he was a Bugformer after all.

Abruptly, he was drawn from his thoughts.

“I’ve decided to be a vegetarian.”

Tarn stared, bewildered and confused by his son. While he was thankful that he had managed to quickly pick up his language, he found himself often baffled by his antics. He supposed he was acting human but without their squishy cuteness, he often just came across as strange and bizarre.

“No, you’re not. You’re carnivorous.” replied Tarn pointedly, realising that the bowl of leaves in front of him wasn’t just for decoration.

He made to swipe the pile of vegetables away but they were immediately grabbed by his child who began shovelling them into his mouth. 

“Is this because you don’t like hunting?” he ventured, knowing that he preferred fishing and trapping cyber fauna as opposed to other live Bugformers.

Tarn stopped just shy of saying he was bad at hunting, which he was. You always got rather testy when he insulted your son, even if it was true.

“Its not that I don’t like it, I just don’t think we should be killing other Cybertronians. I mean, I wouldn’t like it if someone was trying to eat me.” He responded sagely, as Tarn flicked his plating irritably.

“That’s exactly why you have to train, so that you’re strong enough to defend yourself.” He told him sternly, prodding him away from him stack of vegetables.

“I can look after myself, don’t worry.” He said with a sigh, sulking now that his plans had been disrupted.

“Oh? Then prove it.”

~*~

“You’re not my _real_ dad…”

“What did you just say to me?” snarled Tarn, whipping around so fast his little larva flinched.

“…nothing.”

“Is that what you think? That the pathetic worm that kidnapped your carrier away from me is your father?” he spat, fury radiating from his frame so that he knew he had made a terrible mistake bringing this up.

“No…but you did kill him.” He muttered in a quiet voice, warily curling in on himself.

Sensing trouble, you materialised at your son’s side anxiously, chirping and trying to parse through their mechanical whirrs. Despite being tiny compared to them both, your presence comforted the larva and forced Tarn to swallow some of his simmering rage. The last thing he wanted was to scare you…

“I _saved_ you both from him, he deserved to die for taking (Name) away, let alone when they were pregnant. Don’t you ever say something like that to me again.” He seethed lowly, storming off as he heard you murmur soothingly to your grub behind him.

It irritated him sometimes, having to share your love. He had always been an envious creature and seeing you lather affection and support onto anyone else but him, even his own larva made jealousy course through his lines. His species didn’t care for their young and the older his child got, the more intolerant he became to their ‘trespassing’. 

A part of this, he hated to admit, might have to do with the fact that you wouldn’t take his eggs anymore. When he did manage to coax you into his nest, you would wriggle away if you could tell he was in heat and needing to oviposit. While before your larva had been born, you had been happy to help him, now it seemed you had become cruel and content to leave him in the throws of horniness.

He suspected this might have to do with his son still lingering around his burrow.

Certain species didn’t go into rut if they were caring for their offspring, and he surmised that humans were one of those kinds. Miserably, he tucked you beneath his carapace that night as you slept peacefully, oblivious to the frustrated suffering your scent and softness was causing.

~*~

“Hey! Dad is in this book.”

You peered over at the datapad in his hands, currently displaying a history page on the war. The two of you read silently, as pictures aided your journey into Tarn’s past. It was gruesome, and you wondered for a second how he could have hidden all this. You supposed his reputation as a smooth talker had been no lie.

“…Why did you breed with him?” he asked eventually once you two reached the end of his reign of terror.

“I didn’t know…when we met he was so kind, I…” you trailed off, unable to explain your motivations.

Some things were too difficult to articulate.

“We shouldn’t stay with a killer like him…” he continues less certainly now, antennae flicking uncomfortably as you quickly shush him.

“Shh! Please, not aloud. He understands enough of Earth languages.” You warn swiftly, peering around to check if Tarn was about to come barrelling in.

“Mhm, but he’s nice to us…and even if we wanted to go, we’re only safe in his territory.” Mumbled your larva, clearly upset as you leaned in to pet his squishiness.

“You can’t always accept everything about someone, people…we’re flawed. In the end, you just have to do what you can. Maybe you can’t love him the way you did before, but that’s alright.” You told him softly, not sure how to help him.

“I don’t want to be like him when I grow up.” He admitted, and you saw real fear in his optics at the thought.

“And you won’t, you’ll be whoever you choose.”

~*~

“Hello?”

You marvelled at how different he was. As he crawled out of his pupa, his plating was a vibrant orange and not Tarn’s midnight shade. His optics were a brilliant blue, and instead of sleek curves that hid striking speed or bulk that concealed vicious strength, he had kept his baby fat and still bumbled about with a certain characteristic friendliness. He was beautiful though, in a way that wasn’t shadowed like Tarn’s aura of silky danger.

You’d hurried to his side immediately, as even Tarn who had become increasingly short with him skulked closer.

“How’re you feeling?” you asked gently, as he peeled himself free.

“Good!” he replied in a deeper tone, before scuttling to look into the mirror that has been propped nearby. “I don’t look like either of you at all.”

You didn’t miss the relief in his voice.

~*~

Thankfully, his son had finally moved out. He had been worried for a while that you intended to have him stay forever… But no, he had gone to open up a restaurant, one of the few safe spots in the region that Tarn didn’t raid. As a result, it quickly became one of the most popular pit stops. Tarn didn’t mind sacrificing a small portion of his prey if it made you happy…

He snuggled you into the nest, plating humming contently as you pressed plush lips to his face. As expected, you were more receptive now that you had privacy. You were all his again.

“I love you.” He said sweetly, watching you hungrily as you gave him a wan smile.

It was different, this smile. Not the guileless, tender twitters of old, when you’d eagerly rush into his embraces. He couldn’t describe it. It held a certain…coldness? Like you were holding some distance between your hearts, keeping him just a little further away than before. He hates it. Nuzzling you, he heats his frame and desperately searches for the affection he longs for.

The silence is deafening.

“I love you.” He repeats, louder this time so that you know he’s waiting for a response.

“I know, Tarn.” You reply and he doesn’t know what that means. “You were so alone when you found me, you couldn’t help but latch on.”

His spark stutters, and his biolights flare in agitation. Instinctively, his claws close tight around you even as his age old fear of abandonment surfaces like a tidal wave. He just wanted you to stay, to cherish him…

“I don’t love you as much as you love me, but I do care about you. Is that okay?” you told him gently, stroking the seams of his armour tenderly.

_No, no it was not okay because why couldn’t you just love him?! Just, give yourself over completely like he had done for you…why wouldn’t fate let him be happy—_

His growing panic was abruptly quenched, transforming into mere melancholy, deep disappointment. He’d deluded himself these past years, tricked himself into believing you adored him as much as he adored you. That by fulfilling his fantasies of having a family together was your greatest joy. But perhaps such a thing was not possible. Few mechs grasped obsessions as hard as he did after all. In any case, what could he do? If time and all his devotion couldn’t change your heart, he doubted much else would. Just keeping you near, having you so close yet so far hurts but…

“…its bearable.”


	93. Overlord 06 (First Contact AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COME CHECK OUT MY [TUMBLR](https://potato-lands.tumblr.com/) (please)  
> I wrote this on public transport, so I hope its still all g xD Tbh, I kind of wanted the 'being stuck with Black Shadow' not to be resolved so quickly so Overlord could stew in his loneliness but I never know if anything will get a sequel and I budget for it not to be xD Enjoy, hope it lived up to the expectations xD
> 
> Edit: Ah, I forgot the prompt lol xD Really nailing the attention to detable there (no joke I've done that recently in an application xD), now for the showhorning xD

While he hardly condoned mixing work and business, it happened to be that his colleagues and himself were passing though the system that his client was located in. Besides, it gave him an excuse to take his leave when they had a break, a relief given Overlord’s sour mood as of late. It had been a rather unpleasant surprise to their company, this sudden change, as their unstable companion had been becoming more mellow recently. A shame really, he supposed someone must have eaten all his brownies or whatever had been keeping Overlord calm. 

"Here we are, this guy will be able to get you back to Earth." he lied to the little human in the carrier he had, as they nodded with relief.

It almost made him feel bad for on selling them, but finicky inventory like this was best to be rid of quickly. There was no telling when their previous owner would come back, or when they might die of old age. Spotting his client, he waved them over to the corner of the bar away from his team.

"Here they are." he said proudly, presenting the pet to them through the case. 

He had made sure to dress them up nicely for this. The other mech peered in carefully, apparently satisfied as he reached in to take them out. You were uncomfortably familiar with this routine but remained calm as he started stroking you and cooing quietly. He was supposedly your ticket home after all. The Cybertronian raised a datapad, typing quickly as he prepared the requisite Shanix for transfer.

"What is that?" came a sharp voice from behind him, as Black Shadow mentally willed the newcomer away.

"Nothing to do with the mission."

“I saw you talking to 'nothing' just now. If they're who I think they are, you need to back off, they’re _mine_.”

"This is just a quick business transaction." he replied airily, glancing at Overlord who had since stalked over silently.

He had no need to worry, it wasn't illegal to sell stuff on the side and bitty organics were hardly of interest to his colleague. Unfortunately, the second part of his assumption proved false when his fellow Phase Sixer promptly pushed past him to get a better look at the squishy. Instinctively, his buyer closed up his servos warily and stepped away to protect himself.

"Show me." he demanded, looming threateningly over the innocent mech who had since shrunk back.

Ordinarily, Black Shadow would have intervened. Such a bad customer service reputation was bad for business but he could tell his 'friend' was agitated, plating flared and optics narrow. Powerful as he was, he didn't exactly want HR on his case if they started having interpersonal issues. Slowly, the client opened his hand to reveal the now anxious and skittish (Name), who was doing their best to hide their face and fluff their costume.

For a second, Overlord merely stared before suddenly reaching out to grab them.

To the buyer, this must have looked like an attack because they stumbled away, taking their human with them as his eyes darkened. He surged forward, as his victim yelped and let go of the pet to shield their face. Tumbling onto the tabletop with a loud thump, you scrambled to your feet and ran, dodging between bottles of energon and jumping behind the counter.

"GET BACK HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

The sound of shattering glass followed you as you darted away, panic searing your lungs as you caught sight of his enormous servos lunging for you and knocking everything out of the way. The room was a blur as you ducked and weaved, spotting a nook that you managed to squeeze into. Desperately, you tried to shuffle in further as you caught sight of his fingers jamming into the entrance. Holding your breath, you watch fearfully as he slowly pries apart the opening, until it is wide enough for him to swoop down and pick you up by the waist. You're terrified for a moment that he'll crush you, but his grip doesn't hurt despite being firm.

"Let me go! Please, let me go! I want to go home!" you begged as he raised you to hide faceplate, eyes blazing scarlet and furious.

"Is that what he told you? Did you think that you were being taken to Earth? That mech would merely have _used_ you." he snarled bitterly and you quietened miserably at the implications of his wording.

You couldn't escape his clutches as he stomped over to where Black Shadow was standing, fields roiling with rage. His colleague had a few precious moments to ponder the business model of selling these hamsters that were apparently, to die for before his neck cables were rudely choked.

"Don't you ever touch them again." Overlord threatened lowly in Cybertronian, before marching straight out the door.

Mission be damned, he had his hands full with other matters. Leaving the Decepticons had been a long time coming regardless, in the end, his ambition laid elsewhere. You were still peeping in frustration as he glared at you. How dare you leave him? He wanted to break your legs so you'd never make that mistake again but for some reason or other, he couldn't bring himself to. Foolish and pitiable as you were, he couldn't deny the relief he felt at finding you safe and well. If he hurt you, he was sure you would hate him forever and he didn't want that. In fact, he couldn't seem to stay angry at you, with his processor merely directing any ire he held to those Cybertronians responsible. They would regret crossing him...but not now, when you needed to be carried back to his ship and habsuite with the correctly acclimated atmosphere. You were finally back where you belonged, with him. 

When he tried to pet you though, to let you know that it was okay and that he had forgiven your transgression for now, you flinched and cried out. He felt his spark clench as his energon lines boiled. Back to square one, despite it all. Why couldn't you just like him? Was it that hard to find someone in this entire fragging universe who genuinely cared about him? What happened to the concern you showed him that first day? He already provided for you, gave you attention and anything you wanted...

"Stop that. Stop acting like you're afraid of me." he snapped, as you continued right on wailing and trying to wriggle free. "I saved you, that mech would only have abused your trust."

Still, you couldn't exactly dodge his affection, trapped as you were in his grasp. You didn't complain so much about the stroking after a few minutes though as you got used to his touch again, or perhaps it was the reduced oxygen on this planet taking effect.


	94. Rodimus (Dystopia AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy its me, back from the abyss with another $2 McDonalds fic xD I don't know if I like this one but honestly its a miracle I managed to cobble anything together at all so enjoy (or not) but its here xD Dodged that NSFW again like a true dodgeball champ xD

“Please? _Please??_ ”

“Rodi, I already found us a walk-in hotel closer to the event.” You replied as the mech model refused to budge from his spot on the sidewalk. “Besides, this kind of place is generally for…other things.”

“But I haven’t been to one before! And the rooms look cool, they all have a theme! Let’s try it together!” he whined as you sighed, digging in your heels even as he tugged you towards the entrance.

“Fine, we’ll go to the love hotel so you can take pictures for your blog or whatever…” you concede as he cheers, leading you into the building.

You and your mech model colleague were currently overseas. By coincidence, you had both planned your trips to the same place at the same time and decided to travel together. It was strange, you admitted but a somewhat pleasant surprise. Rodimus was cheerful and animated, always at your side with a friendly touch or nudge. Less welcome was well…times like this when he’d drag you into doing couple-y things with him.  
He practically ran to the electronic screen in the lobby as you trailed after him, flinching when you saw his receipt.

“You said you wanted to take a look! Why’d you book it for the whole day?” you questioned as he grinned, grabbing your hand.

“It’s part of the experience! Let’s go!” was his only reason and you groaned, hoping he didn’t expect you to stick around more than a few hours.

The room is dark, with tinted windows and sheer curtains separating sections. It feels secluded and private, like you’re in another world and you can understand why people would like the experience even if they weren’t here for sex. The dim lighting is romantic and the basket of complimentary “personal” items almost make you blush. It feels intimate to be here with him, even if you aren’t doing anything. You’re sure he must be aware of the mood and you are starting to regret coming up here for fear of the awkwardness to come.

“It’s like we’re a couple!” he declares, slinging an arm around your waist and whisking you into the room.

“Uh huh.”

You practically have to pry his fingers from your side as you clamber away to explore the bathroom, anywhere with a little breathing room from his sudden bout of neediness.

“Come sit! It’s really comfy!” Rodimus calls from further inside, bouncing up from the bed and scooting over.

Humouring him, you lie down and flop your head onto the pillows, hoping if he gets his fill you two can leave.

“Huh, yeah— hey!“

He pounces on you immediately, laughing and pinning you onto the bed as you tense up in surprise. His frame is warmer than usual, engine purring as he snuggles himself into your chest playfully, weight keeping you from getting up.

“I like it here, when its just the two of us.” he breathed into your ear, keeping you pressed against him as you shifted uncomfortably. “When it feels like there’s no one else, like you’re all mine.”

You think the atmosphere of this place is getting to him.

“Okay, okay, very funny. Come’on, get off me.” You grumble but he doesn’t, just keeps staring at you hungrily so that a flicker of uncertainty flashes through your mind.

You look away, but he’s still staring, still holding you firmly so that you decide that its time to go before things get even more uncomfortable. The sheer intensity of his gaze was becoming too much.

“Uh, I just remembered I made a booking to meet up with one of my friends later. So I have to go, sorry I can’t stay longer.” You excused and for a second something dark passed over his features.

“Friend? Who is this person?” he demanded sharply and the acidity of his tone caught you off guard.

“Ah, old high school buddy, you wouldn’t know him.” You lied swiftly as he seemed to clutch you tighter.

“What’s his name?”

“Doesn’t matter, it wouldn’t mean anything to you anyway.”

You expect him to brush it off, change the subject like he usually does when you talk about anything other than you or him. Instead, he starts smirking widely as he nuzzles you affectionately.

“You’re lying. I’ve memorized absolutely every part of your schedule so we could always spend time together.” He informed you proudly, as you gaped upon this revelation.

“What?”

His only reply is to crash his lips onto yours desperately, pulling you deeper as your eyes widen in shock. You push your hands against his chest but he quickly pulls them aside, drawing back only for a moment to let you catch your breath. You’re aware that hard metal is grinding against your thighs as well, heating by the second as his hands grope and wander all over your body.

“What are you doing?!” you manage to sputter as he pouts, still refusing to sit up.

“I want to play with you (Name), you’re always so busy and distracted with others…I love you. They don’t care about you like I do…” he confesses urgently, licking his lips and trying to steal another kiss as you whipped your head to the side.

You had liked this Cybertronian model, he was fun and lively, a good friend you had come to treasure. But you weren’t sure you wanted some throwaway fling behind closed doors and especially not after the weird things he had been saying. He claimed he loved you but you knew people would say all sorts of things when they were horny just to get someone in bed with them.

“N-no, I liked you Rodi but even if we ever did get together, I would want it to be special, not just spontaneous like this…I wouldn’t risk our friendship like that.” You claimed loudly.

There was another thing you had decided not to mention, and it was what made you feel uneasy. It was the voraciousness in his optics as they drank you up, the inkling knowledge that maybe he wouldn’t listen. His mannerisms since entering the room had set off alarm bells in your head and try as you might, he wouldn’t let you wriggle out from under him. He had always been passionate, easily caught up in the moment…

“Shh, I’ll make it special, I’ll make you feel good, (Name). Just lie there and let me take care of you.” He promised excitedly, eyes burning. “I knew you loved me, I knew you were perfect for me…”

In his confused processor, your gentle rejection had been construed as acceptance. He leaned down to nip at your neck and smooth his servos under your clothes as you shook your head. But just as you feared, his delusion only mistook your struggling for eagerness.


	95. TFP Soundwave (Bugformers AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, thanks for my old Readers still being around my fic pile and dropping reviews <3  
> @Pumpkineater It only took several months but here's the Soundwave req xD Idk if I like this style either but at this stage its here so yay or nay xD Lots of Knockout in this fic, and its one of them unrequited love lines (heheh my favourite xD when everyone likes someone who doesn't like them back >:D) but you know, no one said anything when I made a giant grub your son so I think I've got a free pass for the rest of the year at least xD Enjoy!

“Are you sure this is going to work?”

“No, but I’ve given him all the medical treatment I can. If pet therapy will keep Megatron from throwing me out the airlock because his communication’s officer is moping about, then I’m willing to spend Decepticon funds on a human.” He replied to Breakdown who paused a little distance away from the berth.

Knockout skulked back to his patient, depositing the large box next to a currently comatose Soundwave. Ever since his injury and Laserbeak’s death, he had been unresponsive despite the medic’s best efforts. While physically he had been improving, losing his last symbiote had definitely taken a toll on him.

“Soundwave?”

Predictably, no response.

Sighing, Knockout reached into the tank before plopping a startled organic onto the other mech’s chest. They were clearly upset, but quite frankly that made two of them. Realising that they were sitting on a Bugformer, they quickly tried to scramble off only for dark claws to catch them around the waist and lift them up carefully.

Success! That was more movement than Soundwave had shown in the past cycle. Unfortunately, said pet had started shrieking in either fear or discomfort upon being manhandled yet again which was rather unpleasant. Typical of squishy species, the medic supposed. He offered his servos out to collect them in case the racket was annoying him but his patient ignored the offer, opting instead to stroke slow circles over his new symbiote’s head.

Far be it from him to stand between a carrier and his new charge, thought Knockout before standing and heading out.

-*-

Abandoned _again_! This was getting infuriating, that they should pass you around like a piece of meat…Your newest handler was a midnight coloured faceless creature who wouldn’t stop touching you and frankly it was getting unnerving. His caresses were gentle and soft but nonetheless, very creepy. You had been tolerating it for the last 20 minutes but finally snapped.

“Stop it! Just keep your paws to yourself!” you spat, crawling off him and making for your pseudo room-tank thing. “Put me back!”

He merely nuzzled you close, clutching you to his spark lovingly as you whacked at his fingers. What a weirdo… the red Bugformer had practically used tongs to pick you up but at least he’d minimised physical contact as much as possible.

He curls around you, tilting your head tenderly with his razor claw tips so that you’re looking into his featureless visor.

“Soundwave.”

Oh. So he speaks after all. You don’t particularly feel like introducing yourself but he’s staring at you full force (you think) so you mutter out your name. Satisfied, he returns to his coddling as you desperately start wishing for the other alien’s return.

-*-

Pleased that their surveillance officer looked well on his way to recovery, Knockout happily took a well-earned break street racing and drinking high grade. He could now report to Megatron without fear of retribution, even though it wasn’t his fault at all that Laserbeak had been lost. Medics didn’t get enough credit…the rudeness and disregard he had to put up with on a daily basis, he doubted his colleagues could deal with it for even a fraction of time he had—

Urgent pinging broke off his inner monologue.

To his surprise, it was Soundwave. Primus, he hoped that little critter hadn’t caused him any further harm. He charged back to his medbay, half expecting the place to be a mess but instead he saw his patient sitting up and frantically poking his newest pet. But he was up. It was more progress than he could have ever expected after months of utter apathy.

“Soundwave! Are you feeling better?”

His question was ignored.

The only reply was sharp jabs towards something in his servos, it looked like the human but they were floppy and lifeless. Knockout approached cautiously (he didn’t get paid enough to deal with this), reaching out to grab them. The moment his claws brushed against their skin though, the organic popped up and clambered onto his hand. His immediate reaction was to shake the thing off, given their oils and other gross leakages that could ruin his coat but it turned out he didn’t have to. The moment they showed any sign of life, a large tentacle swiftly scooped them away again.

They were shaking their head, trying to escape Soundwave’s grasp and ironically reaching for him which Knockout would find hilarious in any other situation. Apparently, his good looks translated across species. Given that it was Soundwave however, he wisely did not want to be on the receiving end of his jealous wrath so said nothing of that sort. The other Bugformer’s sharp jerks were indicative of his annoyance at this situation already after all.

“Ah, well they are probably hungry or something. Swindle mentioned they had high care requirements and needed to eat and do specific things. His prices for said requirements were rather too expensive though, so I figured…”

Soundwave was glaring at him, still hugging the squishy who had returned to playing dead.

“But of course any cost would be worth it ~~for your recovery~~. I’ll contact him right away.”

-*-

“Knockout!”

The medic could almost _feel_ his fellow Bugformer’s gears grinding, his fields roiling with hostility as if he hadn’t just spent the last few months patching him up. This was the thanks he got… But the gremlin was animated and excited to see him, bouncing up to greet him ever since he had brought them food.

Swindle had explained that he only fed them bland rations for the period he cared for them, so that if the buyer so much as provided one nice thing they would be grateful. A cheap tactic, but an effective one. Their enthusiasm _was_ rather refreshing, being appreciated for his hard work and innovative solutions was a welcome change but he had a feeling that Soundwave wasn’t up for sharing.

“Um…yes. I’ve brought their stuff.” He informed the communication’s officer who coldly accepted the bag before he began lightly coaxing the organic into eating.

But they clearly still associated meals with him, and promptly tried to escape the moment they had gotten their fill from Soundwave. As a result, he was often ousted from his own domain during these periods, much to his irritation. He hoped the two of them got out of his medbay soon…

-*-

The creeper has moved out of what you assumed to be a hospital, and snuggled you into a large nest. You’ve gotten used to his clinginess over the weeks but you still prefer Knockout, even if the red bug has been scarce since Soundwave started getting up and about. At least he just brought you good food, Soundwave just coos and fondles you for hours most of the time. It seems like one of those sessions is starting up again as you’re laid onto the soft silks.

“Soundwave, do you think you could take me outside?” you ask as he nips at your skin, huddling you beneath his bulk, safe and tucked away from danger.

He doesn’t understand your language, but when you try to roll out from under him to mime leaving this ship his claws are instantly hooked around you.

“Guess that’s a no…” you mutter as he croons, low vibrations that are near silent as he grooms you avidly.

He’s loving in his own way, you suppose and lately he brings you trinkets, food, everything you could want. They’re nicer than the necessities Knockout brought, and you have the sense that he cares a lot more than the other mech too. You’re not sure that’s a good thing though. The way he stares at you, its ravenous. Even when he is in the depths of sleep you haven’t managed to wriggle out from his protective embrace without waking him at the slightest twitch.

And he’s fractured.

There’s something deeply hurting in him that makes you wary to stay. He’s lonely and heartbroken in a way that people with nothing left to lose are, his heart a bottomless chasm. He’s sweet to you, but dangerous. Still, with no where else to go, you nestle against his warmth before drifting off.


	96. Overlord + Tarn (Fowl Play AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So remember how everyone on Tumblr was thirsty for that hard NSFW First Contact Overlord? Well, I don't have that but I do have this which nobody asked for xD Yeah, I don't explain any of my AU's, my AO3/Tumblr is like Dark Souls lore, you have to pick out the bits and pieces from where ever I happen to have served up my McDonalds burgers xD Is no one going to call me out on the ridiculousness of this AU? xD This is pretty much my Halloween episode before a 2 week hiatus so enjoy!

How _ironic_ that this mortal should be fondling him with a soapy sponge now, had he been in his true for they would be begging on their knees for his mercy. But alas, fate had deigned to let them live another day and he was lathered with suds and spoken to patronisingly by this ignorant human.

“Pathetic, the supposedly mighty Overlord laid low.” Scoffed Tarn as he preened his feathers proudly on the counter top.

“Bold of you to say considering I could still tear you to pieces.” He replied with a mocking smile, somewhat undercut by the fact that (Name) kept on running their hands all over his coat.

“With what? Your miniscule claws? In case it escapes your notice, I still have control over my outlier ability while you have nothing but that furball form.”

Overlord rolled his eyes, as you cooed and kept praising him for being a “good boy” for being so patient, so tolerant of the warm water and you frankly didn’t know how true that was. Glancing at his intolerable nemesis lounging next to the sink, a sly idea popped into his head.

He turned to you, meowing as adorably as he could before nuzzling himself against your arm. Predictably, you were charmed and immediately set about petting his fur.

“Tch! What are you doing? Degrading yourself?” snarled the dark chicken in disgust, but Overlord didn’t humour him with a reply.

Instead, he resumed his purring as you dried him off, all while promising him treats for taking the bath so well. Swaddled in a soft towel and bundled off in your arms, he short Tarn a smarmy look over your shoulder as he was carried off.

Whatever.

If Overlord wanted to embarrass himself, who was Tarn to stop him? He kneaded the cloth he was on and clucked irritably. It was of no concern to him.

\--*-- 

Overlord didn’t budge, just continued sliming himself over _his_ spot, lying on his pillow on (Name)’s bed. His infuriating mewling is still reverberating around the room like an annoying beeper. Worse still, you weren’t defending his rights to your pillow, to think betrayal could sting even now. No, rather you had been bestowing affection that he deserved upon the Decepticon traitor, brushing him and simpering over him… The injustice rankled, he had been here first!

Angrily, he flew up and whacked the offending intruder with his wings, shrieking up a storm as you came stumping out from the bathroom. Upon spying them having their hissing fight, you merely pushed them to the side so you could have some space to sleep.

Immediately, Tarn relocated himself on top of your head as Overlord yowled, flopping over your neck unhelpfully so that you had to shove his hairs away from your face. They’re still glowering and growling as you finally sit up in annoyance.

“If you both don’t behave, you’re both moving to the couch!” you threatened as at last, they each settled under one of your arms sullenly and you managed to lie down in peace.

\--*-- 

It’s so…muggy. As if you have too many blankets on that you can’t seem to kick off, too warm despite the fan as you open your eyes a slit to rectify the situation. You freeze, unsure for a second if you’re dreaming because you’re looking straight into a wall of black feathers. Behind you, something large had looped its arms against your waist and you’re so confused if not starting to get a little panicked.

“W-what…?” you shake the sleep from your eyes, squirming and turning to look at the strange creatures that had materialised under your covers.

You gape, unable to speak as you gawk at them nestled peacefully into your side. Where did they come from?! What are they!? As stealthily as you can, you quietly crawl away and onto your feet, slinking towards the door—

“(Name)?”

The darker coloured one is sitting up groggily, a purple mask hiding all his features save for fluorescent blood red eyes. You don’t know what to do. This feels surreal and yet even as the gears are grinding in your brain, the other massive Fae is stirring. The one that spoke seems surprised by his own voice and you give only a moment to consider that his colouration is similar to Damus’ before bolting for the exit. 

“Wait!”

You don’t know who called you, but you don’t look back. Even as the shadows lengthen and the ground seems to shake. You don’t know what’s going on and you’re not sticking around to find out. The lights seem to be winking out so you’re plunged into pure blackness, the ground uneven and shifting so that you can barely keep your balance as fear clutches your heart. You can’t find the exit and you’re panicking, frantic and terrified.

There’s furious snarling behind you, some kind of language you don’t know as the oppressive darkness and trembling floorboards ease for a moment.

By some kind of miracle, you manage to grope the door handle and stumble out into the night.

Not that you get very far. Grasping servos close around your arm as you’re abruptly pulled back, struggling and yelling.

“That’s enough now, (Name). You’re making such a fuss.” Croons an enormous entity, scaled armour blue in the moonlight.

“Let me go! Let go!” you plead as his crimson optics narrow in amusement. 

Suddenly, he does release you though, fingers snapping away as if burned. A darker shape looms from his side, razor talons glinting.

“Typical, no finesse. Come dear, you must be so scared, get away from that brute and I’ll keep you safe.” He offers in a honeyed tone, saccharine poison as you back away from them both.

“ _You?_ You couldn’t so much as keep your posse of rejects together let alone protect anyone.” Spat Overlord heatedly as Tarn rounded on him furiously.

(Name) was _his_ , he found them first and they cared about him more. After all his tireless work for the cause, he deserved someone sweet and soft and gentle with him, who looked at him without prejudice…he deserved you and by Primus he would not lose to Overlord. Sadly, his adversary felt something similar. His time with you had been one of comfort and entertainment, you were light and cheerful, _nice_ in a way he hadn’t been privy to in vorns. Tarn would not be taking that from him.

“You’ve done nothing but ruin their life, terrorising them and hurting them. You don’t know the least thing about humans, go find another lab rat to torture.”

Arguing, they didn’t notice you slip away.


	97. Sunder (SCP AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ik I said I wouldn't update until a while but I was seized by this idea and had to write it :> I actually really like this one for once so please feed me comments xD

They wouldn’t tell you what happened to the last assistant, but at a shadowy organisation like this, you had expected as much. But the pay was good and your job was pretty straight forward, albeit strange but cash was cash and in this economy, you’d take it. Contributing to science and all that, right? Thus, every day you’d cheerfully announce your presence, before putting on a high-tech eye mask and walking into a containment cell. There, you’d carefully amble forward until you reached the end of the catwalk, then start describing the visual appearance of whatever animal you had been assigned that day. 

It started with mice, you would handle some random mouse the day before then go and practice your presentation skills for your unknown audience. You didn’t know who they were, only that they were silent and had you not been told of their presence, you could almost imagine yourself alone. The mice thing went on for a while, then it was rat, a crow, cat, pig. Like painting an image for someone who was blind.

“So…uh what happens to those animals?” you had asked once, but as usual your only response was an enigmatic gesture.

“That’s what we’re studying.”

\--*--

Sunder needed his eyes, needed to _feed_. Or just that one who spoke with him gently, who let him visualise his victims.

These rodents and frightened lab experiments were useless, mere morsel compared to the memories he desired. The secrets of sentient creatures, humans in all their foolishness, entities in their delusion. Instead, he was trapped here, restrained and patronised by so called scientists who questioned and prodded him remotely. He could almost taste their kind, clinical and conceited, cold and greedy for recognition, power, knowledge.

Typical of their species, they did not interest him.

No, it was the other one who made his temporary stay in this infernal place mildly more bearable. Bright, bubbly and without any fright or disgust. His dark, eyeless visage tended to horrify most who couldn’t look past his appearance, so to have one so fearless intrigued him. What would your memories feel like against his tongue? Sugary and smooth perhaps, or creamy and a touch tangy like something iridescent… He _longed_ for even just a lick, just a moment to devour you.

But he would wait, he was immortal compared to your kind so could afford the months and years. Bide his time until you were his, and he was free. He was the vessel of Mortilus himself, destined to bring death and wrought destruction upon this world. Not now, but soon. When that hour came, these mortals would know the true meaning of terror, rejoice as they looked inside themselves for the first and last time.

He would keep you though, a treat for himself.

\--*--

“This monkey, they call her 5021-A or something? I don’t know, I like to give them more personal names so she’s Tetra to me. Used to think my neighbour had a huge dog named Tetra, would bark all day whenever the mailman showed up, sounded like a mastiff. Before they moved away, Steve told me it was a joke and he only owned _neon tetras_ , you know those tiny fish? But he wanted everyone to think he was cool and leave him alone so he played those recordings—

Anyway, sorry I was talking about the monkey. Long fur, light brown. I don’t know if describing colours like this helps, I wish they’d let me bring you the actual animal! Then you could feel them for yourself.”

Silence, as usual but you’re not deterred. You’re sure it isn’t much fun for him either to listen to you babble away about animal #420. Maybe. Who knows, maybe when you left it was a party in here but somehow you doubted it.

“Do you want to talk about yourself? You never say anything, can you speak?” you ask after a moment of silence, wondering if you would be penalised for going so off-script, not like this was the first time.

Nothing.

“That’s okay, it must be pretty boring for you to be cooped up in here all day, huh? I’m not sure if you’re interested, but I brought you a Rubik’s touch cube.” You suggested sunnily, fumbling around and proffering the multi-coloured toy. “I used to love them when I was a kid.”

The only sound that could be heard was the static on the speakers the researchers used to communicate with you from outside, as if someone were trying to decide what to say or to stop you. It had been a risk to do this, you knew your supervisors might not have liked it but after all these weeks, you think your buddy deserved a gift.

“Anyway, I guess I’ll go now then—“

A rasping sound, grating like metal yet pitched eerily high. It made your hairs stand on end as you froze, instinctively you reach for your blind fold.

“Subject-048A, do not remove your eye mask. Vacate the containment cell now.” Comes the forced calm through the audio, as you nod.

Immediately a sharp creak, like something straining against steel and you stop despite the alarm starting to seep into your blood.

“Vacate—“

“No, stay.” Commands a deeper voice, it reverberates through the walls and your bones. “Give me more of your memories.”

For a second, you’re hailed back to ancient, war torn planets. Space, a myriad of colours around you as lights dance and dance, the stars are your home. You can’t hear your boss anymore, he’s small, insignificant and voiceless compared to the magnitude of this other entity. So you turn and sit, tense but not afraid.

“I remember once…”

\--*--

You don’t come again for a long time, and he’s angry.

He _knows_ they are keeping you from him, when you should be here. Every time the door opens he feels hope flare in his spark, that you’ve come back again with some silly pet or sillier stories but its just those wretched scientists. He’s hungry, he’s _starving_ and you’re not there to bring him even those mediocre critters.

“Bring them to me.”

“Why are you so interested in subject - 048A? If you comply with this interview, we’ll see about having them visit again.”

“No, bring them _now_.”

“…Very well.”

Shuffling papers, a calculating look. But he wants sweetness, craves your honeyed words and lilting, carefree tone. His addled mind, near delirious with hunger knows this. You hopes and dreams, given freely are delicious in a way ripped carcasses are not. He doesn’t want to tear you inside out, no he wants to preserve you. To create new memories with you, about him and about how he’s the only thing that you ever think about like you are for him. How much you want to be with him and care for him, let him pour his sorrows into you and—

The door opens again, someone is coming.

Light footsteps, meticulously placed and clicking in exact, familiar patterns. He snaps his head towards them, leaning forward ravenously. Sounds like you, soft and warm and _his_ , he didn’t think he could have waited even a second more for your presence—

…but something is wrong.

“Hello~!” you call, joyful and happy like TV commercial actors selling cheap, candy balls.

Like the breathless enthusiasm people have when they’re nervous, walking onto stage for the first time and presenting a play.

It’s not you, and he can’t stand it anymore.

He snaps, can hear that it is an imposter mimicking your mannerisms as he screams that they would attempt this pitiful attempt at trickery on him. He _needs_ you. How dare they taunt him?! Let him hope to hold you only to snatch it all away!? He curls his servos into fists and wrenches them from the walls. The miserable creatures are yelling as he tramples them, surging for the door as he rampages down the corridor. 

He can’t see them, but he can hear them and bathe in their fear. Hours of lessons with you, his little muse have taught him that there is no need for sight. Not when he can visualise every single one of their terrified faces clothed in either lab coats or Kevlar. When he can make them suffer for presuming to part him with what was his.

He crashes through the facility leaving trails of mutilated corpses and blood in his wake, only one destination in mind.

\--*--

You’re terrified, and he doesn’t understand. You’re cowering in the corner of your tiny room as he struggles to squeeze his front half through the narrow doorway.

“Come with me, come with me.” He pants as you don’t move, just tremble and hide deeper into your nook.

He’s ecstatic, to have you so close. There are no more barriers, he can touch you, clutch you to him and feel you beneath his fingers…why won’t you come to him?!

“Come to me!” he snarls louder, sweeping random objects around the room as he lunges for you again. 

You’re crying now, he can taste your fear spike and he doesn’t like that, wishes you would go back to liking him and doting on him…

“Shh, shh it’s okay. They’re all gone now, it’s safe out here, it’s just us.”

He tries to imagine what you look like beyond your evident panic, but he already knows. You look perfect, flawless and unblemished. The cacophony of the containment breach alarm must be what is scaring you, or perhaps he accidentally scared you when he crumpled the steel door? Perhaps you disliked red, and he was drenched in it after all...or maybe you were nervous about leaving the foundation? About the repercussions? 

“Sweetness, I’ll protect you. Please come out, I won’t let anyone lay a finger on you.” He promises feverishly, intoxicated on the thought that you’ll finally be together, finally have some place where it’ll be just the two of you forever.

“N-no, leave me alone, please!”

He’s quiet, just stares. They’ve poisoned you. Those accursed researchers and their wily ways, turned you against him as a final act of cruelty. He feels rage threaten to consume his spark as he darts out to curl his fingers around your thrashing form. To pull you from this infernal place to somewhere far and remote. You’re his, of that he is sure. Famine sated from the hundreds he’s eaten, he knows his thoughts and heart are clear on this.

“Shh, come with me...”


	98. Brainstorm (Merformers AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've given up on doing those old round requests xD I now take "suggestions" + whatever the heck pops into my brain, hope y'all like xD *pokes around for them reviews*
> 
> Edit: Wait! Before y'all start commenting "suggestions", please wait until the 100th chapter to "suggest"! Because I don't like trawling through 100 chapters to find people's requests, and suggestion rounds are essentially just request rounds but I just do the ones I want xD. Also I appreciate comments that are more than just "Can I have x please?" I mean >> Thanks xD

You were the most beautiful human he had ever seen, and for the first time since they had brought him to this awful place he felt his fear recede. You spoke to him in a lilting tone that sounded almost musical and so gentle, so patient and loving even if he didn’t understand your words. Despite himself, he flicked his fins and found himself drifting towards you subconsciously. He was hungry and there you were with a bucket of fresh fish, proffering one out on a delicate hand. Swiftly, he darted out and snatched it, gobbling it down in his corner before quickly peeking over his shoulder for more.

You were smiling, seemingly pleased that he had accepted your offering. Your eyes were so bright and kind that he wanted to trust you immediately, ask you to take him back to the sea. He popped his head out, and gestured frantically out towards where he assumed the exit was, squawking urgently.

Your gaze was sympathetic, and you tried to proffer more fish while speaking again in that foreign tongue. Upset that you didn’t understand, he thrashed his tail and increased the pitch of his cry. The door on the other side of the room slammed open as a bunch of strangers ran in. He dived beneath the water again the moment they appeared, talking to you briskly and in a way he didn’t like. 

You called to him sweetly, but he refused to come out. Eventually, the other humans grew bored and wandered off until it was only you. He saw you start to stand to leave but immediately surged forward to grab your leg.

He didn’t know where he was, what would happen or why it was happening but he wanted something pretty and nice if this was how it would all end.

\--*--

As he had hoped, you returned him to the sea. Not the open ocean, just a quartered off section near the shore. He sulked as he let you feed him some fresh fish, but he knew that freedom was much closer from here compared to the weird building. Better yet, you were swimming with him this time. You slipped in slowly, and at a distance so that he could decide whether he wanted your company or not.

He did.

Without other people around, he neared and chirped, flicking around you and gesturing past the barriers. Sadly, you shook your head and held out your hands. He knew the invitation despite the species and language difference between you two. Quietly, he let his head rest in your soft palms. Maybe tomorrow, you would let him out further.

\--*--

You listened to him, tried your best to parse through his language as he tried to learn yours. He’d never been this close to a human before, it was fascinating. You paid him so much attention, enchanted with his tales as best you understood them. You were pliable and squishy too, in a nice way. You were warm and soft against his skin and he couldn’t help but run his servos over you again and again.

By now he had garnered that you were doing a language program to try and communicate with Cybertronians. Yes, it was patronising that your kind seemed to think them lesser, as if they could be corralled at your leisure but you were never so insufferable. No, you were interested and respectful, caring and tender towards him in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Even if you opened the gates tomorrow, he wouldn’t leave. Not when there was free food, accommodation and love right here. As long as you remained, so would he.

\--*--

“So I’m going to show you a bunch of items and you tell me whether you like them or not, okay?”

“(Name), like, like like!”

You laughed, not having raised any bobble yet as he blew bubbles in rings and various shapes for you. Brainstorm was always so playful and clever. He was the success story of the cay, not only was he endearing in all the videos from the way he tailed and listened to you, he had rapidly managed to pick up human mannerisms and language.

Seeing how intelligent these mer were, you knew it was wrong to keep them cooped up here. But it wasn’t as if you could just break them all out as you wished. You would have to be patient, but nonetheless you promised your charge at the end of every session that he would be free soon.

He trusted you, and you wouldn’t betray him in that regard.

You noticed that his “like” chant had changed into a crooning in his native tongue. You weren’t familiar with this vocalisation so merely smiled and repeated it back as he just gazed at you soulfully. 

“Shh, its okay. Don’t worry, I promise, I’ll get you out of here soon.”

\--*--

“I love you.”

He was lying on his stomach, staring at you desperately, hopelessly enamoured but you merely stroked him with those soft, squishy servos of yours. Everyday for months he would confess, wishing you would be able to feel the passion behind his declaration and the enormity of his devotion. But you never did. Sometimes, you’d try to mimic him and his spark would soar, he’d clamber up onto you and try to kiss your lips. Still, he was pushed away politely as you’d simply pull out the lesson for the day.

His fins flared, iridescent and gold in the glow of approaching dusk. He displayed and displayed, his healthy, vibrant colours as he’d dive and twist beneath the waves to demonstrate his dexterity. You’d clap and praise him, and he always felt that bubble of happiness in his chest until he nuzzled himself against your face for him to see you had just readied another board of vocabulary.

He slapped it away, rubbing and snuggling his bulk against your smaller form in frustration even as you attempted to retrieve your spelling lists or whatever mundane task they had set you. 

“(Name), please I love you!” he begged as you resigned yourself to smoothing his ruffled scales.

“Love you!” you chirped back dutifully and he wished you meant it, his breaths came out in pants as he leaned forward and nipped at your neck.

His muscled torso curled around you as he couldn’t help but push his hips forward, guide your hands down so that you would understand. As soon as your hand brushed against his “excited” member, you snatched it back immediately.

Then, you laughed.

Not at him, but just a gentle, knowing and playful tune that made his heart race. You patted his cheek as he fought to keep his claws from digging into your wrists. You tried to stand up but he wouldn’t remove his bulk from your stomach, simply nestling closer with increasing urgency.

When you finally stopped squirming and figured out that he wasn’t going anywhere, you called over to Steve the vet here. He snarled as the other man approached, aggression clear in his body language even as you ignored his bared teeth. Thus, the strange rubber thing is tossed to you instead of being handed. It bounces off his arm as you give it to him.

He doesn’t know what it is. A tube? He takes it anyway, because a gift from you is something to be treasured and he tucks it beneath his scales into his subspace. Perhaps you desired tokens before mating? But he couldn’t get you anything when he was confined, it upset him greatly. Rest assured, once he was free (with you in tow) he would shower you with luxuries.

You promptly demanded the object back, as he bewilderedly did so. Then, you mimed sticking your arm into it repeatedly until he realised you had attempted to bequeath him a sex toy.

Oh.

“(Name)!” he whined, tossing the fleshlight somewhere over the fence and hitting your friend. “Please, don’t tease me!”

You chatted for a bit with the other human even as he forcefully tried to flop his way between your conversation. Meddling Steve…he was getting between your love! But then, you started to slide into the water like the perfect partner he knew you were.

Yes! He purred in delight, lifting you effortlessly and darting over to a private corner. But no, you merely papped his head in refusal and started leading him elsewhere. Well, he didn’t much mind where he could have you, his pouch was so full of eggs that were only for his dearest…

Dazed and happy, he let you swim him over to a locked gate, through a series of canals until he abruptly looked around. This was the area where the mer groups were allowed to socialise. Why were you here in such a public place? But then it clicked…

“No! No, (Name)! I don’t want anyone else!” he screeched in protest, slapping his tail on the water and dragging you all the way back to his enclosure.

The sight of other mer made jealousy and possessiveness pour through his veins, the thought that you might care for anyone other than him. He made sure to always keep your head above the water and to swiftly lock up the door to his run.

“I want it to be just us, do you understand darling?”

He turned around from having reaffixed the lock to see that you had already scurried back aground, back to Steve.


	99. Whirl (Bugformers AU 03)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk what Whirl people wanted but I did dig up one of my 50 documents worth of fics and found this so you may all have it xD Next chapter is my 100th, and will be Christmas events for everyone to enjoy hopefully :D
> 
>  **Event 1** \- Christmas fic match-ups  
>  **Event 2** \- Q and A  
>  **Event 3** \- Advent Calendar

Whirl snapped awake, alone in some med-bay next to strangers as he instinctively lashed out at the nearest Bugformer, a small bespectacled thing. His claws snapped shut, throttling the struggling mech until his optic caught sight of you, curled up soft and wonderful next to his bed and face marred with sleepy panic at the commotion. He lets his victim go, immediately scuttling around to scoop you lovingly into his arms, ignoring the others entirely. You were safe…you were here, and that was all that mattered to him. He crooned lowly to calm your evident nervousness, nestling you close as he heard you murmur melodically in response, peering up at him with wide, worried eyes. 

“Woah, he knows that alien?” Swerve whispered audibly as he felt his plating flare in agitation that he would address you so carelessly.

“Are you hurt?” he asked you sincerely, making sure to check each of your limbs over for signs of abuse.

But you were well, and a bubbly chirp confirmed this assessment. Instead, you gently ran your hand over the cracks in his armour, the shattered pieces of plating. You made sympathetic, low crying noises as you watched him carefully for signs of discomfort. But your touch was tender, like a breath of wind and it didn’t hurt. No one had treated him like this for as long as he could remember, with such gentleness and guileless kindness. It made his broken spark soar.

In the end, you always came back. 

He decided to believe that now, that should you go missing again it was not of your own volition to abandon him, but for some other purpose he had yet to discover. Whether such a bold assumption was true, he didn’t know but it set his heart at ease to believe it. In a world of lies, such a little potential untruth made no difference to anyone but all the difference to him. You were snuffling again, pointing at his open wounds with blatant distress and mewling at the resident medic loudly. It made him want to smile, it felt nice to have someone fuss over him, to know he meant something to you.

Tucking you securely against his chest, he headed out of the med-bay despite your frantic warbling about his health likely. It wasn’t you fault, you hadn’t heard Ratchet’s reluctance to fix him. But it didn’t matter, he had gotten through worse before with less. 

“Whirl.”

His grip on you tightened as he turned to face Ultra Magnus, shielding you with his body unconsciously as if he might try to take you away. The enforcer’s eyes lingered briefly on (Name) as Whirl bristled irritably.

“What are they?”

“Mine.”

“I meant their species.”

His telling silence was all he needed to hear.

“Are they safe? We can’t just be harbouring potentially harmful organisms on board the _Lost Light_ \--“

“Listen, how about you just worry about the Autobot manual or whatever and let me take care of _my_ things, ok?” he interrupted rudely, plating sharp and edged.

“Cyclonus found them wandering about the edge plateau headed towards the ship.” He replied coolly, not phased by his aggressive stance.

“Cyclonus is a fragger and a thief who should have known better than to be in my territory.” He snapped immediately, propping his squishy up so that they agreed to his statement with a cheerful trill. Well at least he knew this time that you hadn't left his zone. The edge of the plateau was considered unofficially his area but mechs could pass through if they didn't make a ruckus. Stealing his humans counted as causing trouble.

“Yes, I heard about your fight. But if you two are going to be on this ship, you’re going to need to make peace. Come on.” 

Sulkily, he trailed after the larger bug towards the captain’s office, taking solace only in the fact that you were happily chatting away to him about who knows what. He purred gently, bumping his head against yours affectionately to convey his support for whatever you were talking about. The door opened to reveal Cyclonus (ugh) and a smaller, orange firefly. With a sigh, he decided to just get the ordeal over with. Setting you down safely between his legs, he extended a claw.

“Things got a little heated back there, didn’t they? Since I’m so forgiving though, let’s just say we were both, but particularly you, in the wrong.” He said airily, as the other Cybertronian glared at him.

Ignoring his outstretched fore-leg, Cyclonus instead abruptly embraced him, hard enough that his injured plating creaked. Whirl tensed, feeling you shuffle around beneath him to get out of the way as he used his legs to corral you close. If things turned violent again, he needed you safely nearby. He almost missed the whispered threat hissed in his audial.

“I’m going to kill you, and you won’t see it coming.”

Then he was gone, leaving the room as Whirl remained standing where he was. At his feet, you were murmuring and gabbing tentatively, skittering about since you clearly sensing the tension in their interaction. He slowly leaned down to collect you.

Whatever.

As long as Cyclonus didn’t threaten you, Whirl couldn’t care less. He nestled you close, downloading a map of the ship before making his way to the cafeteria. He had a few Shanix in his account, he’d buy you a treat, you deserved it after all for being his favourite thing in the whole universe.

“Let’s go get you some honeycomb and candies, hm?” he simpered quietly as you two travelled through the empty corridor.

Your happy twitter in response was sweeter than sugar to him. 

He noticed you squirming and trying to get something out of your makeshift backpack, wherein you promptly proffered an energon stick triumphantly. It was an expensive medical grade one, designed to accelerate auto-repair functions.

“Did Ratchet give that to you?” he asked in surprised delight, because he was quite certain that the old grump wouldn’t have.

You shook your head, miming something that looked like a spy mission involving another injured patron. You watched the medical staff deliver these green glow sticks from a specific drawer at the back to those bedridden and noticed that they didn’t give any to him. Hence, you took it upon yourself to remedy that.

Whirl cackled, quickly scarfing down your gift and feeling his systems respond immediately to the medication. While he didn’t like you risking yourself to get him something, he was flattered at your loyalty and concern. No one had given him so much as a free sip of low-grade since being deposited aboard this vessel and here was his precious squishy running missions just to get him relief from the pain.

His heart swelled, and he loved you just a little bit more for that.


	100. Christmas Events 2018!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, the 100th chapter has finally arrived! To those Tumblr asks I haven't gotten to, my apologies! But I will definitely answer stuff now for Q and A!
> 
>  **Event 1** \- Christmas fic match-ups  
>  **Event 2** \- Q and A  
>  **Event 3** \- Advent Calendar  
>  **Event 4** \- CYOA Voting

#### Currently: OPEN!

Hello! So some of you were wondering whether I had anything special planned for my 100th chapter, and I do!

###### Event 1: Christmas Fic Match-Ups

⦾ Tell me as little or as much about your personality traits and I’ll write you a short blurb with a character in an AU! (e.g. Myers-Briggs etc.)

⦾ To enter, please leave a comment with your info on the 100th chapter of In Another Lifetime. If you would prefer your info to be private, you can send in a Tumblr ask instead.

⦾ If you’re sending in an anon Tumblr ask, remember to include a nickname or something so you can Crtl + F your details when I post all the Christmas Snapshots on AO3! No nickname/identifier and I will likely not complete it!

⦾ This will be like a short fic excerpt or match-up depending on my mood, so the genre (fluff, angst, yandere etc.) will be decided based on what I think you like. Generally, I will try to do it Christmas themed!

⦾ You may specify if you want a particular continuity, only Normal AU, preference for femmes/mechs, what genre you want etc. I might not follow it but I’ll try my best to!

⦾ This match-up round is “no double-ups”, meaning that every pair up will be unique! No one will receive the same configuration of character + AU (i.e. multiple people could get Drift for a match-up, but not in the same AU)

⦾ Closes ~Dec 20th, or whenever I get tired/busy xD, will all be posted on Dec 25th

⦾ If you’re requesting a match-up please include what your favourite chapter so far has been to show you read this, thanks!

###### Event 2: Q & A

Accepting questions about pretty much anything! Yeah, not really sure what people wanted to ask so here are some suggestions I guess? I haven't worked out whether I want to answer stuff on Tumblr or on here if people do ask things.

⦾ Current fics and AU’s (their direction, plot etc.)

⦾ Headcanons

⦾ Author info or opinions

⦾ Would you ever/rather, kiss marry kill etc.

⦾ [Writer Ask Prompts](http://rmeisel.tumblr.com/post/161100190328/new-ask-game-for-writers) and [General Ask Prompts](https://biaesthetc.tumblr.com/post/179326127678/random-asks-what-was-the-last-thing-you)

I also have questions for my followers/readers if they would like to tell me! I’m always curious about people who support my works!

⦾ Favourite AU, character and/or genre?

⦾ Favourite continuity?

⦾ Favourite fics? (hit me with them recs!)

If you like my work and are able I would sincerely appreciate any support that could be given via [Tumblr](https://potato-lands.tumblr.com/commissions). Thank you! 

###### Event 3: Advent Calendar

⦾ One fic update per day from Dec 1 - Dec 25th!

⦾ Will be a different character and a different AU a day!

⦾ I'll try to base it on what people's favourites are when they send in match-up requests, but people can suggest things to me as well.

⦾ Frequent reviewers and past commissioners have a lot higher chances of getting their suggestion fulfilled xD

###### Event 4: CYOA Voting

Post-In Another Lifetime, I think I would like to work on a CYOA! So I would like to run a poll on what people would like to see and if people would be interested in reading/interacting with something like that on AO3. Thanks! Several CYOA options are listed below that I've been considering, so let me know what you would like! All paths will have an aromantic or choose to go solo options because shoutout to my own sexuality xD I just really want to expand and go deep into one of my AU's instead of doing mcnugget episodes for a while ^^ Also, I have a deep love for CYOA's and want to go back to my "roots" so to speak since that's where I started writing.

I would like to do these "voting style" throughout the CYOA. As in the option with the most popular vote will get written or go forward, so that it is interactive for Readers!

####  [VOTE HERE](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/GKPZ878)

⦾ **Zenith** \- Normal AU (LIs: Drift/Deadlock, Wing, Gasket?)  
Follows the tale of bot Reader, a baker in Rodion who encounters Drift and Gasket when they are homeless and decides to assist them in some way. Goes through the events that follow and lead up to the Great War, wherein Reader can choose their alignment as they join or flee from their old friend. Finally, their adventure brings them to Crystal City for the final arc.

Themes: Slice-of-life, angst, romance, fluff, bittersweet, sacrifice, death, power and corruption

⦾ **Summer Nights and Streetlights** \- Dystopia AU (LIs: Tarn, Drift, undecided)  
Tarn has been with you from the very beginning, since before the Cybertronian models were sentient, ever your loyal companion since childhood upgraded to keep pace with technology. Drift however, was a gift, both literally and figuratively. Where your purple tank was prone to moodiness, bouts of neediness or just general petulance, Drift was calm, gentle and reasonable. The relationship was strained from the start but against the shifting landscape of political and societal change, the divide has never been more apparent.

Themes: Slice-of-life, domestic, yandere, romance, fluff, angst, technology, power and corruption

⦾ **Windbound** \- Bugformers AU (LIs: undecided)  
Crash landing on an unknown planet, you set about trying to survive and encounter a motley crew of local inhabitants along the way. Luckily for you, said giant bugs seem to find your appearance adorable and take it upon themselves to care and attend to the newest, cutest squishy on this side of Cybertron.

Themes: Adventure, exploration, discovery, romance, fluff, low-key yandere

⦾ **Across Seven Seas and Counting** \- Merformers AU (LIs: Brainstorm, undecided)  
It was a small place, meant to help care for marine animals freed from theme parks and such, those that couldn't be reintroduced to the wild. But when you get a call for an "unconventional" rescue and find your hands full of a very large mer, you start to reconsider what your job requirements entail.

Themes: Discovery, romance, fluff, sacrifice, angst, slice-of-life, yandere

⦾ **For I Loved the Stars Too Fondly** \- Space AU (LIs: Soundwave, Overlord, Sunder?,undecided)  
Lost in the darkness of space, you find your luck going from bad to worse upon being discovered by strange, deluded alien entities who seem determined to keep their little treasured nymph safe from harm.

Themes: Adventure, dark, romance, angst, yandere, thriller

###### Update:

These events are something for my readers as thank you for their support. I intended to finish my fic on 100 chapters, since it was a nice number xD However, I still have remaining requests that I would like to fill out. At this stage, I’m not sure what to do about that. I have a couple ideas but I’m going to leave In Another Lifetime for now (after advent calendar event it’ll be at 125 chapters).

I’m not sure whether I’ll be opening another request round in the near future either. I do still want to put out content, but I also need to monetize my hobbies hence art. I’m not in financial difficulty right now, but buffering is important since my job is not particularly consistent while I'm going through university. So if you can, I’d appreciate the support but if not, thank you anyway for dropping by and I hope you enjoy these events!


	101. Overlord 07 (First Contact AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of the Advent Calendar! :D Hope everyone is having a fantastic holiday season, I've received many encouraging messages from people and will definitely reply to them once I have more free time! Thank you so much for the support though, it always brightens my day! <3 I fear I will be hard pressed to post once a day for the whole of Dec as real life has nyoomed in recently :( But, I shall try my best! Yesh! xD I don't know if anything I ever write is Quality (TM) but its 100 chapters too late for buyers/reader's remorse muhaha! >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Want to read some of that Overlord Reader-Insert in peace? Tired of Potato's bad advertisements on _your_ Transformers fanfiction?? Then come vote for what Transformers CYOA you would be interested in participating in post-In Another Lifetime and Potato will consider sparing everyone from the questions, gifs and random life-facts about them!
> 
> ####  [CYOA Voting Here!](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/GKPZ878)
> 
>   
> 

You wake cosseted against a broad chest, warm and comfy if not for the _ache_ , between your legs, your arms, everywhere. Groaning, you attempt to wriggle out of his grasp but he won’t let go, just keeps clutching you close as if you’re his lifeline. You don’t want to disturb him, yet after lying there for another few minutes you change your mind. Who knows when he would get up? As safe and beloved as you feel now in his embrace, you’re aware that he probably views you as a pet. An accessory that recently got upgraded to a sex toy.

The thought sours your mood immediately, and it gives you the energy to twist your way out from under him and flop onto the floor. 

“Sweetheart, you’re up early~”

You don’t reply, trying to stand on unsteady legs and stalk away but his hand catches your wrist to pull you back under the blankets. You tumble down on top of him with a squeak.

“Did you have fun last night?” he asks teasingly, running a soothing hand over your waist and neck, massaging your sore muscles. 

You sulk, not replying. The truth was, he _had_ made you feel good, showering you with attention and affection. Being his focus felt nice, as your thoughts inevitably descended into lewder things upon the memory surfacing. It didn’t help that you were both undressed, pressed against each other casually. But you didn’t want to feed his ego, or for him to make a habit of pouncing on you for intercourse like some kind of free-to-use doll.

“I enjoyed myself, I think we ought to do it again soon.” He purred when you remained silent, fingers trailing down your body gently. 

You wouldn’t think he was capable of such treatment, it’s…pleasant. But you haven’t forgotten how he quashed your escape attempt, snatched you back from the brink of freedom. Maybe that mech wouldn’t have sent you to Earth, but at least there was a chance. With Overlord you knew there was definitely none. But what would you do if you returned? Go back to your round the clock job? See your family and friends once a year?

You glance at the fake calendar on the wall. It’s clear that Overlord had only the vaguest ideas of how human holidays worked because yesterday was “Halloween” and today was December 1st. Apparently November was too uncool to get a spot. You thought of what might be happening on Earth right now, Christmas enthusiasts hanging up their lights early, shopping for presents and setting up trees or mistletoe. You would be looking forward to spending time with your loved ones right about now, for the short holiday and week of no work, no worries and sleeping in. Of cooking together and watching cheesy movies late into the night…

Your glumness was evident, as he ran his fingers through your hair lightly.

“Tell me what you would like, darling. What it would take for you to want me.” He asked abruptly, turning you to face the intensity of his gaze.

You could almost taste the touch of impatience, frustration and something a maybe a little beseeching in his tone. Honesty is not the best policy here, so you tactfully find something else to say that diffuses the situation. You quirk your lips playfully.

“Maybe pancakes for breakfast? I’m starving.” You joke as he smiles, not the usual oily smirk of his but genuine.

Well, as genuine as he could be at least. It’s not a taunting grin but it makes you no less uneasy, because it’s ravenous. Obsessive and infatuated so that you’re worried for a second that he might eat you all up. He’s psychotic enough you wouldn’t put it past him.

“Of course, kitten. Anything for you.” He hums, patting you on the bed in a “stay” gesture before leaving the room, still shamelessly naked.

He uses that same simpering tone as always, but somehow a touch lighter. So that you know he means it. Anything? Would he give you a mansion? A social life? Freedom? You doubted he could even materialise pancakes for you, let alone your other more pertinent requirements, he seemed like the awfully jealous sort. It’s a cushy life here, and sometimes you find yourself confused about whether you do want to leave. It scares you, to know that you might actually accept him at some point. But what happened when he tired of you? When you got older? He’d cast you aside…you knew his type. There was no loyalty to possessions. You forced yourself to remember that.

You don’t know, don’t know that he adores you. That he would indulge your every whim if you would return his feelings. He forgoes to mention how he had your youth extended when you visited the doctor, surgically implanted the necessary matrices and stem cells. In his mind, you’re his, plain and simple. It might take 10 years, or 10,000 for your heart to shift. He’s patient, he’ll wait until he wins. Humans are malleable after all, prone to sympathy towards their captors…

He rounds the corner, platter in hand as he sets it down on the bedside table, a stack of fluffy round pancakes with cut fruit and syrup.

You’re stunned, you’ve been eating packet meals for the last few months and now he has fruit? How does he even know how to make this anyway?

“I…how did you get this?” you sputter in confusion.

“Do you like it?” he asked lightly, sliding under the sheets behind you so that you’re back is against him. “I bought you new amenities, I’ll be able to make you what you want from now on.”

Yes, upon retrieving you from his insufferable colleague, Overlord had immediately jumped onto eBay and searched for things that would make humans stay with Cybertronians. Apparently your kind liked nice food, so buying the newest model of meal prepper he could find he promptly attached it to your capsule. If he only used the machine when he served you food, he was sure you would come to associate him with luxury. The old classical conditioning.

“I…thank you.” You mutter, because as weird as this situation was, you know you’d be hard pressed to find someone who would make you breakfast in bed.

He glows upon hearing your reply, resting his chin atop your head affectionately.

You lean into him, cuddled up to his large frame as you listen to his heartbeat. It’s comfortable, easy to be with him this way. You know he wouldn’t let anyone hurt you, he’d provide for you and care for you. In this form, you could forget he was a murderous alien mech… At that moment, you trusted him. So it slips from your mouth before you can help it.

“Would you let me go home one day?” You wonder quietly, even as his eyes darken and you flinch instinctively, aware of the atmosphere in the room growing heavy and choked.

“Do you not care about me at all? Have you no consideration? That you would abandon me without a second thought?” he snarled and you wanted to shrink back, human or Cybertronian his ire was intimidating. 

“I…you kidnapped me. Haven’t I been good to you?” You retorted miserably, summoning your courage to push him away. 

He doesn’t like that at all. Immediately, he crushes you against his chest, lips crashing onto yours as he bites down so you’ll allow his tongue entrance.

“You’re _mine_ , you belong to me, do you understand?” He growls possessively, pinning you under him as he continues kissing you furiously.

You snap your head to the side as he follows you greedily, but doesn’t press in. Just lets his breath fan your face as you remain tense, waiting for whatever else he’s going to do. Then, he laughs. A slow chuckle that steadily builds as you glance back in surprise. He murmurs in Cybertronian, unknown words that seem bitter and strained, yet less angry than before.

“Sweet, poor little human. Stolen and lost out here among the stars because of the big, bad robot.” He croons sickeningly, almost patronisingly. “Don’t mistake my gentleness for complacency, if you ever leave me again I will personally ensure that whoever assisted you will be torn to shreds. Painfully.”

You wilt, fear blossoming in your heart. Facades day in, day out with him. You’re tired, you don’t want this kind of life. It wears you to the bone. You are starting to feel it all tearing at the seams. Bitter tears slip from your eyes as he watches you, crying silently on his lap.

“If you would like anything else, I will attain it for you. You may tell me how you feel, say you want to leave. I won’t let you go, but I will attempt to refrain from taking it personally.” He finally declares, as close to an apology as you’ll get.

He won’t say it, but he hates it when you cry. He just wants you to love him, to be happy with him so that when he comes home after a long day, he knows that someone in the universe cares. That there is someone waiting for him with a kind phrase, a tender touch and gentle eyes. Fear and disgust are well enough, but in great abundance already. He wants softness, he wants _you_. But he supposes that karma must be mocking him, making him need what he cannot have while listing off the thousands he has brutalised.

He wondered whether it had been a mistake to purchase you, to taste something akin to affection and let it wreak havoc on his desires and sudden fantasies. To make him want tenderness after all these years, from someone like you no less. But its far too late now, you’re his and he can’t let you go.

Overlord kisses you again, sensually and slowly this time.

“Shh, you’re a good kitten, my sweet…”

“Stop that! I’m not your plaything!” you wail immediately, festering resentment boiling over as he stills. “You think you can just do whatever you want with me and I hate it!”

“(Name), hush that’s not true at all.” He whispers quietly, but you claw at him anyway.

“Then let me go! Let go!”

“ _No_.” he snarls adamantly, eyes blazing scarlet for a moment as his holoform flickers.

Fingers dig into your waist, and you can tell his chest is heaving although from what you don’t know. You could almost mistake his emotions for distress, but not over you, not someone like him.

“No.” he repeats, tucking you under his chin and clinging tightly enough you’d think he expects you to fade away at any moment. “No. Please just...”

But he doesn't finish, and you remain silent.


	102. Sunder 02 (SCP AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! Thank you all for voting and leaving reviews :D They are much appreciated and lovely to read, here is the update for the day! So far, our leading CYOA choice is Bugformers! Close second is Space AU, so come vote if you have an opinion on it! If not, enjoy some Sunder!
> 
> ####  [CYOA Voting Here!](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/J5BLLXH)
> 
>   
> 

The monster is enormous, gnashing teeth and sockets blown unnaturally wide across gaunt and streaked metal. Your cries for help are drowned by the blaring alarm as he crashes his way through the too-small corridors. You struggle and shriek as he attempts to soothe you with dissonant croons, that make you want to cover your ears and run. But you can’t, not with his claws around you, firm and tight as his grin stretches far too wide and unsettling across his face.

“Stop, please it hurts!” you finally beg as living steel digs into your skin, pinching skin as your nails scrape and scratch futilely against his hands.

Surprisingly, he does. He pauses immediately and brings you to his haunting face, obviously trying to sense your injury as you cower so close to his gaping maw.

“Hurts? Where sweetness? I would never cause you any pain…” He murmurs in that sickening voice, saccharine and elated like a child who has managed to rip the wings off a fly.

But he seems to care, and desperately you try to use this glimmer of hope as an advantage.

“You’re squeezing me too hard! If you let go, I’ll follow and you won’t have to grab me like that.” You lie as earnestly as you can, staring into the depthless holes that are his eyes.

“Shh, I will sweetness, but later because we have to move quickly now, I must find them. It’s okay, just sleep for a bit.” He simpers delicately, loosening his grip nonetheless as you squirm.

What is he looking for? You don’t get a chance to ask before you’re abruptly swallowed into darkness.

\--*--

Sunder wanted to feel you, inside and out. Run his fingers across your face, look at you and know both your every thought and feature. But there was no time to satisfy his voracious desires right now, he needs his eyes. He _longs_ to see you. He had wanted to keep you clutched near his spark but after your complaint he regrettably had to plop you into his sub-space where the various other trinkets he had collected from your room were floating about.

To know that you would follow him though was a relief. For a second back at your doorway he had feared the worst, that you were just the same as the rest with ill-disguised loathing, terror and revulsion. But no, of course you wouldn’t betray him that way. He was sure that once you away from this suffocating place, you would greet him with brilliant smiles and cheerful chirps again. He needed to see you happy, bury himself in your memories and share in your joy and sadness.

He barrels through the guards barring the cell, slaughters them like insects as he finally finds them.

\--*--

“(Name), (Name), my sweetness...” he chants like a prayer continuously, enchanted with the mere word.

He can hear your name now, a secret he had not been privy to before. It rolls off his tongue, melodious and as lovely as you are. He caresses your face, chest heaving as he breathes in your scent and skims his digits over your soft, squishy body. You’re untarnished, free from sin and he must protect your purity.

You remain still, unconscious as he rifles through your memories, wanting to savour every moment from the very beginning. But he’s distracted whenever anything relates to him, is infatuated with every second you worried about him when you were kept away, how you planned to play music for him the next time you visited, to gift him an old music player.

He basked in the knowledge that you had talked to your supervisors about getting him some entertainment, something tactile so that he could learn more easily. Offered to put in extra hours to get him Braille manuals and walk through them since you had surmised he was blind.

You cared about him, and he adored you for it.

But just as this was his first time seeing you, it had been your first time seeing him earlier that day. You had been _terrified_ , his visage was horrifying, ~~nightmarish and lurid, you thought you would die as the door came down, murdered by his hands—~~

You feared him, and he hates that part of you.

Hates it so much he eats it up immediately, leaves nothing of that encounter in your mind. Gently, he covers your eyes again. He knew now why you had always wandered in there blindfolded, it was so you could love him. Once eye contact would be made, all was lost and he would not lose something as precious as you. He cradled you in his arms, not flicking his gaze away for even an instant and still murmuring your name over and over as he waited for you to wake.

\--*--

Your head hurts, you can’t see and have no idea where you are and how you got there. You become abruptly aware that someone is breathing on you as well, quick inhales and deep exhales that brought to mind a deranged killer.

Naturally, you panic and almost immediately someone is clutching you close.

“Shh, shh it’s okay (Name), you’re safe, I’ve got you.” Purrs a familiar voice, unnatural and eerie.

You know that voice, and for a second it makes your bubble of dread surge. His grip tightens, as your heart threatens to leap from your chest.

“W-where am I? Why can’t I see? What happened?” you yelp, high pitched and thin.

You’re scared. But you can’t for the life of you remember why you would be afraid of him, you only remembered chatting with him in his cell and he had been cooperative then, seemed accommodating now…

“There was a containment breach, the entire facility was evacuated, all the researchers, SCPs, guards. Your door was jammed though, so I came back for you to make sure we got out. Unfortunately, we encountered some difficulties along the way and you were injured. We’re safe now.” He explains giddily, and you don’t understand how he could be happy about this, surely this freedom would be short lived?

You don’t know much about what they store there, but an emergency would surely be dire. You reach around to feel the metal encasing your eyes, trying desperately to tear it off.

“No, no! Sweetness, that has to stay on for your recovery, just a little longer, okay?” he protests instantly, pushing your fingers away from the locked clasp.

You still, not sure if you dare ask the question. It sticks in your throat like poison.

“No, you didn’t lose your sight precious.” He answers, as if reading your mind and your sigh of relief is audible.

“Did the others make it? I thought they’d keep the SCPs separate from the researchers.” You asked after a pause, subconsciously skimming your hands against metal and wondering what kind of creature he was.

“We’re not with the others, we’re at a bunker since we left at a different time.” He replied fondly, tone practically dripping with devotion.

You don’t understand why.

“Oh, okay. So it’s just us?”

“Yes~”

\--*--

“They never told me your name, what are you known as?”

He smiles dotingly, acts like he isn’t lolling blissfully in your thoughts and wonders every second of everyday. Like he doesn’t know what you’ll ask before you do.

“Anything you want, sweetness! I always find it lovelier when you have someone call you specially, to hear them gift you a designation.” He tells you, booping your nose as you shift uncertainly.

He was always clutching you in his arms, holding you close and even when you slept he would be there to bundle you up into a nest of blankets and pillows. You supposed he was taking extra precautions given your blindness, and you did need him to show you where things were but it was getting suffocating. You just wanted to be free of the mask…

“Oh, is that why you call me Sweetness or Precious? Honestly, I find those nicknames a little intimate.” You admitted bluntly, shaking off a wandering servo of his that was stroking your waist.

“It’s part of my culture, your human words tend to translate into Cybertronian awkwardly.”

“Ah, okay.”

You doubted that—

“Why don’t you believe me?” he accuses sharply, as you flinch in surprise. “Don’t you trust me?”

You hadn’t spoken aloud, had you? No, you definitely hadn’t which brought you to the other extremely uncanny thing about him. He would sometimes reply to you before you had even said anything, or get you things you hadn’t yet asked for.

“Of course I do!” you hastily assured him, scrambling to make nice. “Hm, let’s see. For your nickname, how about…”

~~_Sunder._ ~~

His name was Sunder, you could hear it ringing in ancient tongues for the briefest moment before being buried again. You realised abruptly that this knowledge hadn’t been yours, it was his which meant he was in your mind—!

You changed tact immediately, before the panic of having someone in your head could drown everything else out. You forced your thoughts back to a viable and cute moniker, something you could give frivolously.

“Sund…Sundae. Because I remember I started working with you on a Sunday but the ice cream works better as a nickname!”

Luckily, he calmed upon your acquiescence and snuggled up to your smaller body as best he could, drinking up the word you had bequeathed him with reverence deserved for a deity perhaps. Forgoing the nugget of fear he had felt in your heart. The steel of his frame was warm and hummed happily in your hold.

“It’s perfect~”


	103. Brainstorm 02 (Merformers AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** Unrequited love, kissing, xenophilia, mermaids/men, sentient creatures in captivity,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I wasn't particularly happy with this chapter, but then again I've long since stopped actually planning out my fics xD Lol remember First Contact? I remember detailing the symbolism and language per chapter to be succinct and now I just spew out my thoughts onto the page blehrg style xD Thank you all for your responses to my CYOA! :D Hope you are enjoying, and feel free to leave a review if so, feedback is always loved <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Quick question to survey answers, can you see the results page? Because if so, I'll stop posting it in my chapters like a pop-up ad xD Also, also, unlikely to be able to keep the update/day pace as I work like...11 hours a day at two jobs xD Its good work, I love it but ya'know, I'm in bed by like 9 pm xD But! I will still get all the full 25 out eventually! I'm also going to space out the match-up requests after the 25th as 1/day or whatever so its easy to read and navigate my fic pile, thanks guys! <3

“Yeah…so he’s throwing a tantrum.”

Brainstorm was shrieking in the background, tail slamming into the surface of the water repeatedly as he raced around in his small enclosure. You hadn’t come to see him yesterday, or the day before that… What if you had abandoned him? Or perished?! He wailed in anguish and stress as Steve stands a safe distance away on the phone.

The first day, Steve was completely ignored, merely glared at acidly from beneath the waves despite his bucket of fresh fish. By the second day, Brainstorm had sprayed him with enough sea water to drown a horse when he had attempted to feed him and open the gate to the social common area. Through perseverance and having his ears blown out as he was buffeted by the angry sea creature, he managed. Which brought him to today, where he had gone full rage mode.

“Brainstorm!”

He froze, hearing the lilting notes of your voice as he sped straight over to where it was coming from, Steve. He breached the surface and flopped onto the bank, chirping desperately as he stared into the tiny screen that was being held out. He wanted to snatch the device closer but that human was too far…

Panicked, he realised you looked unwell and pallid.

“I’ve been sick recently but will be back tomorrow. Promise me you’ll be good to Steve?”

He didn’t understand.

“(Name)? Are you okay? Please let me see you!” he begged even as you waved goodbye, he thrashed and screeched in alarm as the phone was hung up.

“Good grief…” muttered Steve as he started the very tentative process of plopping the crying mer back into the water with a long stick.

\--*--

“Come’on Brainstorm, let’s go!”

He refused, depositing his mass down pointedly on the side of the platform as you quickly hunkered down again, stroking his scales _just_ right, fingers silky against his skin. But he swallowed the purr of delight that threatened to pour from the back of his throat, instead snuffling petulantly at your stomach as you sat down.

“Hey, hey buddy I’m sorry for leaving you with Steve the other day but he’s the only one I trust around here—”

An offended chirrup interrupted your apology.

“Yes, of course and you too. I know you don’t want to but how about just a short simple routine to impress the big wigs, hm? Then you can go rest and I’ll get you a bowl of roe, how does that sound?” you offered, making a cute little hum to demonstrate how tasty that would be and licking your lips in mock anticipation.

He licks his lips too. Mimicking you and nuzzling up to your face for a kiss. As usual you turn aside so that he can only brush against your cheek and he whines in frustration before plopping himself back down on your midriff for his increasingly regular afternoon sulking sessions. 

You check your watch, knowing you have only 10 more minutes before its time to prove that mer life are intelligent. But you don’t want to show the true extent of their capabilities, just enough to secure them rights. You know all too well that if it became known that they were human-like, they would be hunted, being mysterious and magical as they were. Your kind was all the same that way, fearing the unknown. You wouldn’t let history repeat itself. 

You had planned something more akin to a dance routine, angling the presentation like a dolphin-show. Patronising, but necessary to protect them. Your gold and cerulean mer had been the perfect candidate since he had spent months eager to please, bonded to you closely and learned far more rapidly than the others. That is, until your sick days wherein your absence and reliance on Steve seemed to have personally insulted him.

You couldn’t afford to reschedule this appointment again, without the backing of these funders the place would be shut and the mer sold to who knows where and the "he was feeling sick, and I was also sick" excuse had already been used. As morally questionable as it was to keep these mythical creatures here now, you knew things would be a hundred times worse if ownership changed from this private establishment.

You sighed, but not in annoyance. None of this was their fault, it was people who had trapped them here after all and you were just doing your best to make their temporary stay comfortable. Playing along until you could get them to freedom, you needed more time… 

Tapping his finials, you proffered your peace offering.

“Here, Brainstorm!”

He emits a sound half way between a gasp and a squawk, practically falling over himself shambling onto your body as you puckered up, smiling and leaning forward. His enthusiasm was almost funny, as his arms curled around you tightly, supporting the back of your head with surprising gentleness. His own lips were cold compared to yours, hard and slippery as he crooned happily, tail slapping excitedly and stirring up the water. You had intended to just give him a peck, let him sate his curiosity but he visibly wanted something deeper.

You did your best to mould your mouth against his, but kept your teeth together as his tongue prods insistently for entrance. You didn’t know what kissing meant in his culture and certainly didn’t want to play with his feelings but he had made it abundantly clear that he wasn’t going to cooperate without some form of token on your part. This is for the overall good of mer kind you promise yourself.

As you pulled away for air, you found him gazing at you in wonderment and ill-disguised adoration, gilded eyes the same sheen as distant stars. He’s singing now too, slow and enraptured.

Ah, what a mess.

Of course he would attach to the only human who had cared for him rather than attempted to wrestle him into captivity. You didn’t think Stockholm syndrome was appearing in your weekly vocabulary lessons any time soon.

\--*--

You tasted like heaven, soft and warm against him as he vibrated in delight and barely restrained glee. It had finally happened! You had finally accepted his love, his perfect mate! He wanted more, and tried to capture your lips again but you flitted back shyly. Oh, if only he could tell you the effect you had on him, how you made his spark flutter and fins flare in happiness. Just the sight of your smile, sound of your footsteps or the scent of you…

“Let’s be together forever.” He murmured misguidedly, tone low and heavy as you snuggled him emphatically, trying to massage him into action to no avail. He was much too star struck for any of that, drunk on your affection and tenderness. “Let’s become Conjux’s, travel the world, make love, have a family…”

He’s babbling, but he can’t help it when he’s with you. You’re everything he’s ever wanted, a miracle and Primus given gift. You captivate him, draw him in like a moth to a flame, heat flickering across his wings. But even when the blaze inevitably burns, he knows he won’t pull away.

“Please Brainstorm…” you whisper, finally unable to hide your stress.

He can’t recognise the rest of your sentence, but you’re staring beseechingly at him and he can’t possibly let his dearest Conjux-to-be remain upset for any reason. Heaving himself up, he slips into the water and proceeds to follow the little dance you taught him, eyes glazed and a million miles away to where the waves sparkled and the sunset touched the sea.

\--*--

“I saw you uh…making out with him the other day.”

You froze, pen poised over your notes as Steve awkwardly perched on the nearby chair. Before you could say anything, he hurriedly steamrolled on.

“I’m not judging, promise! In fact, that’s why I wanted to talk to you, I’m sure you would understand…”

“Steve, its not what—“

“Wait! Please just listen first!” he pleaded and you shut up immediately at the distress in his gaze. “I…I think I’m in love with Starscream and I don’t know what to do!”

You gaped, startled and surprised enough that the sinking feeling in your heart didn’t originally register.

Oh.

Thoughts flashed through your mind in rapid succession, first an instinctive reminder that now was a terrible time to bring up that box of chocolates you had purchased him for Christmas, decadent truffles shaped as fat fish, tiny cakes and hearts. It had been a surprise. You two had long since agreed to forgo the chaos that was shopping in December by agreeing not to trade gifts so this idea had been more than a friendly gesture…

Luckily, what came out of your mouth was a perfunctory reassurance, as you gulped and returned to your paper to hide your expression.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. I’m sure it will work out, and if not well…there are plenty of fish in the sea!” you tell him brightly, tone a forced cheerful.

“Yeah…he’s not interested in someone like me though, even if species weren’t an issue. Then there’s the ethical problem of us having practically been part of an organisation that kidnapped them…”

You don’t know what to say, between the difficult moral conundrum he had raised and the knowledge that your childhood friend was indeed, to remain that way. You pushed your feelings aside, it didn’t matter. As long as he was happy, you were sure you would be too.

“I don’t know what we can do about the former but as for their liberty, let’s change that. Let’s set them free, let them choose.”

His eyes widen in surprise for the briefest moment, before a smile replaced his initial shock.

“You always know just what’s on my mind, (Name).”


	104. Vos 03 (Faeformers AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BANGED THIS OUT, ENJOY XD Thanks for the reviews guys! :D I read them all and appreciate them tons even if I don't get around to replying to them all ^^ Still, know that your feedback fuels the fic train <3 I'm going to enjoy angsting this plotline :')

“Forestock! Forestock!”

He could hear you charging through the undergrowth long before you started calling his name, and mentally scoffed at your carelessness. He flippantly turned around just in time to see your foot catch on a stray root and send you tumbling unceremoniously to the ground.

With a loud bark, he starts laughing, eyes shining as crimson crescent moons as he watches you flounder back to your feet with a pout, earlier excitement draining like spilled water all over the ground.

“Hey!” you complained as he continued snickering at your clumsiness, too mean to feel bad about it really. “You could have at least pretended to check if I was okay…”

“Anyway, there was something I wanted to show you.” 

He noted the touch of annoyance or hurt at his characteristic irreverence, as you skulked back the way you’d came with no more of that fire bright enthusiasm. His chuckling had long since died off as he followed after you through the forest, footfalls silent behind yours. Tch, what did he care for the fleeting feelings of a single mortal? Nonetheless, he tried to flit ahead to catch any branches that might scratch your face as you pushed them aside, but you wouldn’t let him pass ahead.

“Where are we going?” he asked in a more sombre tone given the mood, and seeing as to how you were headed towards human civilisation which he well despised.

You could only understand the word “where” but his meaning was clear enough. Abruptly, you stopped, looking at the leaf-littered floor for a moment before replying.

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want to. Its just in my town, my friends are part of a choir and they’re going carolling. I’ve always loved listening to them and thought you might want to as well, since this month is pretty festive and you don’t…you know...”

He flinched, the last part of your sentence building a pretty accurate image of what you thought his life was like. Some hobo Fae without any friends lingering around the fringe of society. His sharp hiss was involuntary, as ingrained prejudice made offence roil from his spark. You looked miserable, and hurriedly grabbed his hand, heedless of his razor claws. Even now, he made sure they didn’t cut.

“That’s not how I meant it, Forestock! You’re important to me and I wanted to make sure you had someone to share this holiday season with, I wanted you to feel included and remembered because I know…what its like to be unappreciated. I…”

His previous flare of annoyance died down, felt somehow illicit. You were many things, but malicious was not one of them. Of course your intentions had been pure.

He merely grumbled in response, this time darting around to face you as he spotted the red on your knee. You jerked away instinctively when he reached forward, not in fear perhaps but the notion that he was a threat still stung like a needle. He was about to make a sarcastic comment when he noticed the tiny tears tinging the corners of your eyes. 

His first thought was that this was such typical, pitiful weakness for your kind, such was a standard Fae line under the Functionalist regime and was only to be expected. No, what surprised him was the sharp drop of worry that _he_ was the cause of it. That his callousness had drawn out your distress. Or perhaps it was the pain? Why hadn’t you said anything?

He didn’t speak, just used his magic to soothe your wound until the skin reformed over in a reddish mark, as if several weeks recovered.

You blinked.

“Thanks, you didn’t have to.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

The Primal Vernacular went right over your head, but a curious, lilting smile had returned to your face so he counted that a victory. He started walking along the path again to show you his inclination to see your little event. You quickly hopped up to his side, fingers sliding along his wrist as you lead him out of sight of the main trail. When did your hands become so warm and soft, he wondered with no small amount of panic. Still, he didn’t pull away.

“We’ll go closer by my house, you won’t get seen there.” You explained, oblivious to his internal battle.

Closer to the tree line now, his wariness must have shown because you hummed reassuringly occasionally as he kept low. He could hear their song now, boring and dull like most human things were.

“Quick, we’re in the clear now!”

Sprinting out from the bushes, you throw open your backdoor and beckon him frantically inside. He doesn’t even consider your careless invitation as he joins you inside the cosily lit room, comforting with the gentle flame lamp, smell of freshly baked cookies and your presence. You swept him into the living room, peering through the window in anticipation.

“Okay! You can listen from behind the couch so they won’t see!” you tell him brightly, the glimmer having returned to your eyes as you ushered him down.

Look at him, a corner of his processor scoffed, being bullied by an inferior species. But it was a near mute voice. The larger part of his mind marvelled at warmth of your affection, your trust in allowing him open access to your home, the sweetness in the air from your baking and your infectious cheerfulness. Just like in his earliest sparkling days, when toys and gifts were bequeathed freely for the sole purpose of bringing joy.

Wrapped up in his memories and the peaceful atmosphere, he almost forgot what you were waiting for. That is, until you popped up to sit beside him.

“Don’t know why they’re taking so long, we were just a couple houses down from where they were.” You mentioned in confusion, as he glanced at the wall where the photos he had coloured were lovingly hung up. “The cookies will get cold at this rate.”

“I’ll check.”

He reached out his tendrils of mana, enhancing his audials to pick up any cues from outside. The buzzing of wayward insects, water droplets hitting the ground…chattering.

“—don’t want to. The weirdo lives there, spends all their time in the woods.”

“Come’on, where’s your Christmas spirit?”

But there was a murmur of subdued dissent, as someone piped up that (Name) probably wasn’t in anyway. Forestock listened to their footsteps fade away back to another street, optics narrowed at their condescending tone. 

“You alright? Do you want to go back?”

He feels you shaking his shoulder, concerned expression close to his own. Wresting free from the spell, he nods. You pat at the irritated ruffles of his pelt as he huffs in amusement, watching a playful expression overtake your worried one as you fiddle with his overcoat. Its nice being with you this way, enjoyable and pleasant like Cybertron never was. You feel like…home. And for that, he can excuse your only crime of being human.

“Ugh, you know, I think I’m going to have to run out there to get them! I guess my place is pretty out of the way.” You said, reminding him of your original plan as you stood.

He shook his head, instead linking your arm to his and pouncing on your pile of confections.

“Hey! Leave some of the carollers!” you scolded light-heartedly, pushing him without any real strength.

_No, they don’t respect you (Name). Just let them go._

“No need, they aren’t coming.” He replies instead, to spare your fragile heart, only to add his candid advice in vocabulary he knew you wouldn’t understand. “I wouldn’t rely on their loyalty.”

His tone is cheeky yet his eyes are dark, and you can’t decide if he just wants all the sweets to himself or if you’re missing too much. You decide to bet on the former, life’s simpler that way.

“Oh alright, you win!” you exclaim with theatrical woe at your failure to defend the oven baked goods, and he plays along with a dramatic cheer.

You’re not disappointed for long at your missed performance though, joining your friend on the sofa to munch away at the plate together. You like times like this, when he shelves haughtiness for mischievousness. When his words are softer, ember eyes shining and relaxed. Leaning your weights against each other with sugar coated fingers, you watch as dusk starts to settle outside.


	105. TFP Shockwave + Grimlock 02 (Bugformers AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** Bugformers, bug babies, TFP plotline loosely, oviposition mention, love triangle?, yandere?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO CLOSURE, ONLY DRAMA AND TIRED WRITINGS IN THIS MCDONALDS xD Sometimes people be like "whats going on in this fic" and I'm like bro I don't even know xD
> 
> **Me @ Me:** WHERE IS THE PLOT? WHERE IS THE ACTUAL GOOD WRITING? WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?  
>  **Also Me** :  
> 

“Did Starscream’s new album drop or something? What’s all the fuss?”

Knockout waved away the Vehicons crowding around the mini-holoscreen imperiously, desperate for any form of entertainment while amidst this scavenging trip. Yes, even from his goons. Dutifully, they parted to allow him passage without bumping his recently dried finish. He may or may not have screeched at them the first time his red coat had been accidentally scratched. But he digressed, peering down—

He flinched.

A dinobot was speaking, he must be the leader in one of the few remaining underground cities since the Great Exodus. These kinds of announcements were to be expected, no, instead what caused him pause was the little critter sitting on his lap. It looked remarkably similar to one Shockwave once had, but surely that thing had perished in the explosion with his scientist colleague? Even if it hadn’t, how did it get there? Grimlock was an Autobot some of the time and an enemy all of the time. He furtively scanned the video feed for the annoying gremlins the two had made together, wishing he had a camera pan function. That would definitely confirm his theory but alas, the stream cuts before his confusion can be cleared.

Disturbed, he shakes his head to clear it. They were probably a different pet, and in any case, what did it matter to him now? Such curiosities were ghosts of the past, best let them lie…

Unless, of course, they literally crawled back out of the grave to haunt you. There was a commotion among his underlings as he sighed and trundled over to take a look at what is was that had gotten them riled _now_.

“By the Allspark…”

\--*--

“Do you have anything you wish to disclose?”

Knockout shifted on his pedes, visibly uncomfortable for some reason Shockwave had yet to identify after he had gotten over his initial shock and subsequent self-satisfaction at finding him alive. His single red optic bore into the other Bugformer who hesitated, before merely shaking his head.

“You used to have a— Ah, it’s nothing important. We ought to report your return as soon as possible and deliver the apex armour back to Megatron, anything else would just be a distraction.” Replied the medic finally, flicking his gaze back to his only momentarily. 

“Agreed. So how is it that I am still left to query why you haven’t called for a space bridge?”

“Yes…well right away.”

His fellow Decepticon turned away as he contacted the _Nemesis_ , blustering off towards the swirling vortex of green energy that materialised directly in front of him. Taking only a single glance at the desolate landscape of Cybertron, Shockwave followed.

\--*--

His earlier disgust and anger at Starscream was already fading, replaced by intense longing when he had caught sight of Soundwave’s newest “symbiote”. A human, and at once a torrent of a thousand unbidden memories had threatened to sweep him away. He had always gotten along with his silent colleague, but his staring clearly hadn’t gone unnoticed as his mask had tilted questioningly. He didn’t miss the way his tentacles had curled around them protectively.

He remembered when (Name) used to sit on his lap like that, looking up at him adoringly, eyes shining playfully like a species too young to know devastation. You had been so trusting, so guileless in your affection that he had no choice in being won over. His spark had been yours before you had asked for it, yours when you flopped across his frame on hot days, or tucked yourself up under his head before sleeping. 

Then, you had given him what he thought he would never want again.

Sparklings, destined for tragedy against the backdrop of the war but you had proved him otherwise, raised your young with care and tenderness so they knew nothing of the searing heat of plasma bolts and the constant edge of starvation. Somehow, you had the inescapable power to return to him ancient dreams, buried hopes and long forgotten wishes. But all of it, wasted in the end he mused bitterly. 

Such was the price of love, the cost of his own carelessness in having you stay with him. Perhaps he had been selfish to ask you to stay there with him, knowing you might be in danger, trusting too much in his science and defences. By the time he had woken after the explosion, he knew you would already have been gone. You couldn’t survive that long without assistance. Even so, he had searched and searched fruitlessly, vainly clawing for any semblance of a signal…

Now he hadn’t so much as an old bauble or picture to remember you or your progeny with, nothing but ashes and dust in his mouth—

His sulking session was interrupted by a ping on his receiver. Did Soundwave offer welcome packages now? But there was only a single photo attached to the message and no subject.

\--*--

“Do you like it?”

The energon cake was small but lavish, especially given the stretched resources of Last Spark since the fall. Still, your daughter remained uptight, her ‘thank you’ stiff and perfunctory, consuming it out of obligation as opposed to any enjoyment. You stroked her plating, murmuring quietly.

“He went through a lot of trouble to get it.” You mentioned gently, hoping to prompt her to at least fake some enthusiasm.

Her expression remained bad tempered. It wasn’t enough that he had given you shelter, cared for you and rescued you from the rubble. It was the simple fact that he wasn’t Shockwave, and for that he was unpardonable. Or maybe, she noticed the way you made sure to lavish him with affection and attention, always careful to pamper and accompany him to ensure his ongoing support of your children…

Before you can say anything else, heated metal noses you in the stomach demonstratively, as you run your fingers along the seams of Grimlock’s muzzle. His language skills seem limited for Cybertronians, which you think might be advantageous for once. At least now, everyone is communicating with him mainly with actions rather than words and you can dole out gratitude in hugs and cuddles.

“It’s wonderful, thank you Grimlock.” You tell him sweetly as he bowls you over, snuggling himself into your warmth and letting out a low purr.

You shut your eyes, letting him hold you close and bask in your softness happily, the occasional cheerful grunt being heard as he licks at you. You’re glad his form is so different from regular Bugformers, because if it weren’t you might mistake his kisses for those of your old, dead lover.

\--*--

Grimlock liked you. So squishy, pretty and nice. You were always kind to him, doting on him and chirping little musical notes. He made sure you were safely sleeping against him, tiny and adorable before relaxing. It made him croon to have you, a beautiful, delicate butterfly of a thing that loved him. It was almost too good to be true!

No one else seemed to understand him like you…to accommodate his limited speech so readily. He supposed it must be a relatable problem given that your own Cybertronian was weak. He watched you snoring away soundlessly with fondness in his optics.

You were a gift, respite in the desert and wastelands that had become his home. With you to look forward to when he returned from trying to run the city, all that stress seemed to melt away… Yes, the sight of your children made jealousy seep into his lines at times, to know that he wasn’t the first but you had told him before that the culprit was long deceased.

As they should be.

“(Name)…”

He couldn’t help but taste your name in these quiet moments, to know you were his, precious and priceless. Had your previous partner not already been rid from this world, he might have done it himself if only for the assurance that you would stay. He rested his head down, trapping you in a nest of blankets and pillows while he rose up around you like ridged walls. Still, he wouldn’t tear his gaze away. You made his spark sing and cooled his bestial rage. Hungrily, he looked forward to when his heat would overtake and he could have you all to himself, smother you with his appetite and fill you with eggs of his own…


	106. Waspinator (Bugformers AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** Fluff, NSFW-ish, romance, xeno, oviposition mention, hurt and comfort, yandere-ish, requited?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 2k commissioned piece for a lovely Reader on Tumblr (I may have gone quite a ways over the word limit xD)! Thank you so much for ordering, hope you like it! Normally I put all commissioned stuff into Dear Wanderlust but I figured I'd get a Advent Calendar chapter out of this xD Enjoy!

Why did the universe hate Waspinator?

Not only had he been discarded, starving and left to bleed out but he had been betrayed by the only ally he had managed to acquire in who knows how many cycles, on top of failing to get vengeance on that wretch Bumblebee. Rage and frustration threatened to spill from his lines, as his biolights flared in anger at the injustice. But no one cared, and there was nothing he could do but stew in his own thoughts as he had done for thousands of years past during his unwarranted imprisonment.

As if to emphasize the point, he felt a fat raindrop plop onto his head, followed by another and another until the monsoon had drenched him to his core.

Typical.

He should have expected no less. Dragging himself under some bushes, he sardonically requested that fate be kind enough to allow him to rest under these leaves without charging him interest. No, was his prompt reply just shy of a few minutes later as his sensors picked up movement nearby. He stilled, in no state to fight or flee any longer. His injuries must be more extensive than he thought, because as he focused he realised that the signals matched nothing in his database.

The rustling drew closer until he was sure he was moments away from being pounced on and eviscerated by some awful pack of turbofoxes, scrap if he didn’t have a _few_ things to say when he met Primus—

A quiet chirp greeted him.

The instinctive warning hiss he had been about to issue died in this throat because in that moment he was staring at the most adorable creature he had ever seen. His wide-eyed, pitiful state must have garnered some sympathy from the beautiful, little critter who then began murmuring to him with melodic words, so gentle and gracious that he forgot to be wary and bitter. No, rather he didn’t even bristle when they edged forward slowly, still singing soothingly as they ran soft, warm servos along the side of his cracked faceplate.

They were chirruping sadly, optics compassionate and ministrations tender. Waspinator couldn’t remember the last time someone had touched him like that, spoken to him without vitriol or contempt. His throat worked desperately to say something, anything but all that came out was a pathetic and needy whine as they fawned and fussed, shielding him from the downpour with their own jacket thrown over his head. It was such a simple gesture, so guileless and kind that he couldn’t help it.

All the tears from his endeavours scorned, hopes crushed and dreams ruined came spilling out, mixing with the rainwater that ran down his frame as he cried and cried as they cradled him to their chest.

\--*--

“Oh you poor thing…”

The large wasp was in bad shape, battered and bruised with wounds leaking iridescent blood onto the ground. He was also highly distressed, bawling and sobbing as you held him. You couldn’t imagine what must have happened to reduce him to this state, as you merely embraced him and crooned consolingly to calm him. You needed to get him back home, or more accurately to your repurposed ship, to bandage and feed him.

“Let’s get out of here, hm?” you asked him mildly, making sure to keep your tone bubbly and quiet as to avoid scaring him.

But the moment you pulled away even slightly, his arms were instantly secured around your waist and his wings perked in panic. He let out a high pitched keen, frantic and near hysterical at the thought of his only source of comfort and care leaving him. You’re reminded abruptly that Bugformers are made of sharp edges and tightly coiled muscle, even if the claws digging into you didn’t hurt yet.

You can almost hear his pleading for you to stay through the language barrier, crimson gaze locked on yours as his breaths come out short and desperate. Smiling, you lean forward until your head bumps against his and he can see the sincerity in your eyes. When you attempt to step back this time, you make sure to tug him along so he knows you mean for him to come.

For a second, his death grip tightens before he understands.

“It’s alright, we’ll get through this together.” You promise him earnestly, as he buzzes meekly.

\--*--

Waspinator couldn’t believe his luck, could barely stop humming with excitement whenever he saw you or heard the distant cadence of your steps. You were the nicest thing that karma had ever deigned to give him and his spark felt like overflowing whenever you’d tuck him beneath silky covers and piles of plush cushions, safe and loved and warm…

“(Name)~! Sweet, soft (Name) friend…”

His wings beat the air enthusiastically, buzzing as he rushed up to meet you, snuggling into your hug and basking in your sweet scent and nearness. You cheeped in that delightful language of yours, always so understanding and accommodating to him as you showed him your bag full of scavenged fruit. But he barely cast the bounty a glance, too focused on drinking you up and staring at you stars truck, love drunk. Finally, finally he had found someone who cared about him, after a millennia of failed, false connections.

“Promise that (Name) will always be together with Waspinator?” he beseeched you, besotted and infatuated even as you obliviously lead him back to the nest he had established.

He had long since recovered under your dutiful attention but couldn’t bring himself to “fully recuperate” when you were giving him breakfast in bed, reassuring him with lullabies by night and snuggling up against him to sleep because of his supposed night terror, letting him clutch you to him with quick, affection starved twitches.

He couldn’t bear for this fantasy to end.

A part of him was convinced he really had perished under those fronds and was now living out the rest of his afterlife in some corner of heaven with his perfect, alien carrier. But whether this was reality or not, he didn’t care. As long as he had you, he knew his spark was home, that he would be happy. Joy…such a foreign concept let alone feeling to have, yet now he was allowed to relish in deluges of it, drown himself in you. 

He wished he could go out and shower you with trinkets, gems and gold as but a fraction of the bliss you brought him. But to leave the ship extensively was to reveal that he was flight capable and risk having you turn him out. While physically healed, his emotional scars were far from so. Miraculously though, it appeared that even such wounds were not beyond your abilities to tend. Rather, you were well on your way to slowly mending his shattered trust, cracked psyche and splintered spark.

No, to lose you now was a price he would never be able to afford.

“Waspinator loves (Name).” He confessed breathlessly as you settled next to him that night, trying to check his bandages which he had taken to changing himself.

He swiftly cuddled you under the blankets as you let out a mewling protest before laughing at his playfulness. He rested his head over you, making sure his bulk prevented you from squirming away whilst he slept, still nestling himself against your comforting softness.

“Waspinator loves (Name) so much…” he repeated as you merely replied back with those undecipherable chimes.

\--*--

“Come’on, get up Waspinator!”

He continued wailing in bed, faking a bent wing as you sighed with hands on your hips. He could be such a big baby sometimes, refusing to leave the base for more than an hour, and always returning with you in tow if you tried to venture further with him. Yes, he’d help you scavenge and forage for resources now but otherwise was obstinate about not leaving the ship. A true couch potato. Although to be fair, he had kept that place is very good order since arriving.

Sometimes though, he’d bring you glistening crystals, always presented with much nuzzling and snugging until you kissed him ‘thank you’ wherein he’d purr contently and flop on top of you with ill-disguised adoration.

It was flattering and charming in its own way, and you wondered why you’d steered clear of Bugformers for so long if this was their nature.

“Come’on buddy!” you coaxed as he sniffed and blubbered about, trying to get you to come to him instead.

You clicked your tongue again, arms crossed in mock consternation.

There was a longer trip you needed to take before the seasons changed, and while you had hoped he could come along, there was no way you could force a hundred plus kilograms of unwilling Cybertronian anywhere. You usually stayed out there for five days or so, filling up your solar cart with stuff to drive back in one trip. Might as well leave tomorrow morning if you were going solo.

“Alright then.” You conceded, pecking his faceplate goodbye even as he cheered and leaned into you indulgently. “I’ll see you in a few days.”

\--*--

Waspinator raced around the vessel, barging through objects as he screeched out your name. Where were you? Where had you gone? He whipped around, finding your nectar scent recent but faded, not thick and heavy in the folds of his nest like usual.

No, you were gone. 

Abruptly, he falls silent, trembling in fear and shock. He is alone once more, something he irrevocably, absolutely promised he would never allow to befall him again. Yet still, misfortune seems to follow him like a shadow, determined to leave him deserted in a place he once called paradise. But it is empty now. Nothing remains but the erratic pulsing of his own spark as he struggles to pull himself together.

Where are you? Where is his dearest? His soulmate? His Conjux-to-be?

But of course you would go…he had been nothing but a burden, pretending to be sickly and unwell, making as though unable to defend himself and infringing upon your living space. Anyone would get tired of it, least of all someone as desirable and wonderful as you. No, your patience with him had been a fountain that his own blindness had run dry. But he wasn’t weak anymore, he would prove to you that he was a strong sire, one you would be proud to have the brood of…

He forced himself to focus. If he lost you, he lost it all. On the brink of salvaging what remanent of his past self and sanity had survived prison, he couldn’t let it all simply be swallowed away like everything else. No, this time he would get to keep what few good things he had managed to claw from the universe.

Darting outside, he took the skies and landed atop a high branch, peering out over the landscape. You can’t have gone far, he reasons even as panic threatens to spill over in his chest because he doesn’t want to be lonely again, can’t be abandoned again…

He flits quickly through the treetops, leaping down only occasionally to track your fresh scent, still alluring and enthralling even now. Still bringing the thought of sweet songs and compassionate touches to mind, of romantic nights spent intertwined between cloths and yearning, his voracious, insatiable desire for more. Now that he could feel the beginnings of mating season approaching, his craving to breed you was heightened and nigh unbearable. Just the sight of you was enough to have pressure building behind his interface panel, but when you were nestled in bed next to him? Taking care of himself silently, shaking and staring into your peacefully sleeping face was all he could do not to give you a rather rude awakening. Oh what he would give to pull you close, press you beneath him and fill you—

He nearly slams into a tree trying to stop, too caught up in his fancies and the terrible notion that all of that would be taken from him like a dream. Instead, he swerves sharply upon catching sight of you merrily digging up some vegetables or other and loading them into your little cart.

He can’t stand it. To know you’re content without him, when even a single day without you tears him asunder.

“(Name)! Sweetness!”

With a crash, he collides into you, rolling over and over but making sure you’re shielded in his armoured embrace and unhurt.

“(Name), (Name), don’t you know that Waspinator needs (Name)? That (Name) makes Waspinator happy? (Name) must go home, must always stay with Waspinator. Waspinator promises that this time (Name) will want to stay with Waspinator forever…”

You’re squirming in discomfort, obviously startled and confused as to why he’s there but he doesn’t dare lift his servos from the back of your head, petrified that he’ll see disgust or loathing now that he’s found you, followed you…

But there’s none of that. When you perk up and manage to wriggle free, you seem _amused_ of all things, joking and chuckling and still, patting him fondly. It’s his turn to be stunned as this lapse lets you return to your crops.

“Look who decided to show up after all!” you tease but it falls on deaf ears, your light heartedness the exact opposite of the lingering traces of mortal terror he can still feel coursing through his lines.

\--*--

It’s charming at first, how he thinks you need to be bundled up as he takes over the role of nurse, pampering and even trying to bathe you. You signal to him that you’re healthy, nudging your way past his attempts to block you from leaving the pillow fort before inevitably being scooped up and re-deposited back there.

“Wasp, I’m _fine_. I appreciate the room service but I gotta get up now!” you complain as he purrs, peering at you with depthless optics heavy with…something.

You would be lying if you said you hadn’t noticed the other changes he had exhibited since nabbing you back from your foray. Namely, fanning his wings and polishing himself to an emerald lustre. Then there was the tendency to cajole you into corners before pressing close, metal hot and gleaming as he would rub and rub, humming lowly the entire time. He seemed to want you to look at him a lot if his displaying was anything to go by, flared kaleidoscopic wings often brushed in your face or coiling around you protectively, weapons flexed and directly in line of sight.

“Yes, you’re very spectacular.” You commend to humour him as he shuffles forward for the tenth attempt at snuggling that morning, this time seemingly hunched over to hide something on his belly. “I’m sorry I left, I tried to tell you but we don’t share the same language as I’m sure you know.”

You always spoke to him this way, regardless of the lack of understanding. It felt right, yes you would communicate with gestures and pictures as needed but to stunt your sentences felt patronising. Or perhaps, this was just what your solitude had convinced you to do, to have some semblance of balanced conversation with another intelligent being.

You reach out to bump him back but accidentally skim against the bladed edge of his mandibles. Immediately, he jerks back on his hind legs to avoid cutting your skin, towering over you and exposing what you can only guess to be his egg sac.

Oh.

Waspinator is in heat. He catches sight of you looking and for a second seems almost ashamed. Then, he’s shambling forward again, with wide, imploring eyes, clicking sounds and deep rumbles emanating from his throat as he caresses and kneads at your chest, then your waist and dipping lower still.

You’re fairly sure you don’t need a dictionary to translate what he wants this time.


	107. Overlord 08 (First Contact AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** Stockholm syndrome?, fluff, festive, NSFW-ish, slow burn?, romance, holoforms, xeno?,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I would do a different chapter/AU everyday? Well that didn't happen lol xD But some update better than no update amitite?? xD Dang, y'all made me fond of Overlord in this AU so this is all your fault (cough pumpkin cough) :') I actually really like this chapter so bplease review if you can xD
> 
> Anyway, if I don't post a fic the moment its done, it gets lost in my 50 mil. word docs so here this is xD Intended for a time closer to the 25th but heck, we all know the entire month of December is for those Christmas feels xD
> 
> YES I'M IN THAT FESTIVE MOOD SO WE'RE LEAVING THE YANDERE WOODS MOMENTARILY xD

“Good grief Overlord, can you please put on some pants?”

He paused, raising an eyebrow as he appraised you from where he was standing, still naked as you shielded your eyes from the sight. While he might have no concern for his modesty, you didn’t think you could stand seeing him flopping about without so much as a speck of clothing on him.

“Why? There’s no one here but us, and its more…convenient this way.” He purred as you facepalmed, stalking off to the back cupboard to dig out your secret weapon.

“Okay, well I have a gift for you and I wanted to be sure you’d wear it, that’s why I asked.” You lied, unfurling the ugliest blanket that had come complimentary with your house-cage. “Tah-dah, humans wear it around their waist.”

He took it from you curiously, clearly recognising it as the patchwork disaster you had unceremoniously hidden away into the depths of your closet. But you had foreseen this, and pre-emptively haphazardly embroidered a border of little insignias. You’d seen the design on one of his old plates left lying about, which was strange since he usually kept a Spartan berthroom. It must have been important, so you’d swiftly nabbed it for a design. No, it wasn’t very good because of how hastily sewn it was but you had just wanted him to cover his private parts.

You shift on your feet, coughing to clear your throat as he remains silent for the longest time.

You hope you haven’t offended him somehow, and glancing around you wonder whether you ought to be booking it right now. Instead, when he looks up his gaze is heavy with emotion. He’s…touched.

“Thank you (Name), it’s wonderful.” He says sincerely, tone quiet and low as you blink in surprise.

“Ah, well no problem. Its Christmas after all back on Earth, traditionally we give those we care about gifts.” You babble to try and clear the awkward air, not having expected such sentimentality from him of all people. “It’s nothing special of course, but—“

“You…care about me?”

You freeze, realising the words you have just said and scrambling to make an excuse, because surely, you couldn’t have come to be fond of this creep, could you? But his voice is so sensitive in that moment…so, hopeful and vulnerable that you can’t bring yourself to tear it all down. Call it the holidays season, a lapse in your judgement or a surge in sympathy but whatever it was, in that moment you nodded.

“Yes, I do.”

He smiles, arms reaching out to pull you into a tight embrace, his warmth enveloping you with a feeling of safety and comfort. Ah, what a mess, you mused. To think that you might not fear or hate him anymore, and to think he might cherish your company. You weren’t a fool, you’d seen how he interacted with others, knew the lengths that he went to be sweet on you, dote on you.

“Me too, I love you kitten.”

You stiffened, because you definitely hadn’t confessed to him or anything of that sort. But to ruin the moment now seemed petty, especially when such a maybe-falsehood seemed to bring him so much contentment. You returned his hug, snuffling into his shoulder as he finally released you, hands still trailing along your waist and keeping you snug against him as those hooded red eyes watched you with unsettling fondness. Such adoration was a strange look on him, especially directed at you…

But it felt nice, and you could almost believe he cared, _wanted_ him to truly mean what he said and respect you, love you as he claimed—

You bit your lip, confused and torn. Was this was it had come to? Hankering after the affections of some psychotic kidnapper? You needed a distraction and fast because if this went on, you might actually convince yourself that you did value and care about Overlord and wouldn’t that be a day for the books.

“You going to put it on?” you asked playfully, forcing your thoughts from their vortex of emotional chaos as he kissed the top of your head.

“Of course, (Name). I didn’t know you paid attention to anything I told you, let alone enough to replicate my old gladiator emblem.” He told you smoothly, caressing your arms as he finally, finally made himself modest with the make-shift kilt.

“Ah, well I think we both manage to surprise each other these days…” you murmured in response as he folded you up onto his lap, rested his chin on the top of your head.

“Good, I like these kinds of surprises.”

His fingers were intertwined gently with yours, his chest rising and falling behind you peacefully. You shut your eyes, letting yourself lean back against him. Never having to work, looked after and with any material things you could wish for…was this so bad? Was Overlord so vile?

“I’m going to get a drink…” you said after a moment, prying yourself from him and quickly scuttling to the kitchen.

Liquor in hand, you popped it open and took a swig straight from the bottle. You didn’t know what was going on with your heart, but you weren’t dealing with it sober, that was for sure. 

“Easy on the alcohol, (Name). You’ll become inebriated.” Chided that familiar tone, the only one you had heard for weeks, months.

He made to tug the glass from you but you snatched it back. He sighed, leading you to the couch as you steadily gulped your way towards forgetting this entire night. Or at least, that was the plan. By the time you were giddy and buzzed, he had removed your drink from you and replaced it with a bottle of water that you wrongly assumed was still your alcohol.

Nonetheless, nothing could buoy your high now.

You chirped cheerfully, lounging on Overlord’s toned physique and giggling in your drunken haze. You were snuggling yourself against him, and squeezing his biceps appreciatively with a thrilled laugh. You were so soft, so warm, he was thankful he hadn’t stopped you from drinking enough to reach this state now.

“You’re a big, beefy boi.” You informed him brightly, still pawing at his abs and arms, lolling onto your back and linking your fingers behind his neck. “So chunky and thick…feels nice!”

That seemed to impress you, or otherwise delight you if your ministrations were anything to go by.

You looked up at him through your lashes, adorable and smiling up at him cutely in between feeling him up. It made his spark purr to be the subject of your fondness. It had been a long time since someone had guilelessly just…liked him, doled out affection without fear or ulterior motive. He knew you wouldn’t do this had you been sober but it only made him more hopeful, that you truly wanted him once your inhibitions were lowered and logic was out the window. You had confessed, so surely this wasn’t such a long shot? This yearning wasn’t unattainable?

You nestled closer.

He could hardly take it, if you didn’t stop nuzzling yourself against him and cuddling up like that he was going to give you something thick soon… He was already starting to get excited from how you rubbed against him every time you squirmed in an attempt to get comfortable on his lap and chest.

Your constant praise and mewling wasn’t helping his situation downstairs either, and he stifled a groan as you gave another shameless wriggle and hummed happily, the tent on his blanket skirt thing becoming pronounced. He was poking you with it now and you finally looked between his legs. Bold from the alcohol, you leaned back against him run a teasing hand along his inner thigh.

“Always so horny.” You observed shrewdly, giving a wise little nod. “But you probably get a boner from killing bots too so that’s not saying much, huh?”

He stared at you, astonished. No one said things like that, least of all to someone like him. But your gaze was merely inquisitive, without malice or scorn. He knew you were being nothing but honest now, and so the question spilled forth before he could stop it.

“Do you love me? Could you love me despite it all?”

You blinked slowly, tiredly, sleepily. Then, you rolled over and wedged yourself into a comfy position in the crook of his muscled arms, humming and sighing. He stroked you, but internally felt his spark tightening while waiting for your reply, if your addled processor could manage to cobble one out for him. Finally, it seemed you found the perfect position, limbs splayed limply and head supported by his servos. Your eyes glimmered in the dim gold of the fairy lights you had hung up earlier that day, gilded specks of distant stars reflected in your gaze.

“…I don’t know.”


	108. Tarantulas (Bugformers AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** Maiming, yandere, requited?, language barrier,
> 
> 16/12/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I ever in character? Who knows, not me xD Thanks for all your reviews last chapter guys, it was very encouraging! Hope y'all have time to review this one too :>
> 
> Also, I've been requested to tag my chapters so I was wondering whether people would be willing to help me out with that? Like after you guys read, lmk if there's something you would like a chapter to be tagged with, thanks! I try to but I figured if all my Readers tagged one chapter each, boom that whole fic would be tagged per chapter in a week rather than me doing 100 chapters over 100 weeks xD I'll include dates as well as someone has suggested ^^

You take a deep breath, there’s nothing left to lose after all.

If you stay here, marooned on this foreign planet you would die, supplies having dwindled into dust. Starving, thirsty…if its perish here or perish there then why not go take a look? Anything would be more hopeful than the haunting remains of this skeleton laboratory. Maybe it was foolish, but you still wanted to die under open skies, maybe watch the world go by one last time, if there was anything to be found to share in your final moments. 

So like the intrepid explorer you had been forced to become, you gathered your pack and marched into the swirling abyss.

\--*--

Mesothulas is bleeding, broken and banished to a nightmare of his own creation. He can’t breathe, can’t think, can’t feel anything beyond the chaos and agony, the cacophony. He’s dying, or maybe that’s just what he wishes would happen already, its hard to tell in a place like this, where the sounds of his screams drown out any hope for freedom, of salvation. Dimly, he is aware of the sting of betrayal, of someone he had cherished discarding him like flotsam into this wasteland. The surge of fury is near enough to dull the pain. Nearly.

A part of him doesn’t want to rise, just wants to lie here in misery until he finally loses it his mind entirely. What does it matter? He has already lost it all, what difference does adding himself to the list change? The other half of his processor is spitting and hissing, demanding that he get up this instance and activate his personal jumpgate, attain vengeance and retrieve what is rightfully his.

But the torpor washes through his veins like the endless ebb and flow of the sea, destined to bathe him in depression and indolence until perhaps, the end finally comes for him. He gazes up into the cyclone of colours above, neon whirlpools of his own creation. Forgotten and despised, to think he had once longed for simple appreciation, not the kind of fame or glory other scientists sought for their greatest inventions, no. All he had wanted, all he had ever desired was a tiny slice of paradise, just one, only a single soul to cherish him as he would revere them. He just needed to be enough for once.

Alas, the universe saw fit only to let the likes of him fall through the cracks in sun baked earth, doomed to obscurity and nightfall—

Something is moving. Not the kaleidoscope tempest above, no something nearby. His spark leaps because for a second, hope, damnable and indestructible as always is convinced that Prowl has returned for him. But worse, he’s convinced he would accept that snivelling scrap, come crawling back.

Instead, it chirps, tentative and uncertain but pitched and beautiful like nothing he has heard before.

He wants to turn to them, see what elusive and wonderful creature has come for him, or if Primus has finally sent some envoy to collect him at last. He twitches, feeling warm hands against the top of his helm, so kind and soft that he yearns for more, tries to lean into their touch with what little energy he still possesses. His vocals grate as he struggles to beg them closer, to stay.

And they do, perfect as they are.

The mysterious alien murmurs sadly and confusedly, peering at him with sympathy, pity yet understanding. At that moment, he thinks he loves them for this simple affinity, this kindship in this hell-scape. He thinks that for the first time, he knows what it means to have a soul mate, someone who would hold you when you needed it most. Sitting pressed up to his metal frame, they shut their eyes, collapsing in a heap against his neck. Panic swells in his chest at this sight, his fingers clench, reaching out to curl around them protectively. No, no they couldn’t die on him. Not now, when they had just found him. No one else had come for him, no one else had cared to look except this poor, pretty kitten of a thing.

Despite his tortured state, he could tell you were fading, content to expire on his carapace and shred your way through the last of his spark.

He couldn’t allow it. Growling, his servo wrapped around you with surprising strength, your entwined silhouettes flickering into nothingness.

\--*--

You were so sweet, everything he had ever wanted bundled into an adorable, honey scented human. Tarantulas adored like an inferno consumed all that dared cross its path, with white fire that left nothing but ashes in its wake. He tied you to him, keeping you sedated and fed as you recovered from your ordeal, docile and sickly as he upgraded his frame, one that would accommodate you.

So for those early weeks, he lived in bliss. You were too unwell to do much more than be ferried around in his pouch, often sleeping and hammocked comfortably within his embrace, safe and loved. He refused to put you down anywhere, carrying you with him like a piece of his heart. As night fell, you would be cuddled into fluffy nests, fed from his own mouth and swathed in his finest silks.

A corner of his processor knew he was falling, crashing through the depths only because his fragile spark had recently been shattered. But he can’t help but latch onto you, trust you and _need_ you. One more time, one last time, he is going to be enough for someone. Because if this fails, if you are a road that leads to nothing but despair, he will break.

“Good morning, (Name) my love.” He purrs as you open your eyes, slowly improving by the day under his dutiful attentiveness.

You twitter for a bit, snuggling yourself into him gratefully and he can barely take your guileless affection, can barely accept it yet hungers for more, voracious and insatiable. He inhales shakily, wanting to drink you in even as you squirm and make to waddle out of bed. He tuts, grasping your waist and lifting you immediately. As if you should walk on your own two feet when he was around, no you were to be carried like the treasure that you were. And he would always be around, always be in contact with you in some way.

Happily, he watched you acquiesce and settle into his carrying pocket, poking out cutely as if you weren’t the light of his life, the only one he lived for. He nuzzled you closer, optics shutting as he prayed for all his good fortune not to slip away.

\--*--

Heat roiled through him like a cascade, lust enveloping his every thought as he basked in your nearness, lost to his fantasies and horniness. He wanted you to bear his children, wanted to fill you round and full, have a family with you to wake to everyday. He wanted simple pleasures, domestic bliss and happiness. But even that has been torn from him, damaged by his own Noisemaze as he is, eggs doomed to infertility. He cradles you to his chest, refusing to part from you for even a second as you snuffle about in his hold, occasionally making a bid for freedom now that you were healthy, only for his other clawed appendages to reel you back. Clearly, you were getting tired of the pouch treatment.

“Shh, shh (Name). It’s okay, my little bird.” He hums soothingly, kissing you gently, terribly aware of how soft and precious you were against the sharp edge of his mandibles.

You warble out a disgruntled complaint, wriggling your feet in an obvious attempt to be put down.

But he won’t, can’t let you go in any capacity. Not even for a second. Without you in his arms, he’s afraid you’ll vanish, run off and evict yourself from his life, drown him in silence. You were a beacon through his darkest days, his dearest, his only deliverance. He would not allow such things to slip from him now. He knew nothing of your kind, curious and lovely as you were, and feared more than the weight of perdition that you would abandon him, like anything else good he had ever been privy to. Or perhaps you would betray him also, stab your knife through his spark.

Even if that came to pass though, he would forgive you. No transgression was unpardonable if only you stayed, let him nestle into you and adore you. It wasn’t so hard, was it? To remain with him, sing quietly on cool summer days as he devotedly wove tapestries for you to rest on, feasts for you to indulge in and myriads of games and cinemas to entertain you with.

“Tarantulas!”

His grip tightens instinctively, adrenaline coursing through his lines at the discomfort in your voice. You’re upset, and he _hates_ it. His legs close around you like prison bars as you huff in frustration, gabbing away sweetly in that melodic language of yours. If only you understood, if only you loved him just a little bit more, enough to let him chaperone you for as long as the stars lit the skies.

“Oh (Name), you just don’t know…”

\--*--

You’re crying, bawling and he can’t stand it, skitters about nervously in his burrow, never letting go of you.

“Please (Name), please hush now…I only did it because I loved you, I needed you to always need me.” He pleads anxiously, keeping his tone smooth as not to scare you.

But you don’t cast him so much as a glance, merely continue trying to stand unsteadily when he lets your feet brush the ground, leg muscles having atrophied to the point of disuse in a matter of days. You can’t phantom the reason, don’t know what to do other than sit here in his grasp and wail, even as Tarantulas can feel terror clenching his spark chamber closed.

You won’t look at him. You won’t let him cuddle you, ignoring any attempts at pacifying your despair and he doesn’t want to consider the fact that you know he is to blame. He croons, low and frantic so that you pause in your sobbing upon hearing the dread in his tone. He’s practically on top of you now, desperate for any sign that you still care about him, don’t hate him and aren’t plotting to abandon him at any second.

“(Name), (Name)…” he implores you, the emerald glint of his gaze sharp like thorns, razor edged and on the precipice of madness. “Please, (Name)…”

You quieten, fingers skimming his faceplate as you snivel. He sinks into you, lets you reassure him, unknowingly comforting your guilty condemner, thanking him for caring for the tendons he ruined.

\--*--

You weave the intricate stitches, old lullabies spilling from your lips as Tarantulas caresses you, staring at you with almost alarming fondness. But he had saved you, nursed you back to health, pulled you from that psychedelic dream land, clothed you and nourished you. So even though he refused to not be touching you at all times, you bore it. What else could you do? If not sitting in his pouch, you would just be lying down on a pile of silks and attempting to arm-power your way around. A part of you thought that might be fun, cobbling together a make-shift wheelchair and scooting about the burrow.

But he would never let you go.

For all his marvels and luxuries, he couldn’t seem to grasp the concept of wheels and would be befuddled whenever you drew up a picture. Ah, whatever. A small price to pay when just shy of a year ago, you had expected the giant spider to serve as your gravestone.

Nonetheless, it made it hard to make any surprises for him. You were completely reliant on him, everything he provided for you so you couldn’t even go out and find him a shiny rock or something. But no matter, instead you had woken up two dolls from the silks he shrouded you with, a miniature of yourself and him.

Perhaps some would claim that these were useless objects, but you would challenge them to consider what a giant robot spider would find helpful.

“Tarantulas, I have a gift for you~”


	109. Orion Pax/Optimus Prime 02 (Faeformers AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** Fluff, injured reader, comfort, reunion,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thank you to a commissioner! 
> 
> Yes, everything on my fic pile that is AO3 is a mess, if you want to read the prequel its in Dear Wanderlust, if not and you're having trouble making sense of this, well when did anything I ever do make sense xD Once again, idek if I'm in character but whatever amirite?? xD Slapping out fics in 30 mins so order up at this McDonalds xD I call him Optimus but his personality is 90% Orion in this >>

“Still moping?”

Optimus glanced away, Elita’s not quite cold yet far from sympathetic voice rousing him from his reverie. It’d been a mistake to confide in her, he saw now. Not because she was untrustworthy or harassed him about it, but for the simple fact that it only deepened her mistrust and dislike for humans. He could see it in her gaze, the tightening of her lips into a hard line whenever she caught him languishing as he was wont to do as of late. Humans were not only pitiful, but pathetic and treacherous as well, he could almost hear her say.

But she hadn’t known (Name), how happy being with them had made him feel, how appreciated and desirable. How they never tired of listening to his long-winded, enthusiastic speeches about Cybertronian politics, society and history. No, they rather listened with awe and curiosity, as if his run along sentences and stumbles were a gift, his niche knowledge wondrous.

He doesn’t reply, as Elita tuts audibly at his silence, in a way that is just shy of bearing contempt although her haughtiness cannot be hidden. He knows she means no malice, is confused by his “wayward” attachment, but if one could control the heart, who would ever let it bleed?

“Come’on, the annual book fair is on today. I’ll buy you a novel or two.” She offered finally with a sigh, and it was as close to empathy as Optimus had seen from her in a while.

“Thank you for the offer, but I’d prefer to stay here…” he replied politely, not rising from the bean bag in his lonely corner of the library as Elita frowned.

“You can’t expect loyalty from their kind, Optimus. They are mayflies, fickle and capricious by nature. It’s not their fault, they have to pack everything into a vorn. (Name) didn’t do it to hurt you, but you must have known that what you had with them was temporary.” She explained bluntly, ever the realist.

He shut his eyes. Yes, he had known, their lifespan always an ever growing anxiety in the back of his mind. But he would have had at least a handful more cycles with them, they shouldn’t have been ripped away so soon. Then, there was the issue of the screenplay, a betrayal of their relationship in his eyes. Perhaps, he reasoned, humans viewed such things as an honour? Even Fae directors took creative liberties, surely the negative portrayal had been out of your control? Maybe you were embarrassed, too mortified to come back…

He wished you would. Because he missed you something terrible, his spark wilting each day like flowers deprived of the sun, lotuses scattered in a desert. It didn’t matter, the movie, the unexpected absence, it could all be forgiven if only you would round that corner again, bright smile as radiant as the Iacon dawn. He still hoped, after all this time that your stunt hadn’t been a rejection. That this was all a misunderstanding and that you’d come back to him—

“Optimus.”

Ah, right. Elita was still here. He commended her for the support, since he knew comfort was far from her strong suit yet at the same time, her indifference to people made her ill-suited to soothe his pain.

“Will you not forget them? I hate seeing be brought this low by a mere mortal.” She said flatly, objectively because for her, emotions were secondary.

“I can’t.”

She hesitated then, a rare occurrence. Rare enough that it made him lift his head to attention.

“I feared as much. You always had a soft spot for the weak.” She mentioned quietly, sinking down onto the cushion beside him, (Name)’s seat the unhelpful part of his brain immediately added. “So I did some digging, wanted to see if I could bring you some closure to help you move on.”

His spark sputtered, and for a second he simply stared. She made it sound like they had passed on. He was aware of the rushing of energon to his ears, the cool air on his tongue and the desperate, frantic pounding of his heart against its cage.

“You should let them go. But I know you won’t, so just take this.”

\--*--

He can’t breathe, disguised as he is, rushing through the austere corridors of the hospital. Humans kept their sick here, the scent of death clinging like bile along the walls, threading through his throat. Yet this was the address Elita had give, or more accurately had unwillingly tossed to him. He wondered if she respected him less for this, but right now he didn’t care. All he wanted was to see you again, well and chirpy, recognition and affection in your eyes.

He burst into the room, thankfully empty at this time of night as he stared at the occupied bed.

There you were, loose hair spilled across blank sheets, eyes shut peacefully against the darkness of the room. He darted closer, servoss poised uncertainly as they hovered over your skin, not daring to touch you. He didn’t know what the various beeps and lights on the machines around you meant, but he could tell you were unwell, fragile and delicate. Something awful had happened, and he shuddered to think he hadn’t been there for you.

“Orion?”

He froze, watching you blearily try to sit up as he swiftly cradled your weight, form shifting back against the turmoil in his heart.

“(Name)…”

He didn’t know what to say, but suddenly there were tears in your eyes as you clutched him, and the feebleness of your grip frightened him more than the fires across Tarn.

“I’m sorry! My family, they couldn’t afford the treatment! They had to sell the rights for the movie, I didn’t want to use you like that but—“

He embraces you back, hushing you with low, smooth notes and running his hands along your back, kissing the top of your head. 

“Oh (Name), are you okay? What happened? Who did this to you?” He asked urgently, careful not to apply pressure where it might hurt.

But you hardly seemed to notice, instead looking up at him with familiar marvel and thankfulness he didn’t think he deserved.

“I was afraid you’d be angry...”

“Never, I could never be angry at you.” He murmured softly, magic flowing from his fingertips and into your wounds to mend more than just the physical injuries.

You buried your face into his arms, as he held you closer in response, hugged you to his spark as you relaxed into his gentle warmth, two souls content and reunited in harmony once again.


	110. Dropkick (Beeverse/Standard AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** Movie-verse, pining, slow build, canon-divergent (lmao am I even serious at this point xD), bittersweet
> 
> 22/12/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO JUST WATCHED BUMBLEBEE, IT WAS GREAT, I LOVE IT AND IT WAS SO REALISTIC AND BITTERSWEET I CAN’T T-T YES, I WORK FAST TO DELIVER THE FICS, TO SERVE THE THORST FOR DROPKICK THAT EXACTLY 0.02% OF PEOPLE + ME HAVE xD But that’s the aim isn’t it at this McDonalds, to generate the thorst in Readers so QUICK COME JOIN ME SO I’M NOT ALONE IN THIS PIT xD
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, thanks to everyone for their lovely reviews <3 I really look forward to reading what people have to say about my fics so thank you for that, it keeps me inspried to keep serving up these McChicken meals for the kind patrons of this McDonalds xD Also, letting y'all know that matchups will be delayed because I'm busy unfortunately and I am determined to have them posted on the 125th chapter xD They will be done in two parts, blah blah explanation essentially you'll see what pops out of my random kitchen eventually xD Hope everyone is having a happy holiday season!

Dropkick hates the place before he even makes landfall, this backwater, mud ball of a sphere floating in space, primitive and full of equally pathetic inhabitants. The only thing that gives him a modicum of reprieve is the quiet car wash in some random town, practically devoid of customers and run by a lonesome organic desperately trying to keep afloat in this economy. He scoffs at the way their eyes light up whenever he pulls up, beaming as you bluster about cheerfully.

“Welcome! You came again!” you chirp happily, already rushing around to pull out your detailing kit as he practically spits the required money at you out through his black tinted driver’s side window.

He doesn’t deign to give you a reply, but your smile doesn’t drop despite his cold response. Rather, you fill the pointed silence with mindless chatter that he is grudgingly forced to listen to. Combined with the music playing from the basic machine you have on the counter, he can almost forget why he’s here on this boring planet, soft sunlight gleaming gold through the meticulously clean windows of your garage.

“Did you hear? There’s a storm coming through this weekend, best be careful on the roads!” you mention as if you’re _concerned_ for his safety of all things, sudsy water flowing down his hood.

He scoffs, as if Earth’s weather could lay low a Decepticon like himself. He suspects there will be rain, perhaps some lightning too but nothing dire. Not like the fire falls he’s bore witness to on Kaon, as thousand year old spires were reduced to ashes in a matter of seconds.

He’s pulled from his brooding as you giggle, sponge pausing their gentle circular motions as he realises that his plating has unconsciously relaxed under your ministrations. Despite knowing he is alone here (save for perhaps some rogue Autobot that might be anywhere from this continent to the depths of the Pacific Ocean), his mirrors snap around to check if any Cybertronian might have caught him red handed enjoying the attentions of a mere human.

“You’re always so expressive with your car, its really cool.” You tell him fondly, and how you’ve managed to become attached to him in less than a cycle is both disgraceful yet endearing.

How lonely your species must be to latch on like that. But then again, he was the one who kept coming back… ~~perhaps he was the guilty one~~.

“So you got any plans for the holiday season?” you ask amiably, polishing his hood and windows carefully, just the way he likes.

“Hn. If it was up to me, I’d be back home.” He ground out bitterly, remembering how he was forced to come here by Shatter and Megatron when he could be busy sulking alone back on Cybertron as his world was torn asunder.

“You miss it, huh? Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll have the opportunity to return soon, it’ll work out.” you murmur sympathetically, as if you understand when you couldn’t possibly comprehend what it was like. 

How it felt to lose it all, watch friends turn to foes, political strife turn into endless, wearing battles until the streets ran vibrant with energon. You didn’t know, couldn’t know. Not when you had lived less than half a vorn, a mere blip in his timescale. When you had watched your fluffy white clouds float serenely overhead without fear of destruction at a moment’s notice, of eternal darkness consuming your sun. But he doesn’t blame you, can’t hate you for that. Your hands are yet untainted, innocent and ignorant.

“Hey, you okay?”

No, no he’s not okay and it must be the insidiousness of this place that instead of disgust he appreciates, for a split second how you try to comfort him however miserable the attempt. That he welcomes how soft and tender your touch is after centuries of this frame knowing only the scorching heat of lasers or the razor edge of blades. 

Because when was the last time someone had genuinely checked on him? Had done more than hastily patched his gaping wounds and then sent him straight back out into the firefight, the bloodbath? 

It’s weakness to think this way, to lose focus for even a moment that he is struggling for the freedom of his brethren, where the Autobots would have them grovelling among lesser beings, would inevitably lead to their kind being forced under the yoke of oppressors again. He knows he needs to pull it together…but that’s the beauty of his hovel, isn’t it? There’s time to be vulnerable, no one here to judge him, no screaming as his commanders snarl out orders and have him delve headfirst towards death every day. 

He doesn’t reply, just envelops himself in the song and your presence, so warm, so different from the coldness of those distant stars he came from.

_"I was looking for something that I couldn't find,  
It's a feeling you give me inside."_

\--*--

Absolutely revolting, he has caked crap all through his tires and seams and he simply can’t _stand_ it. The infernal animals on his land had solidly earned their place in his growing list of insufferable things. He races back towards your little shop, hoping that you’ll be open past your usual closing hour. Since he’s such a loyal customer, he’s sure you’ll see no reason not to let him give you some business, late as it is because if he has to wait until morning he might just raze this entire city to the ground.

Despite his haughtiness, he’s surprised to see the sign still glowing neon blue as he rolls up, headlights illuminating the tidy garage and the silhouette of a weird man. He doesn’t understand for a second why his spark sinks in disappointment at this sight, but he hastens to pin it on the fact that he doesn’t want that grimy man touching the finish you had polished for him just last month. Your cassette player is still running your favourite song, one he hates to admit he now associates with cool water on blazing summer days and benign conversation, respite from the pressure of _needing_ a Decepticon victory and hunting traitors across the void and constellations.

_"I can see you in the night,  
Coming through like flashing lights."_

The door to your little office bangs open.

“Oh, you’re here!” you exclaim brightly, so thankful that you ought to be ashamed of yourself.

You lock up at record speed, hardly looking at the stranger stalking about behind you, practically running to his side, face pleading and scared. It confuses him, makes his engines growl protectively before he catches himself. What is he _doing_? Worried over a _human_?!

He is about to make some smart quip to cover this embarrassing lapse but freezes upon feeling your hand on his passenger side door, too shocked to stop you from opening it. 

“My ride is here, so bye!” you say stridently before plopping yourself down into his seat as his door shuts, and he’s at a loss, processor scrambling to do something, _anything_ before—

You glance over, relief turning into confusion as you face an empty driver’s seat. 

“…Wh—“

His locks click loudly before you can do anything stupid ~~and hurtful~~ , like flee from him.

“Who is that?” he snaps instead, high beams tracking the figure hurrying away and you blink, turning your gaze to his dashboard.

“I…I don’t know. He’s been hanging around near closing time, and I don’t really feel safe walking home even if its only a short way…” you explain hesitantly as he feels his canons twitch.

He waits until the other heat signature has faded before backing out, driving the short distance to your door. He can’t quell the irritation he feels that _his_ human is being harassed, of all things. You stare at your lap the entire ride as the streetlights dance past.

“So…what are you?”

He sighs, not quite having dreaded this question but nearly cringing nonetheless. So this is how it would end. He supposed all vacations must at some point, and he was not so deluded to believe that he hadn’t been giving himself a break. His “searches” had been half hearted at best, trawling through data slower than even your simple systems could. Besides, what kind of scanning involved sticking around the same area for months on end? No, he had just wanted to live in the fantasy of peace for a while longer, with companionship and calmness, daily massages…

“Does it matter?”

You paused then, head tilting so he might have called it cute in another lifetime.

“No, I suppose not. Thank you, thank you for coming for me.” You say earnestly, doe-eyes wide with emotion because your species are like that, passionate candle flames for the few short years you do live.

He grunts in reply, supposes that one must take pity on backwards aliens occasionally…

But his first instinct hadn’t been to launch you from his cabin, incinerate you for the crime of sullying his interior. No, instead it had been to close his door, ensure he was between you and anything that might cause you harm or fear. The surge of protectiveness had surprised even him because he would have hated if you were injured, left him in silence again—

He pushes that dangerous line from his mind, afraid for the first time since arriving. Afraid that maybe, just maybe he likes you a little too much.

“Do you have a name? What can I call you?”

“…Dropkick.”

\--*--

You’re laughing, sticking your head out of the window, wind whipping your hair into a mess and he could roll his eyes if you didn’t look so damn pleased. Your track is still rolling, pouring from his speakers as you grin, hanging onto the side of his sill with eyes too young, still full of wanderlust for a world too large for you to ever fully explore.

_"What's a sunset if you ain't riding into it?  
Let’s drive into it…" ___

__“Sit down, you’ll let all the bugs in.” he grumbled as you deposited yourself back into the cushion, his seat belt slipping over your shoulder._ _

__“Sorry, but I’ll clean it for you later!” you promise brightly, and that was _one_ of the benefits that revealing himself included._ _

__You now could render his interior spotless and spoke directly to him, not towards the illusory driver you had thought was there the entire time. You looked at him with awe, with wonder that he had imagined he would have considered deserved. But now that he had it, he found himself flattered by your curiosity, your admiration and affection._ _

__Ah, how your fragility seemed infectious._ _

__What was he to do? You had made him partial to something that was doomed to die within a vorn, with a home he planned to reduce to cinders. He shifted his attention to the open stretch of road ahead, not touching on the difficult topics. You were simplicity, uncomplicated contentment. He didn’t want to tarnish that._ _

__“Hold on.” He warned before revving his engines, speed dial climbing._ _

__“Got it, Knight Rider!”_ _

__He raced down the highway, tearing through the asphalt and feeling the rush of independence, unburdened from millennia of warfare by the late afternoon air, by anonymity for just a while. You cheered in his seat, excited as he wove through the winding roads with practiced ease, tires screeching over the music._ _

__Finally, he slows having reached the top of the outlook. Below stretches shores that have never known war, still pristine and sun bleached, waves laced with diamonds from the dying sun._ _

__He doesn’t know why he bothers to bring you. Maybe you’ll remember, for the few short cycles you live but then what? There’s no point and yet…_ _

__“It’s beautiful.” You whisper, amazement in your tone as you gaze out at the natural splendour of your planet._ _

__To think you had lived nearby your entire life, but never seen this in person. It’s sad. Especially when he’s on the verge of ripping it all away. His spark shudders, but you’re leaning against his hood, breathing in the salt on the breeze and tasting it on your tongue. As long as for whatever time remains, you’re happy, it will be worth it._ _

__With that in mind, he transforms, shadow shading you from the last of the piercing rays._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in the trashpile that was Quizilla, we would call this a song-fic xD You know I got to do it though, end this in angst xD


	111. Dropkick 02 (Beeverse/Standard AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** Assault, minor character death, bittersweet, slow build, pining, angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on that Dropkick…kick! xD ((I’m lame what’d y’all expect xD)) I also did the super cliché Reader has a stalker and needs help from LI plot line but TO BE FAIR, I DIDN’T DO IT FOR LIKE 100 CHAPTERS xD Yeah I really lost steam with this but y’all may read it or not anyway xD 
> 
> @Pumpkin THE VOICE GOT YOU TOO?? YES I WAS LIKE HOLLLDD ON’’’ WHWAIT >> YEAH COME’ON, GET DOWN INTO THIS PIT WITH ME OR MAYBE YOU WERE HERE FIRST TBH xD Fear not, we will fanfiction our way through being emotionally invested in Dropkick xD But I think its out of my system now so we all g xD
> 
> Also, y’all thought that the end of the previous chapter was angst? I meant that I was going angst in this chapter xD Ya, ya everything is lame but what did we really come to expect by now amirite? Its Potato xD

You were looking up at him with marvel and wonder, shock and amazement but not a drop of fear in your surprise. He could almost convince himself that he felt a touch of respect at that. But alas, it was only because you were probably too daft to know he could crush you into dust without so much as lifting a finger. You were as always, far too trusting. It would hurt you in the end.

“Is this your true form?”

He hummed non-committedly and shrugged, scooting you over so he had room to sit and watch your sun kiss the edge of the ocean.

“It is my root-mode.” He explains unhelpfully, but you don’t press, just sidle up and clamber up onto his leg like the gremlin you are.

He groans with false annoyance even as his servos come around to cup you safely up onto his shoulder. For such short-lived creatures, you could be foolishly reckless…

“Heh, thanks! The view is much better up here~” your chirp happily, hand warm against his shiny finish as you balance yourself.

“Uh huh.”

You’re too engrossed with the sky, woven of fire and cerulean thread, to notice how carefully he’s watching you. Making sure you won’t fall, break into pieces on his metal frame like sweet, glass things are wont to do. And Primus if the mighty haven’t fallen. To think he’s worried, hankering after some primitive goblin, letting you meander about on him.

But maybe those things don’t matter so much when his spark is singing, cosseted and content as it basks in your affection, your guileless faith in him. It is unwarranted yet he craves this recognition, this conviction in his goodness like a mech starved. Because, ultimately he is doing the right thing, and he needs you to believe that. Needs someone to care about him flagrantly again, not the guarded, wary allegiance his fellow soldiers offered him knowing that any one of them might perish at a moment’s notice, sparks damaged from their epochs of war. No, his kind knew better than to let themselves get attached.

Apparently, he missed the memo. 

As constellations start to litter the night above, you turn to him, eyes reflecting the glimmer of distant stars.

“Thank you, for taking me out here. It’s wonderful.” You murmur gratefully and he rolls his eyes. “I’m glad…I’m glad you’re here, that I met you.”

“Come’on, get inside, I can see your goosebumps.” He says instead, deflecting your confession to hide his own emotions, chaotic and confused.

Folding into his alt-mode, he feels you plop yourself inside as he turns up the heat. Warm and cosy, he watches you snuggle yourself up in the blanket you brought and doze, unable to bring himself to wake you from your slumber as he hears your heartbeat through his interior.

Ah, and isn’t he in a mess…

\--*--

Typical, you kind became unbelievably lazy around your so-called Christmas time. Your store was closed before mid-day, so he could only assume you were busy skiving about at home. He pulled over onto the curb by your house, making sure to flare his high beams right into your living room as he honked obnoxiously.

He parked for a few minutes, but no lights flickered on within your den.

Tch, how quaint that he should be waiting on _you_. Even worse that he had been planning to deliver you some token as a part of your human customs. He considered just chucking the present away but if there was anything he hated more than the humiliation of degrading himself to an organic, it was wasting time and effort. It was too late, just chuck the gift at your head then bail so he didn’t have to deal with your mawkish gratitude, which of course you would be bestowing upon him for the ordeal he went through to get a mere mortal a bauble.

He groused his way over to the nearby mall, the only other place in this tiny village that you would be hanging out at this time. Sure enough, a certain person was there skulking about the entrance of the shopping center, foodstuff bags in hand and anxious, jerky motions.

“Well, what is it now?” he questions disinterestedly, even as your attention snaps to him once again in relief as you practically fall over yourself getting into his passenger seat.

He notes that you didn’t _ask_ permission to get in…

But you look too flustered, too miserable right now for him to jab at you about it. Instead he just pulls out of the pick up zone, back to the main road.

“Dropkick, I…I think I have a stalker.” You whisper as his rear-view mirror tilts slightly. “I keep seeing that weird man from the other day, I’ve tried calling the cops but he’s never there by the time they arrive and I don’t know what to do! I’m scared to even go out and buy groceries…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll liquefy him.”

“What!? No, you’re not allowed to do that!” you respond, aghast and he frowns.

“Well, what is your solution?”

“Not murder, that’s for sure!”

He mutters something unintelligible, glove box popping open as a badly wrapped parcel onto your lap. It’s enough to startle you into silence. 

“Oh, Dropkick…thank you. I didn’t…buy you anything though. But if you come around on the 25th, I’ll give you a full detailing and wash!”

“Yeah, yeah.” He replies dismissively, brushing off your guilty look.

He didn’t much care for what you did. Besides, the irony of you feeling guilty for your missed gift almost made him laugh. Fate truly had a sense of humour, he wondered whether you would be so accommodating after Earth was nothing more than a ball of ash. His wheels turn to a halt outside your door as you hop out, giving him the side eye as his headlight blink innocently back at you.

“You were joking about killing the guy, right?”

“Of course.”

\--*--

Dropkick can hear his engine roaring as he practically barges down fences on his way to your shop. He had heard you yelling, and the silence that followed had terrified him. He rounds the corner, seeing the garage door closed as he transformers out, tearing it open and practically crawling inside. His high beams flood the area and illuminate you struggling against the stranger from before, their hand clamped painfully over your mouth.

His servos act before his processor can catch up, wrenching them from you as his optics glower with cold fury. He presses them into the ground, arm transforming into a cannon and spinning alight with firepower even as they start shouting, trapped beneath the gun that soon renders them into little more than liquid.

He looks up. You’re shaking, eyes wide and horrified.

“(Name), are you alright?” he ventures smoothly, more gently than he’s spoken in a long time. “You know I’d never hurt you, right?”

He reaches out, even as you take a few steps back, and it stings. Couldn’t you see that he had been protecting you? He tries again, slower this time as his fingertips brush against your waist. You let them, shoulders slumping as he collects you to his chest and shifts back into a innocuous car, your tears landing on the plush leather of his seats.

“Oh, what’re we going to do Dropkick? He’s—”

“Dead, that’s all that matters. He was hurting you, wasn’t he?” he interrupted, plating still flared in agitation that you had been assaulted.

You take a deep, steadying breath, still trembling slightly as you lean against his steering wheel, eyes closed.

“I…I should call the police.”

“Why? What can they do now? He’s nothing more than his organic components, they won’t be able to trace it to anything.” He counters swiftly, seatbelt constricting for a moment in irritation. “No point getting the “law” involved.”

You’re quiet for a while, sniffing audibly in the silence.

“You killed him like it was nothing.” You finally mutter, eyes still watery as they stare at your hands, folded on your lap.

He was nothing. No, worse. He had tried to injure you, so much more deserved of death in his books, he had been merciful enough to make it quick. But you looked so troubled at the fact that he was a murderer, as if he hadn’t slaughtered countless already. He gradually rolled out of the garage, away from the remains of the man.

“It was not a decision that I made lightly. But if it was his life or yours, the choice was obvious.” He lied evenly, starting the familiar route home.

“…I know, I must sound ungrateful right now. Thank you, I just…”

You shake your head, leave your sentence hanging.

\--*--

NSFW

\--*--

“So I know its belated, and I’m sorry about that but I thought it was just perfect~”

In your hands is a tiny model of himself, or at least his current automobile alt-mode. You’re holding it proudly, so he knows that the custom paint job must have been hand done by you. Its oddly charming, and how _Autobot_ of him to be taken in by bits and bobs, measly ornaments. Nonetheless, he signals for you to attach it to his dashboard, a little reminder of how far he’s fallen ~~in love~~ …

“…Do you like it?”

You’re giving him that look again, doe-eyes hopeful and buoyant, like it matters whether he is interested in some trivial trinket. All the same, it costs him nothing to be kind, and he would be lying if it wasn’t cute in its own way, much like you. Besides, he knew what it was like to have all your effort disregarded, and didn't ever want to push such disappointment onto you, too enthusiastic and blithe about life yet.

But he doesn’t get a chance to reply, as he realises that a far off comet is approaching at an alarming speed. Already? Shatter shouldn’t have been due for another few cycles, she must have followed his energon signal as they usually did when they split up—

“Get in!” he barks, snatching you from the sidewalk and flooring it out of the impact zone, your distressed cry ringing in his audials.

Behind him, the local gas station is reduced to rubble, an inferno consuming his entire back window as you warble out worried queries after his health. But he’s not concerned about that, instead he deposits you unceremoniously behind some bushes as he stands upright. It would be too suspicious to not greet his partner. Far below, you’re still clutching his cog as a necklace, as if it could protect you. He wondered if you’d still clasp it as you watched your final dawn across the horizon, as your sun collapsed into fragments under the fury of the Decepticon armada. He clears his processor, turning his attention to the femme that has appeared in front of him.

Her eyes are narrow, as she shoots him a sharp, interrogative stare.

So she had already seen. For a second, he feels audacious, bold and imprudent. What did it matter then? Perhaps there was a chance that you’d run away with him, flee to the stars somewhere quiet, away from all this futile violence because deep down, he was sick of it. Sick of all the fighting. When he had enlisted, all he wanted to do was blow up a few targets, have a laugh then return to his games.

But then Shatter’s servo in on his shoulder and he remembers the impossibility of escape. To be branded a traitor was to sign away your life along with his. What a short life that would be though…he wondered if it would still be worth it. A few more cycles of peace, blissfully apart from the eons of fighting with someone who loved him. Maybe not as much as he loved them, but enough.

“Dropkick.” She says simply, but her tone is hard. 

“I’ll be back in a two nanocycles.” He informs her brusquely, grabbing you and transforming into a muscle car, speeding away before she can decide to step on you or other.

\--*--

_And I know that you're gone but I swear that you're here_  
 _It's a feeling that won't disappear._

“If you think filling the silence with white noise will dissuade me from asking questions, you are mistaken. I’ve given you plenty of time to explain yourself.”

That tune you so enjoy has been playing on repeat since they left, and he’s honestly surprised that Shatter has managed to tolerate it for so long. They’ve been on the road for nearly a week after all. He knew that when he had first arrived, he had found Earth music positively distasteful. He doesn’t reply, just keeps driving as his fellow Decepticon sighs, eyeing him with something that is part contempt, part sympathy.

“You are not the first to obtain a pet.” She finally says factually, her peace offering. “Even our kind are not immune to…lapses. But the moment you allow this to interfere with your mission, they turn from a support into a hindrance and must be exterminated.”

His engine growls involuntarily, and he’s scared for a second at the implication of her words.

“…What did you do?”

“Have you so little dignity—“

But that hadn’t been the answer he had been looking for, he needed her to assure him with a solid “nothing at all”. His tires screeched as he skidded around, Shatter cursing and spinning back to chase him. His blades fanned out, lifting him from the tarmac and into the skies as his partner followed suit.

“Get down, Dropkick!” she snarled, the shock still evident in her voice as her thrusters bellowed. “Your precious mud monkey is fine!”

He didn’t believe her. That’s why she had taken so long to arrive at their meeting spot past his specified time, she must have been disposing of them because _of course_ Shatter considered (Name) nothing more than an inane distraction. Didn’t know how valued they had made him feel, how soft they were against his steel…

But planes were faster than helicopters, as his fellow hunter started outstripping him, transforming out into her root-mode and grabbing onto him, sending them both hurtling towards the ground. Thankfully, he hadn’t climbed very high in altitude, having opted instead for distance.

“What is Primus’ name is wrong with you?!” she spat as he shifted out, crimson eyes flaring and furious. “You are a hunter, there is Autobot scum amok on this planet and you’re running after some human?!”

“Where are they?!” he bit out instead, spark pulsing iridescent with terror that you had been killed, because of his weakness and inability to let you go.

Shatter’s face was contorted in an ugly scowl, her teeth bared scornfully.

“You dare risk betrayal of the cause?” she asked, lowly this time and with a disbelieving, derisive smirk. “Fine, go ahead. I won’t stop you. When you’ve come to your senses, _I’ll_ be tracking B-127.”

He froze, fists clenched as they glared at each other. Then abruptly, because there never had been any other option, he once again leaps into the air and returns the way he had come, Shatter becoming a lone red dot far below.

\--*--

“(Name)?”

But the house is empty, the for lease sign out the front a portent of some past disaster. He rocks back and forth of his wheels, driving between your closed shop and old home. Where did you go? The place wasn’t blown to pieces and he couldn’t detect traces of fresh haemoglobin, so unlikely that Shatter had executed you.

Did you leave on your own?

He peered through your windows, noting that what few ornaments you owned had all vanished, been packed away. So he waited. Maybe you’d come back, then you two could…could do something. He didn’t know what exactly, only that when this world was engulfed in the inferno, he wanted you safe and nearby, close by his side. 

_You fool, they’d hate you._

But you’d never have to know of his involvement, right? Then you’d laud him as your saviour, he’d pick up a few other humans so it seemed believable. He’d tuck you away somewhere warm and secure, snug and within arm’s reach. Behind him, dusk had started to settle heavy and cold over the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Tumblr, I’m on a no NSFW December train xD I put a placeholder there so that if I update in my other fic, y’all will know where in the timeline it slots in :> Wanted to write a guilty wank (courtesy rocksinmuffin for the term xD) because Dropkick 10/10 would >> But tbh I’ve been thinking of bowing out of the NSFW sphere, idk (lol blue balling as Pumpkin calls it for next year xD). NO NSFW 2019 IS WHAT MY BRAIN IS SUGGESTING xD Other terrible suggestions include 101 days of Steve xD


	112. Overlord 09 (First Contact AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags** : bittersweet, fluff, holoavatar, domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like...no one wanted to like Overlord but somehow here we all are?? xD (lol Gavy xD) This is someone's fault and I refuse to believe that its mine! Man, this plot line sure went a lot longer than I thought it would! But...I have managed to cobble out a storyline of where I would like it to go! AND ITS NOT AN ANGST ENDGAME SO REJOICE xD Hope y'all like this chapter! Not sure if I made Overlord too sappy but like...who even cares at this point amirite? This is like McDonalds, but you don't get to pick your order its just a canteen line with different daily specials xD
> 
> Shoutouts and chatting in the end notes, so I don't clog up the beginning ^^ Thanks for all the reviews and support guys, what a year :'D I've loved every step of this thorst pile of a journey xD Hope everyone has had a fantastic holiday season and a successful, wonderful 2019 <3

“(Name).”

You grumbled in your sleep, rolling over and hiding beneath the blankets. Unfortunately, the sympathetic but persistent shaking of your shoulder continued despite your attempts at feigning sleep. The room is growing brighter too, as if the blinds have been pulled back.

“(Name), wake up. I made breakfast.”

“Noooo…” you whine as Overlord sighs, climbing in next to you. “I don’t wanna.”

“I want to take you somewhere I think you’ll like.” He tells you gently, and you marvel that someone so bloodthirsty can be so…nice.

For a murderous mech, he’s so awfully sweet and doting at times like this, you almost can’t take it. You can feel his breath on your cheek as you resolutely keep your eyes scrunched shut in hopes you can sneak a few more minutes of slumber. Apparently not, as he runs his fingers along your waist, pressing down playfully as you squeak in surprise. He smirks, clearly plotting something as you roll over to bat away his hands.

“Still refusing to get up?” he asks friskily as you groan and shake your head.

You promptly yelp as his fingers slide over and start tickling you, causing you to spring up and thrash. You protest and squirm under his attack, finally managing to wriggle free as he quickly gathers you into his arms before you can fully escape.

“Okay, okay!” you concede, high pitched through your laughter as he relents.

You collapse onto the bed, trying to be pouty as you peer up at him. His gaze is soft, so fond and adoring that you blink in surprise. It was a strange look on his muscled holoform, but not unwelcome and certainly an improvement from the usual hunger.

“Did you _have_ to do that?” you complain, as he props you up.

“Mhm, I think I have to do it every morning if I get to hear you laugh.” He replies mischievously and you swat him with a cry of objection.

“Hey, not fair! You coded yourself to not be ticklish, where’s the justice…” you complain dramatically as you huff. “Where are we going anyway?”

He gets up, helping you to your feet and walking to the dining table, blanket skirt flapping. You trail behind less enthusiastically.

“I wanted to gift you something for Christmas, to reciprocate your token to me.” He replies as you glance to the side guiltily, regretting that you had chosen such an ugly quilt now that he seemed to treasure it. “It’s a surprise, but wear anything you please.”

“Like you?”

The impish remark comes out before you can stop it, and it surprises even you. To think that you two are…almost friends, almost something more. But when he smiles, you think maybe that’s not such a bad thing after all.

“I will be with you in my holoform, we can dress in matching outfits if you please.” He offers semi-seriously, an attempt to be romantic perhaps?

You grin, imagining yourself gallivanting around with only a blanket around your waist. The thought it hilarious and you shake your head. Even if these giant robots don’t know the difference, you still have standards.

“Well, if you’re going anywhere in that holoform, you’re going to need some better clothes.” You point out, gesturing at his entire self. “If not we’ll definitely get pulled over for immodesty when the wind blows.”

“I wasn’t intending to wear your present out, it would be far too easy to lose.” He informs you factually, as if that was the problem.

He pulls out his holopad, flicking through a number of outfits as you narrow your eyes. So he could have worn clothes this entire time! But you supposed that running about naked could be added to his growing list of strange yet somehow charming or funny quirks. Pulling the pancakes over, you thank him for the meal before tucking in. You know he just presses some buttons on a machine to make it but its still a welcome gesture, to know he cares enough about keeping you to regular eating times.

“How about this one?” he asked, laying out what looks like some kind of banana yellow suit and you struggle to keep a neutral expression.

Where ever Cybertronians were getting their Earth fashion information from, it wasn’t exactly catwalk material. But why not, out of all the things that had happened this year, letting him walk around like an overgrown pineapple was the least of your problems. In moral support, you would also don the equally horrendous lemon coloured ensemble you had in your closet.

“Sure, we’ll look great.”

\--*--

Overlord could see the sunflower fabric of your clothing tucked inside his chest compartment, air tight and acclimated as he watched your stare out at the bustling city in wonder. He couldn’t help how warm it made him feel, these simple things. Picking matching outfits, travelling together, just spending time near one another. Acceptance and comfort settled over his spark like a heated duvet on a chilly winter day, like a crackling fire in the cold, darkness of night.

He walked purposefully towards the small, but decorated building in one of the winding side streets, for once not revelling in the fearful glances thrown his direction as mechs practically jumped out of his way. It had been fun for a while, doing nothing but smirk at someone and watching the Cybertronian sweat. But after a while, it was all the same. There was no entertainment in something so repetitive. At the very least, his reputation shielded you from any attention, any passer-by’s too busy focusing on their feet and hurrying away.

“They’re all scared of you…”

He didn’t miss the quietness of your tone, as if you were deep in thought. He doesn’t like it, can almost see you trying to piece together what atrocities he could have committed to warrant such behaviour. He tints his screen, hiding you from view.

“People are often afraid of what they don’t know.” He supplies coolly, feeling you clamber about on the beanbags.

You don’t reply, letting the rest of the journey go by with only the sound of his footsteps in your ears.

\--*--

Overlord deposits you in a small room, futuristic with stainless steel walls and soft blue lighting. You could almost mistake it for a train terminal of sorts, like the kind you would find in fancy airports with trams. You peek back out the opening, where the towering form of your companion shifts out of view.

Where was he going?

His absence, even momentary after all these months of togetherness makes unease rise in your heart. Subconsciously, you’ve come to associate him with protection and luxuries. You scramble around to try and keep an eye on him, or at least part of his familiar cobalt plating given how large he is in contrast to the entrance. Not watching where you’re going, you manage to smack headlong into someone decked out in a lurid corn getup.

Somehow, the suit is worse in person.

“Missed me?” he teased, although you could tell that he was pleased you had gone after him, even a little.

“Pff, no.” you sulk as his holoavatar intertwines his fingers with yours.

He leads you over to the end of the hall, blast doors opening to blinding daybreak that seems to seep beneath your feet. You feel like you’re in a vortex, a portal. Then, everything dims again and you open your eyes a slit. 

Around you rises a vibrant amusement park, a sky high ferris wheel clearly the main attraction as groups of tourists and visitors amble about noisily, carefree and casual. Your breath hitches, and at once it all comes back. The terrible longing for your loved ones, so far away, terrified and worried at your sudden absence. It feels like a dream, the colours too bright, iridescent in the golden sunlight that filters down from the picture perfect blue above. You can hardly breathe, everyone looks so…normal. As if they hadn’t a clue of the entire civilisation of robots beyond your planet’s orbit, happily kidnapping innocents for their personal amusement. The warm summer breeze ruffles your hair, loose strands flicking into your eyes.

You hardly dare hope but you can’t help it. 

Overlord doesn’t have time to even twitch before you’ve bolted, running up to the nearest person and practically grabbing them.

“Where is this? Is this Earth?” you demand, almost wildly and he can feel his spark tightening because of course you would.

He can see it in the desperate, frantic way you cling to the idea that you’re home. That given the opportunity, for even a moment, you would leave him without a second thought. Abandon and condemn him to another few millennia of solitude and loneliness, no warm bundle of softness to greet him at night or curl up close to sleep. No, you’re something sweet, a species too young and bright to stay with a mech like him, too innocent to know what blood stains his hands.

He watches, eyes dull and chest hollow as the hard light projection of your fellow human searches its database for the pre-programmed response. There’s no one here but you and him, but your kind were social creatures who would get nervous without the company or illusion of others. Hence, the hologram crowds of this virtual vacation destination.

“You’re at the Iacon Eye.”

Iacon? You’ve heard that name before, it’s a Cybertronian city and certainly no where close to your solar system. Your shoulders sag, face falling as the stranger gives a polite smile and walks away. It had been too much to expect, but still for that briefest second, you had been convinced that Overlord actually _understood_ for once how you felt.

“Don’t you have a home, Overlord? Family, friends you want to return to?” you ask in a small voice, staring at the ground with watery eyes. “Someone, somewhere that you would miss?”

He nodded, pulling you to his chest and resting a hand behind your head.

“I do, and they are right here.”

“Then haven’t you any sympathy for me?” you cry, grasping the front of his shirt, tone plaintive and pleading as he hushes you. “And who are these people? Are they all…pets like me?”

“No. This…its an elaborate artificial construction. It simulates festive places or scenic locations of your world. They are just holograms.” He explains as you grow motionless. “…I thought it would make you happy to…see your home again.”

“Oh.”

You remembered the time you had off-handedly mentioned how you had always wanted to ride one of those famous Ferris wheels, or how often you let slip your homesickness. In a way, you knew he had meant well by this but it still digs beneath your skin to be here. So near yet so far. Then, to think it really all was a farce, a fantasy. Just you and him in the end, surrounded by mannequins.

“(Name)?”

“…I want to go home.”

You sit down, right in the middle of the path as the bustling packs of people part around you mechanically like water. Overlord simply stands there, uncertainty such a foreign expression on his face and despite it all, you can tell he is disappointed. He sinks down next to you, hand resting on your knee as you lean against him regardless.

It’s not anger you feel towards him, he has been too kind for that. You’re aware that you should feel indignant, outraged at his infringement upon your independence but it simply takes too much energy to parse such resentment from your appreciation for all the little things he notices, all the attention he drowns you in.

All you have is a hollow sorrow for all the memories you’ll never make, at the life not lived, people unmet. Dreams lost.

“Will you never want to stay?”

“Would you let me go?”

He turns away, eyes glazed. With a sigh, he slips his hands under your arms to pull you to your feet, a sad smile flitting across his lips.

“Let’s go together, kitten. We can visit Earth together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @just_another_ashlander  
> Your art is so good, he's beautiful :'D I love how you made his lips so characteristic of him, its perfect :') Sorry for the late reply, I'm glad you made him smartly dressed because I actively make him a fashion diaster in my fics xD Thank you so much for the rendition of Overlord! Its beautiful and everyone go take a [look!](https://www.deviantart.com/alig8er/art/Overlord-Holoform-776430381) :D
> 
> @pumpkin  
> YOU'RE KILLING ME xD 50 SHADES OF STEVE, I DIED WHEN I READ THAT xD Also, apparently the thorst for Dropkick never dies xD I was planning on doing a NSFW piece for him but then my brain was like WHAIT OVERLORD so we'll see when my thoughts fly off to next xD I also wanted to do a Blitzwing piece but I haven't worked out how to...you know have Reader casually interacting with a jet xD I WAS GOING TO GO FULL BUMBLEBEE PLOT WITH BLITZWING, MEMORY LOSS SHEBANG YEEEE. Anyway, enjoy this Overlord because tbh you dragged me into this Overlord pit again recently and now everyone is in here xD
> 
> Another terrible suggestion, all angst 2019 xD


	113. Overlord 10 (First Contact AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags** : Fluff, holoavatar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say this place is like McDonalds, its not a bad thing per say xD I mean, the food at McDonalds is far from the best but its fast and everyone keeps going back for some reason so its a pretty good gig xD Oh man, this chapter was just straight up shameless fluff xD This is the filler episode of the anime when they are trying to pad out the season for time xD
> 
> Also, I am endeavouring to reply to everyone's reviews today! I really appreciate them so thank you all for coming to this humble joint! Instead of replying individually though, this is discussion forum style where I bulk reply to everyone in the end chapter notes per storyline, its easier for me xD That way, idk you can read what other people are asking/saying as well since I assume it is of interest, your fellow inmates of thorst pit McDonalds xD

“Really? When?”

Your eyes are shining so brightly, so hopefully that despite the grinding despondency in his spark, he can’t help but think it is the right thing to do. Because if you would only smile at him like that everyday, then maybe anything was worth it. He kissed the top of your head, holding you close with shut eyes as you embraced him back, nestling yourself into his bulk happily.

“I’ll see when we can plan a trip.”

“Thank you, Overlord. I’ll come visit you again afterwards.” You mewl out appreciatively.

He tensed, at the implication that you two would be apart, that this would be a permanent arrangement as opposed to a short vacation for you. But why bring it up now? When you were so chirpy and buoyant at the thought of returning to Earth, snuggled up against him gratefully and warming his spark…

“Could we…go ride the Ferris wheel before we go?” you ventured shyly as he ran his fingers through your hair.

“Of course, (Name). We can do that and more for as long as you want, the simulation includes a number of traditional human carnival activities.” He tells you dotingly, and you start to grin, excited at the prospect of exploring this place now that you knew you might see it in reality soon.

You don’t mention how strange it feels to know that everyone here is fake, don’t want to ruin the experience for him either. Because you know how much effort he pours into you, how much this must have cost him even if he wasn’t strapped for cash. Somehow, you found yourself wanting him to be happy too. Even if that contentment couldn’t be found with you by his side. At least, not perpetually like he seemed to desire. But you’re glad he’s finally come around, finally values your freedom and individuality, won’t impose his will on you so indomitably. You have inkling doubts of course, that at the last moment he may change his mind, bundle you away back into that darkness of his habsuite. Attempt to cure his loneliness with your company, still nursing bitter millennia old wounds that you’ll never be able to patch. But you think to show even a moment of hesitation, a fleeting lack of faith in him, is to seal such a fate into stone like prophecy.

“Okay! Let’s take a full tour then~”

You bounce over to the nearest booth, a shooting range with an array of prizes. Spying out a plush Siamese cat pillow loaf among the colourful items, your eyes light up in excitement at the sight of the adorable thing. Then, you remember that even if you do manage to hit it (and if this carnival is true to Earth, then that’s never going to happen), you won’t get to keep it. Overlord notices the way you had zeroed in on the reward and promptly sagged back down, following your line of view.

“Do you want the toy?”

“Ah, its okay. I just thought it was cool.” You excuse, feeling a little silly at wanting such a trivial bobble next to a several thousand year old mech.

Yet he’s never mocked you for such human traits, he certainly seems the kind that would but when you recollect your experiences with him, you find he has been nothing but accommodating to you. He guides you over to the stall, where the attendant welcomes you robotically as you’re handed the rifle.

“Not everything here is made of hard light. The stadium has been set up so that certain objects are real, namely the food and souvenirs. You can win the cat.” He informs you with a smile and you immediately perk up again.

It’s too cute, watching you stand up straighter like a little rabbit with a bit of a grin on your face, focusing in on your target. Selfishly though, he sets this module to only winnable by him, so he can claim the privilege of your admiration and praise when he presents you the stuffed animal, have you look at him with eyes gleaming in appreciation. He wants to be your hero, your one and only, your _everything_ —

_Bang!_

He’s brought back to reality as your shot lands on a different bullseye, knocking the card down as you peer out curiously from over the top of the gun, hold inexperienced. It’s not the one you had wanted, but you seem happy enough to take the model space ship, investigating it enthusiastically. Then, you step back and wait expectantly for him to have a go. He aims carefully, his mark landing as predicted to earn your beloved squishy trophy.

Still, your triumphant cheer rings sweetly in his audials.

“For you, kitten.” He murmurs, smitten with the way you hug him gratefully, trust him, care about him.

“Thank you! I’ll trade you, here!”

He finds the tiny vessel plopped into his hands and feels his spark soften. It’s a useless thing, small even now so positively microscopic when he returns to his true form. But, it’s a gift from you. So for that, he will treasure it close. After all, he finds himself rather taken with tiny things these days… 

As you march proudly onwards, babying your recent token, he has to pause. You’re…singing. Actually singing, as in the activity that generally denotes a human is comfortable or cheerful in their environment. He remembers when he used to listen carefully to you at all times, hoping to catch your first song. There had only been the muted sounds of snivelling and sobbing back then, he never told you how much that wore on his spark. To think that you had still been afraid. But the wait has been worth it. He watches you fondly as the melody pours from your lips, those bright eyes shining, phased out and distant. You carry a vivacious tune, foreign but lovely.

_Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like on, Jupiter and Mars~_

Enraptured, he can’t help but ask what he wonders. You let out a startled “eep!” noise as you’re picked up and gathered into his arms, nestled close as he kisses the top of your head affectionately. 

“Does it make you love me when we spend time together like this?”

You hesitate, squishing your cat close even as you find the irony in how he is cradling you.

“Well, it certainly makes me _like_ you more. Love…love is a strong word.” You finally reply as he smooths out your hair.

“It is.”

You peddle your feet in the air a bit, staring at your desired destination as the silence hangs heavily. You suppose he wants you to elaborate, confess or refuse him now but you don’t know what to say. You don’t know what you know. He makes you feel…precious, valuable and cherished. For that, a part of you adores him. But you don’t know whether that is love. Especially given his dubious track record, one he hasn’t decided to share with you. Of course, it’s easy enough to guess after seeing his gladiator matches, probably some history of violence if he didn’t so much as bat a metaphorical eyelash at kidnapping.

Maybe it isn’t right to delay like this, some might even accuse you of playing with his feelings. But what could you say? Yes, no did it matter? You doubted he was the kind that would take rejection well, even from you… Then there was the fact that somewhere deep down, you really did want to love him. Whether you could actually come to, was another question.

“So…can we go ride the Ferris wheel now?”

He doesn’t reply, just lets your feet touch the ground again.

“I need more time, for now I…I don’t know. Maybe when we’re back on Earth, we can talk about this again.” you mumble out uncertainly.

At last, he nods. Servos still cosseted around your waist securely as you two meander towards the gate, sit down on the same side in one of the Ferris wheel cabins. Vaguely, you recall that these dangling cases are supposed to be balanced, one of you on either side. But it doesn’t matter here, physics is arbitrary.

Slowly, it rises.

The entire wheel is grand, reaching higher than the sky, above the tallest buildings you’ve ever known. You feel as if at the zenith, you might brush your fingertips against the stars and skim your feet along clouds. It’s a mere construction, a video game. But whoever considered dreams any less beautiful for their ephemerality? Here, bathed in the colours of dusk, the early constellations glowing around you, it didn’t matter. It felt real, like you could leap out of this glass capsule and into the falling night.

“Are you happy (Name)? I do my best to make sure you are…” he asks and you are silent, curled against him in that adorable way of yours.

You tilt your head up slightly, just so you can brush your lips against his in a not-quite kiss.

“I know, thank you Overlord…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK, LOOK AT THE CAT LOAFS READER WON!!! xD  
> 
> 
> **Review Replies:**  
>  Unfortunately, no Bugformers Overlord sequel is in the works currently! Tbh, sequels depend on if something pops into my brain or someone sends me thorst messages about the plot xD Usually on AO3, because Tumblr replies take 10,000 years unless its about commissions xD
> 
> I'm glad you think my writing is poignant xD Because sometimes I go back and reread my stuff and boiiiii is it bad xD I did it on 5 hours sleep, didn't proofread and it shows so the fact that people think its good, flattering xD Also, lol no this isn't near the final instalment of this series xD They aren't just going to like...go to Earth and have a domestic thing, that'll be later because we still have to have an entire arc on Overlord resolves his beef with Megatron/LL xD MOAR DRAMA, NO PEACE xD Generally, every plot can go on forever unless I specifically mention its the end but given my track record, I very rarely arrive there xD
> 
> Dang, y'all out there imagining Overlord as a suave, well-dressed man xD I don't even think he wears deodorant let alone cologne xD xD YEAH??? I'm gonna do the Blitzwing one, have a semi-plausible/less of a stretch way to do it but still gonna need y'all to really reach xD I want to do the Dropkick NSFW first tho. Yeah yeah, I'm breaking my no NSFW December promise but what can I say, occasionally the kitchen listens to the customers xD 50 STEVES FREED IS LITERALLY JUST 50 VEHICONS RUNNING AROUND, ITS NOTHING TO DO WITH NSFW xD Its just the tale of 50 Steve's finally loosed from the Nemesis xD xD
> 
> Oh, he's not going to just be able to go to Earth with Reader, I have plot points in the way of that first don't worry xD Before fluff ending, I want some drama/angst lol >> xD I'm planning on having a run in with the LL because I think it'll be fun and I do need to address his Megatron thing xD
> 
> Thanks for your art work, twas great <3
> 
> NO ONE IS A BEGGAR IN POTATO'S THORST PIT xD Everyone gets the same McDonalds meal, and since there's no other food outlets in the pit its a monopoly xD I'm changing hearts and minds out here, everyone go date Overlord xD The Dropkick thorst is spreading, ARISE DROPKICK THORSTERS xD


	114. Mesothulas (Dystopia AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** memory loss, yandere, angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR PEEPS! <3 Hope everyone has a lovely 2019 full of happiness and success! As always, reviews are appreciated so thanks so much to everyone who drops by! This plot line was a little different than usual, but I'll see if people like it ^^ If you're able, I'd love a review for my happy new year present <3 xD If not, enjoy!
> 
> Fun fact: The guy to had my internship before me was named Steve so my Steve's are based vaguely on him and my lab buddies xD Steve the mechatronic engineer who did the rheology work that my department still hasn't gotten around to using xD I got a half day at work today which is why I nyoomed home to finish off this piece xD

“But its over now, isn’t it (Name)?”

“Of course, from now on we can do whatever we like.”

“But you love me truly? That wasn’t part of the trial?”

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t pretend about something like that.”

\--*--

You knew you shouldn’t make a habit of it, that what he couldn’t possibly know wouldn’t hurt him. He won’t remember anything in the end. But you can’t help it, guilt seeping through your heart like cold water through the tiny cracks that form on old, paint chipped walls. So here you are at the mall, Mesothulas happily chattering away about his newest invention, avidly bouncing ideas off your calm, encouraging smile.

“I want to show you something naughty~” he tells you, eyes shining with excitement and you already know what it is.

“Of course, I’ll take a look when we get back to the lab.” You respond anyway, wondering how he manages to pick up where he left off every time.

“No! I didn’t keep it there, its too precious for that (Name)!”

“Maybe later. It’s nearly time to head back.” You mention gently, fingers skimming the plating of his arm even as his shoulders visibly sag.

“Hey, its nothing to be sad about! Didn’t you enjoy yourself today? I promise we’ll do this again soon.” You lie brightly, squeezing his servo even as he clutches your hand in that anxious, fretful way children do, hanging onto balloon strings destined to fly away.

“…Can we stay out longer? I—We’ve already finished their experiment! We should be free for the whole weekend!” he protests finally, eyes glaring at the ground and tone pleading.

You look away, anywhere but into his disappointed yet hopeful gaze, crimson and far too trusting. Instead, you spot a claw machine filled to the brim with various plush toys. Seizing the distraction, you lead him over hurriedly, beaming that plastic grin.

“How about this, we’ll get you something to remember the day with!” you propose and he doesn’t agree, but doesn’t skulk away either. “A souvenir!” 

You can almost read this thoughts by now, that he would accept any activity if it allowed you two more time. Next, he would push you to take him to a restaurant, claiming he was hungry and _needed_ a snack despite having just had a meal, proceeding to take two hours to consume one energon chicken nugget. Slotting the money in, you let him wrestle the joystick, carefully aligning it with his desired toy, stalling and stretching out what precious minutes remained. You just watched patiently, until finally he lowered the arm, metal tongs predictably slipping from around the prize. 

“Scrap, but they calibrate these machines to end in failure so this outcome was not unanticipated.” He said with a shrug, having reattached his grip around your wrist.

He’s afraid, scared that you’ll leave him, vanish when he isn’t looking. You make a mental note of this, that he subconsciously seems to remember all the times past where he was left alone, abandoned and distraught. That shouldn’t be the case, he should be like a new model every time and yet…

“Let’s try together!” he suggests suddenly, manifesting a coin from his subspace and pushing it in before you can ask where he got that. “I want the spider one!”

He guides your palm over the controller, close enough that his chest presses against your back, face plate nestled over your shoulder intimately. Today, you let him because what does it matter? When trees fell in the forest, they crashed silently after all. The whirling of his spark hums in tune with the thrumming of the machine, as you two focus on picking the tarantula from the pile.

You expect the claw to limply close around a leg, dooming the stuffed animal to remain in its glass cage. To your surprise though, the abdomen is caught between the tines, lifting it free from the menagerie and into the drop box. Mesothulas cheers loudly, biolights flaring with light as you laugh along with him. You’re glad, relieved that something nice has happened to him, as if it can assuage your part in all this. He doesn’t rush for the bobble though, instead cradles you close, optics fond and adoring, savouring the sound of your joy.

And its too much, to live this tragedy a thousand times.

“I love spending time with you, (Name)…”

You pat his helm, leaving your reply unspoken but tilting your head against his, letting him bask in your nearness. He nuzzles closer, the mauve of his plating reflecting the neon bouquet of early Christmas lights.

\--*--

“What a ridiculous plot, as if Lucy wouldn’t be able to work out that something was amiss right away…”

The credits of Fifty First Dates was rolling as you lounged about on your couch, the mech model laying his head down on your lap, heavy and metal but not so uncomfortable that you won’t endure it for him. After everything you’ve done. He still carries around that tarantula plush everywhere and even he can’t explain why, not letting anyone else touch it except you. He likes putting it on your shoulder to make you jump or plopping it onto your face when you’re sleeping, so you wake with a jump and launch the thing off. You wish that claw machine had been stocked with chocolates or something instead, but alas it was only the weird or useless items that they chucked in there it seemed…

How doomed Mesothulas seemed, created him for his intelligence and scientific prowess, his inventions. But he would never meet their standards. For no matter how much they tweaked and tinkered with his algorithms, his passion for technological progress was simply eclipsed by his obsession for a soulmate, his utter dedication and conviction to the idea of a Conjux. Yet neither could he be allowed loose without a handler, becoming despondent and dejected, his proposals left unfinished and sloppy. Inevitably, he’d leave again in search for his ideal partner and they would have to hunt him down again. Usually, to the nearest coffee shop where he would be creeping on innocent coffee buyers.

Thus, your role. To look after and guide him towards academic success, maintain his focus on the corporation’s goals. You tried being cold, you tried being up front from the moment his processor activated. It was no use. He fell for you every time, became distracted no matter how much you pleaded with him to stay late and work at the company. Whilst initially he would spend every second in the lab, steadily he’d want weekends with you, then time after work, demanding that he get 8 hours off per day that humans would normally sleep. 

You knew the routine. He’d promptly take his 8 hours and try to snuggle into your bed. But this was a waste of an asset according to policy, so unavoidably, when his escapades became too time consuming, they’d order you to corral him back to the beginning. Back to his maximum productivity state when you two were merely newly acquainted.

“If I lost my memories, you wouldn’t ever give up on me, right (Name)?” he prompted as you stilled, breath hitching for a second.

It tastes like bile in your mouth, bitter and acidic and noxious to your heart. 

But he’s peering up like you’re the sun, your light and presence guaranteed at the rising of each dawn. So you nod, smiling and letting him settle back into this fantasy world, this farce you were condemned to shatter again and again. Such irreverent cruelty as you break his spark a thousand different ways, in a thousand different lifetimes. Your only consolation is that pitched greeting you receive when he reboots, always the same curious, unscathed “hello” that has long since forgotten it all, your burden washed away by the river Lethe and purged from his processor into the depths of encrypted systems.

“I promise I wouldn’t ever forget you either.”

\--*--

They’ll wipe him again tomorrow.

So guiltily, as per tradition, you take him out on the final day. You’ve chosen the zoo this time, given his infatuation with that spider toy. He’d probably find the insect house interesting. That is, if you can get him there in the first place.

“Come’on, it’s this way!”

But he trails after couples with strollers instead, tailing children until you whisk him away before the cops are called. Deprived from his investigations, he instead moves onto bombarding you with questions about babies, gabbing away at what curious little creatures they were and how much he wanted one of his own.

“But only with you, I’d only want to have a family together with you (Name).” he confessed in that love drunk way of his, hand intertwined with yours as you startled.

You were about to say something about the impossibility of that, about how it was a big decision to have a child with someone. But you remembered that he should be living his best life today, should be the happiest he could be. So with that in mind, you smiled and leaned into him.

“Wouldn’t that be a time, when Cybertronian marriage is made official and legal. Might not happen in our lifetimes.” You muse instead, not quite addressing his topic.

“Y-You’d marry me? If I asked?”

His tone is buoyant, eyes glimmering as he stops in his tracks to grasp both your hands. To promise such a thing is a heavy commitment, but if you never have to follow through, and he was destined to be awash in nothingness again tomorrow then…

“Of course, anyone would be lucky to have you.”

His lips crash onto yours, arms gripping you close as he spins you round right in the middle of the path, strangers staring as they pass. You shut your eyes, uncertain and guilty but he’s happy, practically radiant as he intertwines himself with you despite the public setting.

“Oh (Name), let’s do it! Let’s go somewhere, just us. I’ve developed a way we could conceive a child, I’ve named the project Ostaros and I’ve been waiting so long to tell you! I must have worked on it before, because it was almost completed when I found it and everything came back to me, all the hours spent finalising the blueprints... I wanted to make sure you’d say yes to this first of course, I don’t think I could bear it if you rejected me! But you never would, right darling? I’ve always been enough for you, we’re perfect for each other!”

You put a finger to his faceplate, hushing him as his voice and elation threatens to draw a crowd, pitched and excited as he was.

“Hush, Mesothulas. I know, but I want to go slowly, okay?” you say to calm him down as he nods emphatically.

“Yes, anything for you (Name), my love!”

“Good, now how about we enjoy the rest of the wildlife park?”

\--*--

“Stop! Where are you going?! Don’t leave me here, (Name)!”

You can hear him jerking at the restraints, optics blown wide with fear and betrayal as you try and hush him, to drown out his screaming. He’s terrified, and he shouldn’t be, you don’t know what’s happening and shoot a questioning glance at the technician. How does he know what this place is? The previous wipe must not have been clean, as he’s clearly triggered by these surroundings.

“(Name) save me! I don’t want to forget you!” he shrieks, panic and static bursting from his voice box as you quickly stroke his cheeks. “(Name), please! You promised we’d be together, you promised we’d run away!”

“Shh, its okay. You won’t remember any of this, you won’t feel this emotional pain anymore. This process doesn’t hurt either.” You reassure him as best you can, but he shakes his head violently, spasming in his attempt to get free.

“No, no! Please (Name), I can’t lose you again! I love you—” he begs and you hold him, even as his processor is reset back to factory state and his screech of anguish rings in your ears. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Mesothulas…”

\--*--

“Run Mesothulas! Please, just go!”

But he won’t, can’t leave you. You’re begging him to flee, you’ve committed to crashing your career to give him this attempt at freedom. Yet…its meaningless without you. He knows they won’t tear you apart, you’re human. Him? They’ll do worse. They’ll force him to forget and the mere thought it agony. Nonetheless, to abandon you here to the unknown, to whatever legal drama they bring down on you is worse.

No, he needs to take the fall because what is one more rogue mech model in the news, some science Cybertronian gone crazy and kidnapped a human? 

If there’s one inexorable truth he knows, is that he can never let himself be the cause of your pain.

\--*--

“Would you like to get started?”

“Not yet.”

Steve stands awkwardly in the corner, watching the mech model he is supposed to be helping sit idly, gaze fixed on the shut door for the last few hours for what was starting to turn into months. He’d been briefed that his client might take a while to come around, but if he didn’t know better he would hazard a guess that he was depressed. But _why_ they would code Tarantulas to be that way was a mystery. It served no benefit to them, and they clearly expected him to fulfill certain tasks that he was in no mental state to accomplish.

Then again, he supposed that’s how he got this contract.

_Get that mech to start inventing again, he’s a bleeding liability right now._

He took a deep breath. Tarantulas was…waiting for something, or someone. The way his eyes flared when the sound of the door opened, when someone walked by the room. Then, his face would crumble again when he spotted Steve, and the giant mechanical spider would scuttle back into the corner of his lair to sulk.

“Would…you like to talk to me about what’s bothering you?” he ventured gently as the Cybertronian listlessly spun synthetic fibres in a haphazard web, unreflective of the elegance and grace this prototype was supposed to produce.

“…I don’t know what’s wrong.” He admits finally, abruptly and Steve can see him on the verge of retreating back into himself.

“Maybe if you tell me, I can help.” He offers quickly, taking a couple steps forward, a move he considers brave given that his client _is_ a huge metal spider.

“…Unlikely.”

With that, Tarantulas powers off the lights in the room, plunging the place into darkness as he hears the metal clinking of his claws on linoleum start off towards his moping area. Quietly, Steve follows along the unfamiliar route. As he rounds the corner though, he finds that a single desk lamp remains illuminated.

He stops.

There are thousands of them, entire collections and all the same _type_ of model plastered all over the walls, headboards, furniture. Calendar photos, magazine clippings, newspaper articles that depict his mysterious obsession. They aren’t all the same person, but their similarities are obvious nonetheless. Same hair, same eye colour, same look. And the more that Steve stares, the more he finds, folders and folders tucked away in drawers, bookshelves full, digital directories…

He pauses, and a bubble of discomfort forms in his chest.

Who _was_ (Name) to Tarantulas? Because it doesn’t take a genius to work out who this mech is pining after, obsessing over. Clearly something happened with his last researcher that caused them to leave and well…being the next in line, it was in his interests to work out just what he was getting himself into.

“Who is this?” he asks instead, to hide how disconcerted he feels in the dimness.

Tarantulas shrugs, doesn’t even look up from the plushie spider he cradles as he tucks himself into bed, a human bed no less that he has to scrunch awkwardly to fit into. He rolls over, seemingly expecting Steve to excuse himself.

But he doesn’t, instead he clears his throat.

“I think I know who you are looking for. I think I can help you find (Name).”


	115. Dropkick 03 (Beeverse/Standard AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags** : Angst, domestic, slow burn, out of order (flashback?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of order sadly, because I've not planned a thing in this fic pile xD But this is directly after the NSFW part which is posted in Of Lust and Love. Yeah, yeah, everything is a mess but what can I say? If I wanted to be organised, I'd be at work trying to cobble together my chemical proposals xD Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys! I super appreciate it even if I never reply D': I normally post these directly before I sleep, as kind of a day-closer so even replying to stuff counts as an extra item I don't normally include on my list xD But thank you, hope you enjoy, feel free to leave a comment if you do! 
> 
> Seems like I really am rolling up on All Angst 2019 xD Ah dang, back on the Dropkick feels too xD

Dropkick stumbles down the hall, having cleaned himself up and removed any traces of his wet dream before embarking on his journey to find you. He could hear you in the kitchen of course, clattering about and making breakfast, but he had needed more than a moment to gather himself to face you. Here you had kindly invited him into your house, seeking comfort and assurance but all he had done was jerk off in your bed. He cursed that he had managed to fall asleep in the time you had gone to take a shower and wash up, guiltily wondering what you must think of him now. Your berth had been so soft, smelt familiar and warm…he’d been tired from his week of chasing ghost Autobot signals and since when had he become so _weak_? 

As much as a corner of his processor tried to loudly convince him that what you thought didn’t matter, there was no mistaking the dread and anxiety that was blooming in his spark.

He took a deep breath.

He had faced rockets and firestorms, surely he could literally go and talk to a lone organic. You were merely human after all, his single friend on this doomed world, the only love he might ever have this millennium—

Okay. Clearly this line of thinking wasn’t helping. Maybe, just not dwelling on it would be best, he could just pretend that nothing had happened even if he had an inkling feeling that he might have essentially ejected you from your own bed with this “actions”. Slowly, he scuttled into the doorway and peered at you awkwardly, back turned as you munched on some bread. 

He coughed.

“Good morning~” you chirped as he nodded in reply, and there’s something half amused in your expression that tells him he wasn’t exactly discrete when he was spike-deep in his fantasies…

He glances at the ground, for once at a loss of what to say and terribly ashamed. He ought to apologise, it’ll be worse not to acknowledge it at all he reasons and yet—

“Pfft! Haha, you should see your face!” you tell him with a burst of laughter, grinning and quickly cleaning your hands. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s a natural bodily reaction, don’t be too embarrassed.”

“I’m sorry…I didn’t oust you last night, did I?” he muttered uncertainly, not sure how much you had seen, his dreams too vivid to parse from reality when weighed with humiliation as they were.

“Huh? Nah, you seemed really tired and I didn’t want to crash on the couch so I just crawled in next to you. Don’t worry about it, I decided to give you some privacy this morning since I saw you needed to take care of yourself.” You chatted casually, tone slightly teasing but not judgemental or snide, if anything it was entertained and maybe a little bit sympathetic.

But only because he could imagine just how mortified he looked right now, steam roiling off his frame and cheeks tinted with energon, biolights glowing vibrantly. 

“We call that having morning wood here on Earth, didn’t know it was universal!” you joked as you walked closer. “It’s okay, really. Just come help me change the sheets.”

He trailed behind you silently, scuffing his pedes as he dutifully snapped clean covers over your bed and fluffed your pillows. At least you weren’t there to see him in the middle of the act…it wasn’t a significant amount of relief, but it was something. It didn’t take long to remake your berth, you had already prepared a set of new bedding and all he had to do was help you carry the evidence of his weakness to the washing machine.

“There, its no big deal.” You reassure him gently and the irony of you comforting him over this runs like poison through his circuits. “Want to do something today? It’s the weekend after all!”

He can’t bring himself to reply, not through his haze of misery and guilt, that you had never declared anything to him and that he had embarrassed himself in front of you no less. He hated that somehow after all this time, he still wanted to impress you, seem cool and polished. But he wasn’t, was he? Not with the way you made him fall apart. It stung to know that the weight of his sins were still on his shoulders, that you two had never been intimate and he was just a fool, just a lonely, sad mech who never should have come here to this place where you could worm your way into his spark. Make him vulnerable and weak.

He startles when you embrace him, eyes young and…kind.

“Were you thinking of someone from home? Did you have someone special on Cybertron that you miss?”

He froze, arms still instinctively coiling around to keep you close even as he stares. No, he had been thinking about _you_ , imagining you beneath him and with him, dreaming that you loved a killer. His cables worked to swallow as he tilted his forehead against yours softly.

He wants to confess, wants to spill out all the words he never said, because you’re here and coddled against him again, gazing up at him in that adorable, understanding way of yours. He wants you, wants to love you and have his affection returned, wants to stay with you and live with you, wake by your side every morning and go on carefree road trips through empty highways to nowhere…

_I was thinking about you._

Just five words, seemed so hard to say.

So, he doesn’t.

Instead, simply holding you near and dear to his spark. He wishes so many things in that moment, for freedom, for time, for happiness… Then to think, this place would perish under the fury of the Decepticon army. That _he_ would be to blame for it, that you’d never look at him with anything but betrayal and abhorrence even if you did survive the initial onslaught— 

But there’s no where to run. He’s trapped. Where can he go that Megatron’s forces won’t find him? Then what of you, surely destined for death should you even agree to accompany him to the cosmos. He’s doomed, buried himself in his short sighted fondness for you. All he knows how to do is take things one step at a time, delay the inevitable landfall of the armada by waylaying potential signals, relaying his belief that B-127 had already perished to Shatter.

That this was _exactly_ the kind of thing he would say when he wanted to go home early in missions past weighed like lead in his stomach.

“Dropkick?”

Vaguely, his processor suggests he flee to the Autobots but the word traitor tastes like ashes on his tongue. Then again…for you, it would be worth it. Would they take him? With the blood of Cliffjumper still fresh on his hands? They’d sooner launch him into the sun, he suspected. He wondered if you’d mourn for him, waste what little time your life had in anguish over someone like him.

“I’m sorry, (Name).” he whispers and you’re quiet, evidently nervous by the sombreness of his demeanour and how he clutches you to him like you’ll disappear into smoke.

“What’s wrong? You’re scaring me...”

He shakes his head, even now he still can’t help but cause you grief.

“Don’t be afraid, it’s nothing. I’m just being foolish.” He finally says abruptly, tightening his embrace when he feels you shift slightly.

“Okay, it’s okay…”

You return his hug, sinking into his arms consolingly and letting him hold you, pale morning light filtering in from the windows in a calmness to be treasured. A single cherished fragment of peacefulness and tainted contentment among all his centuries of butchery.


	116. Tarantulas 02 (Dystopia AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** memory loss, yandere, angst, drama, unrequited?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, POTATO RETURNS W/ A 2.5K FIC UPDATE FOR EVERYONE'S FAVOURITE SPIDER BOI :D Hope y'all enjoy, I love reading reviews so feel free to leave one for me if you want to! Dang, I have plannssszz for this plot line >:D Whether we'll get there, unknown but seeing as to how long its taking me to flop my way through the belated "ADvent Calendar" episodes, maybe by 2050 we'll finish all these loose ends or just have 50 cliffhangers, who knows xD Thanks for reading, hope you guys are having a wonderful day <33 What a trip, I'm in a weird mood where I feel like talking but have nothing to say xD Yeah, I treat the chapter notes like my personal diary but who even cares at this point xD This is a McDonalds without quality assurance and proud!! xD
> 
> Also in the approaching distance, hiatus inbound! But I do want to get to those match-ups eventually, I had hoped maybe in time for Valentines Day but thanks to a new work project I've been put on, unlikely xD So as always, my updates are just...yeah you'll see what happens when it does I guess, even idk xD

Mesothulas awakes alone, dread piercing his spark as he desperately grapples at the empty sheets next to him. Systems not yet fully online, he rolls out from under the blanket and onto a heap on the floor, springing up and rushing out the bedroom door.

Where did you go?!

He can hear your voice somewhere nearby, a melancholy melody flowing from your lips as he feels a frantic call bubble up in his throat. But he need not wail for you, because rounding the corner he finds you humming and singing to yourself in the kitchen, assembling a delicate platter upon the counter top.

_"You told me once dear, you really loved me~  
And no one else could, come between…"_

“(Name)!” he cries out with relief as he all but collapses himself on top of you, supporting his weight just enough not to crash onto the floor.

“You’re up early, I was going to make you breakfast in bed!” you told him brightly with a tinkling laugh he adored.

He tightened his grip, still sulky that this endeavour had ousted his morning snuggle session from the schedule as he whined. For some reason, he couldn’t shake the fear that clawed through his chest, the trepidation that this was the last day, the final hours. Of what, he could not phantom. But as long as he was with you, he was sure he could make it through.

“You shouldn’t have…” he muttered as you merely smiled at him, and there was something terribly sorrowful in your gaze that made him lean in worriedly. “(Name)? What’s wrong, what is it?”

“Shh, it’s nothing. I wanted to cook for you, now what would you like to do this weekend? We have the whole day free.”

Panic rears up so sharply he flinched, fingers digging into your arms as for a split second, he burns. He’s horrified that you’d say such words to him now, after you two had just been freed from whatever corporate agenda had been foisted upon you. No, no he _knows_ calamity is close and he simply can’t stand it. Why would you let this happen? How could you betray him?!

Then, as quickly as this revelation comes, it is gone.

He doesn’t know why both loves and hates you, he has never had any reason for the latter. In fact, he’s shocked that he could ever feel anything negative like that towards you. You, who cherished and cared for him, who he longed to spend every moment of everyday with…He couldn’t understand. He felt guilty for such an opinion even crossing his processor.

“Are you alright?”

He nods, gulping silently.

“What do you need? Mesothulas?”

“I just want…”

He just wants to be with you. He can’t articulate how he feels, strained and confused, but if there’s one thing that remains clear it is his yearning for your companionship. He wants to live his entire existence in your embrace, wants to marry you and have a family together, without regard to whatever biological differences might stand in his way. He imagines you round and full with his baby, the two of you raising Ostaros together, his greatest creation shared with you as it was always meant to be. He could only ever achieve happiness together with you, or never at all. This vision seemed almost too blissful and idyllic but he knew it was so close, you had agreed, you loved him and yet…

He doesn’t want this day to end, doesn’t want tomorrow because he’s sure that dawn will bring a catastrophe he can’t tolerate. He doesn’t comprehend why it’s so much to ask for fate to just let you two be happy together. He despises fate for taunting him, tearing him apart inside—

“I want to spend time with you, and be with you. Let’s not go out today, let’s just stay in bed and cuddle, is that okay?” he pleads and your eyes soften, as they always do for him.

“Of course, come here.”

You lead him back to the bedroom, flopping down onto the sheets as he nuzzles himself into your neck, letting out a sigh. You fit perfectly against him and he knows that no one else would ever suit you as well as he did, could ever love you as much as him. Still, anxiety gnaws at him, threatens to eat him alive despite the sensation of your gentle fingers against his helm.

“Please, please don’t ever deceive me, (Name)…”

\--*--

“I think I can help you find, (Name).”

_(Name)_

Tarantulas jerks upright upon hearing that single word, legs scrunching, tangling in the layers as he scrambles to his feet. How could he ever have forgotten such a precious sound?! Steve takes a few steps back, obviously startled by his sudden movements. But that name, he knows it, as intimately as he knows his own and he _needs_ them more than lungs required air, loves them more than he has loved anything else in his short existence—

And yet, he does not know them.

“Take me to (Name)!” he demands immediately, as his colleague gives an awkward cough.

“Uh, well I can’t. I’m not supposed to be in contact with the employee that worked here previously, due to privacy issues and all that. It was in my contract, but I happen to have caught their first name from the old lab technician before they left. So, I don’t actually know where they are or anything.” He explained sheepishly as the Cybertronian spun on heel to his holo-screen.

It didn’t matter, this single piece of information was more than enough.

He scanned deluges of information, analysing photos and posts, records and videos. It didn’t take long, no one could be a digital ghost in this age. He stilled, feasting his optics on an innocent photo of his beloved darling’s profile picture. They were perfect, everything he had ever imagined them to be and more. Leaping to his feet, he scuttled to the door, practically bowling over Steve in his enthusiasm to meet his true love, to be reunited after what felt like centuries of separation.

He didn’t know how he lost them, didn’t know how he knew them but he craved and craved them with a voraciousness that could not be sated.

“Stop. Where are you going?”

He scowled, a fearsome look on his arachnid form’s face as the guard at his ~~cell~~ room shifted uncomfortably, warily watching the way his fangs twitched.

“I have business outside the facility.” He snapped shortly, impatient to leave as the warden shook his head.

“Sorry, I have orders that you are to remain within the laboratory at all times unless—“

“It’s fine, I’m just taking him to the local park for some fresh air. Here.” 

Steve flashed his ID, having managed to catch up to his client as the guard squinted.

“You want anything from the shops? If you need the forms, I have the express approval to use any means to get him operational again here.” He continued confidently, scrounging through his briefcase for a huge stack of documents that no one would _want_ to look through.

“Fine, fine.” He waved airily, obviously not getting paid enough for this. “You sure you can handle that mech?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t cause drama like that.” He assured him with a laugh.

“Yeah? Well you might not be off to a great start there, friend.”

Steve whipped around to the now empty space next to him.

“Ah, crap.”

\--*--

Tarantulas bursts into the foyer, a panting and frazzled Steve chasing after him as the mech hurtles towards the lifts. It’s near the end of the day, having to take public transport to your work place to stay off the company records had been tedious and he simply couldn’t stand it if he had to wait another 24 hours to find you.

Repeatedly jabbing the button, he finally shifts into his root mode for the first time in weeks, excitement and desire causing him to vibrate with anticipation. You were close, he could almost taste you, feel you, hear you…

“Wait, we can’t just go barging in here! We need to sign in as visitors—“

The elevator arrives, and no sooner has it dinged has the metal spider flown inside and jammed the doors shut, punching in the floor of your department. Through the closing slit, he can see Steve frantically waving, still charging for the shutting doors until he is blocked from view. Gradually, the cabin ascends as his eyes remained glued to the glowing numbers that serenely flash by. Slow, slow, everything is too slow! What if you had already left? What if…you didn’t love him anymore?

But no, he couldn’t even conceive of such a terrible notion.

You two had known each other forever after all, you _had_ to love him, he was sure of it. Sure that you had promised him so long ago. He doesn’t care if such a belief didn’t make sense, was illogical or irrational, it was all his spark knew right now. All he could hold onto.

He skids into the office, whipping his head left and right, spider legs flailing on his back. But you’re not here, he scans and scans the desks until he spots something that makes his processor stutter. He struggles to compile his memories, forcing his way through what feels like concrete barriers in his mind. It’s a little clockwork model of…something awfully important to him, that he could ever let it go was a travesty. His recollections were slippery, water pouring between his fingers as he frantically tried to cup his hands. It was of…Ostaros, one he had gifted you in another lifetime. One he had hoped would soon be brought forth into reality through your joint efforts, an aspiration never to be. He takes a step closer, stops.

It’s not the same one. This…it is mere plastic, a replica. Had you lost his original? The thought bore a hole straight through him, to consider that perhaps, you had been careless with the trinket. Not because he begrudged you the object, but for what it represented. That you didn’t care for a child with him. Then again, to leave something unattended at your table was not to treasure it too dearly. Surely, this imitation was because you had hidden and sequestered away his figurine safely?

He searched for your bag, any sign that you were still here but there was nothing. 

Turning, he races back to the elevator, piling inside. You can’t have left long before. The lift descends at a torturous pace, with an equally haunting tune blaring from its speaker. For whatever reason, the song seems to dig beneath his frame.

_"But now you've left me and love another,  
You have shattered all of my dreams~"_

He all but pries the doors open upon reaching the ground floor again, careering into the lobby. Looking up, he sees Steve speaking to a couple people. One of them is a Cybertronian but Tarantulas couldn’t care less about anything else right now, not when he finally lays his optics on you. 

At that moment, he remembers, recalls every soft word, every gentle touch and loving embrace his darling had ever bestowed upon him.

“(Name)!”

He lunges for you, determined to capture you in his arms and never let go, to let you reassure him and promise him you’ll never leave again—

Swiftly, someone metal shoves him back, black and white and he’s so surprised he flops onto the ground with a loud crash. He blinks, confused to find himself looking up into the steely blue optics of another mech. The intruder is shielding you from his sight, standing between you two and he can’t stand it, can feel his gears grinding that this scrap would dare try to interfere with his love—

“Prowl! Wait, I…think this is who Steve was talking about.”

Prowl. You knew their name, you had your hand on their forearm and he can feel dismay building in his spark. That’s your newest Cybertronian. You’d…replaced him. He wanted to scream, to shriek and rip them apart but you were still looking at him, compassionate and kind as always but with no recognition, and it _burns_. You don’t know him, how could you not remember him?!

“(Name), don’t—“

“State your designation and purpose here, mech.” Bites out Prowl, gaze harsh as the officer subtly keeps his weapon just shy of being trained on him.

He despises him, wants him gone more than anything but he’s not important now. Getting to his feet, his eyes never leave yours for even a second.

“(Name), don’t you remember me?” he asks quietly, keeping himself from trembling as uncertainty crosses your face.

“I…no. I don’t think we’ve met before, unfortunately.”

“We have!” he interrupts immediately, sharply and Prowl’s engine growls at the vehemence in his tone. “We have, (Name) you promised me you loved me!”

Your furrowed brows and polite confusion are replaced by a shocked then afflicted look, guilt and remorse that Tarantulas doesn’t understand.

“What nonsense, I’ll remove this crazy—“

“Mesothulas?” you whisper and silence follows this questioning remark.

Was that his past name? Tarantulas can’t remember, he doesn’t know. It is familiar yet, he scrambles to calm the torrents of emotion and disorder in his processor, the mix of disappointment, fury and yearning—

“Mesothulas? You mean that creep that attacked and abducted you all those years ago?” snapped Prowl as he protectively herded you behind him. “I thought he was shut down for his crimes?”

Him? Hurt you? No, no, no, Tarantulas was sure he could never do that, not now, not ever.

“No! I could never have done anything like that!” he protests fervently, darting around to make sure you can see how sincere he is, even as he’s blocked by your new insufferable companion. “I couldn’t have been Mesothulas!”

He doesn’t miss the way your shoulders wilt slightly, although simultaneously he thinks you breathe a sigh of relief. More than anything though, your expression is stricken.

“Listen, I don’t care who you are. Just leave before I call for backup.” Spits Prowl and Tarantulas finally turns his attention to him, plating flared in jealousy and anger.

How dare this cretin presume to tell _him_ what to do? How dare he even stand _near_ you?! He felt his weapons systems teetering on the brink of activation, wanted to tear into his cables with his fangs for his mere presence so that he could be with you, as he was always meant to be, his one and only love…

“Ooo-kay! Let’s all…take a step back. I’m sure everyone needs a bit of time to gather themselves after the...many surprises today!”

Steve casually waltzes rather bravely between the two glaring Cybertronians, laughing nervously. The minute stretches on before Prowl tuts loudly, reaching for your arm to pull you away, contempt and suspicion in his every movement.

“No! Wait, (Name)! Please!”

Panicked, Tarantulas grasps your hand, other legs curling around to shield himself the gun that is promptly pointed at his helm.

“Let. Go.” Snarls Prowl but he doesn’t pay him any mind, just tightens his grip and peers at you, silently pleading for you to stay.

You take a deep breath to steady yourself, glancing at Steve for some kind of explanation that he can’t seem to offer right now.

“I’m sorry, Tarantulas. But I think you must have gotten the wrong person…”


	117. Soundwave (Dystopia AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** angst, mentioned past abuse, rescue, comfort?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In loving memory of the umbrella knob I lost in the storm last week T_T Dang, I really loved that thing :’< Yeah, I know this fic pile is just a compendium of my life diary or random thoughts dressed up with some thorst so people will read xD I’m still semi-hiatus but I had to write this in honour of my umbrella knob, much loved in life as it won’t be in the drains of my workplace it now resides in T_T
> 
> Tbh I'm not super fond of this one but whatever, its just Deadlock Dystopia AU REBOOOOT ROUND 2 xD I'm rarely fond of what I write but sometimes people like it anyway so here it is xD

The storm rolls through the streets, sheets of rain blanketing the buildings in a heavy grey. Distantly, he can hear the rumble of cars crawling through the flooded roads, headlights barely able to illuminate a few meters ahead. Not that any of that matters. Soundwave doesn’t so much as twitch as the deluge pours over his cracked visor, water leaking onto his diming optics. Each drop streaks towards him like a dagger, the roaring of thunder and crashing of the monsoon almost deafening.

But he thinks he won in the end. Better die with a taste of vengeance on his tongue, even if that had meant defeat for him. He powers off his circuits, can still hear the chaos of the crowd, the arena as he steps into the fighting pit. His plating is still broken, sensors flashing red across what remains of his screen. It was worth it though. He knew his “owner” had bet a large sum on this match, confident in his ability to win. Soundwave had relished his panicked expression as he let himself fall, vocal cables torn and armour battered to pieces.

That despicable human had pushed him day after day, pawned him around like a piece of meat. Used him to rake in his fortune. Never a moment’s rest, if he wasn’t ripping open another mech’s spark chamber, he was busy doing “publicity” stunts, having strangers groping at his frame for his attention. He despised it all, their bloodthirst and lust. His programming stopped him from snapping, from tearing _them_ to shreds instead. No, those explicit command codes had trapped him in an infernal prison.

So despite it all, had he to make the choice again, he wouldn’t have changed a thing.

His biolights flicker out, the once brilliant violet glow reduced to midnight seams. He can hear the pattering of feet, and hopes that if there is such a thing as a next life, he might get to see the world beyond the underground rings, something more than the garbage that surrounds him here on this lonely back lane, inches away from a nearly overflowing sewer…

\--*--

You yelp and run after your umbrella knob, swiftly being swept away in the torrent. Maybe it was foolish, given how you were already entirely drenched but you really loved that handle, it was smooth, shiny and perfectly sized to fit in your hand, not to mention stylishly in tune with the rest of the canopy. Besides, you were already completely wet so what was another short foray out here in the downpour? For your dearest handle, you would brave the rushing waters. The little red dot bobbed up and down, carried further with every step you tried to chase after it.

_Not into the gutter, not into the gutter—_

You desperately chanted in your head, but unfortunately, that was exactly the direction it was headed. Like a tiny boat caught out in the open ocean, it inevitably swirled closer and closer into the vortex and whirlpool that was the city’s drainage system. Finally, with what seemed like a final signal goodbye, it dipped beneath the murky depths.

“Nooo!” you raced into the back lane, just in time to see it tip over the edge, joining its new brethren in a sea of trash.

Before the disappointment of losing your favourite umbrella piece can set in though, you notice something else more strange. It’s a Cybertronian model, half submerged but heavy enough to not join your beloved knob. You pause, walking closer curiously. These things were expensive, so who in their right mind would just dump one out here? Upon closer inspection, you notice that it’s in pretty bad condition, lights off and smashed up like its been in several car crashes in a row. You wince involuntarily, propping its head up above the flood. It might not stay that way for long, given how fast the water levels were rising but it was something.

You hesitated.

They were so human-like, you couldn’t just leave it here. If they had just perished, you felt the need to hold a funeral or…something. Say a few words, send them off in peace. If not…then you definitely couldn’t just abandon them to their fate in this disgusting a place. Besides, someone was probably looking for him, someone probably maybe rich. If you fixed him up…surely you could collect some kind of reward? ~~Then you could afford another umbrella knob.~~ He wasn’t an ordinary model, his weapons systems looked advanced and his build custom, almost like a gladiator’s. You reached down carefully, hand intent on removing his visor to check when metal fingers suddenly clasped your wrist. They were surprisingly strong given his state and you startled backward. They tighten for a moment before letting go, limp and hidden under the muddy liquid nearly engulfing him. But that helm is tilted towards you, and even expressionless as it is you can recognise the spark of hope, that final lunge for salvation.

You take a deep breath, crouching over him again.

“It’s okay, you’re going to be okay.”

\--*--

Soundwave wakes, as if from a dream. There had been a voice, calling to him, even as he was drowning in less than a meter of the deluge. Someone had lifted him up, hauled him to his feet and dragged him a long way. But he knew, it wasn’t back to that hell hole, back under the streets. So he let them.

He’s no longer staring up into impenetrable bleakness, into lightning above and cold seeping through his lines. Instead, he’s looking up at a plain white ceiling, tiny chips visible at the corners where spiders have made webs. He clenches his fist. It’s still injured, everything is. But he’s dry, he’s warm lying atop a pile of towels. Several more have been laid over him as makeshift blankets. His optics shutter. He’s not alone. There’s a human sitting nearby on the couch, slumped over and asleep.

He vents his systems. He’s in no condition for a confrontation, and thankfully they don’t look like they are either. They look exhausted, bundled up in blankets next to him and grocery bag on that table nearby. Painfully, he sits up, digging through their loot in search of energon, starving as he is. He stops.

There’s only two items inside, medical-grade energon and auto-repair enhancer.

Unless they had a mech model, they bought it for him. He scans the rest of the apartment and damaged as he is he knows they are alone. The various assortment of straws indicates to him that they obviously were not familiar with how to refuel a masked Cybertronian. They’ve even left out a plastic cup for him.

It’s a small gesture, but after everything he’s been through, his spark sputters at the kindness. Taking a long drink of both bottles, he fills his empty tanks before turning his attention to his rescuer. You aren’t like the other humans, not so savage or unrestrained. He inches closer, memorising your features. It’ll be a while before he fully recovers, and he doesn’t want to forget your face if you leave.

You’re beautiful he thinks, maybe not like those magazine models but beautiful nonetheless. There’s a gentleness in your features and for a moment, he entertains the idea of how it might be to live with you, away from the pits and as a simple domestic electronic. He would enjoy that. Because he longed for, above all someone he could believe in, someone he could have faith in and who he could pledge his unwavering loyalty to. He wanted someone he could respect and adore, who he could happily live for. Someone _worth_ fighting for. He knew it could just be the software of his AI, but its what he wanted. Perhaps his standards were too low to be reaching for the first person not to raise a Taser at him but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to trust you, hoped that this might be a new beginning for him. He knows he still hazy from nearly going offline, his scattered systems struggling to keep his processor coherent but he doesn't think he's asking so much. He just wants a chance, a life where he could be loved—

You twitch, eyes blurrily opening a sliver before suddenly blowing wide upon finding him inches from your face. You squawk, flinching and nearly tumbling over the back of your makeshift bed.

“WHAT THE— Okay, okay, so you’re awake. Could you please just tap my shoulder or something next time?” You finally say, clutching your heart as you sit up with deep breaths.

He nods in acknowledgment. Only pulling back a fraction.

_Don’t shatter my hopes now, human._

“Um…anyway, I’m (Name).” you introduce as he remains silent, staring eerily still at you the entire time. The intensity makes you cough awkwardly. “…Do you speak?”

He shakes his head as you glance sympathetically at the wound at his throat, regretting the insensitive question. Shuffling uncertainly, you reach for your bag to cover the moment.

“Ah, you already drank up? Great, guess you should probably rest until it kicks in…I don’t know much about Cybertronian models but you’re pretty injured. Do you have someone I could call? Your home or family?”

He would scoff if he could. Family? You humans had seen to that, giving him nothing but grief and violence. But he understood that things were not so black and white. You had helped him, didn’t know of the suffering he had endured at the hands of your fellow people. Again, he shakes his head.

“Really? Okay, um then maybe I should call a mechanic or something.” You suggest as he jerks his head sharply, claws digging into the floor.

No. He didn’t want anyone else involved. For now, for whatever time remained of this fantasy, he wanted to pretend that he was cherished, that he mattered to someone, that he belonged. That you were willing to spend time, money and attention on him without ulterior motives. Just you. He couldn’t stand the thought of unknown hands digging into him again, not now when he had tasted freedom. While the logical half of his processor argued that you too were a stranger, he shook it away. You were familiar. He’d heard you when he needed it most, you’d pulled him back from oblivion, hauled him all the way to safety. Even now, you were peering at him softly, asking instead of telling. Surely fate would not be so cruel as to taunt him now?

_Fate cares for no man or machine._

He knows, he knows and yet he still trusts, still holds onto that ember in his spark that there is good in this world. That _you’re_ good.

“Are you sure? I don’t know how to diagnose you or anything.” You tell him sheepishly as he nods in confirmation, lying back down on the towels.


	118. Whirl (Bugformers 04)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** NSFW-ish, pining, requited?, unrequited?, language barrier, xeno, insect sex (non-explicit), heats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this NSFW but then my brain interrupted with "but you said no NSFW 2019" and I was like "you right, okay we swerve again" xD Happy Valentines Day! This is my contribution, the only thing I'm doing for V day is giving a presentation at work so wish me luck... xD I'm master at dodging that NSFW now muahahaha >:D Is anything in character? Idk, but you come to McDonalds you get your McDonalds xD Thanks so much for your lovely reviews guys, they've encouraged me to write a little more lately :') Hope y'all enjoy and all the best for you guys! <3 
> 
> P.S. For everyone who said something about my lost umbrella handle, thank you. That fic was their funeral and I'm glad 5 people showed up to remember them as they lived xD

“Whirl?”

But said Bugformers merely groaned the moment they glanced down to you, and it stung honestly. He had always been glad to see you, eager to accept your warmth so to be on the receiving end of his dislike hurt. You didn’t know what you did wrong. You sulked a little as he scooted away to the other side of the bar. It had taken you a while to find him after all, seeing as to how he had recently evicted himself from his own room since your presence had become apparently too unbearable. 

It hadn’t happened all at once. No, just little by little. You noticed the strangeness first when you had been nestling up to sleep, instead of the gentle nibbles he often greeted you with, he had been tense, eyes averted. Had he skin, you would have said he’d be sweating. Instead, he maintains a gap even when you try to flop closer. Your concerned questions merely bounce off the language barrier. Then, he turns his back to you and doesn’t respond to your prodding and mewling into his audials.

It worried you. Whirl never turned down affection. But then again, you figured that perhaps he needed some space. So sullenly, you resigned yourself to hoping he would sleep it off.

He did not. Rather, this distancing became worse to the point where he refused to lie next to you entirely. Was he sick? You had definitely pondered the idea that he didn’t want to spread his illness to you, but you didn’t think that was the case. Not when his wings were more iridescent than ever, armour gleaming despite being only recently healed and razor claws sharpened. If he indeed was unwell, then why was he looking better than ever? Why was he preening himself surreptitiously all the time? You couldn’t understand what was going on.

You trailed after him with wide eyes, reaching up to paw at his carapace. He jerked away as if burned, when in fact the opposite were more likely true. His armour was scorching, heat radiating like a furnace as he shooed you away. You tried to worm your way up onto his chair but he snapped his antennae like you reeked something awful. Had he not been an alien, you would have been offended since you were fairly sure you didn’t smell _that_ bad. Still, you’d make sure to take a shower, who knew how sensitive he was. Before you could clamber aboard though he’d slid off the stool.

“Whirl, wait!”

But he had already fled, wings almost fully extended as he barrelled out the door urgently. You deflated. Rejected again, for some unknown reason. There was no way you could catch him if he didn’t want to be caught, so moodily, you decide to rest on his recently vacated seat. Maybe he’d come back.

\--*--

Whirl tumbled back into his quarters, vents blasting to cool his boiling frame. This was bad, he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t seem to hide it either, if the looks his fellow Cybertronians deigned to give him were any indication. But embarrassment was the last problem on his mind, frag this ship and its crew, he couldn’t care less what they thought. 

No, he only cared about his precious human, who was still loyally trying to comfort him misguidedly. He swiftly forced their image from his mind, thinking of them was too risky right now. He took a deep breath, tried to focus. His heats had never caused him any issue, his appetite peaked as expected but never to the point of being unmanageable. Not until now. He had felt it coming, roiling in his stomach then lower. It confused and maybe scared him a little because he had a fairly good idea of what or more accurately, who had catalysed it. A certain, pretty little organic who would rub, rub, _rub_ against him tantalisingly, so close but something too sweet for him to taste. Still, he could dream, could fantasize of you being his perfect pillow princess, beneath him, limbs entangled, belly full with his eggs… 

He shook his head. Some days, he has to forcefully drag himself away from pouncing on you. You’re pretty, beautiful and lovely and compatible, able to incubate his brood. Of all the alien species he could have encountered, hadn’t it been fate that it had been you? He had little interest in a family before but somehow if it involves you being his darling carrier Conjux, the two of you intertwined at the spark, the notion is considerably more appealing. He can barely stand it, just the mere sight of you now was enough to excite his engorged member, which strains for release behind his interface panel, begging him to pin you down, soft and wonderful when he sinks inside, and _quickly_ before someone else claims you—

He growls, snapping his claws miserably into his berth. He can’t even take care of himself, bringing the bladed edge of his servos anywhere near his spike would surely end with a trip to the med-bay and that was _not_ a conversation he wanted to have with Ratchet any time soon. He knew he shouldn’t loll here, it was too dangerous, too close to your blankets and pillows, the scent of you permeating the room like an aphrodisiac, testing his fraying self-control.

His shutters his optics. You had been a gift though, it had been a stretch for you to even stay with someone like him for so long. For you to even like him. So surely, it wasn’t so much more to have you mate with him? He purrs at the thought, of marking you and filling up, all his…He can practically already hear the adorable, breathless gaps and noises you’d make when he pleasures you—

But no, he knows he can’t. Why would you ever want to take his eggs after all? Despite how you pressed up against him, he knows you mean only innocence with such gestures. He didn’t want to hurt you, didn’t want you to hate him if he misread your signals. He slumps over despondently, burying his face into your covers. The nectar aroma comes close to strangling him, his head dripping between his legs desperately. But he can’t pull away, rather releases his spike and ruts against the berth with sharp thrusts that offer barely any relief.

Primus, this was going to be a long heat…

\--*--

Whirl startles awake, intoxicated and far too horny for his own good. He raises his head up to find you sponging his forehead with cold water, soothing his searing metal as you murmured musically to him. His neck cables work desperately to say something, tell you to move back a bit at least but all that comes out is a keening whine. Unhelpfully, you simper and huddle against him in moral support upon hearing his distress, unaware that you are very much the cause of it. He regrets that he taught you that cuddling was his preferred method of being comforted.

He wants to pull away, he wants to push you down but you’ve gone and bathed yourself in those aromatic soaps of yours, perfumed your skin and hair and whoever devised such sweet torture was _killing_ him. You had even taken to adorning yourself with flowers and the like to taunt him, dragging out his anguish. With dread, he realises that he’s begun to groom you avidly, deep purrs reverberating from his body as he instinctively begins to emit a musk at your perceived interest, intent on marking you with his scent.

His breaths come out sharp and short, as he tears himself away, dragging himself up slightly as you chirp and he looks anywhere but at you, snuggling up invitingly against him, practically caressing him with your loofah, calling his name like a siren song…

“(Name), please…” he pleads and you look sympathetic, although clearly uncertain as to why he is in such apparent pain.

He rolls over to expose himself, keeping a grip on you in case you decide to change your mind and scramble away. Maybe he could convince you to give him a hand job first? He tugged you lower, wings arched protectively around you as he inhales deeply.

But you aren’t looking, you aren’t _looking_. Instead, you seem content that he’s paying attention to you again and twitter happily, bright eyes staring into his dilated pupils cheerfully.

He can’t take it anymore, one moment you’re still trying to lift your cloth to his head and the next you find yourself pinned to the berth, his fangs skimming along your neck like he wants to bite down. But he hesitates, shuddering as he gazes at you hazily, the graze of his teeth turning into kiss as he collapses his weight down onto you. Finally, _finally_ you glance down and he sees understanding dawn on your face.

“Oh (Name)…”


	119. Soundwave 02 (Dystopia AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Tags:** angst, mentioned past abuse, rescue, comfort, fluff, domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this AU + character combination was apparently popular-ish xD I'm aiming to update about once or twice a month nowadays as I want to focus on commission stuff, but thank you all for the support! I love reading your reviews and it really brightens my day! I hope y'all like this chapter, because its apparently everyone's favourite boi xD Tbh idk if I got his character right, I feel like this plot line is pretty flat but its what the McDonalds patrons line up for apparently so here we are xD We will get to those match-ups by the way, once we hit chapter 125 of our very belated advent calendar xD

“So…do you have a name?”

Soundwave inclines his head slightly, but doesn’t say anything, just continue sipping at the energon stick you’ve provided for breakfast. It must be a weekend, he surmises because you’d tumbled out of bed fashionably past working hours, happily stumping about before suddenly rushing to the kitchen to get him something to eat as if you had forgotten to feed your pet. A pet that was condemned to silence and wouldn’t screech in your ear at the break of dawn that is. It had been funny, and his spark sang that you were so worried about him after having just met. 

“…or anything that I could call you? You’re not a model I recognise, not that I’m a guru or anything.”

He could rasp out the vowels of his moniker, even through his damaged vocal cords but he doesn’t want to. Not on the slim chance that you’ll let it slip by accident in public, risk having him dragged kicking back into the depths. So he merely gestures vaguely as you nod, humming uncertainly. Undoubtedly, they are looking for him.

After his defeat, he was dumped back under the arena to wait for his furious owner. Though he was supposedly known for his patience and loyalty, this was not one of those times. Not to him, he would not ally with cruelty and irreverence any longer. The moment he was alone he had clawed his way upright, fleeing from the catacombs and down the tunnels. He’d stumbled and struggled his way through the drainage system until at last, at last he could taste the air above. It had been the perfect day, the rapidly rising water levels would cover his tracks and dissuade pursuers. Humans, fragile as they were could easily drown in the flooded labyrinth beneath the city. The deluge had been his salvation, for essentially shutting the door behind him and then, leading you right to him by swiping your umbrella knob.

He was free, as if all the stars above had finally aligned in his favour.

He was brought back to reality by a pen and notepad being proffered to him.

“Here, I keep talking to you as if you could reply with that wound at your throat, sorry. In the mean time, we can communicate like this.” You explain as he takes the two items, watching you stare at him expectantly.

It’s not unreasonable for you to assume he has a name, and he toys with the idea of giving you a fake one for convenience. But he doesn’t want to, that feels like lying and after all the trust that you’ve afforded him, such a minor betrayal tastes bitter on his tongue. At the same time…he knew he couldn’t exactly continue withholding information without coming across as suspicious and potentially dangerous, his combat frame was not particularly helpful in that regard. No, he needed to offer you something, lest you become wary and turn him into the authorities.

Besides, he doesn’t want his old identity, doesn’t want the memories and rage, the pain and misery of his past. He wants something new, wants to start afresh here as if he had just woken up. As if the first thing his optics rested on hadn’t been the clinical ceiling of a laboratory, the white lights blinding as his frame has been cut apart, remoulded into a weapon, his seams bleeding energon. Rather, he wanted to pretend that the soft eggshell paint of your apartment was what he had seen, your form laying across a too-small sofa. No scalpel inches from his face, only a plastic bag full of other folded plastic bags hanging nearby.

He hesitates, then scribbles a response.

_Thank you for assisting me. My apologies, but I don’t remember my name, or my past. Hence, I cannot give you any contacts, unfortunately._

“Ah, I see. You’ve sustained some kind of processor damage then? That’s bad, we really should get that checked by a mechanic then.” You replied as he shook his head.

“No? Are you sure? Are you in pain?” you press, tone concerned and his biolights glow a little brighter at that.

Again, he shakes his head.

“…Do you think your memory will return over time? I mean sometimes when people have concussions, they experience similar symptoms that are temporary.”

He nods, hating this façade he’s constructing but not having any choice. You’re understanding, sweet and doting on him. He loves it, laps at your attention like a mech starving. There’s no need for anything beyond that. As long as you cared about him and tended to him gently as you had been, he would be content. In return, he would offer you nothing less than his undying loyalty, protection and trust.

“That’s good, well you can stay here until stuff starts coming back. I’ll keep an eye out for missing notices. Oh! I almost forgot, I also bought this exterior auto-repair enhancer. You apply it to your plating and it helps apparently.” You said brightly, getting up and rummaging around in your living room.

You held out the bottle and cloth to him, but he didn’t take it, merely stared.

“No? You don’t want to right now?” you asked, trying to gauge his response since he seemed reluctant to write on his paper and instead tilted his head towards you. “…You want me to help you with it?”

He nods, finials perking up upon his message being communicated. Well, he had only meant to indicate his thanks at your consideration and that he would do it later, but if you were offering to massage his plating then he wasn't going to refuse. He couldn't remember the last time someone had touched him softly... You were on the same wavelength as him, able to read his needs beyond even his initial intent. Whereas his words had gone unheard in the din and racket of his prison, here he didn’t even need a voice to be heard. He inched closer to you instinctively, seeking your proximity, drinking in your kindness. You smiled before taking a deep breath.

“I’ve never done this before so tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop, okay?” you told him as he sinks down next to you.

You wouldn’t hurt him, he was sure of that. All he felt was the skimming of the silky fabric against his armour, along his back and down to his waist. He was hardly affectionate but your ministrations had his spark fluttering. His engines purred as you worked your way to his chest, trying to detail every curve of the metal. You paused, glancing up to check if he was alright when you heard the strange sound only to find his visor far closer than you had thought.

“Are you okay? Did you want a break—?”

He shakes his head, fingers finding your wrist, guiding them back against his plating so that he can feel the warmth radiating from your skin. You peer into the opaque blackness of his helm, his expression indecipherable and shrouded in darkness even in the morning light. You can tell he’s hurt, an emotional pain that makes his physical injuries seem trivial. But why? You can’t phantom why someone would wreck such an expensive piece of equipment. If he was a guard or enforcer, then why was his frame so different from those you had seen around? Besides, officers often had an emblem whereas he clearly had none, not even a faction logo from the factory. 

He was rubbing small circles on the back of your hand now, spindly fingers carefully angled so that the sharpened edges didn’t scratch you.

“Ha, are you showing me the motion you would like me to use?” you joke as he stills, shaking his head.

Nonetheless, you resume using the same strokes he had been just a few moments ago. You duck close, trying to apply the medicine onto each of the tiny sections along his frame and checking each part carefully. As much as you are intent on doing a thorough job, you’re also checking him for a reference and model number. All factory models had one, even if they changed their armour. You hadn’t had your own model before though, so you weren’t sure if they were physically etched onto them or if a device similar to a chip reader was needed or not. Besides, you could definitely understand if they were sensitive about this kind of thing, to be branded like a pet. You pause, fingers poised at the edge of one of his plates. It looked like his sub-space, maybe the numbering was on the interior? He looked so relaxed right now though, limbs sprawled across his towel bed happily, you almost didn’t want to break the peaceful silence. You were surprised at how calm he was honestly, because if you had no recollection of where you were and how you got there, you’d have been pretty panicked. Perhaps it was his innate programming? You weren’t sure, it was weird.

“Hey, why don’t we check you for a number? I remember a clip on the news where the ID was hidden along the interior of the subspace.” You suggested, poking at what you assumed to be the opening.

He stiffened immediately, straightening up swiftly so that you couldn't pry open his compartment. Not that you could anyway, he could lock it if he pleased.

“It could help you find your identity. There’s a register online we could look up your origins from.” You explained as he shook his head sharply, and despite not being able to see his eyes you could tell his gaze had shifted from one of warm fondness to wary cautiousness.

Instinctively, you put your hands up in mock surrender at this change in atmosphere.

“Alright, well…I’ll let you know if I think of any other ways to jog your memory.” You concede as he nods quietly, peering at you intensely as you capped the bottle.

Yes, there clearly was _something_ going on, but apparently, you weren’t going to find out exactly what that was from your newest masked companion.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Come Back To Me Dear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058573) by [TotallyNotAnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotAnon/pseuds/TotallyNotAnon)




End file.
